Super-girls Best friend
by Moonwolf27
Summary: What if Kara had a best friend that knew her secret? POV of my OC Aria who met Kara Danvers when she first came to earth and started at school at 13. Her life and Kara's quickly become intertwined due to lost parents and bring not like everyone else. OC/Max Lord pairing.
1. Chapter 1: The Park

**My newest story based off Supergirl. I quickly became obsessed with the series and couldn't get Max Lord out of my head. While I hope something comes of him and Alex Danvers on the show because the chemistry between them always has me on edge. Until that time I couldn't get the idea of Kara having one childhood friend beside Alex who knew her secret. This will be a Max/OC pairing story as like I said i can't get him out of my head. I'm looking for a Beta to help with grammar and keeping the story flowing with the season 1 timeline so if you are interested let me know. I originally didn't plan to post this til it was more than halfway written but I figured posting it would help me find an interested Beta and I can always edit earlier chapters as needed. The title may change. I kept it simple while i'm still playing with the storyline.**

CHAPTER 1:

It's a gorgeous September day outside as I bask in the sunlight leaning against the trunk of a tree in the park across from Lord Technologies. My tablet rests in my lap against my propped up thighs as I scroll Pinterest for inspiration for my next web column. Damn Cat Grant for putting me on this assignment. Five years of college and working my butt off to end up writing fluff pieces for a living. I cannot wait for the day I manage to prove I am worthy of the big stories and projects Catco puts out. I want to be part of the action like Lois Lane over at the Daily Planet. I snort at the thought as I continue to look through Pinterest trying to be actually interested in my project.

"Getting married?" I hear a male voice ask startling me out of my thoughts.

"Ha no," I laugh looking up to find myself face to face with the Maxwell Lord of Lord Technologies standing before me.

I gape for a moment stunned to see him in person. I had only ever seen him on TV or from a distance as he's swarmed by paparazzi at events. I manage to find my voice to answer his question fully.

"Cat Grant would like to see a Supergirl themed wedding for my next article so I'm looking for some inspiration" I admit. Saying it out loud makes me groan internally. Such a stupid waste of time. Why didn't I just say yes instead.

"I thought I recognized you from Catco. Odd place to work" he replies back to me with what I can tell is a well-practiced smile of false patience. Moving past the fact he actually recognizes me from his limited time around Catco I reply back to him missing his unamused expression.

"I needed a break from my windowless office and this is one of my favorite parks..."I trail off before a though occurs to me, "wait do you think I'm here because of you?" I begin to defend my choice of a park 10 blocks from the office and then quickly switch to a question as my brain scrambles together the potential reasoning for my personal run-in with Max Lord who I have never met in all the times I have sat in this park under this very tree.

"Well Cat Grant does love to write about me. Particularly not very kind things" he elaborates with a smile.

I look closer and realize there are two guards standing not 30 feet behind him. With the tech he owns I get the feeling facial recognition probably told him who I was and my place of employment long before he decided to personally come confront me.

"Man I'm not very good at my job then if you found me out so easily" I cannot help but banter at him despite the serious tone he's giving off. I am simply relaxing in a park and not snooping on him after all.

Max laughs and I grin up at him when I recognize how true it sounds. I seem to have caught him by surprise. I decide to quickly soothe any doubts he has about my reason for being so close to his place of work.

"I assure you that you are not going to be under any headlines from Catco. I mean at least not from me. Your work isn't exactly my area. I can't make any promises on what the rest of the day will hold for the gossip column" I reply back with a smirk.

"No apparently wedding planning is your area" he retorts.

I groan out a laugh, "Not fair. It's not like this is what I want to be writing. It's just what happens to newbies. Not much of a choice."

"What do you want to write about?" He asks surprising me as he leans back on the bench next to the tree I lounge on.

"I traveled a lot my last 2 years before I came to Catco. I'd love to do more of it and write about that" I find myself telling him.

"Ah an adventurer?"

"Yes very much so"

We are interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing out with an obnoxious ringtone. Sometimes I hate my need to give all close friends and family personalized songs. I smile apologetically and he waves for me to go ahead. "Hey Kara... shit... on my way... thanks Kara you're the best" I answer before quickly ending the call.

"I have to go. Cats called a staff meeting and I have 2min to get back down 10blocks. It was nice talking to you Mr. Lord," I tell him hastily as I stand and reach out to shake hands.

"Please call me Max. It was a pleasure to meet you as well..." he trails off inclining his head to the side in question.

"Oh right, Aria. Aria Summers" I laugh realizing there was no formal introduction. Though I mentally wonder if he didn't already know my full name and social security number before he even approached me.

"Have a good day Aria Summers," he tells me with what looks like a sincere smile.

"Thanks Max," I reply with a smile back.

I take off out of the park and I make it a block before I duck into an alley.

"What were you doing with Max Lord?" Kara asks as she grabs onto me.

"He thought I was spying on him for Cat" I laugh.

"Really? You?"

"I know right. I'm much to busy planning a wedding in your honor. Come on get us back before Cat skins us" I joke.

Kara groans as she flies us off in a blur to the roof of Catco. We race down from the roof and make it to Cat's office just as everyone is walking in. "Thank god," I mouth at Kara as I take my place beside her in front of Cat's desk.

"We're all aware of Supergirl's latest debacle, yes?" Cat begins. Oh no. Is this what the meeting is about. Poor Kara.

"She made sure no one will surf National City for the next 10,000 years. Some hero." Says Dave from sports and I roll my eyes. It's not like you can surf in the bay. It may not be good what happened to the water but lets not over exaggerate what it means.

"It was the lead story on the Daily Planet homepage, they're fifth in as many days. Which annoys me because the Daily Planet already has a go-to superhero, and now they're trying to steal mine. Now, when I branded her, there was an implicit promise that she would be, at a minimum, above average. But in the past week, she has proved herself to be... oh, what is the opposite of super? #Terriblegirl?" Continues Cat obviously displeased. I fight a flinch at her words and to not glance at Kara to see how horrified she must look.

"You know, Superman made plenty of mistakes when he first started. At least she's saving lives." James says with a glance to Kara. Ah her knight in shining armor to the rescue.

"In the sloppiest, most awkward way imaginable, James. So it is left to us to take control of Supergirl's narrative. Save her from self-immolation, and scoop the Planet. I want an interview." Cat rants and Kara laughs incredulously and I fight the urge to glance at her in question of her own sanity.

"Yes, Cara?" Cat asks sarcastically pronouncing her name wrong as usual.

"Sorry, sorry. I just... I just started to think about this kitten video I saw online earlier. It's so funny what they make those cats do. I'll send it to all of you… Or not." Kara says trying to save herself from disaster and just makes it worse.

I fight my own laugh shaking my head at her. Oh man do we need to work on her lying as well as her keeping it cool face. Maybe some improv wouldn't hurt either I think with an inner snort at the idea. There's a headline for Cat, Supergirl takes improv class to help mask identity. I tune back into the meeting quickly as Cat moves on from Kara.

"James, perhaps your friend in blue would be useful in arranging a sit down? Maybe you could broach the subject, the next time you… bro hang." She asks.

"It, uh, doesn't really work that way, Ms. Grant." James informs her.

"Mm. Well, let me assure all of you, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and all of the hags over at the Daily Planet are working day and night to get this exclusive. We need to get it first. I want a sit down with Supergirl. A girl to girl. And I want it by, um, the end of the week. Go, go. Go, go." Cat decides and rushes us all out.

I quickly move to leave in hopes of avoiding any further rants via Cat Grant. I dread her asking about the wedding article as right now I'm at a roadblock of really just hating the entire idea of it.

"Not you, Cara." I hear Cat say and feel bad for the tongue-lashing I am sure she's about to get.

Fingers crossed she leaves with her job and dignity intact I head to my office and start jotting down ideas from earlier at the park. I pull up the layout software on my computer and begin moving images off pinterest that I am able to give credit to sources for as I begin my Supergirl aka Kara themed wedding layout. If Kara weren't my real life best friend I would have a very hard time making this project work at all. Granted its still mundanely horrid but at least I can tease Kara about it later. Honestly Kara's embarrassment is the only reason I can decently half-ass this article. I am piecing together the final pictures when Kara pokes her head into my office and asks me to come with her to the alleyway quick. Used to her quirks I simply save my work and follow her down.

We enter the alleyway to find James and Winn both trying to get rid of the other and I smirk knowing what Kara has called me here for.

"He knows." Kara interrupts them.

"He knows?" Winn whines.

"You told him?" James asks.

"James already knew. And Winn's my friend." Kara explains.

"What about Aria?" James asks gesturing at me.

"I've known since we were 13 and Kara had only been on this planet 6 months. So I win." I tease them both and watch as they both seem to deflate at the news. I laugh at their simultaneous pouts before Kara gets down to business of why she called us here.

"If I'm going to be a hero, and prove to everyone that I know what I'm doing, I'm gonna need to practice. Start small, get better. And to do that, I'm gonna need your help." She informs the three of us.

"I'm in." Winn says quickly.

"I'm in." James answers at almost the same time.

"I said it first." Winn claims making me roll my eyes. I feel like I'll be doing that a lot with these two.

"Obviously I am in. I've been in for 12 years." I state with a wink at the boys.

* * *

"Okay, boys, what have you got for me?" Kara asks through comms a few hours later.

I listen in from my office on mine as I continue working on my column. Cat will have my head if it's not ready as soon as pictures of Supergirl start making headlines.

"Armed robbery at a pizza place on 5th and Siegel." Winn tells her.

"Remember, bulletproof means bullets bounce off of you. So, if you don't want anyone to get hurt, don't let the bad guys even get a shot off." James advises.

"Oh, yeah, and also try not to damage the suit." Winn tells her quickly then quieter I hear him inform James, "I, uh, helped make that outfit. I got some mad sewing skills." Oh Winn I think with a sigh at the competiveness between them.

"Mm-hmm" is all James bothers to answer with.

* * *

Later I walk into Kara's apartment and James tosses me a slice of pizza.

"Next?" Kara asks over the comms.

"Ambulance caught in traffic on Donner Avenue carrying a heart attack victim. They're not gonna make it to National City General in time." James informs her.

"Oh, and a fully-loaded ambulance is about 9,200 pounds, which would mean that you'd need to use a maximum of 44,498 newton's of force." Winn starts rattling off.

"Kara, what he means is, gently this time." James interrupts simplifying things making me laugh.

I pull up a stool and lean over to watch Winn work as Kara does her thing. I am not as much help as Winn with the tech and James with his Superman history but I can be here for Kara in a way neither of the boys can. We spend the next hour helping Kara navigate the city for the best ways she can help when Winn lets out a loud exclamation and starts prattling off.

"Oh! This one's the Fire Department. Ha! Kara, you're gonna love this one, it's a classic. Kitten up a tree." Winn tells her.

"Fluffy!" We hear a little girl call out minutes later.

"Here you go." Kara tells her then quieter to us, "I thought you said it was a cat?"

"Who names her snake Fluffy?" Winn defends and I laugh hysterically picturing Kara's face as she fights to make herself even touch the snake.

* * *

That night we watch the news together and Kara laughs happily at the sight of National City loving her good deeds.

"I can't believe it. It's working. People are really starting to believe in her." Kara announces.

"In you." James corrects her happily.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you. All of you." She says sincerely.

There's a knock at the door then. "God, what, did you order more pizza? You're a beast." Winn says loudly.

Kara walks towards the door freaking out Winn and James who seem to forget she can see through it. The dramatics crack me up as Kara continues.

"Kara?"

"Kara, the cape."

"Your cape"

I roll my eyes as she opens the door silencing them to reveal Alex. Leaving them both confused but I groan at the look on Alex's face. We're in trouble.

"Can we talk?" Alex asks and then notices the three of us standing in the living room.

Kara turns to look at us. Winn and James quickly get the hint and leave but I stay behind to hopefully mediate another Danvers sister disaster.

"Do you really think it was a good idea for you to tell your friends who you are?"

"Yes, because they're my friends. I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I? Or is that also against DEO rules? Aria knows!" Kara gets defensive. I hold my hands up for her to keep me out of it until necessary.

"I didn't come here to fight, I came here to apologize. For how I handled things back at the DEO. Maybe it wasn't the right way to go about it, but you have got to understand I was only looking out for you." Alex says gently.

I can tell she doesn't want this to escalate and I am apparently missing part of the story. I'll need to worm my way into that tidbit of information later.

"You always have looked out for me, since the day my cousin dropped me off at your house." Kara tells her.

Alex smiles at a thought, "Do you remember how scared you were of the popcorn maker?" Kara laughs and I smile at their banter.

"Yeah. You crawled under the table next to me. Showed me the melted butter and sprinkled the tiny, white crystals…But I'm not a scared little girl anymore." Kara answers her, sobering her voice.

"Yeah, but I will always be your big sister. That doesn't just suddenly change because last week you decided to fight criminals." Alex placates her.

"Well, last week I found out you don't work in a lab. You're out there fighting, risking your life, and I still trust you. I know I have a lot to learn. And James and Winn believe in me, Aria believes in me, but I need your faith, Alex. More than that 'S' more than that cape. More than anyone's." Kara confesses to her.

I have always been impressed with how Kara handles herself and remains truthful. It's one of the many reasons we became best friends so fast. Alex's phone rings interrupting the moment.

"Danvers... I'll be right there." Alex states before hanging up. "They need me back at the DEO. I'll call you." She continues before leaving.

"Hey Alex just needs time and so do you. This is a whole new ball field just like when you showed up 12 years ago. It's not easy to accept change and move on overnight Kara. Don't worry. Everything will work itself out. With you. With Alex. With everything. I know you want Alex's trust and faith but you also need to have it in yourself."

"When did you get so wise?" She joke asks me.

"I have always been wise. You should listen to me more often." I tell her with a straight face.

"Oh like that time you told me I should run for track to impress Sam Harrison but-" she begins and my stoic facade breaks as I laugh and interrupt her.

"But he didn't run track he played basketball so he wasn't even there and you tripped Kim Sanders. She had track rash on half her body for 2 weeks and tried to make your life hell" I finish the story falling over to lean on the table as I laugh at the memory.

"Hey I can't help if my intel was bad. I swear I overheard him talking about the track. This is why I leave all hearing matters in your hands" I tease her.

She grimaces but eventually laughs as well. "All right I'm off for the night. Try not to sink the titanic while I sleep" I call out. I hear something hit the door behind me and can't fight the chuckle as I head for the elevator.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far. Or simply know you like the idea with a follow and/or favorite!**

 **I'm trying to slowly integrate my OC into the storyline and gradually take over to include more of her life with the Supergirl storyline as more of a background plot. Again I am looking for a beta to help with grammar and story flow. Please let me know if you are interested!**

 **~Moonwolf27**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirty Banter

**Thank you Erudessa-Gabrielle for favorite/following the story and your review!**

CHAPTER 2:

The next morning I am in my office finishing up the last bit of wording on my article. All it needs now is a picture of Supergirl. Even just the symbol on her suit would do to get Ms. Grant off my back. Off everyone's backs if we're being honest. I know Kara doesn't want to do the interview with her for fear of being recognized but she needs to at least slow down so she can have some pics. Perhaps for now I can make do with taking her cousins symbol until we have an authentic Supergirl one. I quickly scour the archives till I find a chest shot clear enough and crop it into my column. I stare at the screen tapping my fingers on my chin not quite happy with it. Even if I hate the topic it doesn't mean I won't give at least close to my best effort. Though I have to say so far this is my worst work for the company yet. How I'm expected to make a good article over as something as trivial as a Supergirl themed wedding is beyond me.

The mailroom intern, Steven, entering my office with an unusual object, interrupts me. Unusual in that I never have gotten flowers delivered to me before at work. He sets them on my desk alongside a couple other pieces of my regular mail.

"Seems someone's got an eye for you" he says as he turns to leave.

"Thanks Steven" I call behind him as I eye the arrangement in wonder.

I notice the card but beyond whatever witty message is most likely written I don't need to see a signature to know whom they are from. Red roses paired with blue orchids and some added baby's breath for filler. This was one expensive arrangement and it perfectly fits my wedding column needs. With a laugh I pluck the note off the flowers and open the envelope to see the card.

'In case you need some more inspiration'

His phone number is written below the words and I snort as I realize he was cocky enough to not even include his name. I pick up my phone and open a new text quickly typing in his number before preparing my answering message.

'Whoever this is you should know I have a powerful friend with scary body guards if you choose to continue to stalk me at my place of work' I laugh before slipping my phone back onto my desk and picking up the arrangement. I head down the hallway to my favorite photographer.

"Hey James" I say as I enter his office.

"Hey there. Are those for me? You shouldn't have? Though I'm more of a purple flower guy," James teases at the sight of the floral arrangement.

"Funny! No I came to ask if you could take a photo of these for my article?"

"Oh right, you are in charge of Kara's wedding" he jokes and I laugh, "Sure just leave them there on the table and I'll bring them back later when I am done"

"Thanks James!" I tell him as I head back to my office.

Upon return I pick up my phone to find a reply waiting for me.

'My bodyguards can beat your friends bodyguards I'm not scared' I laugh at the childish reply not expecting it from someone like him.

'That's pretty egotistical. Perhaps I should file a restraining order. Can I get a name for that?' Is my response and I don't have to wait, as the reply is instant.

'Cat Grant' I burst out laughing and lean back into my chair.

"Well this could get awkward. That 100 feet will be quite difficult working on the same floor' I tease not ready to stop the charade yet.

'Forgo the restraining order and we can find out how worthy of promotion you are' I groan at the thought.

'Alright Max you win that round' I type laughing as I do.

'What's my prize?'

'The knowledge that I will forever have a disturbing image of Ms. Grant wanting to have her way with me forever burned into my mind every time I have to stand in her office'

'I was hoping for a more physical prize but now that you've said it that is quite satisfying' he teases me.

'You need a shrink' I retort.

'Or a dinner with a beautiful woman' I can't fight the blush as I smile and look to the ceiling shaking my head at his forwardness. I wouldn't expect anything less from Maxwell Lord.

'I don't go out on dates with stalkers. First the park and now my office!'

'Not stalking if it's publicly accessible knowledge. Perhaps you should have your information taken off the Catco website staff list if you don't want to be admired so easily'

Well he had me there. My office address was public knowledge for the needs of the company.

'I will concede the office but still holding onto the run in at the park. You did bring security with you to scare me from public property' I smirk and wait for his clever reply.

My tablet beeps and I see an IM from Kara. Ms. Grant would like to see me after lunch for an update. Oh joy. My phone dings and I ignore his response to add his name to my phone and grin at the custom ringtone I attach to his ID. I then return to the message.

'The security was for my protection not your "scaring off" though they are good for that too. Meet with me again and I promise to leave them at work ;)'

Oh his cheekiness could kill me. I ponder my reply as I lounge back in my chair. I'm not ready to give in yet. While the idea of a date with Max has me blushing happily I don't like the idea of giving in so easily after just one day of meeting the man in person.

'Thank you for your inquiry. All responses to dates take a minimum of 1 business day for response to ensure your answer is thoroughly contemplated and evaluated before a proper answer can be given'

I check my email as I wait for a reply and find a gorgeous photo of the flowers from James. I look up as I hear footsteps and he appears with the arrangement.

"These are amazing James thank you," I tell him as I stand to take the arrangement and place it on the corner of my desk.

"No problem. How's the column going? Can't be easy trying to theme a super wedding to your best friend," he inquires.

"Actually that part makes it easier" I laugh, "Kara cringes every time I mention it."

James laughs at this, "That would definitely make the job entertaining"

"And seeing as my job is entertainment it's perfect. Even if being held as a glorified wedding planner is irritating"

"Don't worry I'm sure Cat will stop giving you the crap work soon. I've seen your work. You are going to get there," he informs me and I smile at his words.

"Thank you. Though coming from the new head of the art department I pale in comparison," I tease.

Kara enters the office then.

"Hey guys I'm ordering lunch. Oo love the flowers Aria. Wait red and blue... is this for the article?" Kara starts off chipper and ends with a groan as the color arrangement reminds her of the impending wedding theme.

James and I both laugh at her discomfort.

"Yes they are making a debut in your wedding. Now where are we ordering? Noonan's? I'll take my usual" I tell her changing the subject back to food.

"Got it. James you in on this?" She asks and I sit back down to watch the two interact.

Oh vey Kara. Two boys crushing and she's oblivious to them both while crushing on only one back. We were in desperate need of a girl's night. Supergirl needs we're going to make that much more difficult but I would manage somehow.

"All right I'll see you guys for lunch" Kara says and leaves to finish making her rounds.

"Thanks again James" I tell him as he leaves.

"Anytime!" He calls and disappears.

I stare at the flowers and jump when my phone plays a tune. I grin and snatch it up.

'Well knowing that, am I allowed to make my case during the interim?'

Smiling I type back, "I think the jury would greatly appreciate evidence to analyze"

'Jury? Perhaps, I should gather my own data before this goes any further. Have you ever been tested for a personality disorder? Namely that of multiple personalities'

I chuckle at his wit and type back.

"Dan and Felicia would appreciate if you would leave them out of this conversation. Thanks!'

'My apologies. Guess I'll inform the chef to prepare multiple options in case one of them decides to join us for dinner and has a disagreeable palette'

I laugh out loud as I roll my eyes at the childish idiocy of this conversation but I love every second of it. I never would have expected Max Lord to be capable of such banter. He's always so serious on TV.

'Dan and Felicia appreciate your regards but promise to stay home just like your dogs if at such time a dinner date is obliged and agreed upon'

'I think you're in the wrong line of work'

'Oh?' I question.

'Summers Summers and Summers. Attorneys at law. Don't worry there's only one Summers at a time' I snort and almost choke on my own saliva at his response.

'Well I thank you for the compliment that I would have been studious enough to make it through law school'

'I don't doubt the intellect to do so. Perhaps the drive though is another story. You do find your motivation by peeping in bushes'

'Excuse me mister I was doing no such thing as peeping from a bush. I was tanning under a tree and was rudely crept upon'

'Hmm I guess we will have to solve this disagreement in order to move forward. How about over drinks tonight? I find alcohol can solve many problems' I can't help the laugh and wide smile on my face as I read his text. The relentlessness of this man.

'Anyone ever tell you that you are very... forward?" I question.

'Only... everyone' he replies. Before I can even think of a response he texts again.

'I have some meetings to attend. I'm actually late for the first, which hasn't happened before. I will be adamantly ignoring your texts so I can actually get some work done today. You are quite distracting it seems'

'Distractions can be good' I smirk.

'That they can but much better suited outside office hours'

'Wait you have office hours? I assumed you live there 24/7 so when wouldn't it be office hours?'

'Tomorrow night at 7'

I laugh out loud. Since I won't hear back from any response I give for a few hours or so I set down my phone and resolve to get back to work. Then I notice the time and realize Kara should be bringing up lunch any second. It seems texting Max Lord was not good for my office hours either.

Well at least my only present project was the Supergirl wedding and with these flowers to add in I can't say that the morning wasn't productive. I pick a few of the floral shots and test them out in the layout. I finally pick one as Kara IMs me that she has lunch ready. I save my work and head out to join her on the balcony. I find her, Winn and James at a table outside and join them grabbing my Coke and chicken wrap.

"Do you ever eat anything else?" Winn asks staring at my food.

"And cheat on my wrap? Never!" I say mockingly.

He makes a face at me and I laugh. We eat talking and joking about anything and everything.

"Hey I love my shoes. Outside work Aria lives in converse so don't just look at me. Just because Aria fakes it for work" Kara defends as Winn tells her that she needs new shoes.

"Hey I love boots. Don't you dare hate on my boots they get equal opportunity rights to work!"

They all laugh at that.

"My converse are just more versatile to the streets. And do wonders after wearing boots all day at work" I defend.

"You have literally the entire rainbow and more of those things," Kara teases back.

"Pshh watch out or soon I'll have..." I trail off as an image comes to mind and I stand quickly, "got to go I need to draw something up before Cats ready for our meeting. Thanks Kara you're a genius" I call out as I book it back to my office despite the calls of the others asking what I mean.

I rush back inside and grab a sketchbook and quickly get to work. It won't be perfect or have color but it should be enough to get Cat on board. I would need to be allowed some expenses for this to work.

My IM beeps with Kara telling me it's time. I grab the sketchpad and the printed out potential layout with the article and make my way towards Cats office. I smile at Kara on my way in before approaching Cats desk. Immediately upon seeing her Max's text comes to mind and I fight to push it from my thoughts for laughing and making a fool of myself with its imagery will not get me the budget I need to rock this column right now.

"Impress me Aria. No one else has been able to get anything I want on Supergirl so I hope at least you have succeeded enough to be worth my time and money" she states as she leans back in her chair and meets my gaze.

Right no pressure or anything. She's quite good at making you feel like your job hangs in the balance. Though with Cat Grant it very well could.

"Okay here's what I have so far with images from other sources but I had a great idea for original artwork while we wait for a clean shot of Supergirl. I was thinking I could get a model in a classic style dress but make it unique with some out of the norm Supergirl theme items." I hand her my sketchbook and she flips through the 3 pages and for the life of me I cannot read a single thing off her.

"I like it. But I'm not paying for some string bean model to pose for a few pictures. If you want this to happen I want a resale shop or a borrowed dress. I'll give you the budget to get the logo for the jacket and I shouldn't have to pay for a new artist when I already have a floor of them so either you make the shoes or find someone else already on payroll to do it. Cara!" Ms. Grant informs me swiftly and then yells for Kara.

She appears and looks from Cat to me in question.

"Contact HR and get Aria approved for a $200 expense budget" Kara jots it down and quickly leaves.

"If you can't do it for that much then you are not as good as I think you are," she challenges me.

"I won't let you down," I promise her. I pause though when I realize she didn't approve a model.

"Who should I have wear the dress then Ms. Grant if I can't hire a model?" I question.

She rolls her eyes. "Have you looked in a mirror? You're more than enough to not need to justify a model. Besides you're a real girl not a anorexic photo shopped model"

I want to ask a million questions as my mind replays that she just said she wants me to wear the dress for my own picture for my column. I leave knowing from history that I am dismissed without need for another word and choosing to do so could end with a loss of my budget to work with so I hastily exit the office. I approach Kara's desk and she smiles up at me.

"You are all set. Just pick up the company card down in HR" she tells me but stops smiling when she sees my face "what's wrong?"

"Umm I need you to help me pick out a wedding dress," I tell her.

"Wait what?" She asks standing up to meet my level.

"She wouldn't approve a model and told me to do it," I inform her slowly as I am still coming to terms with it. It's not that I don't think I'm pretty enough. I love myself, not in that conceded way, in the I am happy with whom I am way. But for Cat Grant to tell me I am good enough to be the model for a shoot in her publication was big.

"Wow" Kara says.

"I know!" I tell her.

It was not the way I expected my meeting to go but if it got the job done I couldn't wait to see the finished product. I only hoped I could actually pull this all off.

* * *

 **Not the best cliff hanger cut off but it was best place to end the chapter to keep it from being too long. I like to try and keep my chapters decently equal lengths for consistency.**

 **Please fave, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Planning Inspiration

**Thank you to all the new followers and favoriters (not a word! Lol)**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3:

Kara and I head out after stopping by HR for my expense card and to make sure James would take the photos as well as scout a good spot for it. First I stopped for the easy purchase of a pair of high top white converse. Kara laughs as she realizes why our lunch convo set me off earlier. Then we go into the first local thrift shop. I'm happy to find a varsity jacket in navy and white in a decent size that I'm sure Winn can quickly make any alterations too if needed but I think the oversized look will be better. Now it's down to finding a dress. While Winn can alter it I need to find the most fitting one I can to make the job faster as Cat will expect this to be done within 24-48 hours and honestly I'm afraid to take longer than 24.

The shop only has a few dresses and they are all huge so we head for the next shop. I find one my size that is a fairly basic style. I don't really know all the terms for things even though I should seeing as I'm writing a wedding article but I don't have time to care what it is as long as I can get the picture done. And I still have shoes to paint. The dress is very simple and not what I would pick for my own wedding but seeing as it's not my wedding and I want the focus to be on the accessories I am making rather than a dress simple is better.

I put the dress on and am relieved when it fits. It's slightly too long of a skirt for even my 5'8" height but that's an easy fix. I open the door so Kara can look and she smiles.

"If I cry I'm just imagining it's your real wedding day," she tells me.

"And I will sober you with the reminder this is Supergirl's wedding"

She immediately glares at me and all sentiment is lost. I close the door and take off the dress and put my clothes back on. I look at the dress tag and realize it's only $50 and do a little happy dance that I've only spent $120 of my budget now and now have $80 left to buy paint and get a logo printed on the jacket which means I will even have money left over which if this picture turns out as it looks in my head will have Cat over the moon. If that's possible for her that is. We head to the checkout and separate for Kara to heard back to the office with the dress for Winn to hem while I take the jacket into a screen-printing shop.

"Hey Johnny I need something printed for Catco" I say with a smile at my friend behind the counter. I'd been coming to Johnny since starting at Catco. He made some great shirts for various company events.

He leans over the counter to hug me.

"Sure thing, I'm guessing you mean on the DL with whatever design" he states with a wink as my projects are usually not to be public knowledge. Cat Grant doesn't like to share even the littlest things.

"Yes people would kill for it right now and Cat will kill me if it distributes"

"So give it a week and then I can profit?"

"Exactly!" I laugh and hand him a flash drive and the jacket.

He turns to his computer and pulls up the image then whistles.

"All right I got you and I won't even charge you for this if you happen to leave this drive behind" he tells me with a wink.

"You are the best Johnny," I tell him.

"And don't you forget it!"

"I'll be back in the morning for it" I promise and head out.

As I walk back to Catco I hear my text tone for Max go off and smile. I pull my phone out of the front pocket of my bag and unlock it as I walk.

'You must be having a busy day as a wedding planner if after all my meetings I don't have a response'

'Well I did inform you all date requests take 24 hours but yes my wedding planning has hit a stroke of Cat approved luck and I've been very busy'

'I await 10:33am tomorrow with the utmost impatience for my verdict' I smile at his reply and the thought of keeping Max Lord the now man of National City waiting.

I get another text while I'm thinking, 'Hopefully this project won't have you too busy to hinder your evaluating of my proposal'

'You know I think my evaluation could use a bit more data as to what's on the table here. And yes I mean that figuratively and literally... I love food ;D'

'Candlelight, privacy, and gourmet food from the best chef in National City. Well and obviously my unwavering attention'

'Hmm the jury has filed all this information away for later evaluation'

'How soon will this evaluation be taking place?'

'I have a date with a bottle of wine, shoes and paint tonight that will provide more than adequate time for evaluating your proposition'

'Do I even want to know what that means?'

'It's arts and crafts night in hopes of saving my ass from the wrath of Cat Grants claws'

'Well best of luck. I assume based off prior interaction that it is no easy feat to do'

I laugh as I enter the hobby shop and head for the paint aisle. The elderly man, Al, who runs the shop waves at me as I pass him helping a customer and I smile with a wave back. I scour the paint aisles and make a noise of triumph when I succeed in a shade of blue dark enough to be Supergirl approved or should I say Winn approved. I grab a red to match and some black. I already have plenty of brushes and other supplies at my apartment. I approach the front and chat with Al as he checks me out and I leave only spending $12 more. Bringing this project to a grand total of $132 thanks to Johnny's selfish discount. Meaning I had $68 left to return to Cat. Now I just needed the perfect picture to impress Cat and maybe I could get a window office sometime soon and stop writing crappy articles about superhero themed weddings. I stick the paint in my oversized purse and go back to my phone now that I am done shopping.

'You have no idea. I'd really like a window to look out you know so I stop getting chased out of parks I'm unwanted in'

'I assure you that you are welcome back in that park anytime you want. Preferably 7am so I can drink coffee and admire from my glass walled office across the street'

'You were peeping at me!'

'I never said I wasn't. I said I wasn't trying to scare you'

I shake my head with a laugh. Every message from him seems to make me do that. I so want to just tell him yes to dinner but I can't cave. A powerful guy like Maxwell Lord needs to be played hard to get.

'Hmm well perhaps if you share this coffee I'd be more open to this outlandish Tom-like behavior'

'That could be arranged. I do manufacture drones'. The image of Max flying a drone to drop coffee off to me below my tree in the park has me cracking up.

'Now that would be a sight. If only I was a morning person or liked coffee' I smirk as I wait to see his reply.

'You insist upon my sharing but do not actually partake in appreciating the drink?'

'Sadly I've never had the taste for it. I prefer the burning satisfaction of an ice cold Coca-Cola'

The response is immediate.

'Surely you do not drink that acidic cancer can for breakfast?'

'Breakfast, lunch, snack time, dinner, and if I don't have wine before bed'

'You need help. I'm currently googling a caffeine addiction group to save you'

'You Google?' I tease.

'Fine you caught me my assistant is googling on my behalf'

I burst out laughing as I reach my apartment and unlock the door. I enter the elevator as I reply.

'Busted. How can you not enjoy Google enough to do so yourself?'

'I'm a bit busy trying to cure things like acid induced cancer for addicts'

The elevator doors open and I laugh at his jest and head down the hall. I stop and stoop to pick up a package outside my door. I can't remember ordering anything but it's possible. I unlock the door and carry it inside. I set it down and grab a knife to cut it open. Inside is another box from the name of a designer clothing store I would never be able to afford. I would remember scoring a sale item and it's definitely not a holiday or my birthday to be a gift from family or friends. Plus no one in my life would spend this much money on a clothing gift for me. I freeze with this thought and stare at my phone still open to the text with Max. I open the box and stare. I slowly grab the material and lift up a gorgeous maroon cut out dress made of the best material I have ever felt. It makes the thrift store wedding dress feel like sand paper. It has black trim around the cut out edges and a thin belt with gold accents around it. The price tags are already removed and I stare at it before gently setting it back in the box. I grab my phone and type at a furious pace.

'How on earth did you figure out where I live?'

'I take it you like the dress'

'You ignored the question'

'Just consider it more evidence in my favor'

'Your assistant using Google again?'

'No you're unlisted Google would be pointless. You do use a Lord Tech phone plan though'

'Gasp! You abused the confidentiality agreement to stalk me!'

'It's not abusing it if I own the company and you are a client'

'Do you send a lot of clients several hundred dollar dresses?'

'Only the most beautiful ones'

'You think you are so clever'

'I save the thinking for my assistant. I know things'

'If this dress fits me I'm going to be concerned for how often you've watched me from that wall of glass before yesterday'

'I happen to be very good at correct estimations so you should find that dress fits you like a glove' he replies. I get a second text instantly.

'And I may have hacked your phones internet for shopping site history for the right size'

I stand there staring between my phone and the dress. I should be freaked out. I should be mad. But because of whom he is and considering he is correct in owning the phone company meaning he technically can access my phone. It's intense but coming from him it adds up as right. I laugh as I re-read that he looked through my website history to hack what I've ordered before to get my size. It's extremely clever. Few others would be able to do so yet alone pull it off in this manner. Max Lord is a powerful man and he wants to take me to dinner. I pull out a stool to my island and sit as I think it over.

My phone goes off and I glance at it.

'Hopefully this new evidence doesn't hinder your further evaluation of the merit on my proposition for dinner'

I shake my head and give a breathy laugh as I think over his words.

'Like you said 10:33am tomorrow' is all I reply and then I put down my phone and resolve to get my project done. These shoes need to be dry by morning. I have a lot of work to do.

I ignore the sound of his text and begin sketching on the shoes with a pencil. My loft being so small my kitchen island is also my workspace. It is 90% art workspace and 10% food prep space. Meaning unless there's a gathering the only food that touches it is what I'm eating from either take out or the microwave.

30 minutes later I've finished a sketch I'm happy with and am preparing paint. I pause to order sushi from an app on my phone from my favorite place and turn on the news. Supergirl has been busy today. I'd been so focused on my project I hadn't even thought to ask about Kara's heroic plans for the evening. I'm sure the boys have it managed or I would be getting a call. 45minutes later I have the base layer painted on one shoe when there is a knock. I set down the brush and wipe off my hands on a towel as I head for the door. I smile at the sight of the normal delivery guy Ty for Sushi Ai.

We trade food for tip and he jokes if he should pre-write my order for same time tomorrow night. I roll my eyes. I'm a regular and by regular I mean 3-5 times a week a meal comes from here.

"Planning that far ahead is much to close to admittance and I am quite comfortable, in my denial phase"

Ty laughs and leaves to deliver his next order and I take mine inside.

I set it down and pop the top open to breathe in the heavenly smell of crab and shrimp. I eat as I continue to work popping whole pieces into my mouth in an unladylike manner as I do. An hour later I have 1.5 shoes done and I have to admit the completed shoe is fantastic. I hear my phone go off and smirk at the text tone that tells me just whom it is. I ignore it in favor of finishing the second shoe. 20 minutes later I am done. I carry them to the window and open it and place them beside it so the breeze can help dry them and air out the smell of paint. I clean up my mess and pop the last piece of sushi in my mouth before picking up my phone.

There's a text from 2 hours ago from when I first ignored his reply. And a second one from 20 minutes ago.

'I look forward to that time' is the first message. Then next says, 'I take it you are engrossed in your work'

He is not a patient man. At least not when he isn't getting what he wants. Which is my answer.

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Of yours? Of course' he replies. His response is quick. He must have been waiting.

I snap a pic of my work and send it to him with the caption, My Life's Greatest Work.

'Aren't you writing a wedding article?'

'Are you trying to tell a girl what is and isn't acceptable footwear for a wedding?'

'Simply implying most girls wear heels. Not that I've ever needed to have vast knowledge of wedding attire beyond a tux'

I laugh, 'Chucks are my favorite shoe so watch your tone! Besides it's becoming in fashion to not follow the norm haven't you heard?'

'Oh indeed I have. It doesn't surprise me one bit that you follow in that path'

'Oh I think I hear a challenge in there'

'Perhaps'

I'm not surprised when a second text follows up his one word reply. 'Guess I'll find out tomorrow at 7pm'

'You insinuate that I plan to accept or have even finished my evaluation to accept your offer'

'If it makes you feel better I will feign ignorance to meet your lie'

'We shall see. Now I'm off to bed. I have to be up early to plan my wedding'

'Hope the groom doesn't get cold feet'

I laugh and decide to leave him without a reply again. Normally giving a guy the final word wouldn't be ideal but it seems Max is more irritated by a lack of reply then wanting to be last to speak. I go shower quickly and get in bed. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

 **PLEASE fave, follow, and review! Let me know what you like and don't like so far. We're just getting started!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Reveal

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Its good to know people are liking the story so far. Hope you like this next chapter.**

CHAPTER 4:

I check the shoes in the morning and am relieved to find them dry. I pack them in a bag and grab my make up kit. I pack my hair supplies as well and feel like I'm moving into the office today with all I have. My door opens and I smile in relief at the sight of Kara.

"Figured you would have your hands full"

"Life savor!" I fake swoon.

She grabs a bag and we head out. She promises to drop off my bag in my office while I go stop for the jacket. Johnny has outdone himself with getting the design printed. I hug him for a full minute and promise to credit his stores design skills in the article. I stop off for one last errand on my way into work. Then I rush to the office and find Kara not only dropped off my bag but got me a coke as well. I take a generous drink and turn to go find James causing me to almost crash into him as he enters the office.

"Oh my gosh sorry! I was just coming to find you"

"It's cool. I found a place. Cat approved," he laughs as he says it shaking his head.

"Of course it is. I have everything I need I just need to get hair and make up done to complete it. Is Winn available?"

"Right here! Got everything to fix it as needed"

"You guys are the best. Now I know why Kara keeps you around," I joke. Winn gives me a light shove.

"All right let's move out," I say and they help with my bags while James leads the way. We go down a floor to an empty windowed office. It must be the one below Cats as it has the same view but is probably about half the size. Still bigger than my room of walls. Granted it could just be the window making it look bigger. No wonder Cat picked hers with all those windows though. I get all my hair and makeup stuff ready and begin my work.

Thirty minutes later Kara enters and shoos the boys out while I get into the dress and shoes.

"Aria these are amazing!" Kara says as she helps me tie them since the dress is hard to bend in.

"Why thank you! I laugh putting a hand up to my chest to feign gratitude.

I move to put on the jacket while Kara gets the boys back in. Winn is immediately over to my side and pins the dress to reveal my shoes for the shoot. He lets out a whistle when he sees them.

"I am so jealous of these shoes right now. You are going to start a whole new fashion trend"

"I'm pretty sure that's the only reason Cat approved this" I tell him.

"All right lets get you over here away from the windows" James says.

I move over to where a white couch is on the wall opposite the windows and sit. We spend the next 30 minutes snapping pics and posing in different spots. Once done the boys leave and I change back into my clothes.

"Just so you know I plan to wear these all the time," I inform Kara.

"For you I think I can make an exception" she says throwing an arm around me as we carry everything else back up to my office.

I check the time and it's 9:45am. I have 48 minutes before Max expects an answer. I head to James office but he kicks me out promising to pick a great shot and finish the layout and for me to just finish editing the article. I frown at him but turn away and go to work. I send him my final copy at 10:05am. At 10:10 he messages me to meet him at Cats office. I stand feeling more nervous then I ever have before. This started as a mandatory column I dreaded and turned into my creative brainchild. I meet James and Kara at the door then head in.

"Well let's see if you were worth my time and money Aria"

James hands her the page and she studies it closely. It's dead silent for a whole minute.

"Kara call a content meeting now," she snaps. Kara turns running to call everyone in.

"Aria when this is over please go pack your office" I stand stunned. James puts a hand on my shoulder keeping me from speaking and I mentally thank him as we wait. Within minutes everyone is back and I know Kara heard Cat by the look on her face.

"You're all here because Aria has just turned in her Supergirl themed wedding layout to me. Those who don't know Aria had the nerve to ask me for money to do a shoot for said piece. I've just looked it over and her work is going to require an entire reboot for today's layout."

Everyone looks around confused.

James breaks the silence, "reboot how?" He questions carefully.

"Well obviously the wedding layout is moving to front and center and the rest of you will need to change your pieces accordingly"

I still can't speak. I can't even imagine how I must look. My hair is still done up and I have the ridiculous amount of makeup on I applied for the shoot when normally I hardly wear anything more than light tinted moisturizer and if I'm feeling it some mascara. I can only thank every entity out there that I have managed to keep my mouth shut and not gape like a fish.

"So I'm not fired?" I cautiously find my voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me to pack my office"

"Yes so you can move to one with windows. The one I had you taking the shoot in today" she says staring at me like I have two heads.

"Windows?" I repeat like a moron and feel Kara pinch me. Thankfully keeping her strength in check.

"Yes this project has proved you can handle even the worst assignment and make it gold you are ready to move up to a window. Or should I say down. Can I go on with this meeting now?"

"Yes Ms. Grant" I say.

10 minutes later James, Winn and Kara are hugging me as I try to stay calm.

"I got a window. I got that big office with windows. I can't breathe." I say and start breathing deeper trying to find my center.

"You deserve it" Kara says hugging me again.

"Oh man I'm gonna go pack my things" I say and depart from them.

I make it to my office and collapse into my chair mind reeling. I wanted a promotion more than anything but I didn't think this project would get me there. I looked at it more like a stepping-stone to greatness.

My phone going off alerting me to a text from a certain someone brings me out of my thoughts. I look at the time and note it's 10:34am. I smile and laugh so overwhelmed with all that just happened and open my messages.

'I'm slightly perturbed as to how you knew what size to get but at the same time I don't care as I take them as an agreement to our date'

'So they do fit. That assistant of yours knows what she's doing'

'You contacted my assistant?' I can only imagine him staring at her now trying to figure out when and how I managed.

'Well she is listed in your companies staff list with information to contact in regards to you'

'All right touché Miss. Summers'

'Looks like the score is pretty even right now'

'No I believe it's 2-1'

'And how did you come to that conclusion?'

'You agreed to our date like I already guessed putting me up 1'

I grin like an idiot as I realize he's right.

'Fine win all you like, nothing can ruin my mood'

'Oh and whys that?'

'Check the Catco website at noon'

'I'm intrigued and will play along with another waiting game'

'Patience is a virtue Max'

'One I constantly battle with'

I smile and look down when the phone goes off again.

'A car will pick you up at 6:45. See you at 7pm'

'See you then in your new chucks' I reply and spin around in my chair like a kid bouncing and kicking my feet out.

I set down my phone and quickly begin packing all my personal belongings. Winn comes in 15 minutes later to help move and set my computer back up in my new office and we head down together.

"I know its only one floor down but being this far from you guys is weird," I state.

"Yeah it's gonna take some getting used to but you deserve this. The work you did in 24 hours was amazing. By the way... can you make me some kicks?" He asks.

I burst out laughing and promise to make him his own pair before some company starts mass-producing copies. I unpack my office and arrange furniture till I'm happy. I turn quickly when I hear a voice behind me.

"Well you're settling in nicely"

"Ms. Grant you scared me"

"I've been known to do that," she says taking a seat on the white couch.

"Now I've come to talk over your promotion"

"Right, yes of course" I say and quickly move to sit behind my new desk.

"I know you hate writing about things like supergirl themed weddings and the like. When I hired you, you had just returned from being abroad and seeing the world and I could see you wanted more"

"Yes that's right" I reply tentatively.

"Now I don't have any positions right now that can give you the type of life where your job lets you travel. I can though promise you that if you keep working hard like how you turned around this wedding piece that in another year maybe two I will be able to put you in the type of position you want. Until then you get an office with a window and seeing as how you've been here a year now a hundred dollar raise in your weekly salary to keep you motivated"

"That's more than enough Ms. Grant thank you so much for this opportunity"

She stands and so do I.

"I expect you front and center at my event tomorrow. Once this piece goes up I think you'll find you will be getting a bit more attention than normal. I remind you that while worthy to not let it go to your head or I will put you back into that windowless room upstairs"

"Yes, yes of course. I promise!" I tell her sincerely.

She nods and then makes her exit.

I sag down into my chair and squeal. These past 2 days could not be my life. Heck the last week with my best friend deciding to reveal her alien nature and become a super hero has been more than I could imagine let alone being asked out by Maxwell Lord and getting a promotion with a promise of all I could ask for in the future.

At noon my column makes headlines and the social scene blows up. My social media apps are blowing up with tags and requests and messages.

"Oh my gosh" I breathe out and try to remain in my seat.

My phone rings and it's Kara calling.

"Hey apparently Ms. Grant is feeling very generous today as she wants you to take the rest of the day off"

"Wait Cat Grant is giving me the day off?"

"Aria she's smiling in a way that kind of makes me think she's been replaced with the real Cat Grant and the other was a robot. I think you hit about as close to getting her an actual photo or interview with Supergirl as you could in her eyes." Kara tells me quietly.

"I know you don't want an interview but you could at least be a bit more helpful with the photo bit" I tell her and can sense she's rolling her eyes at me.

"James actually just saved my butt with a photo from the bank robbery Supergirl stopped yesterday and now has me planning her Supergirl themed party for the release of the cover photo and exclusive magazine." She tells me with no excitement in her voice about it all.

"No wonder she's acting crazy. Well good luck with the rest of your day. First your wedding and now a whole party don't go getting a big head! I'll see you tomorrow Kara. Good luck fighting aliens and kissing babies" I tell her and hang up before she can retort.

I grab my bag and leave my new office turning back once to stare in wonder before leaving. Everyone claps and congratulates me as I pass them in the halls and in the elevator. I thank them all and make my way out of the building. As I walk towards my apartment I can't stop smiling. I look around and see all the people on their phones looking at my column. I'm giddy and want to jump around but I keep my cool. I hear my phone go off and look at my newest message.

'Well well well. I don't know any groom who could get cold feet with that walking down the aisle. Congratulations"

My smile grows tenfold and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

'Thank you. Means a lot coming from the Maxwell Lord of Lord Technologies'

'How about just from Max. The man you have dinner plans with tonight'

'It seems like you keep reminding me of this impending date like I would so easily forget' I send off as I reach my building and head up to my apartment.

'No I just like saying it' he replies while I'm in the elevator.

'Well I will see you at 7pm sharp. Don't be late' I tease.

'I'm never late'

'Show off'

'I can't wait to see how you look in that dress' I smile as I reach my door and pause to let myself in. I throw down my bag and move to scour the fridge for potential lunch options since I skipped breakfast too nervous about my column posting.

'I can't wait to see how you look in chucks'

'Not going to lie I've never ever put on a pair of converse before'

'Gasp! Take that back! Weren't you 16 once? Everyone has worn chucks!'

'Guess I am the exception to the rule. Granted at 16 I was practically done with college'

'Oh I have so much to teach you!'

'I look forward to it. Back to work I go. Quit distracting me'

'Don't act like your not multi-tasking. I wouldn't be surprised if your assistant wasn't transcribing for you'

'I always handle personal matters as such myself'

'Mm good to know'

'Tonight'

'Tonight' I send and smile.

All right time to get all this make up off my face. I head to the shower taking down my hair as I go. I take a long shower making sure I'm shaved and lathered in soap and washing all the make up off my face.

I emerge and wrap a towel around my head and dry off to put on a pair of baggy sweats and a comfy t-shirt. I nuke a chicken and cheese freezer sandwich and grab a bag of Cheetos puffs and a Coke then flop down on the couch and turn on my TV. I avoid the news channels as I don't think I can take the excitement of anything more about my article and hearing all the weddings probably being planned off my design now. This cannot be my life. I relax into the couch eating my junky food and thinking about my date tonight.

 **Follow, favorite and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

CHAPTER 5:

At 6pm after being a happy, lazy vegetable all afternoon I get ready. I brush out my now dry hair and apply a light moisturizer with a hint of foundation mixed in and do a simple pink cream eye shadow with black liner.

I strip down and step into my dress from Max and look at the mirror. I can't help but stare at how the dress fits me. The man has excellent taste. I slip on my shoes and move to switch my wallet, keys and phone to a smaller black purse for the night. It is 6:43pm when I get in the elevator and head down to the lobby. I step outside and a black town car is waiting and the driver swiftly gives a half bow and holds the door. I thank him and slide into the plush leather seat. We drive for 10min before pulling up to a fancy restaurant that I've seen mentioned but have never been too. Mostly due to lack of a ability to even afford a drink at the bar from it.

As the door is held open for me I notice the sign says closed and a distinct lack of people. I follow a host inside and up onto a half balcony. As I get to the top I look up to see Max waiting just a few feet away. The host excuses herself and goes back down the stairs and Max approaches me. I look down in a moment of nervousness and notice he is in fact wearing the all black converse I got him that morning and had couriered to his office with specific instructions to his assistant to deliver them at exactly 10:33am on the dot.

I smirk up at him and he looks down as well before smiling at me.

"They're growing on you aren't they?" I ask.

"Counting the minutes until I can take them off, though I notice you're wearing heels" he observes as he reaches for me.

"Yes I was very torn but I had to do the dress justice"

I hold out my arm and he takes my hand placing a kiss upon it before leading me to the only set table with candles glowing.

"Did you really buy out the most expensive restaurant in town for a date?" I ask as he holds my chair for me to sit.

"No. I bought out the most expensive restaurant in town for a date with you" he corrects me as he sits and I flush. I wish I could stop it but I can't.

"All right you win" I concede laughing and he joins in.

A waitress appears out of thin air it seems but my back is to the stairs. She pours from a bottle of wine that was already chilling on the table and announces the appetizer will be out momentarily.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he looks back at me pushing me to ask my question.

"You planned every last drink and bread crumb for this didn't you?" I question boldly as I move my napkin to my lap.

"Yes I did. That way we can simply focus on ourselves" he replies as he copies my move to put the napkin in his lap.

"You're very good at having all the answers" I inform him as I lean back into my chair to observe him.

"It's my job" he smiles.

The appetizer is brought out and my stomach growls at the smell. I laugh when I hear it and Max chuckles lightly as we each grab a bit.

"So how does someone like you come to work for Cat Grant?"

I laugh at the question I was expecting before answering, "Well I did actually want to be a writer I went to school for Journalism. I studied abroad and spent an extra year traveling before coming back to reality. My best friend is also Cat's assistant," I inform him before taking a sip of wine.

I can't help the light noise I make, as I taste it. "This is amazing," I tell him and as I move to read the bottle he informs me.

"It's French. It's the only French Zinfandel in existence in fact."

"Well then I will be sure not to waste a drop" I say and take another drink.

"So you went to Catco to be close to your friend?" He asks continuing our conversation.

"Right. Yes I followed her there. We're more like sisters and there was an opening for a journalist and I guess Cat liked me enough to give me a chance"

"And how much does she like you after today's headline"

"I have an office with a glass wall and a couch," I tell him with a smirk as I sip my wine.

"You got windows?" He asks. I can tell he's playing into our earlier conversation.

"Yes I did. I may not need that park anymore" I tell him to see his reply.

"Oh well even an office with windows can get stuffy. Trust me I have one" he proclaims and I laugh.

"I guess you're just gonna have to share that park then but I better not find you under my tree"

"You've got a deal," he tells me as the waitress simultaneously clears the appetizer and puts down King Crab legs.

"Okay you officially have stalked my life," I tell him staring him down over the mouth watering crab.

"How so?" He asks intrigued and leaning forward.

"You are telling me you have absolutely no idea of my love for seafood namely crab legs that are too expensive for me to have more than once a year only as a holiday splurge?"

He laughs and shakes his head and I relax a bit into my chair.

"I can assure you this is pure coincidence. It's one of the main ticket items of this restaurant." He informs me as he grabs a leg and indicates for me to go ahead.

I grab one and notice they are pre-sliced open so I won't make a fool of myself opening it to free the meat. I pull out a giant chunk and dip it into the warmed butter with my fork and sigh happily at my first taste.

"Well I think I can rest assured you won't regret agreeing to tonight"

"I regret not eating last night" I quip as I eat more. I mentally remind myself to calm down and savor it; to eat like a lady not a starved caveman.

"Well seems that 24 hour minimum evaluation policy will need to be re-worked" he says slyly.

"That policy is just for first dates. I have successfully avoided many creeps that way" I inform him.

He laughs, "Well I'm glad especially if it means seeing you again will be easier here forward"

"Oh see but you don't know about the post first date evaluation period" I tease him.

"I think by desert you will be re-thinking that one as well" and the cocky smile I've seen is in place.

"You expect me to fit desert after these crab legs?" I ask staring down at the amount of meat before me.

"No we don't have to eat right away. They have a roof patio upstairs and I thought we could go up there and talk after dinner"

"You paid way, way too much money for this," I inform him as I flick another piece of crab into my mouth.

He can tell I'm teasing and ignores me as we continue to eat and I inform him more of my post-traveling move into Catco work life. He tells me about a project he's working on to help the city become more energy efficient which he swears me to secrecy on. Though I point out it's public record and he shushes me causing me to laugh.

Once I've devoured more king crab then I've ever seen in my life a waitress clears the table and Max stands.

He leads me down the stairs and I stop into the bathroom while he waits. Damn wine goes right through me. I've had 2 glasses now and can feel the nice light buzz I'm accustomed too with wine.

I exit the bathroom and Max leads us up into the roof and I'm amazed at the sight. There are a few tables all to one side and a bar opposite with a gazebo and big fluffy cushioned couches around a fire pit. We sit near one another on a couch and I cross my legs to face him on it. He does the same and I smile back at him when I meet his eyes.

"So where are you from originally?" He begins.

"Midvale. Grew up there living with my parents till my mom died when I was 10 and then it was just my dad and I."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I understand that pain"

"Your parents?" I question lightly.

"Both passed away in a accident with malfunctioning equipment. Government job gone wrong per usual" Max informs me and I can sense the hint of anger towards the government for what happened to his parents still.

"Losing family is hard. My dad turned to alcohol. He was always so sad and angry. Lost his job and eventually he killed himself from alcohol poisoning when I was 17. I actually lived with Kara's family for 2 months to finish up high school and then went away to college."

"It couldn't have been easy watching him deteriorate like that"

"No it was bad. Honestly Kara is probably the only thing that kept me going back then. When it came time for college I revolted and while I kept up my grades I spent so much time partying. It went on for a few months until the time I had a really bad night of far more to drink than anyone should consume, to the point that Kara wasn't sure if she should take me to the ER for fear I was gonna stop breathing. It clicked what I was doing to myself finally despite her pleas for months. That same week I joined a kickboxing gym, started doing yoga, and put my life back together. Made a plan and fulfilled all my goals for college life"

"I definitely am glad I missed out on those drunken college years," he tells me and I laugh.

"You were much to smart for that" I reply.

"I'm glad you were smart enough to pull yourself out of the hole you were in" he tells me and reaches up to move hair out of my eye but leaves it framing my face.

I smile shyly up at him at a loss for words as we stare into each other's eyes. I have to remind myself to breath and feel chills reach my body.

"You're cold," he says suddenly breaking eye contact and swiftly taking off his jacket. I try to protest but he hushes me and throws his coat around me pulling it around to the front. His leg is touching mine now and he's leaning in very close. I look up at him and he leans in moving his hand to cup my face. We kiss and I feel it all the way down to my toes. It continues for a minute before we both reluctantly pull back. I laugh at my loss for words and he joins me. He turns and grabs both our glasses of wine handing me mine. We clink glasses before each taking a sip and I use the time to collect myself.

"So are you ready for that desert?" He asks.

I'm still gathering my thoughts and without thinking reply, "didn't I just have some?" And then gasp and put my hand to my mouth in horror as my brain catches up with my mouth.

Max is laughing now and he takes my wine from me putting his down as well. He turns back to me and one hand grabs mine from my lap and the other goes back to my cheek. He slowly runs his hand from my hand up to my bicep and I can feel it through his jacket gifving me goose bumps.

Without a word he leans in and kisses me again. I lean into him putting my hands up on his chest and shoulders. We break a part a few minutes later and he keeps me pulled close so I lean my head into the crook of his neck and just breathe.

"So how about actual desert now? Of the chocolate variety?" He questions and I laugh moving back to look up at him.

I nod and he kisses me again before rising.

"I'll be right back" he informs and leaves the roof.

I lean back into the cushions with a sigh and smile up at the stars. I hear the roof door open and shut a few minutes later and look to see Max carrying a small covered platter.

"You can carry your own desert?" I tease as he sits back beside me and I scoot to sit on the edge closer to the table before us.

"I told you I handle all personal matters myself"

"Desert is a personal matter?" I ask.

"Desert is always a personal matter" he replies and from the tone of his voice I can tell he's not talking about just what's under the metal tray cover.

I smile and boldly lean forward to kiss him. He smiles back and then turns lifting the cover off the plate. The biggest and most delicious piece of chocolate cheesecake is sitting before us.

"I will never turn down an offer of food with you again" I state as I grab a fork.

Max laughs as he grabs a fork as well and dips into the cake before me. He holds my hand with a fork in place before reaching his fork towards me. I eye him as I lean to take the offered bite. I close my eyes as the chocolate practically melts on my tongue. I can't help the tiny moan of delight I give causing Max to smile big. He leans forward and kisses me again and it tastes like chocolate now. He turns and grabs another bite feeding himself and I do the same with my fork. I am in heaven. If this is what dating a guy like Max Lord means I'm going to need to up my workout game. I giggle at the thought and he raises an eyebrow in question.

"Just thinking about if this is how you like to eat I'm gonna need to increase my fitness plan"

He laughs out loud seeming to forget himself, as he seems to battle down to a smile.

"So that mean I pass your post date evaluation before we're even done?"

I should have known. The sly bugger.

"Fine. You've set a record and I look forward to a second date. Happy?"

"Ecstatic" He says and leans in to kiss me again. I forgo the fork to wrap my arms around his neck.

30 minutes of talking and lots of kissing later he is leading me downstairs. There are two town cars out front and I find myself strangely disappointed he won't be taking me all the way to my front door.

"I can tell what you're thinking," he says as we stand at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Oh can you?" I challenge.

"I'm not taking you home myself because I don't think I would be able to leave," he says in reply.

I stare up at him and can't help but agree smiling. At my smile he leans down and kisses me some more. I never want to stop but I must. Or I'll get in his town car.

"Thank you for tonight. It was... I'm a journalist and I'm completely at a loss for descriptive words fitting this situation," I laugh to him.

"Marvelous. Perfect. Mind blowing. Take your pick." He quips and I give him a gentle shove with my shoulder.

He kisses me one last time before guiding me to the first car.

"Let me know when you're back safe" he says and then kisses my forehead.

"I will" I promise and meet his lips one last time before getting in the car.

I ride home in silence reminiscing over the past... what time is it? I glance at the clock and swear under my breath. It was 11pm at night. I'd spent 4 hours with him. I put my hands to my face and shake my head back and forth in disbelief.

With a gasp I grab my phone. Kara, Winn, James and Alex have all tried to reach me. I had silenced my phone for the date not thinking I would be there this late.

I scroll through my texts. James and Winn just asking if I'm safe. Alex and Kara more frantically explaining a crisis with an alien from Fort Rozz on the loose.

I quickly text all 4 simultaneously an apology that I fell asleep and just woke for a drink to find all their messages. I hope Kara has been too busy to have checked my apartment to verify this lie. I'm not ready to share my date with Max yet.

Once in my apartment I text Max. 'Home sweet home'

'Parting is such sweet sorrow' he replies and I roll my eyes at his use of Shakespeare.

'Goodnight Max. Thank you again for dinner... and desert"

"Good night Aria. Thanks for the new shoes"

I laugh out loud and note to check Max's feet in all interviews and the like to tally how often he wears the chucks. I plug my phone into charge and change quickly for bed. I collapse without a care and fall asleep blissfully happy with my day and life in general.


	6. Chapter 6: Reactron pt1

CHAPTER 6:

The next morning I wake to my alarm and roll over onto my back to stretch with a smile. Today is going to be a good day. I prepare for the day and check my phones messages. Mainly replies from Kara and the others relieved to hear from me and it seems Kara was too busy to check on me personally to know I hadn't been home.

Then I see a text from Max and smile before I've even read it.

'Morning beautiful'

'Good morning' I reply before moving to get ready for the day.

'You look great this morning' I read and pause.

Another texts follows, "Don't worry I'm just kidding"

I roll my eyes. I wouldn't have put it past him.

'Funny' I say simply.

I begin my morning routine glad to have forgone the snooze button today. Being not a morning person I tend to cut it close only waking maximum an hour before I have to be gone. Some mornings I'm lucky if I get to brush my hair. I throw on my boots and grab my purse quickly switching out my things from the small purse back to the big one. I make my way out the door and begin my trek to work. My phone rings and I look down to see Max now calling.

"Not to sound like a stalker again but you should get in the car. You are much to pretty to walk to work" he says once I answer.

I pause midstep looking to see a town car turn onto the street before me and come to a stop. I approach it at a leisurely pace and watch the driver step out to open the door for me. I thank him and slide into the backseat and am greeted by Max who smiles as the door shuts behind me.

"Care to explain. I'm starting to rethink that restraining order"

He laughs and takes my hand between us.

"I'm on my way to a meeting and I promise by complete coincidence I saw you walking"

"Complete coincidence your meeting takes you down Emerson?" I challenge with a raised brow.

"Okay so I may have had the driver take a detour in hopes of catching you," he admits and I laugh leaning into him with surprising familiarity for just one date but I can't help myself.

I look up at him from where I lean against him and he wraps an arm around my back before he leans down to kiss me.

"Well I guess I can forgive your stalker like obsessions with me in that case" I tell him after we break apart.

We pull up outside Catco only minutes later and I realize how much longer it takes me to get here walking. The driver comes and opens the door.

"Wait" Max says as I move to get out. He leans forward to a small fridge and pulls out a can of Coca Cola and I can't help but laugh as I accept it.

"Sir are you feeding my habit"

"I seem to do a lot of unexplainable things with you" he says and I quirk a brow before smiling in realization looking at his feet.

I kiss him after spying the chucks and stand up out of the car. I thank his driver then watch as his car pulls away. With a smile I head inside and up the elevator almost forgetting I now get off a level sooner. I crack open my can of soda with a smile as I walk to my office.

I'm sitting working on a new assignment when I see Kara as Supergirl fly by off to save the day. I turn on the TV up on the wall behind me and swivel to watch. Kara saves a bus driver before a villainous man appears attacking her. I watch with bated breath as Kara fights. I flinch every time she takes a hit. Kara seems to break his suit and he takes off leaving me to breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

Later after lunch I'm upstairs talking with James when Kara comes out of Cats office.

"She's pretty tense working on that article, huh?" James questions.

"Yeah. You could say that." Kara replies with a laugh.

"She always get like this when she's writing?" He asks.

"People have been known to schedule their vacations around it." Kara jokes but is serious at the same time and I can't help my laugh at the statement.

"Psst. Psst." We hear and turn to see Winn.

"Why are you doing that? We're standing right here." I ask him.

"Follow me and act natural." Winn says and we all glance at each other but follow his quickly retreating form.

We follow him into an elevator that goes down to my floor.

"Where are you taking us?" Kara asks as we exit.

"To your new office." He informs her and I try to figure out what he could be talking about.

"I think Ms. Grant prefers me to be within yelling distance." Kara reminds him.

"Oh, no. Not for that job. For our other job. This used to be Ed Flaherty's office from Actuaries but after he died of a heart attack behind his desk, nobody wants it. Which makes it perfect for our needs. Now, we can't just crowd around your desk every time we want to talk Supergirl stuff. So, I loaded this office up with some, uh, state-of-the-art, top-of-the-line tech." Winn explains as he unlocks the door to an old office.

The room is indeed fitted with tons of tech, chairs and a couch.

"Winn, I can't believe you did all this for me." Kara tells him emotional.

"Um, believe it." Winn chuckles embarrassed and then recovers to continue, "Okay, so for our first mission, Supergirl vs. Reactron."

I take a seat on the couch to listen in as Winn goes to work on his computer.

"Okay, so his true identity remains a mystery." He begins as he types quickly.

"Right?" I say.

"We know Superman has fought him multiple times over the years." Winn continues.

"Right" Kara agrees.

"I know. I was there." James reminds.

"How could I forget? Anyway, he shoots these highly concentrated-"

"Bursts of nuclear energy." James interrupts.

"From his gauntlets" Winn says trying to ignore James.

"Uh, his chest plate provides an increase in strength "

"-Strength." James answers at same time obviously annoying him.

"and flight." Win continues trying to talk over him.

"Yeah." James agrees.

"Now, I've written an algorithm that will sweep the city for any variable changes in radiation. And maybe we can use this to find him." Winn informs us and I nod impressed.

"And then what?" James asks.

"And then Kara goes all Supergirl on him." Winn replies like its obvious.

"Kara, you might consider calling your cousin on this one. I've seen what Reactron can do." James counsels and I can tell Kara is not having it.

"James, if I call for help now, I'm done. We're done. Every villain out there will think of National City as an easy target." Kara defends and I can agree with her there.

"He nearly killed Clark once." James says ominously.

"Clark?" Stammers Winn freezing, "Clark Kent is Superman?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." James says ignoring Winn.

I smile at poor Winn who looks like a kid that found out Santa was in fact real.

"And, yes, I appreciate that." Kara says, "But of all the things the S stands for, safety is not one of them."

"Clark. Clark Kent is Superman." Winn continues astonished.

"Winn, Winn" Kara says bringing him back to present conversation at hand.

"Sorry, I can't" Win trails off amazed.

"I'm… I'm still trying to figure out what being Supergirl means. Who I am. And now I know. I'm not Superman's cousin. I'm Supergirl. And if I'm going to be defined, it's going to be by my victories and my losses. No one else's." Kara gives a great speech that impresses me.

"I guess stubbornness runs in the family." James concedes.

"Plus Kara has what Clark," I begin emphasizing Clarks name with a look to Winn, "doesn't. The element of surprise because Reactron underestimates her plus I'm sure the DEO has some aid to give as well if needed. Kara can do this." I say and throw my arm around her shoulders with a smile.

"You knew?" Winn asks staring at me and then glares, "Of course you did. No way you knew her Supergirl secret this long without. Not fair!" Winn complains and we all roll our eyes at him. He can be such a fanboy.

I head back to my office and check my phone to see a message from Max telling me he will be fairly busy with the finishing touches on his new train so he would be mostly MIA today. I send him a quick text back that I'll talk to him after work and continue with my newest column. My TV is playing as background noise on the Catco news channel as I work and about an hour later I hear news that sends me spinning around in my chair to stand sending it tumbling over.

"Once again, Lord Technologies has been the target of an attack by the criminal known as Reactron." The spokesman announces.

I gasp and place my hand to my mouth as they inform everyone that Max has been taken. That he volunteered to save one of his employees. I lean back into my desk and breath deeply trying to calm down. Max is smart he will be okay. Kara will save him and everything will be okay. I turn to look up at the tv and see Supergirl flying into Lord Technologies and breath a true sigh of relief.

I try to work as I wait to hear news of Supergirl defeating Reactron and that Max is safe but none comes. I check in with Winn to hear they can't locate Reactron. I head home not knowing what to do with myself otherwise. I curl up on the couch in comfy clothes and hope breaking news will come on with an update but it's all the same coverage that nothing has changed. At least that should mean he's still alive.

* * *

"It's been 24 hours since tech billionaire Maxwell Lord was abducted from his research facility by the Metropolis-based criminal known as Reactron. Authorities still will not speculate whether Mr. Lord is alive or dead." The spokeswoman for KPJT channel 3 news speaks.

I fight to control my breathing. I was up half the night hoping to hear news that Kara had found him. I had discreetly been helping out without giving away my true fears in our new secret office to no avail. I wasn't any help tech wise seeing as Winn was the resident expert in that field. Being a journalist wasn't the most helpful for this type of thing. Why couldn't I have listened more to about chemistry and other smart science stuff growing up. I glance beside me to Winn who I stand next to while Kara is on the phone with the caterers for the party.

"This isn't on you, Kara." Winn tells her at the look on her face once she gets off the line.

"I have to find this man. How am I supposed to do that?" Kara questions looking defeated.

"With my help. Do you have someplace private we can talk?" Alex says appearing and I smile when I see her.

The DEO had denied any help since Reactron wasn't human so to know Alex is secretly willing to help makes me feel much better about the chances of finding Max alive and well.

"Do we ever." Winn answers her slightly excited.

We head down to our secret office after finding James and Alex takes a seat at one of the computers and begins typing away.

"I used the DEO satellite to scan the highway where you fought Reactron. And I was able to isolate the nuclear signature of his weapons system. It's powered by Thorium 232, which can only be found in one place." Alex says as she pulls up a screen.

"Bakerline Nuclear Power Station." Kara reads.

"I remember this." I say and Winn takes over.

"Terrorists tried to start a full-on meltdown like five years ago, but then-" he trails off.

"Superman stopped them." James finishes.

"Yeah, he prevented the core from going into overload. Saved millions of people. But two reactor engineers were killed when the facility was flooded with radiation. Ben and Alyssa Krull. They were married." Continues Alex with her knowledge.

"Ben Krull is Reactron." Kara gasps.

"Yeah, he somehow survived the radiation exposure." Alex concludes.

"That's why he hates my cousin. He blames him for the death of his wife." Kara says sadly.

"Superman still managed to prevent an American Chernobyl." James says.

"Chernobyl" Winn repeats and then reaches for the keyboard, "that gives me an idea on how we might find Krull"

While Winn works his magic the rest of us return to work. I try to focus and find myself deleting and re-writing the same line repeatedly and try not to scream at my inability to work.

It's about an hour and a half later that James comes to tell me that Winn found them and Kara went to find and rescue Max. I wait impatiently to hear an update. I can tell James is worried about Kara facing Reactron and that has me more worried. If Superman had trouble with him how would Kara fair?

Alex calls to inform me two hours later that Max escaped thanks to Kara but Kara herself was injured and rescued by Clark then brought to the DEO. I get the feeling James is behind Clark being there so conveniently and fear the impending argument between Kara and him once she hears. She's fighting so hard to make a hero image for herself here. To prove she's good enough and this won't help. Alex tells me Kara is stable and will recover. Thankful that everyone is okay I return to work the best I can as I wait to hear from Max himself.

I don't have to wait long as the news breaks to a press conference where Max is disclosing what happened with Reactron. I smile at the sight of him and he looks unharmed.

"Reactron is a great danger to everyone in this city. Luckily, I wasn't harmed. In fact, I'm lucky to be alive. And I owe it all to the great hero who rescued me. Superman." He announces.

I stare confused at the screen as he says this but Clark was there and I don't have the full story myself. Kara is not going to be happy when she hears all of this. It's her worst fear coming true. Looking weak. I have faith she can come back from this though.

* * *

My phone goes off later at home as I'm getting ready for Cat's big party for the exclusive Supergirl magazine Catco is releasing. I drop everything when I hear Max's tone as it's the first I've heard from him. I know being MIA for 24 hours probably left him busy but I had been wishing all day for just a simple I'm okay text.

'Open your door' I read.

I rush to the front door and swing it open. Max steps in and I throw my arms around him and hug him tight. He kisses me and pulls me to him close, as the door swings shut behind him.

"I was so worried" I tell him when we take a break.

"I was fine. He was going to let me go. It wasn't me he wanted he just needed his suit fixed. I'm okay" He reassures me quickly cupping my face.

I breathe out and lean my head on his collarbone and he wraps his arms around me.  
"I knew you'd be worried. I would have been here sooner but they were hounding me for the press conference and I knew you would hear I was at least back safe that way" He tells me.

"How was I ever going to eat king crab legs again if you were gone?" I joke fighting back the emotions I was feeling.

"I think you would survive," he laughs. He looks down and sees my dress and smiles. "Attending Cats party tonight?"

"Yes. As her newest up and comer I am expected of many responsibilities tonight including looking like a up and coming journalist under Cat Grant" I joke pulling away and doing a spin on my heel. "How do I look?"

"Incredible. You will be fine tonight. I'll be there too. I will keep my distance. We're both in the gossip hot seat right now and don't need them in either of our personal lives. Not after the last 24 hours." He informs me and I sigh in relief, as I was not ready for sharing this with my friends yet.

"Is that okay?" he asks when I don't reply and I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"No that's perfect. I haven't told anyone yet and honestly Cat doesn't really care for you and I would hate to get demoted so soon if she were to find out" I tease him.

He laughs and pulls me back to kiss me again.

"I will see you tonight maybe I'll sneak in a solely professional dance" he winks as he lets himself out.

I smile and twirl feeling my skirt swish around me before I look at the clock and dash to get my things and put on heels. Time to party.


	7. Chapter 7: Reactron pt2

**Thank you for all the reviews follows and favorites! Keep them coming! There's a big reveal this chapter about Aria that will play a big part in the rest of her storyline!**

CHAPTER 7:

I make it to the party and Kara isn't here yet. I share a look with Winn as we both hope she's okay. As she won't be if she misses the party or is any later than necessary. I slowly walk the floor smiling and greeting anyone who starts up a conversation. I get many congratulations on either the article or my promotion. I am in awe of how well Kara did setting everything up on such short notice. I'll need to tell her she's quite the Supergirl later to tease her.

I see Kara finally come in looking fabulous in a green dress thirty minutes late and approach Cat. I see Ms. Grant is not pleased but Winn interferes and seems to save her. The two go to dance together and I smile. Oh Winn just tell her dummy I think as I watch them. I turn to see Ms. Grant and Max talking. I can tell by her face she's displeased. They begin to dance and talk. I can tell it's not the nicest conversation ever and clearly the dancing is to cover it up. I'd heard the two were more akin to the term frenemies and was witnessing it now firsthand.

Ricky from accounting who is only a few years older appears.  
"Can't let you stand here all alone in that pretty dress?" he says making me laugh.

"Well then after you good sir" I say taking his hand and he twirls me over close to Kara and Winn and we dance the next few songs messing around and laughing.

I see Max glance my way after Cat makes a grand exit. I smile nonchalantly and look back when I hear James cut in with Kara.  
I excuse myself from Ricky who waves me off and I grab Winn making him dance with me.

"Quit looking like a kicked puppy. If you would just talk to her this could all be better for everyone. Namely me who is sick of watching you look like a kicked puppy" I tell him teasing him into a smile.

"I can't just tell her Aria. It will ruin everything and I'm not ready to lose our friendship plus we work together. Literally 2 feet from each other." He tries to defend.

"What is love without some risk Winn?" I say sagely.

"You're one to talk where's your fabulous knight if you're so great" I laugh as he twirls me away and back.

"Oh I don't need a knight I have Kara. And though I am still getting used to sharing her I will find a guy that fits my expectations when I am ready. You can bet when I do I am not going to beat around the bush in the friend zone with it either." I say playfully shoving at him.

Suddenly there is only the sound of glass shattering and people screaming. Reactron comes falling through the ceiling with a mighty crash sending people scattering out of the way. Winn and I rush out of the way and he throws an arm around me ducking our heads down as we avoid the glass.

"Where is Supergirl?" Reactron bellows.

He shoots off a fiery laser at the giant poster of supergirl on the cover of the magazine and people begin to run. Winn and I watch as Kara runs off to change. I turn back to the scene and watch Reactron approach Max and hold my breath.

"Don't suppose my fixing your nuke suit earns me a hall pass?" Max asks him and I hear the suit power up and watch in horror expecting the worst when Kara swoops in and knocks Reactron over.

"Twice in two days. I should put you on the payroll as a bodyguard." Max jokes.

"Get somewhere safe." Kara tells him seriously.

"Good idea." He says and takes off out of the way.

"I am sorry for what happened to you. But you are going to jail." Kara tells Reactron.

"I'm sure one day I will." Reactron states breathing heavily, "But you won't live to see it."

He fires off and hits Kara sending her back but she quickly begins using her cape to deflect him. Unfortunately this sends a pillar crashing down. It nearly crushes Winn and I but Kara catches it. Kara is sill holding it over us when Krull moves to shoot again.

"Hey, Krull! Krull! Know who I am? Jimmy Olsen. I'm the closest thing Superman has to a best friend. You want to see him hurt? Killing me would do that. Come on." James yells out getting his attention off Kara then takes off to draw him away.

Winn and I roll out of the way so she can drop the pillar and I see her grab her ear and listen to the comms so Alex must be helping from the DEO HQ. She whispers lead and begins searching the room before she moves to melt down a bust.

I rush out of the building to see what's happening and I make it out onto the steps where James is heading down. I am hot on his heels when Reactron bursts out of the roof sending cement and metal flying. He aims for James and the blast hits the stairs between us temporarily blinding me and I fall down the ruined staircase and slam into the ground.

I feel myself slide along the cement and I miss the sounds of Kara tackling Reactron as all sound leaves me. I feel someone touch my arm and look up into James face. He holds something up and as my vision clears I see he has one of my hearing aids in his hand. I reach up tenderly grimacing as I whacked my elbow good and pull off the other. They are fried from the blast. Well at least the silence is natural rather than from the blast itself. Unfortunately I'll need new aids in order to hear again. I wonder if my insurance covers psycho villain damage.

Emergency vehicles arrive and James lifts me up to carry me to an ambulance to get checked out. They test my vision and do their best to communicate after James tells them I can't hear and I don't know sign language. Probably something I should have learned but I was stubborn back when it happened plus it's not easy to learn.

They put a blanket around me and begin bandaging my many scrapes. My elbow and knees took the brunt of my fall and are heavily bandaged to stop the bleeding. Just as they are finishing up checking me over and declaring nothing broken, or so I assume by the reassuring smile I'm given by the EMT, Max appears. He strolls over fairly calm and I see his mouth begin to move. I got decent at reading lips after losing my hearing but its dark so it's hard to tell what's being said exactly. I see James interrupt him and grimace knowing he's explaining my issue. I am only 80% deaf so I can hear loud things but all words are distorted. There's so much going on that it's just a roar in my ears. I see Max look to me in shock and realize James has just informed him of my situation fully.

I had never told Max I was technically Deaf. It wasn't something I told many people. Most of my fellow employees knew as I had instances with dead batteries and the like. I didn't want people to think I had a handicap or treat me different so I always kept my hair down. Too many times I've never gotten a call back from a date once they saw them or strangers in public shouting words at me even after they hear me conversing just fine. I had still been deciding how I would tell Max and if it would matter to him that I needed aids to hear. Guess that happens now.

Max moves closer and leans down to my level. He mouths something. Well to me it's mouthing he's probably saying words. I make out the oh so familiar, "Are you okay?" and nod. He seems pleased I could understand. He pulls out his phone and types something out and hands me his phone.

'I don't know why you didn't tell me but I can help. Come with me to my lab.'

I look up at him to see him telling James something before he holds out his hand to me. I nod at James that I am okay. He hands me my busted hearing aids and Max swiftly takes them placing them into his coat pocket. James takes off then and I hope it's to find Kara. I let Max guide me to his waiting car with a hand on the small of my back. Once were safely inside the tinted windows he pulls me into him close and then grasps my face to look me in the eyes. He sighs and I can tell it's because he has a million questions and knows I won't be able to understand enough to answer him. Instead he simply keeps an arm around me occasionally rubbing or squeezing my arm and shoulder. I relax a bit at the gesture taking it to mean he isn't offended by my deafness. Though once I can hear him properly again I wonder how mad he will be it didn't come up sooner. We may have only had one official date but it's not something small to keep hidden.

We arrive at Lord Tech and before the driver can even get out Max has his door open and helps me out. We enter the building and his assistant is waiting with a kind smile. I realize he must have been messaging her in the car to announce our eminent arrival. Max leads me by the hand to a small room after swiping his key card. He motions for me to sit on a stool near the table that holds a computer and various other tech. He pulls out my old aids and seems to grimace at them as he carelessly tosses them down onto the table. I can barely hear the clunk as metal hits metal and grimace myself. He brings up screen after screen typing furiously. He seems to finally be happy with what he sees and picks up two objects before approaching me. He holds one out to me and I take it and stare at it realizing it's a very odd shaped hearing aid. I look back up at him and he tucks my hair back behind my ear and puts the one he holds onto my ear. It must not be on as nothing changes for me. He moves to put the other one on. I can feel how much smaller and more comfortable these are than my old ones. He moves to the table and picks up a device and stands so I can see it at the same time. He presses an obvious power button and 2 zeros pop up on the LED screen below the words left and right. He presses the arrow up once and a 1 appears.  
He moves to stand in front of me and speaks. I can hear noise but it sounds more like a bass drum then words. He presses the up arrow twice and puts it on level 3.

"Test" I faintly hear like someone is whispering in my ear.

"It's a whisper," I tell him quietly. I'm afraid to speak while I cannot hear my own voice for fear I yell it at him.

He nods and turns it up twice more. Now on level 5 he says, "test" again.

"Much better" I tell him meeting his gaze shyly. He looks relieved.

"They can be adjusted separately and together. Do you feel like one ear is less than the other?" he asks.

"Umm no I don't really hear a difference that I can tell" I answer.

"All right that's good enough for now. At least we can talk again" he tells me and gives me a small kind smile.

"How long have you been-" he begins but I cut him off.

"Since I was 13 almost 14. There was an accident. Kara and I got into a lot of trouble as kids and I messed with something I shouldn't. I lost 80% of my hearing. So I can still hear loud noises and the sound of yelling." I answer quickly not wanting to go into more details at present time.

"Why didn't you tell me? I cannot believe I never had a single instance that revealed those bulky aids." He asks me confused.

"I got very good at hiding them. 90% of people don't know I have hearing problems. It's easier that way. I don't want to get looked down upon because I can't hear"

"Did you think I would change my mind because you have hearing loss?"

"No," I sigh and shake my head, "It's not that its just not something I bring up on a first date" I finish and look up at him.

He sighs and moves to stand before me on the stool.  
"I heard all the yelling. I heard someone was hurt. A blonde Catco employee and I came back across the lot as soon as I could. What happened?"

"James distracted Reactron so Supergirl could get a pillar that almost crushed Winn and I. I ran out after James while Supergirl got some sort of plan together and I was running down the stairs of the museum when Reactron popped up and started shooting at James and one of the blasts came between us. I felt it run through me before I tripped over the rubble that was left of the staircase and went down. Supergirl tackled Reactron away and James helped me get to an ambulance. Then you found me" I recap for him.

"Is anything hurt?" he asks gently starting to probe my head.

"Just my pride," I say pushing his hands down.

"You're sure?" he clarifies.

"The EMT checked me over and bandaged anything that needed it. I am fine minus the horrid headache probably awaiting me from the hearing aids going out" I assure him.

"Well that is something I can help with. Come on I'll get you some pain medication on the way. I want to show you something I've been working on that I think you will like." He says and I smile accepting his hand.

I follow him down the hall in a big main lab he grabs a bottle off a shelf and pops out a pill. "Here take this"

"Um what strange potion are you tricking me into taking? Am I going to shrink?" I ask as I eye the pill.

He laughs and shakes his head at me. "It's a new type of pain med that's not on the market yet but not because its not approved but because I haven't decided how I want to go about manufacturing it yet. It's perfectly safe and way more effective than any other over the counter you could get"

I trust him so I pop the pill into my mouth. Out of nowhere his assistant appears with a bottle of water for me and I smile gratefully and use it to wash down the pill and clear the debris from my mouth. I can taste dirt and cement. The water helps immensely. Though now I wonder how I must look if that's what I can taste.

Max leads me over to another room and I stop as I take in the sight of the train he's been working on that debuts in just a week or so.

"Magnificent isn't it?" He asks me. I can hear the pride in his voice and smile up at him.

"It is. And from what I hear ridiculously fast" I tell him.

"It will be. The fastest and most economic train on the planet" He says to me and I can tell he's said it a lot before.

"Now come with me there's another piece of tech I want you to see but this one is much smaller" he informs me as he grabs my hand and pulls me along.

Letting him show me around his workplace makes me smile. Like watching a kid in a candy store skipping around asking for it all. Only Max Lord did in fact have it all. He leads me down a new hall, or at least I don't think it's the same one and leads me into a new room.

He commands me to sit while he gets everything ready. I watch him work and let myself relax. He finally turns to me bringing the monitor with him as it moves on a bracket extending out so I can view what he is.

"We're finishing up trials on a new surgery with an implant that goes just behind the ear drum into the ear canal. It's been used on a vast range of patients from full loss to only a 10% loss. The device can be controlled from a small controller much like the one for the aids I put on you. Thanks to the various options for levels and being able to tune each ear individually 75% of patients got full hearing abilities back like they had never been deafened. In some case like those who were older and had lost their hearing almost fully before the age of 4 only minor amounts of hearing were recovered but majority at full power are now able to hear with about 30-50%. Now in your case since you maintain 20% of your hearing and lost it at an older age to know speech you would see practically a full recovery to your hearing." He spills all this onto me and I stare at the charts of data before me. I let all the word vomit he just threw at me sink in.

"So basically you made a hearing aid that is surgically placed into the actual ear that cures loss of hearing" I summarize.

"Yes if you want to minimize the technology down to that of a simple hearing aid sure" he replies and I can't help but laugh as he seems to almost pout at me for not having a much more scientific answer.

"Wait so you're saying that if I did this surgery then I wouldn't need hearing aids at all anymore?" I ask perking up.

"That's exactly what I am trying to tell you. The hearing aids I put on you serve a dual purpose. For those who don't want to do an invasive procedure they simply want higher quality devices like those, but all patients wear these aids prior to surgery as we spend about a week charting your capacity to hear and the like. That way we have a baseline to know how the implants worked."

"Max I can't afford some new fancy implant surgery." I tell him looking down and hating that I am ruining the mood of a already fairly messed up night.

"I think your missing my point here," He says as he gently steps forward and uses my chin to tilt my face to meet his gaze.

"While most tests are concluded the implants are still in a research phase that allows new tests to be done to keep gathering data. Some of the patients have had their implants for a year already while others only a few months. They are safe but in order for it to become a public option it requires a lot more data. So, what I am saying is you won't have to pay for it. I want to do it for you and besides another guinea pig can only help my research" He explains to me. I laugh when he refers to me as a guinea pig and lean into him.

"All right so if I were to agree to this crazy implant test subject surgery what would it take?" I ask him.

I don't even need to look up to know he is smiling.

"About a week of testing then we could go ahead with the procedure and you will just need to come back once a week at first then it will slowly spread out until you are only coming back once a year to ensure it's all working well" he tells me as he wraps his arms around me.

"All right I'll do it but I'm not sure if I can convince Cat for time off"

"We can work around that. I know the owner" he teases me.

I smile up at him and lean up to kiss him.

There's a knock on the open doorway that breaks us apart and Max frowns. I try not to giggle as I look to see his assistant looking embarrassed.

"Sorry Mr. Lord but Aria's friends are in the lobby wishing to ensure she's okay," she informs him.

He sighs and looks down at me. "Very well. We will be right there," he tells her and she leaves quickly I assume to hold off whoever is here demanding to see me. I'm sure James informed Kara of what happened by now.

"I'll let your friends get you home. I have some things I need to do anyway after being kidnapped for 24 hours. Many things were left unattended to in my absence.

"Okay. When will I see you next?" I ask him as I stand up before him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Tomorrow. I'll have a car pick you up at 11:30 and we can begin the preliminary work for your surgery over lunch. In fact I will need you here at least once a day everyday leading up to the procedure."

"I look forward to it. Well maybe not the tests but if I will get to see you…" I trail off and kiss him.

We break apart and smile at each other.

"Come lets go before we have a riot" He tells me and I laugh at the thought.

"Oh I didn't ask how long will recovery take?"

"Just a day. While invasive its minor and the implants work instantly. Minus some discomfort around the area you will be just fine to continue wedding planning."

"Thank you Max." I tell him pausing in the hall. He stops and looks down at me.

"Whatever for?"

"Everything. Mostly not freaking out when you heard I was deaf," I joke and he chuckles.

"You could have 6 toes and I would still accept you," He tells me.

"Blech really. I wouldn't" I say and continue walking.

"If I had six toes you would break up with me?" He asks quickly catching up.

"Oh definitely" I inform him and shriek into a fit of laughter as he pushes me into a wall and kisses me fiercely.

With everyone waiting for me I should stop this but I don't and it's a few minutes later when we finally pull apart breathless. Max takes a step back from me and I sit up from leaning on the wall and smirk at him as we continue our walk. We come into the lobby at the top of the stairs and I see not only Kara but Winn and James also.

"Guys I'm fine you didn't have to come all the way here," I tell them as we move down the stairs.

Kara quickly embraces me and I know that if we weren't in front of Lord Tech employees I would be getting a giant speech of an apology for what happened and how she should have protected us better.

"Are you okay?" she asks looking me over. From her grimace I can confirm I look like crap.

"Yes I'm fine Kara" I tell her hoping to end the Q&A.

"Wait James said your hearing aids broke how can you-?" She trails off and I move my hair and turn so she can see.

She eyes the new hearing aids before smiling over at Max.

"Thank you for helping her" Kara tells him.

"I'm here to help" he replies, "Now I have some work to do so I trust you can see Miss. Summers home safely?"

"Yes thank you again Mr. Lord" I respond back to him.

He nods before turning and leaving back up the stairs. I watch him go for a moment before turning back to the trio before me.

"Let's go home" I say and they all agree and we make our way out of Lord Technologies.


	8. Chapter 8: Thanksgiving

Chapter 8: Thanksgiving

It's been a week since the Reactron incident. Things had been going all right since Max found out the truth about my being mostly deaf. We had only a few times to see each other since. Mostly just a quick meal or drink together. We had discussed more in depth the surgery for my hearing and he had me filling out all kinds of paperwork about health and confidentially contracts. We had decided to wait til after Thanksgiving to do any further prep so hopefully both our schedules would relax enough to leave time for it. He was busy with a bunch of projects and Ms. Grant had been piling so much work on my lap since my promotion I was lucky I had time to sleep. I finally was catching up just in time for the holiday. I was looking forward to a day off and eating too much food.

I headed to Kara's before work to welcome Dr. Danvers to town for Thanksgiving. I know Alex is panicking about it but I'm sure it will all work out. Kara is an adult capable of making this decision. I love Eliza Danvers. She did so much for me even though she was already raising Kara since I didn't have a mom. She taught me to cook, not that I use these skills, and sew and was most of the reason I was able to get so good at lip reading after my incident. She had always been there for me and I loved her for it.

I let myself into Kara's place with my key and smile at the sight of a panicked Alex. It's always strange to see her uncollected.

"Last year, she was mad at me for you not dating enough." I hear Alex say as I shut the door behind me. "Okay? I can't even imagine what she's gonna do to me for you coming out as Supergirl." She continues and I laugh as I set down my bag and rummage through Kara's fridge for a Coke.

"She seemed fine on the phone." Kara sooths her, "At least she's making pie."

"Yeah, I'm sure your favorite." Alex retorts.

"Chocolate pecan pie is the best dessert in the galaxy and as someone who's been to twelve different planets, I mean that literally." Kara defends.

"Pie is gross," I counter and she sticks her tongue out at me.

A knock at the door interrupts any further conversation and sends Alex into further panic.

"Oh, God.- No, you need to change out of that" Alex says and tries to stop Kara from answering the door in her Supergirl suit.

"It's fine. It's fine." Kara says moving swiftly to the door.

"Eliza!" Kara exclaims happily.

"My girls! Oh, my best, favorite, wonderful girls! Oh Alex, come here. It's so good to be here. Oh! You both look so great. You always looked great in blue. And you look a little tired, sweetie. Is the lab keeping you busy?" Eliza exclaims as she hugs both Kara and Alex in excitement.

"Yeah" Alex answers simply waiting for chaos.

"How was your flight?" Kara asks.

"Oh, it was fine. Um, it was a little bumpy." She answers as she finishes putting her things down.

"Oh, I hate when that happens. I hit some crazy air pockets when I was flying back from the The-The place I was at." Kara says stuttering as she almost reveals the DEO.

I move around the island to hug her and distract her from Karas slip up. I smile as she embraces me tightly and keeps an arm around me as she continues her conversation.

"You're doing great, Kara." She tells her.

"Do you really think so, Mom?" Alex asks tentatively.

"Of course." She says and Alex sighs relaxing.

I roll my eyes at her and turn back to talk with her.

"Aria sweetheart how have you been?" She asks.

"Great. You already know about the promotion" I tell her.

"Yes that's right I am so proud of you. I know your parents would be so proud too of all that you have done and who you have become as a person." She tells me placing a hand on each of my shoulders as I look away at the mention of my family.

"Yeah... I'm sure they would have been" I reply to her with a half smile.

She simply hugs me tight in understanding and starts us on cooking breakfast. Kara turns on the radio to Catco and we hear the familiar voice of a co-worker.

"This is Leslie Willis, coming to you alive and wired from Catco Plaza. The week of Thanksgiving, which means Ah, it is time for my annual list of Things I Am Not Grateful For, and this year's list is only one item, Supergirl. The blue-and-red abscessed tooth in the otherwise gleaming smile that is National City! How much do I despise, I mean loathe, her whole, "Look at me, I'm a-dork-able" thing. And that hideous, like, rejected-from-the-Olympics figure skating outfit she wears? I mean, a skirt and tights? Puh-lease. Seems like overkill, especially since no one is trying to get in there. And who would that be? You know, who's hombre enough to puncture the Chastity Belt of Steel? Or is what's required a softer touch? I mean, she does kind of give off a Sapphic vibe, with that big ol' butch "S" chest plate. I mean, how would that even work with an alien? I mean, is everything the same down there, or are we talking tentacles? Maybe it's time for a break. Or a makeover."

We all stare at each other as Leslie goes on. I snort a few times causing Kara to smack me. I feign innocence. It's not that I agree with Leslie. More a mixture of shock and picturing Winns face as Leslie dissed on Supergirls outfit.

* * *

After a long day of work it is finally time to call it quits. I spend my night relaxing with a glass of wine and watching crap TV. Tomorrow will be a long day with Thanksgiving at Kara's. Not to mention Cat Grant loathes giving time off for even almost death let alone a holiday so I am sure she will be double the fun post the day off.

My phone goes off and I smile as I read a text from Max.

'How's it feel to have a whole 24 hours Catco free?'

'Ask me in 24 hours' I joke.

'Ill be sure to do that. Perhaps I can run a study on employeee stress levels and days off to maybe win you some more free time.'

'Funny. If anything Cat Grant would up our hours' I reply.

'You're probably right there' he concedes.

'Working late again?' i ask.

'Always. The world isn't going to fix itself'

'Spoken like a true nerd. Perhaps you're the one that needs more time off' I tease.

'You're just jealous I spend more time at work than with you'

'No I just miss the good food and expensive wine. This $6 moscato just doesn't quite have the same effect.'

'Funny' he replies then after a few seconds a second text follows. 'I think your speech is starting to rub off on me'

I laugh as I realize it.

'First converse and now sarcastic one word phrases. I've created a monster'

'Indeed you have. Should you start calling me Frankenstein, Master?'

I snort and choke on my next drink of wine when I read this and have to spend a minute trying to recover from the surprise. My phone alerts me to another text from Max and I am hesitant to read it should another laughing fit ensue.

'Too old for the reference? Do they not teach that in schools these days? I've heard good things about google.'

And I am done for as I laugh out loud all over again. I forgo another text and call him. He answers on the second ring. As soon as I hear the click of an answer I am speaking before he can get out a greeting.

"I know who Frankenstein is you jerk. I was trying not to choke on wine." I laugh into the phone.

"You can't be too sure now a days. Each generation seems to get less informed." He jokes back with a laugh.

"You are still at work aren't you?" I question.

"And what if I am?"

"You're talking to me about stress and lack of time off meanwhile you're probably on day 20 of no break for the month" I retort.

"Well if you remember correctly I was kidnapped by a madman for 24 hours and I did spend a night off with a beautiful girl. Actually I've taken quite a few breaks to see said girl." He replies to me and I smile at the answer.

"She must be one lucky lady"

"Oh she is. So lucky in fact I am personally delivering a good night to her as we speak" he says and I freeze with my wine glass half way to my mouth.

The line goes dead and my phone beeps to indicate he hung up. I look at my take out and half empty wine bottle and groan at how awful my apartment looks right now before moving to open the door.

"I thought you were off to wish your lucky lady goodnight?" I question.

"Oh I am" he replies with a smirk before pulling me to him.

My arms wrap around his neck and his go around my waist as we kiss. It deepens and I try to pull him back with me into the apartment but he stops me and breaks the kiss.

"I really do only have time for a goodnight. I wanted to see you but I have a international video conference I need to get to" he informs me.

"What a tease! Coming here and kissing me like that and then leaving" I tease him.

"Oh trust me I would much rather be here but it is important. Besides we've only been on two official dates so far" he reminds me.

"Oh you're a wait for the third date kind of guy" I joke with a smile.

"No." he says and I blank as I meet his gaze.

"Like I said I've been doing a lot of things because of you" he continues moving hair out of my eyes and I blush.

Before I can reply he kisses me again and I decide to let my lips do the talking for me. Too soon it feels he breaks away again.

"Goodnight Aria" he says and kisses me one last time before moving to the elevator and pressing down.

"Goodnight Max" I tell him as the door opens and he steps in. He gives me a final wink as the doors shut and I step back into my apartment.

Locking the door behind me I move to finish off my glass of wine before cleaning up my dinner. I head to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Kara, your oven's not the best. Would you mind giving it a quick five seconds or so?" Eliza asks.

I've spent all day at Kara's helping cook and prepare for this meal and was so happy to finally be sitting down to eat. Kara smiles and lowers her glasses to finish the turkey so it glows a golden brown and smells divine.

"She comes in handy." Winn states.

"I have to admit, the first time she did it I was a little worried. What if we were all eating radioactive turkey?" Eliza smiles.

"It's no worse than the microwave." Kara defends.

"We'll all live." Alex taunts as she continues to drink generous amounts of wine. I'm fairly certain she's had a whole bottle to herself since she arrived for dinner less than an hour ago.

"You're having a lot of fun, Alex." Eliza says in a warning tone. "Let's get some food in you."

"Yeah." Alex deadpans.

"Everything looks great." Winn compliments awkwardly.

"Oh, especially the pie." Kara states happily. I make a face of disgust at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Oh, yes. That is the best pie in the galaxy. Or so I'm told." Alex says sarcastically.

"So, before we eat, I thought it would be nice if we went around and shared what we were grateful for, or any other feelings that we might want to share with family and friends, so let's share. Okay, I'll go first, um I'm grateful for everyone here. My two best friends in the entire world, my sister who's always had my back, and the woman who always treated me like a daughter." Kara announces changing the subject and kicking off Thanksgiving properly.

"Thank you, sweetie." Eliza says while Winn and I smile at her.

"Alex, do you wanna go next?" Kara asks hoping to get Alex out of her mood.

"Nope." Is her only reply.

"Winn, why don't you go?" I say quickly.

"Yeah. Well, that's easy." He begins but is cut off by Kara's phone ringing.

"Oh, sorry guys, I'll turn it off. Oh, it's James, sorry, sorry. I'll make it quick." Kara says hurrying away from the table.

"Thanksgiving call? That's nice. That's really very thoughtful." Winn mumbles and I roll my eyes.

"So, uh, Eliza, you are a scientist? That's cool." Winn states trying to make conversation.

"A scientist is a general term, dear. I am a bio-engineer. Alex is in the same field. You know, I guess being a lab rat, it runs in the family." She tells Winn.

"There's something I have to tell you." Alex bursts out. I fight back a verbal groan and wonder where this is going.

"Okay. Is everything all right?" Eliza asks.

"When I was at Stanford, I was doing research in genetic engineering. And my work and connection to Kara, it came under scrutiny. And I was recruited by the government. I'm not just a doctor. I'm an operative for an organization called the DEO. We monitor alien life here on Earth. I work in the field with Kara. I mean, that is my job, Mom, I look out for her." Alex rants.

Oh my gosh. What am I witnessing here? Kara needs to get back in here. There's going to be a Danvers versus Danvers meltdown. Really Alex alien detective work reveal at the dinner table. We're doomed. I pick up my wine and don't even try to hide it as I take generous gulps downing almost all of it in one go.

"I would be happy to carve this, Eliza." Winn tries and fails to change the subject back to the meal.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eliza questions.

"Oh, here we go." Kara says coming back into the room.

"Who wants green beans?" Winn tries again.

"How could you do this, Alexandra?"

"She called her "Alexandra." Kara whispers.

"This is gonna get ugly." I reply quietly.

"How could I do what? Devote my entire life to watching over Kara? Well, I don't know, maybe it's because it's what you've told me to do since I was 14 years old." Alex defends.

"You lied to me for years." Eliza argues.

"Is that what you got from all of that? So, Kara risks her life to protect other people, and she is a hero. And yet, I do the same, and I'm in trouble? That is perfect." Alex says exasperated.

"You think your father would be proud of this?" Eliza questions and I go stock still.

"I will never win with you." Alex states and storms out slamming the front door.

"Yeah, I should go." Winn says quickly.

"Hey, thanks. Sorry." Kara says as Winn goes to leave.

"That's okay." Winn says as he slips his coat on and leaves.

"I don't understand why you would react like that." Kara says to Eliza. Oh man I'm gonna need more wine.

"No, Kara, you don't." She replies. She sounds and looks tired. I can see a weight on her that wasn't there before.

"She said you got mad at her for my decision to tell the world who I am. It's not her fault that I decided to become Supergirl. That was my choice." Kara defends.

"I know." Eliza says calmly.

"You were always so much harder on her than me. Why?" She questions but is interrupted by her phone beeping. She sighs at the sight of whatever it is. "Ms. Grant has an emergency at the office. I'm gonna go handle it." She says grabbing her coat and leaving.

Three door slams before the meal can even begin. That must be a record somewhere.

"You leaving next?" Eliza asks suddenly.

"What? No." I answer.

"You're not mad at me too?" She questions defeatedly.

"No. This is between you and Alex. Well and Kara. I don't understand a lot of it myself but it's not my place to know." I tell her.

"I'm sorry for this. I know the holidays are hard for you as it is without our family drama" she apologizes getting up to hug me.

"Its all right. Just means I get you to myself for a bit" I reply.

"You're right. Why don't we clean this up for later and chat over that bottle of wine?" She asks.

"You read my mind" I tell her with a smile.

We spend the next 20 minutes cleaning up dinner and putting it into various containers for later. We're just sitting down to chat when my phone goes off.

'Leslie Williams has gone supervillian and is calling herself Livewire. She's out for revenge. Kara wants you to stay there with Eliza' Winns text says.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asks at the look on my face.

"I think we should turn on the news" I tell her as I fill her in.

We talk as we wait for news of what's happening. Later the power for the whole city it seems blows out and we're left in darkness. Lovely. Thank you Leslie.

"Lets light some candles" Eliza says moving to find a lighter and I help her.

My text tone goes off and luckily Eliza is used to my obnoxious song selections and doesn't even blink at the noise. It's from Max.  
'Are you somewhere safe?'

'Yes I am at Kara's with plenty of wine and candles to last the night'

'Oh and here I was worried you were alone in the dark'

'Well what about you? Isn't Lord Tech dark?' I ask.

'We have our own clean power source for emergencies'

'Of course you do. You have a solution for everything'

'It never hurts to be prepared'

'No that it doesn't. I'll see you soon'

'See you soon. Stay safe inside'

The door opens then and Alex enters.

"Uh, there are blackouts all over the city, so I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." She says.

"A blackout I can handle. You, on the other hand" she trails off as Alex interrupts her.

"Mom. Please. I can't fight anymore tonight."

Eliza sighs, "Please come come here. Sit for just a minute. I'm so sorry for what I said about your dad. That wasn't fair. You always make the hard choice. You look to help others before yourself."

Feeling like I'm intruding and also not wanting to be a part of anymore than I already have been I step over into Kara's room and sit on the bed and try not to overhear but it's hard in such a small space.

"That's what you taught me to do," Alex sobs, "So why hasn't it ever been enough? If you're-"

"If you mean why I was tough on you?" she sighs, "Kara was a little girl from another planet. She lost everything. I didn't know how to do anything but accept her. You, you're my daughter, Alex. I wanted you to be better than me. But that never meant I didn't love you. You have always been my Supergirl." Eliza tells her seriously.

I wipe a few tears away as I listen. Happy they are making up but also missing my own mom who I never got to have these moments with.

"I'm sorry too. For keeping things from you." Alex sniffles.

"There is something I need to tell you. I need to tell al of you" Eliza says and I perk up as I realize she means me too.

Alex phone goes off and I hear her answer, "Danvers. Twenty minutes. Uh, I have to go in."

"Is it about Kara?" Eliza asks worried.

"I can't talk about it. I'm sorry." She replied

"Take care of your sister." Eliza tells her.

"Take care of yourself." Alex says before I hear her footsteps heading away.

"I will." Eliza says and then the front door shuts.

I walk back into the room and Eliza smiles when she sees me. We sit together on the couch and return to our talking from before. We talk about work, personal things and we even talk about my parents. She hugs me when I tear up a bit about it.

"I know they loved you and are still watching over you now. You never have to feel alone" she tells me.

"I know. You've always been there for me even though you already had your hands full with Kara. I am so thankful to you for that." I tell her tearing up about. I think about losing my mom and consequently my dad to his alcoholic coping.

"I'm thankful I've been able to have two more girls to call daughters in this life" she says interrupting my thoughts and hugging me again.

We compose ourselves and open another bottle of wine as we wait for Kara to return. I decide to crash here while we wait to see what the night brings.


	9. Chapter 9: Hearing Tests and Bombs

CHAPTER 9:

The next week after Thanksgiving things have calmed down and I talk with Cat about my impending surgery to fix my hearing that will require me to spend my lunch hours and possibly a few more hours this week at Lord Technologies.

"Well obviously I can't stop what you do with your lunch hour so that part is fine. I suggest you find a way to make up the time you miss otherwise though." She tells me after I explain.

"Thank you Ms. Grant"

"Don't get me wrong I am happy for you this is a big deal and a great benefit to you. I'm just not a fan of Maxwell Lord and his sense of entitlement. I'm sure you will very easily keep your personal life and work life separate while there." She says and I instantly understand she's trying to make sure I won't be gossiping about her to Max.

"I doubt I'll even see him myself. I'm sure he has better things to do than running hearing tests on one of 100 patients" I say non-chalantly.

"I'm sure you're right" she agrees before turning to read a file on the desk and I know I'm dismissed.

Leaving Cats office I stop to nag Kara at her desk. She eyes my outfit of boots, sweater, scarf and a beanie.

"It's not that cold-" I shush her before she can finish.

"Just because you don't get as cold doesn't mean you can ruin fall for me. You should know this by now" I remind her as I sit on the edge of her desk and steal a chunk of her muffin. She glares playfully at me.

"I'm sure Cat loved your beanie cap in there" she teases.

I reach up and groan when I feel it on my head. "She didn't say a word. Must be my lucky day"

"Don't you have a job to do?" She asks trying to push me off her desk.

"Yes, yes I do. Don't you have a latte to fetch?" I tease and she throws a chocolate chip from the muffin at my head but I catch it with my mouth then stick my tongue out at her.

"All right I'm off to the dungeon"

"You're one floor down and have a wall of glass how is that a dungeon?" Winn asks as he approaches.

"Even glass can be a prison Winn. Ask the aliens at the DEO," I say quietly with a wink before walking off towards the elevators. I stop after a few steps, "Oh Kara remember I won't be here for lunch," I remind her so she won't waste her time coming to get my order later.

"Oh right you're meeting with Max Lord for lunch. Isn't that kind of like a date?" Winn asks.

"Oh yeah some date. He's going to run preliminary testing on my deaf ears. How romantic! Someone book a pastor sounds like I'm getting married!" I joke and Winn rolls his eyes at me. If only he knew how close he was.

"Just be careful around him okay. I love that he can help with your ears especially since it's my fault you need it but something about him doesn't sit right with me" she says approaching me to talk quieter.

"Are you sure it's not just because he's anti-Supergirl?" I ask her half serious and half joking.

"I know not everyone is gonna like me" Kara says and I can tell there's a but in there she's not saying so I stare until she squirms.

"Okay so maybe it is just because he openly hates me. Still just promise to be careful"

"Admittance is the first step Kara. Don't worry I can take care of myself besides I'll put in a good word for Supergirl if I have the chance" I tell her as I back away before turning to actually head to my office.

* * *

It's about a half hour later when I feel it. It feels like an earthquake and I grab onto my desk and feel the shaking subside. What the hell? I turn on the local news and soon a live broadcast appears where a bomb has just gone off at a lab. I watch as Kara swoops in to help. This is crazy. My text tone goes off and I grab it to see Max asking if I'm okay.

'Yeah I'm safe at work. Felt it though' I reply back.

'Good, I'm glad you're safe. Perhaps you could bring your work with you and come earlier today?' He asks.

I'm curious as to why earlier beyond him possibly wanting me closer with a bomb having gone off. I look at my current project. It's not due in today so I could work remotely.

'When will the car be here?'

'Now'

'You know one day this cocky attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble' I text him before packing up my things I need into my bag and heading out of my office.

I text Kara's phone to let her know I'm going to Lord Tech early and get into the elevator. I meet Max's usual driver and sit back for the short ride to Lord Tech. Upon arrival his assistant, Paulina, guides me to his office. Upon entering I stand there for a moment. He stands to greet me coming around his desk and I waltz right past him dropping my bag into a chair as I go and stand at his wall of windows.

"You have got to be kidding me? This is ridiculous!" I tell him crossing my arms and looking out over his view of the park. No wonder he saw me sitting there that day and who knows how many days before.

I hear him laugh as he comes up behind me and turns me to face him.

"Well when you're the CEO of a company one day you can pick your view too" he tells me pulling me close.

"Yeah I'll get right on that" I roll my eyes at him but nonetheless wrap my arms up around his neck.

He kisses me before pulling back.

"Lets remember that you are here for an actual reason," he teases, as I'm reluctant to stop kissing him.

"Ugh why?" I fake whine at him dropping my head to his chest. He laughs again before pushing me to stand upright.

"Grab your bag and I'll take you to where we need to go. And if your good for all your tests I'll treat you to desert" he tells me with a wink.

I smile back at him and move to grab my bag before following him out. Being here during business hours is a whole new experience as techs are everywhere working on projects. Max keeps his hands to himself as we agreed in public until we're ready to make that step. For now I am just a patient. We go down another hall and to a room with some complicated looking machinery that's quite intimidating.

"You know this is probably when I should inform you of my fear of needles" I warn him as I eye the menacing looking objects on a table.

"Nothing today involves needles," he says kissing my temple as he passes me.

He motions for me to sit at the end of what looks like a doctors table complete with annoying crinkling paper cover. I set down my bag and sit cringing at the sound.

"Okay I'm gonna have you take off the hearing aids in a moment and I'm going to have you wear this headset and we're gonna test your full range of sound. Just like back in school for hearing tests only with a wider variety of sound levels to get a complete gauge of the damage. It will also help assess if one ear is in fact worse than the other that normally wouldn't be noticeable," he tells me as he hands me a giant bulky Bluetooth headset that is most assuredly an effective noise cancelling system. I remember when Kara used to wear things like this when she needed to get away from things for a while with her hearing overload. We used to sit and try to talk with me having my aids out and her wearing the ridiculous headset. I laugh at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Max asks as he rolls over to me on a little wheeled stool.

"Oh just remembering shortly after my accident. Kara would wear a headset like this and we would try and tell each other stories. As you can guess we weren't very good at it. We did it for years though. It helped a lot with my recovery and learning to read lips decently well" I tell him with a smile. Obviously leaving out other pertinent information keeping it simple.

"It's good you had Kara. Sounds like she's a good friend"

"She's the best," I tell him seriously.

"All right you will need these. Press the button whenever you hear a sound. Press both if you can hear it in both ears. Now let me have those hearing aids," he says holding out his hand.

I carefully pull the hearing aids out and place them in his hands. I go ahead and put the headset on knowing it's what comes next and it won't make a difference in my ability to understand him. He slides back over to the desk putting down my aids and typing away at something. He turns to face me and gives me a thumbs up. I give him one back and wait to start hearing something as I grip the 2 small controls in my hand.

It feels like a whole minute goes by and I see Max looking from the screen to me as he watches for me to indicate I can hear. I frown at that and realize there was in fact something happening. I wonder how long until the sounds reach my limited hearing levels. At least two more minutes go by before I jump when I hear the faintest sound in my left ear. I quickly press the left button in my hand and nod towards Max who seems pleased I'm finally able to hear something. This continues for another five minutes of all noises I can hear to the point it actually reaches a couple so loud they must be at a decimal that could break glass. Finally Max clicks a few things on the computer before taking the controls from my hands and I take off the headset. I trade him for my hearing aids. Once I can hear again I look over to him.

"How high does it go?" I ask him as he notes something in the system.

"Let's just say dogs in Metropolis would be howling" and I laugh at his over-exaggeration.

"So anything else doc?" I ask him.

He raises a brow at the term and smirks at me.

"That was actually all for today. I did actually plan to have lunch with you on your break" he tells me.

"Oh so I am really here early because of the bombing" I ask.

"Less to worry about if you're where I can see you" he answers with a smile as he approaches me.

There's a knock on the door before Paulina steps in closing the door behind her.

"Sir there's FBI here to see you. They wouldn't state why" she informs him carefully.

"All right show them to my office I'll be right there" he orders.

She nods and leaves to go to I'm guessing the lobby.

"FBI?" I question looking at him.

"Nothing to worry about. Not the first visit and won't be the last. It happens a lot in this line of work" he assures me.

"Where do you want me to wait while you talk to them?" I ask him as I get off the table and grab my bag.

"I'll have Paulina put you in a office near mine until I'm done." He says and leans down wrapping an arm around me pulling me close. I lean my hands on his chest and smile.

"I know we're keeping this quiet for now but I'd really like you to attend the launch of my train tonight" he tells me.

"I'd very much like to attend your train launch tonight. I know you're excited for it" I reply.

"Perhaps with Cat out of town for her Siegel prize I can get James to let me cover it for Catco media. That way I have a reason for being there when I obviously can't afford a ticket for your suave elite event" I continue teasing him at the end.

He laughs and tightens his grip. "That sounds like a perfect plan and hey investments like this cost a lot of money" he defends and I laugh into his chest.

"I've seen your fancy train. I believe you," I tell him and then lean up to kiss him.

"All right. I really need to go talk with those agents. The sooner I do the sooner they leave" he says as he reluctantly pulls away.

We head out and back towards his office. Paulina meets us just down the hall and Max asks her to find me an office to wait in. She leads me just 2 doors down from Max's and tells me if I need anything to just pick up the desk phone and press 0 and it will connect me to the reception desk which will find her for me. I thank her and am soon alone. I pull out my tablet to work on my article.

I grab my phone and call James who upon answer sounds slightly stressed.

"Aria how's the ear stuff going? Everything okay?" He asks.

"It's going well. I was actually calling about work," I inform him.

"Oh all right what's up? Do you need to stay longer or something?"

"No I'll be back after lunch. I was calling to see if you have anyone covering the Lord Tech train launch tonight. I've gotten to see them working on it in my downtime and was hoping maybe I could be the one to cover the launch tonight if no ones been assigned yet" I word carefully.

"Actually that would be great. I was gonna go myself but really shouldn't and I've got people spread out with the bomb story and other things that you going tonight would be great" he says and I can hear how relieved he sounds.

"It's nice having lesser minions to do your dirty work isn't it?" I joke.

"Right now yes. Except for trying to organize all the minions, that part sucks." He retorts and I laugh.

"I bet. Alright I will worm my way into mentioning it to Mr. Lord and get myself a press pass set up while I'm here" I promise and James laughs.

"Good luck with that. I look forward to reading what you got tomorrow by noon" he says.

"Did you just give me a deadline?" I fake gasp in mock horror.

"See you back at the office Aria" he concludes hanging up the phone.

I laugh and set my phone down. Bored with the idea of working on my column I turn on the TV in the room and watch more coverage of the bombing from earlier. My phone rings with Max's alert 10 minutes later.

'Kink in our plans. FBI are worried I'm the target of the bombing. I'll explain later but we're not going to be able to be alone now they've got a watchdog on me'

I sigh bummed out lunch is cancelled. I will see him tonight though.

'It's fine I'll head back to work. See you tonight'

'I'll have the car waiting outside for you. See you tonight. I'll make sure I give you a good quote ;)' I laugh out loud at his remark and shake my head.

This man may be the death of me. I gather my things and head out of the office. I find Paulina waiting for me. Thankfully because I'm not sure I could have escaped this building myself. I have a pretty good sense of direction but everything looks the same here. The car takes me back to work and I head to my office and force myself to focus on my current article so it can be done before I spend my whole next morning writing about the superrail launch.

* * *

2 hours later after lunch I am working in my office when I hear Kara fly by. I run upstairs and find Winn.

"What's going on?" I ask him pulling him away from Carter Grant.

"Bomb at Lord Tech. Alex called her over." Winn informs me.

"Oh no" I say and look up as the news flips to helicopter coverage. We watch Kara swoop out with the bomb.

"Where is she taking it?" I hear Carter I ask but I'm too fixated on the TV.

The helicopter stays over Lord Tech though with a camera recording as much as it can of Supergirl flying towards the ocean. We see the bomb detonate seconds later and hope Kara survived the blast. She can take quite the punch but a bomb is another story.

I head back down to my office and text Alex to let me know if Kara is all right. Twenty minutes later she lets me know Kara is in recovery and will be just fine. I sigh with relief. I was going to get gray hair early at the rate my best friends life was at risk on a daily basis.

'Are you all right?' I text Max and wait for his response.

'I'm fine. It was close but we're all okay.'

'Good thing Supergirl was around'

'She was useful' I roll my eyes at his refusal to admit her help.

'The FBI is right aren't they?'

'Yes. I'm glad you had to be sent back to your office. I don't know what I would have done if I had to worry about you with that bomb'

'From the looks of the news coverage so far you were quite heroic. Though I may kill you myself if you risk a bomb alone again. Brainiac or not'

'Don't worry, it's harder to get rid of me than that'

'So comforting'

'I'll see you tonight. Paulina has a press badge being delivered. It will get you everywhere I am.'

'Why do I get the feeling mine will be the best press badge there?'

'Perks of knowing the boss'

I laugh and roll my eyes.

'All right back to work. I have an egotistical mad scientist and his toy train to write about'

'Sounds sexy'

I laugh out loud and refuse to dignify that with a response. I open up my tablet and start to research all current information available about the train. It's going to be an interesting night. Plus my first big article for the company. I laugh thirty minutes later when an email from Paulina comes through with special notes about the train that aren't available to the public yet. Perks all right.


	10. Chapter 10: The Super-rail Launch

CHAPTER 10:

Later that evening I leave my apartment ready for the Superrail launch event. I laugh as I think I look slightly like a government agent in my black skinny dress jeggings, white blouse and black blazer paired with tall black boots. Actually now that I think about it I look like Alex. I throw the lanyard of my press badge over my head and grab my smaller black cross body purse that holds my tablet, phone, wallet and keys.

I head outside and Max's car is waiting for me causing me to smile. I know Max is already at the station preparing so I ride alone and exit the car. I take in the crowd of waiting people. Some here to ride the train for the launch and others just here to catch a glimpse from a distance. I weave through the crowd and flash my pass to get past the security point. They check my bags contents and pat me down before letting me through into the main event area outside the station. There are major bodies in black here and they must be on the lookout for Ethan Knox. Tonight could get very interesting but I know Kara will be around in case the bomber makes an appearance. I find an area where other reporters have gathered and make my way over to wait for Max's opening round of questions. I find the camera crew for Catco and get in sync with their agenda. I make sure they will get everything up until the train leaves the station and I will take point on getting anything that happens while aboard.

Max arrives only a few minutes later and I smile at how good he looks all dressed up for the launch. The reporters start in with their questions and I'm content to just sit back and listen. I figured out earlier while listening to the other reporters that none of their passes get them on the actual train. While they will question how a Catco reporter made it on, there will be no need to answer. They will just think we got cut some kind of exclusive deal. Typical media relation's battles to get the bigger scoop that always happen at big events like these. I do record the questions and answers asked on my phones recorder while listening to Max talk so I won't have to get the video from the AV crew later to review if needed. I think on what further questions I will need to bombard Max with once were away from the rest of the media later so that my article can be more exclusive than all the other rags out there.

"Do you expect Supergirl to attend tonight in light of the bombings?" Asks a reporter I can't see.

"We're here to talk about the future of this planet, not guest lists." Max replies ending any conversation about Supergirl.

No wonder Kara gets a bad feeling about him. He really doesn't like her but seeing his work and plans I can tell it's only because he wants to do big things to make the planet better as a whole. While Kara saves the day she's not going to stop people littering or over consuming resources. The only way we would see mass population change to positively affect the planet is through ways like Max's ideas. We can push for recycling all we want but that isn't stopping the manufacturing and use of products causing the problem. Man I need to stop hanging around Winn so much when he's fangirling over Max or I'm going to start sounding like a stalker. That boy has an obsession with Lord Technologies.

Max concludes his conference to begin boarding the train. The media try to call out more questions anyway per usual and I slowly remove myself from the crowd. I move to catch up with Max once we are both past the point no other reporters can follow.

"Mr. Lord" I call out. He stops and pivots on his feet smiling when he sees me.

"Yes, Miss Summers from Catco right?" He asks feigning ignorance that makes me bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"May I walk with you and ask a few questions?" I say holding up my phone.

"Well I can't say no to such a beautiful reporter" he replies causing me to roll my eyes and point at the recorder.

The look he gives back let's me know he definitely understands he's being recorded and enjoying messing with me. I catch up to him and we walk side by side.

"Now lets see. This superrail will shape the future of travel making it faster, safer and more economical. Not only for the people's pockets but for our environment as well"

I stare at him confused over the random tidbit before he reaches over and pauses my recording.

"That should be a fancy enough quote for now," he informs me with a smile.

"Someone's excited," I observe.

"And someone else looks beautiful"

"It must be tough"

"What?" He asks looking confused.

"Not being able to touch me," I say with a smirk letting my shoulder bump his before I turn off suddenly.

"Off to interview your elite guests. Enjoy your night Mr. Lord. I do have a job to do" I call as I move before he can react and head for where I can see many different CEOs and other elite of National City.

My phone goes off and I fight to keep from grinning at the text tone.

'You are going to pay for that later.'

I grin at his message admiring how quickly he was able to type that. Though for all I know he's made tech that allows him to telepathically communicate with his phone. I snort at the thought and then sober with the reminder to myself that there is a potential bombing to happen tonight. I reach the guests and begin asking them their thoughts on the train and their expectations as I restart recording on my phone. I get quite a few peoples opinions that I know will be something other reporters didn't manage to get and smile.

They soon announce it's time to board and I make my way towards the escalator. A hand on my elbow stops me just before I reach it and I turn to see Max grinning.

"Having a good time?" He asks and looks to my phone.

"It's not on. You're safe to use your words" I tease him.

"Why don't you board the train with me. I've just finished last minute checks. You can come sit in my car"

"What an honor" I reply and he holds out his arm for me.

Luckily the gentleman like behavior can be explained by the event so I take his arm and go with him to the train. Though I do fear any jealous tabloids gossip columns deciding I slept my way to the train launch. I'm hoping that any media waiting out front has most of its view obstructed by all the people here. We will see what tomorrow brings. We make it to the train door but Max is called off so he nods in parting promising to catch up and goes to see to what's needed. I enter the train and wander a few cars taking it all in.

Max enters the train car a while later with none other than Carter Grant at his side. I stare in confusion wondering if Kara knows her charge has escaped her and Winn. The train is underway now so I'll just have to keep an eye on him myself.

"You see your parents anywhere?" I hear Max ask. I move to speak up but Kara comes crashing into the train car in full Supergirl mode.

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for me." Max tells her. If Kara being here didn't mean so much danger I would be rolling my eyes.

"Ethan Knox is on board." She says making Max freeze.

"No. That's impossible" Max states looking surprised.

"You have to stop this train." She demands.

"I can't. It's automated." He explains.

Carter steps forward in awe, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"There is a problem, but I'm here to fix it. You look brave and strong, can you help me?" Kara asks keeping calm. Carter nods his head enthusiastically and I move closer to listen.

"Good. I need you and Mr. Lord to get all of these passengers to the very back of the train. Are you ready to be a hero?" She asks him as she gives instructions.

"Yes." Carter replies.

"Let's go." Max calls and people begin moving back.

Max waits for everyone as Kara begins moving towards the front of the train. I say a silent prayer that she will stay safe and that we all will be okay. I approach Max once we're the last two left in this car.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have brought you on this train" he says.

"It will be fine, Supergirl will stop him" I say and can tell he's not impressed.

"Let's hope" is all he replies and he pulls me in for a kiss before directing me to head for the back of the train.

Everyone is crammed into the back few cars. Many have strapped into seats and some stand impatiently trying not to panic. Max and I are with Carter in the car closest to the front we filled. Suddenly we feel a jolt. I grab the seat beside me and feel Max pin his arms around me helping anchor me. We're all thrown as the train hits impact and begins to slow at an agonizing pace, as we hold on as tight as we can. Max's body pins me to the headrest as I hope what we're feeling is Kara and not imminent death.

Soon the train comes to a full stop and everyone cheers. My muscles burn from the strain of holding on and I shake to get feeling back in the leg I braced on the seat. The doors open and Supergirl informs us she will have to push us back to National City but the bomb is gone and we are all safe. Everyone cheers again as Kara zooms off to do her job. I let out a deep breath and relax. Max puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" I reply.

"That was amazing we got saved by Supergirl!" Carter exclaims.

"Carter," I say and he freezes turning to face me.

"Oh hey...Aria right?" he says letting out a embarrassed laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kara and Winn safely back at your moms office?"

He doesn't answer and just looks down. I shake my head and look to Max who looks intrigued but doesn't say a word. Once Kara has us back at the station I lead Carter out and am met by a panicked Winn. We head back to Catco and Kara comes to take Carter home for the night looking exhausted. I head home myself drained from almost dieing. A now familiar car awaits me and I smile as I climb in. There's a bouquet of chrysanthemums on the seat when I get in and I lift them to my face and inhale with a smile. There's a card attached.

'Remind me to up the firewall protection on your social media accounts. Paulina was able to figure out you love this type of flower off of that ridiculous Pinterest application you like so much'

I laugh out loud. Only Max would give me a card lecturing about a firewall rather than something appropriate for on a card. I lay the flowers on my lap and lean back for the remainder of the short ride home. I thank the driver and head up to my apartment.

'Thank you for the flowers. I don't think I need to worry about someone stalking me via Pinterest. Well not anyone other than you.' I text Max as I climb into bed.

'You're welcome. We will see about that' he replies and I roll my eyes at the last part.

'Goodnight Max'

'Goodnight Aria'

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Sorry this one took so long.**


	11. Chapter 11: Needles and Cheesecake

**Sorry for the delay! Things have been crazy even with my online classes being done.** **. Hope you enjoy! I promise to work harder to get season 1 complete. I have deprived myself watching season 2 until i finish writing and its been so hard! Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

I'm working on my article in my office the next day. I decide to hold off making any appearances upstairs until after Ms. Grant is done with Kara over the Carter situation. I can only imagine the yelling. I've got my fingers crossed she keeps her job. She did redeem the night with games so hopefully he gives a shining review that covers up losing him.

"And we bring you Maxwell Lord's response to the incident." I hear on TV and turn to watch the coverage of last nights drama.

"Yes, the bomber did work for my company, and we did fire him, but we never anticipated he would react this way. I try to build in fail-safes for every situation. But in the end, you can't control people. And I take full responsibility for that." Max announces to everyone and I smile at his apology.

You can't help if people go crazy with revenge when they get desperate. If someone wants to cause chaos and destruction they will find a way no matter the precautions others take against them. I know Kara and he certainly don't see eye to eye on how things should be done but they both ultimately want the same things in life. a better, safer world.

I finish up and send my finished Superrail article off to editing happy with the content I was able to produce. Hopefully Cat will feel the same way so James doesn't get in trouble for letting me run point on it. Considering I ended up front and center to almost exploding on the train I don't see Cat being all too unhappy with it. She certainly wouldn't think I was working hard enough without near death happening.

* * *

At lunch I have to go to Max's office so they can do blood work to ensure I'm fine for the procedure. I'm not happy about it even if he has promised me a large piece of chocolate cheesecake for brave facing it. Let's see how big a piece it is when I'm crying or have fainted. I hate having to adult. Kara likes to tease my needle fear but she's one to talk considering needles can't even puncture her skin. She's never needed a shot in her life.

Paulina leads me to a room where Max is already waiting for me when I arrive. He has me sit in a comfy office type chair that looks very out of place in the room. I narrow my eyes and stare him down as I sink into the plush cushioning.

"This is specially for me isn't it?" I ask him.

"Figured comfort would help. Especially if you faint," he says with a smile and I glare at him harder.

A white lab coat clad man entering the room interrupts any further comments between us and I try to shake off my unease. I take a deep breath in and then out trying to prepare myself. This was good. It meant getting rid of my hearing aids and all the stigma that I face when people see them on me. I won't lie and say that even though I care very little for what people think it doesn't make life easier when people act funny once they think you can't hear properly.

"Aria this is Dr. Lenardo he will be taking your blood and testing it. He's also the doctor who performs the implant procedure." he introduces and I shake the doctors hand.

Max pulls up a stool beside us and I try to keep my breathing calm as I watch him start prepping a needle. He pauses and looks up at me and realize I must be failing at the calm part of my breathing. I give a awkward half smile trying to show I am fine but I am certain it fails epically.

"Mr. Lord informs me you are afraid of needles" he says kindly.

"I hate them with a fiery passion" I tell him with a sarcastic smile.

He laughs. "Well I will do my best to make this as painless as possible. Though you may want to look away and squeeze something. Just keep this arm here relaxed," he tells me as he puts my left arm on the table beside me.

I turn and glare at Max who smirks at me.

"Here you can squeeze my hand. I'm sure I can handle it," he tells me.

"How kind of you Mr. Lord" I tell him sarcastically.

I refuse to look as I feel the doctor tourniquet my bicep and wipe down where he will place the needle. I stare right into Max's eyes and will myself not to look like a complete fool. I can already feel my emotions getting the better of me like they have around needles my whole life.

"Just lean your head back and relax. Think about something else. Something happy" he tells me squeezing my hand.

I tilt my head back like he says and focus on counting my breath in and out. I feel the doctor take my arm and my breath hitches.

"Talk to me Aria. Focus on that not him" I hear him say but refuse to meet his gaze. I feel the needle begin to prick and squeeze his hand.

"Ouch" I hear him whisper but in the moment I can't find it funny.

My eyes water and I keep breathing. Thankfully Dr. Lenardo is good at his job and he is successful on his first try as my blood begins to go down into a tube. I do not look down for watching it happening will surely be my doom.

"That cheesecake is going to taste pretty incredible after this" Max says hoping to distract me.

"Punching you in the face would be pretty incredible after this" I counter forgetting we're not alone and he laughs along with the doctor. I'm to freaked out by the needle in my arm to be embarrassed or worry about it though.

Soon the tube is full and I grimace as I squeeze even harder as the needle leaves my arm. I'm bandaged to stop any bleeding and that's when I finally look back level with the room. My body is too warm from the adrenaline and I can feel that my eyes are watering.

"Thank you for trusting me Miss. Summers. I'll get this started so we can get you ready for surgery sooner than later" he says with a smile before leaving.

I finally release Max's hand, which I watch as he shakes out and rubs with a frown.

"You're pretty strong," he tells me.

I don't answer and he rolls his chair closer so our knees touch and he leans in.

"Hey that wasn't so bad was it?" He asks and I roll my eyes at the parent like question.

"That cheesecake better be here already," I inform him and he laughs before standing.

"Get up slowly. We didn't take much but it can still make people dizzy. Let's go get some food in you" he says offering me a hand.

I do feel off but that's probably more the stress of the process than the actual blood loss. I let him guide me by a hand on the small of my back to his office. We enter and I spy the take out boxes with glee. We sit on a couch and I ignore the true food and pop open the desert. Max goes to say something and I glare at him and he laughs raising his hands in surrender. I happily eat the entire piece of cheesecake as my lunch and slump back into the couch staring at my arm.

"That can probably come off now," he tells me reaching for it.

"Don't touch it," I warn him placing my other hand protectively over it.

"You're acting like a child," he says staring at me.

"Says the guy who didn't get a needle jabbed in his arm today" I say sticking my tongue out at him only further proving my own childish behavior over a bandage.

He puts his food down and quicker than I expect pushes me back into the couch and kisses me. He has me pinned so I can't move my arms and it's infuriating as he deepens the kiss laying on top of me. He finally relents to my squirming and gives me enough room to release my arms, which I wrap around his neck. I run one down his back to shoulder and down his arm. We continue like this for what feels like forever but is only about five minutes and break apart when my phone rings loudly across the table to the jaws theme. I freeze.

"What is that?" He asks me staring down at me.

"Kara's sister"

"Do you not like her sister?" He asks laughing as he lets me sit up to grab it.

"No I do. She's like my own big sister. She's just scary intimidating and likes to big sister me. The ringtone is a joke from a drunk night," I tell him with a laugh as I grab the phone but it stops ringing and I groan as it goes to voicemail.

"What's my ringtone?" He asks and I smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hmm I think I'll just call you quick" he states.

"Oh you don't have one of those yet." I say trailing off.

"Ah so it's a text I should send. Intriguing." He says and pulls out his phone.

"No don't." I laugh as I try to reach for his phone. "You won't even get the reference" I try to argue though it's a lie.

He turns trying to lean away from me causing us both to fall with him laying back on the couch and me on top of him.

"Ha" I call in victory snatching his phone while he groans out as my weight takes some air out of his lungs. I laugh at the look on his face.

"You're heavier than you look," he says and I push my elbow down into him in revenge causing him to groan.

I slide his phone into my back pocket before leaning down with arms above his head.

"Still mind the weight?" I ask inches from his face.

"Mm no I could get used to this" he tells me and leans up to meet me as another round of making out begins. His hands move along my sides and I relax deeper into him.

We continue on like teenagers for a while longer before the ringing of Max's phone in my pocket makes me jump. I laugh as he slowly slides it out of my pocket before looking at the caller ID and groaning.

"I didn't realize the time. I have to take this. The car can take you back to work," he tells me as we sit up. He gives me a quick kiss as he answers and moves swiftly to his desk.

I grab the remainder of my real lunch and my bag. I give him a wave before heading out the door. Paulina finds me and leads me to the lobby through Max's maze. I swear his office is that difficult to get to on purpose. I ride back to work and continue with my latest projects for the day. I grimace as I realize I still have the cotton ball taped to me and reluctantly pull it off and glare at the little blood scab where the IV had been. I hate needles.

Theres a knock at the door and I look up as Kara enters the room. She eyes my arm and grimaces.

"Everything go okay?"

"Besides having a needle stab me and my blood drip out an IV?" I question sarcastically.

"Yeah besides that" she laughs.

"All right I guess. I met the doctor who will do my surgery. I won't hear back about my blood work til tomorrow though at the next round of tests."

"What's tomorrow's testing?" She asks taking a seat on my couch.

"More sound tests to get a better gauge on the how much loss I actually have in each ear. I guess that way they can know if one ear needs more aid than the other."

"Sounds smart. You see Max Lord?" She asks.

"Yeah he was present for the testing. Got to have him watch me cry over a needle like a child. I think it's destiny." I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Well I can't wait for you to have the surgery. Anything that can fix my mistake I am all for."

"Kara we've been over this a million times since we were 13. I don't blame you for what happened. I egged you on. We were kids we had no idea the damage it would do. You have got to stop blaming yourself." I tell her moving to sit beside her on the couch. "Besides I got to meet Superman and it's not like he's bad to look at. It's a shame the age difference and his undying love for Lois Lane will keep us a part." I tease her with a wink causing her to quickly go from guilty to disgusted.

"Oh my gosh! Ew! You did not just say that about my cousin" she exclaims shoving me over.

I laugh happy to have changed the mood of our talk. Kara always wanted to help everyone. She would take the weight of the entire world on her shoulders if she could. She was the best friend a girl could have.

"All right well I have to get back upstairs before Ms. Grant flips out." She tells me rising up.

"Later Kara" I call as she goes and I return to work for the remainder of the day.


	12. Chapter 12: Option 2 & Red Tornado

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites!**

I'm at work the next morning talking with Winn when the footage of Kara comes up saying she was scaring children. Oh Kara what now I think as I watch the footage. The two men look like they deserved it. The channel then cuts to an interview with Max and I glare at the screen.

"I'm just glad these two men were only in the hospital, and not the morgue. We're all so worried about police brutality, maybe we ought to put a body camera on Supergirl."

He holds so much hate for Supergirl. It's never come up in conversation so I have no idea why it seems to run so deep that he constantly is trying to ruin her name. Perhaps it needs to come up.

"Supergirl is doing more than most can in this city and one wrong turns everyone against her. No ones perfect. Firefighters don't always put out a fire. Police don't always catch the bad guy. Just because she's got super powers doesn't mean she can save perfectly too." I rant at Winn.

"Very well said Aria" I hear and jump to find Cat outside her office.

"Ms. Grant," I say quickly.

"Why don't you make that your next article. Counter Maxwell Lord's hatred for Supergirl with arguments like the ones you just made. Let's make him squirm as the public rally back to Supergirls side with a reminder of her humanity." She orders me.

"Yes. Right away," I promise.

"Good I look forward to reading it tomorrow morning" She says and then heads back into her office shutting the door behind her.

"Well that's awkward," Winn starts laughing and I glare at him.

"Yeah Winn it's great I have to write an article flaming the man who is going to perform a free surgery to fix my hearing," I state sarcastically.

"Good luck," He tells me and turns back to his work.

Oh man I need to tell Max. I head back to my office and pick up my phone.

"Hello Beautiful" He answers on the second ring and I smile before sobering over my reason for calling.

"Mmm you may not say that for long,"

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

"Cat Grant just assigned me my next article,"

"Well a sentence like that can't be good for anyone,"

"I just want to start off saying it's your own fault for that press conference you just did flaming Supergirl, her brainchild," I tell him.

"I'm simply saying what many are afraid too," he tells me.

"Yeah well your version of the truth now has me writing a counter article calling you out so congratulations," I snap at him.

"Hey. Aria. Look I'm sorry. You better than any should understand the duality of reporting. And Supergirl isn't good for my line of work. If it makes you feel better though I'd rather have you write that article than some random reporter who may dig around my personal life" he tells me and I become just slightly less angry at him.

"Good for business or not she is good for National City. And you can bet I am making digs at your personal and work life as revenge for putting me in this position,"

He laughs, "I bet you are very attractive when you're angry,"

"This is not funny" I tell him but have to fight a smile.

"Then why are you smiling?" he asks.

At that I laugh and then force myself to stop. "I'm not letting you off the hook for this or your negative outlook on Supergirl,"

"Mmm we'll see about that," he tells me then the line clicks off.

Oh I was so not letting this slide. I was going to get him to cut out the Supergirl stuff and the best way would be outdoing him with my article.

* * *

I am diligently working on my article when Kara enters looking frazzled and collapses across my couch.

"Rough day Princess?" I ask as I continue typing.

She groans, "Everytime I start getting it right suddenly I'm a monster again."

"Well that's what happens when you go all hulk on a couple of human jerks in front of children," I tell her truthfully.

"I know I know. I didn't mean to do it. I just couldn't believe he was more worried about his nose and car than the fact if not for me almost a dozen kids would be seriously hurt or dead" she says exasperatedly.

"Exactly"

"wait what?" She asks sitting up and staring at me.

"You saved the kids so he was blind to what he did. Instead of the adrenaline of coming to a near stop as he realized himself what he was going to do he got a harsh and embarrassing reality check and took his anger out on you" I explain.

She sits contemplating this and I use her silence to keep typing as I've been hit by creativity and don't want to fully pull my attention from the article.

"You're right," she finally says.

I laugh, "Duh"

One of my decorative pillows nails me in the head and I quickly toss it back at her even though I know it's pointless. She grabs it and places it back on the couch and groans again sinking back into it.

"You should try meditating or something to keep calm" I suggest.

"Oh so I have to become a monk in order to make people like me" she replies sarcastically.

"No Kara what I'm saying is that when you put on that S and cape you no longer have the luxury of a full range of emotional displays. You have to be calm, cool and collected. Let the idiots lose their heads like fools while you just smile and wave only making occasional passive aggressive comments about their lack of brain." I inform her.

"I hate when you're a voice of reason. You're supposed to be the fun one not the sensible one" she groans.

"Well yeah but sometimes friends have to switch roles to keep the other best friend from giving children nightmares" I state and dodge the pillow that comes back at my head with a laugh.

It feels good to laugh with her like this even in the midst of such a problem. Being super isn't easy but our friendship is. I contemplate bringing up Max for just a moment as my fingers hover over the keys. I look over to see her shaking her head both exasperated and amused from our conversation. Now isn't the time. Not when he's also a role in why the public is swayed away from loving her. I go back to typing quickly. Kara groans her way off the couch and thanks me again before heading back to work upstairs.

* * *

Kara IM's me later that Lucy is coming to game night. Well doesn't that sound 5th wheel-ish for me. I message her back that while I would love to referee that awkwardness I'll be bowing out on account of unfair teams and really wanting to be anywhere else. I laugh as I press send imagining the glare I would get in person. I finish out my day at work and smile as I pick up my cell phone and dial a familiar number.

"And what do I owe this honor?"

"Well my night just freed up so I thought I'd ring up option 2" I joke.

"Option 2. That stings" He teases me back and I laugh, "You know I just may be able to squeeze in dinner" he continues and I hear his voice drift off and know he must have lowered his to talk to Paulina.

"Hello Aria" I hear suddenly and the sound of Paulina's voice throws me for a minute.

"Oh hey Paulina. What's up?" I ask.

"Max took over a project quick. Apparently the way the hired help was doing it wasn't right" she laughs and I laugh too. It must take a pretty good sense of humor to put up with Max all day at work.

"He's revenge option 2-ing me!" I exclaim suddenly.

"2-ing what?" she asks confused.

"I told him my plans were cancelled so I was calling him as option 2. He's making himself busy to get me back" I tell her and begin to truly laugh at the thought. For a guy so smart and so much more mature he really could act like a child. And I loved getting to be the one to see that part of him.

Paulina laughs and I hear her cough to cover it up and know Max must be coming back to the phone.

"Sorry about that. I do have important-"

"Oh come off it boss man I've caught on" I inform him stopping his charade.

I can practically hear him smile, "Car will pick you up in an hour. See you soon" he says before hanging up.

* * *

An hour later I step out of a town car to find myself back at the same restaurant as our first date. Unlike last time though it is not closed down and many people are bustling in and out. I head inside and find Paulina in the waiting area. She smiles and nods in greeting over the noise before leading me through the restaurant. We go up the stairs to the roof and upon exiting the building I realize no one else is up here. Ah, so even Max Lord can't shut down a whole restaurant in only a hours notice. I'll have to tease him about that one sometime. Paulina says her farewell and I head over to one of the fancy seating areas with a couch and table. I wonder where Max is but assume he's here somewhere since Paulina was here.

A waitress appears and hands me a menu then pours me a glass of the same delicious wine from last time before disappearing. Finally Max emerges from the other side of the building where I couldn't see him around the stairwell entrance. He smiles as he pockets his phone and approaches. Must have been a work call. I rise to greet him with a kiss and smile at the feeling of his arms around me.

"Not bad for option 2 eh?" he asks.

I roll my eyes at him and choose to not reply to his witty remark. He joins me sitting close and stares over my shoulder at the menu.

"Do I get to order myself this time?" I tease.

"Of course. I already impressed you the first time. Trying again would only fail" he informs and I stick out my tongue at his cockiness.

After we place our food order I relax back into the sofa with sigh as I forget about work and everything else.

"What's on your mind?" He asks as he moves to place an arm around me and I shuffle closer to lean into him.

"Nothing and it's glorious" I tell him with a small laugh and smile up at him.

"Must be nice to be able to turn off ones brain so easily"

"Are you insulting my intellect?" I gasp at him sitting up to glare at him.

"I would never" he laughs, "simply stating my inability to stop thinking" he explains.

I lean back down into his side with a laugh.

"Well maybe you just haven't had a good enough distraction to do so" I counter.

"Oh and what distracts you from thinking?"

"Well yoga for one. Not that I do much of it lately. I should really get back into that with how much you like to feed me luxuriously fattening foods." I tease.

"Mm I don't think I'm much of one for the yogic mindset and process" he replies and I laugh as I picture him baggy clothes meditating on a pillow.

He chuckles at my amusement,"I don't want to know do I?"

"Nope" I chortle.

"Okay okay what else helps hmm?"

"Fine let's see. My favorite films, hanging out with Kara and the others can usually distract me, my art for sure, and hmm I feel like there's one more but I just can't seem to recall it" I tell him as I stare up into his eyes.

He smiles back and reaches to move my hair from my face.

"You know I think I can help remind you of that last one"

"Oh?" I question.

He leans down to kiss me and I certainly do forget everything else. My stomach flips as we kiss and I smile into it as I wrap my arm tighter around his neck. The sound of the patio door opening breaks us apart and we try to act non-chalant as the food is brought out. I take a sip of my wine as it is all laid out and Max thanks them as we wait for them to leave.

We continue to talk about random things as we eat. I'm laughing after telling a story about Kara and I from highscool when a waiter appears out the service door with what can only be desert.

"I see you couldn't help but plan one thing" I taint him.

"Well it seems to be becoming a tradition of our meals together" he replies.

"Only because you keep getting it for me. It's like you want me to be fat" I groan but still grab my fork and take a bite.

Max laughs at my dramatics and begins to eat some of the cheesecake himself. I lean into him in pleaseant silence as we enjoy it and do not regret missing game night.

The moment is ruined by my phone blowing up with multiple texts stuttering the lyrics to the text on repeat until the last one comes through. I quickly read through the texts and can't manage to keep my face neutral.

"What's wrong?" Max asks.

I laugh out loud. "Not wrong per say. Atleast not for me. Just Kara venting that game night didn't go so well. Which is exactly why I passed"

"Apparently Kara doesn't feel it's as funny as you do" he says as I send her a smart ass retort and she blows my phone back up.

"Oh she just has a crush and he has a girlfriend so all that fun awkwardness of her freaking out. Nothing I haven't been dealing with since middle school" I shoot off a text that we will talk at work and turn back to face Max.

"You don't need to go run off and drink wine and watch sad chick flicks?" He asks making me laugh harder.

"No nothing like that. She's not heartbroken just stressed. She will survive til we can gossip tomorrow" I tell him.

"Oh good because I have about an hour left to spare before I need to be back at the office" he informs me as he leans down and kisses me.

I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around him. The next hour passes by with a mixture of kissing and more talking. Before I know it we're heading to separate town cars and I'm back home.

* * *

The next morning after Kara fights Red Tornado for General Lane is chaos. She's panicked about catching the robot and atleast is distracted enough to not focus on her love life drama. I'm not too worried for her until I happen to be upstairs going to see Kara and only just make it to the open doors of Cats office in time to hear Kara going off on her for being mean. I slap a hand to my mouth to stop any noise from escaping and quickly retreat. Seriously I'm signing the girl up for yoga to meditate this anger out before she loses her job if she hasn't already.

My phone plays Max's tone and I look with a smile at the text.

'Stay safe tonight. I had FBI here talking about some loose dangerous robotic tech. Please go straight home until it's figured out'

I smile at his concern. Though then laugh when I realize he's telling me government secrets.

'Did you dumb down that description for me because it doesn't sound to scientific coming from you? Also I don't think I have the clearance for that knowledge' I tease him.

'I may have but mostly because it was less to type. Not because you wouldn't have understood... though you wouldn't have. And the government should take better care of their toys if they want them to be a secret' is his reply.

I think of what he told me about his parents and realize he has no respect for any government secret. I'm sure he would tell the world if he could without consequences.

'I'll take your word on that one. And I do agree with you on that one' I tell him with a sad smile as I do.

'Let me know when you're home safe'

'Like you won't track my phone to know' I tease again.

'I get text notifications of everything you do' he teases back but I wonder for just a second before shaking my head.

'I almost believed you on that one' I inform him.

'Hmm going to have to come up with a new poker face you seem to be learning to interpret mine'

'And what pray tell does a virtual poker face look like?'

'Wouldn't you like to know' he jokes and I laugh as I gather my things to head home.

After I exit the building I pause outside Noonans in disbelief at the site of Kara and Cat Grant drinking martinis at the bar. Perhaps Kara's anger outburst won't have her fired just yet after all.

* * *

The next day I learn that Red Tornado attacked Lucy, her dad, and James out at dinner. This thing needs to be found quick. The headlines are all talking about Kara stopping a tornado caused by an alien. Too many people could have gotten hurt. I get through my work day with a few texts here and there from Max. I'm mostly busy as with Cats mother in town she's been ridiculous about workload and deadlines. The day passes without much incident.

The trend continues into the next day when thankfully Kara and Alex are able to stop Red Tornado and the scientist controlling him. I am working on my latest article when Kara texts me to meet her urgently. I hurry to find her already waiting outside the elevator and we get on it together. It's not until we're on the street that she shows me her hand.

"Oh my gosh how are you bleeding?" I exclaim.

"I cut myself on a glass. Which shouldn't be possible" she tells me and I can see her panic.

"We need to call Alex" I tell her.

"I know I'm heading to the DEO now, I wanted you with me"

"Okay lets go" I tell her and we duck into an alley but when Kara tries to fly nothing happens.

"Are you... I don't even know how to say it? Are you human? What did Red Tornado do to you?"

We stare at each other with no explanation and she calls Alex who sends a transport for us.


	13. Chapter 13: Human Kara & Earthquakes

Chapter 13:

Kara ends up spending the entire weekend at the DEO trying to figure out what is wrong with her. We learn that this has happened to Superman as well in the past when he blows out his powers. I only stayed with her for the initial tests and discussions on Friday. I won't lie and say I didn't have a good laugh after they took advantage of her humanness to draw her blood. Finally she can understand my pain.

I barely saw Max all weekend as he's been busy with so many projects and new eco-initiatives. We had a few meals together and he got us tickets to see a play together in a private box away from prying eyes. Just normal dating type things. Which is so strange to think of in regard to Max Lord. I know I need to tell Kara about us soon. Maybe after the surgery and she's happy I can hear again all thanks to Max.

I head up to Kara's floor of the office when I get to work so I can check on her. She text me all weekend about her anger and fear over the loss of her powers. I walk up just as Cat's elevator opens and freeze as Kara sneezes.

"Did someone just sneeze? Who did that? Who among you sprayed my office with a million microscopic killers? I can already feel my throat closing up." Cat demands as she whips off her sunglasses and stares everyone down.

Unfortunately Kara sneezes again and I flinch for her. We hadn't even thought about what could happen to her immune system now.

"You, Ker-rah? You never get sick. Thats the best part about you." She says to Kara.

"Thats the best part.." Kara says quietly before Cat continues on her rant while looking at her like she's a carrier for the zombie apocalypse.

"If I get sick, I will underperform. If I underperform, our stock prices will fall, thousands of people will lose their jobs, the SP will take a hit and you will personally have triggered the next recession. Do you want to be the next Lehman Brothers?" Cat asks her after her tirade.

"I guess I'll go home." she says defeated.

"Don't exhale on the way out" Cat warns her.

"Get some rest" I tell her as she passes me.

"Back to work. And someone sterilize this area" Cat demands making us all jump back to work.

I quickly head to my office to avoid any further verbal reprimands. Today is not the day to irritate Cat Grant. I text Kara to get herself some soup and curl up at home for the day and enjoy the break.

* * *

Not even 20 minutes later it happens. One of the biggest earthquakes I've ever felt hits the city. I hear others scream throughout the building as I throw myself under my desk and clench my eyes shut as the entire building rumbles and shakes. It seems to last forever but is only minutes before it finally subsides. I cautiously count to 10 and then slowly come out from under the desk.

My phone blows up ringing and I grab it from where it rattled to the floor off my desk and see Max's name. I answer as I take a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Aria" He says as soon as the line clicks on.

"Max, what happened?" I ask him.

"Thank god you're okay" he tells me with a sigh, "It was a class 5 earthquake. There's blackouts all over the city and too much damage to even know a fatality count. My emergency response team is getting ready with a station for victims to come to. I need to get there but I had to know you were safe"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just need to relax from the adrenaline rush. I think Catco is whole. I haven't left my office yet to know" I tell him.

"Stay safe and alert. There's going to be aftershocks" He warns.

"I will. You be safe out there as well." I tell him.

I hear someone calling his name in the background and the line clicks off. I sigh and straighten my chair collapsing into it with a sigh. Deep breaths. Everything is fine. I tell myself this on repeat until I feel my heart rate return to normal. Kara rushes in holding her arm with James behind her.

"Kara what happened?" I ask moving to meet her halfway.

"I broke my arm. It's fine. Well it's not but I'll be okay. Are you?"

"Yes I am fine. Hows it look out there?" I ask.

"Not good" James answers. "Let's get upstairs and make sure everything is okay"

I follow them up to the next floor and watch as Winn frantically tries to get the station back up and running.

"Hey, hey. You want to see some magic?" Winn exclaims about an hour later.

The TVs all begins beeping back to life and newscasts spring to life on screen showing the damage the earthquake wrought.

"Winn, that's.." Kara begins then points out to Cat quickly as she walks by, "Oh, my gosh. Look."

"Oh. Well, if I didn't have an issue with personal space, I would give you a hug." Cat tells a IT guy behind Winn.

"It wasn't me." He admits and she stares confused.

"It was Winn" Kara tells her.

"Who?" she asks. I inwardly face palm. Kara should know better than most what it means to have Cat Grant not know you're name.

"Me" Winn waves awkwardly.

"Are you from the satellite company?" Cat asks staring at him like a stranger. Or apparently that you even work for her at all.

"No, he's from the desk right across from mine that you pass on your way to your office every day." Kara says exasperatedly.

"Oh" Cat states plainly.

Were interrupted from anymore awkwardness by a broadcast breaking through showing Max outside the relief site he set up.

"People need help now. This city's a powder keg. We can't wait around for the government to save us. Or Supergirl. Just when this city needed her the most, she's nowhere to be found. The world's most unreliable superhero. Let this be a lesson to all of us. We need to rely on ourselves, not aliens in capes." He tells the screen before turning back to hand out blankets and water.

Cat stares unhappily at the screen and says, "Look at Max. Using the earthquake as a branding opportunity."

"He's sticking it to Supergirl pretty hard." James replies.

"Well, I'm not going to let that bloviating narcissist knock my creation down just to build himself up. Whit." Cat states and then stares at Winn and we all look back and forth between them. I am really starting to be thankful Cat Grant actually knows my real name.

"That's close enough." Winn states and stands.

"You've proven yourself not to be incompetent. Let's start a feed in my office. We are going to counter Max's message about my girl." Cat says and then turns away to head back into her office.

"If I'm not back in half an hour, send help." Winn says before following after her.

"Max is spreading panic. People are already scared." Kara says angrily.

James asks, "What do you want to do?"

"Go down there and stop him." She states.

He chuckles, "You can't just fly up to him like you usually do. I mean, this guy is waist-deep in security."

"Yeah, but he's also a showman who loves preening for the press. And luckily for Supergirl, she's friends with Pulitzer Prize-winning photographer Jimmy Olsen." Kara tells him with a smile.

"Oh I am definitely coming with to witness this" I tell them. And to see just how adamant Max is on Supergirl being bad for the city. We have mostly avoided any talk of Supergirl on any of our dates so I can't wait to see Kara go up against him.

* * *

James takes pictures of Max giving out supplies. With James and Kara occupied staring him down I give a cheeky smile over her shoulder at him teasing that he can't say a word beyond patient recognition. I could see his shoulders relax when he saw me approach with them just a few minutes ago and am glad I decided to tag along.

"Jimmy Olsen. Thank you for shooting our relief efforts." Max says when the shots are done and shakes James hand.

"Of course." James smiles checking his work in the frame.

"I'd heard you hung up your camera." Max states and you can hear the underlying question.

"Ah, well, I still break it out when the need arises." James tells him professionally.

Max turns and looks at Kara, "You look familiar." before keeping moving among the crowd.

"We've met. Um, I'm Cat Grant's assistant, Kara. I-I have to say, I think what you're doing today is wonderful. But, uh, I found what you said on TV a little - surprising." She tells him adjusting her glasses as she tries to get him to actually look at her.

"You mean about Supergirl? If you knew me, you wouldn't be surprised." he tells her sparing a glance to smile sardonically.

"Oh, I know you." she nervous chuckles, "But..but don't you think that... that people need a more positive message right now? Hope instead of fear? I just think that if Supergirl could be here today, right now, she would be..." Kara tells him trying to find the right words in the face of a man like Max.

He snickers at her remark, "Why? Because Cat Grant says so? She might as well be Supergirl's PR flack, slapping that S on everything just to make money."

"What are you doing?" She asks incredulously pointing to the water bottles and other supplies stamped with Lord technologies.

"I want everyone to know who's helping them in their time of need, a human being. Supergirl lulls us into complacency. She fools us into thinking she'll save us and renders us incapable of saving ourselves. Like heroin, or the welfare state." He informs her.

"That's cynical."

"It's realistic. If anything, Supergirl should be thanking me for what I'm not saying." He says finally stopping to face her fully.

"Which is what?" Kara asks crossing her arms.

"She lost her powers. Explains why she's nowhere to be found. I'm guessing she blew out her photovoltaic capabilities fighting that military android. She's a dead battery now." he tells her and I watch Kara try to keep a straight face as he states this.

"You can't be sure of that." She tells him.

"I've studied Superman. It takes him roughly 48 hours to recharge. We're way past that. If Supergirl hasn't gotten her powers back by now, there's a good chance she never will. And that means we're on our own." Max tells her and glances at me and James as well.

The conversation is ended by a woman screaming suddenly. "Help! Please! My dad needs help over there!" she points and takes off.

With barely a glance the four of us are quickly rushing after her.

"Over here. Help. Please, please, he's right here." she cries and James stops her from coming too close.

I stand back too as Max and Kara kneel around the man on the ground who obviously was in a car wreck. Max examines the man closely and I can tell Kara wishes for her vision back.

"He's got a tension pneumothorax." Max states after his inspection.

"You're a doctor?" Kara exclaims surprised.

"Did med school in a year. He needs to get to the hospital." Max says like its nothing. I'm not surprised though as we have discussed his many different degrees and studies he has done over the years. It's impressive to say the least. How a genius like him can want a girl like me who can barely stand the sight of a needle I have no idea.

"I called 911, but they haven't come yet." The woman states.

James informs us looking around at all the chaos, "Paramedics are swamped."

The woman cries, "I once saw a clip of Supergirl in the news. She flew someone over there to the hospital."

"Unless you know where she is, we're your dad's only hope," Max tells her as he continues looking over the damage "Damn it. It's a venous bleed."

"What?" Kara asks.

"He must've lacerated another vessel."

"So we find the vessel, stop the bleeding, right?" She questions him hoping for good news.

"He's got 100,000 miles of vessels. We'll never find the right one. Unless you have an X-ray machine." Max informs her.

I put a hand to my mouth at the news and fight to keep a neutral face as the mans daughter cries out. "Please. Please!"

"He's exsanguinating into his chest. He'll bleed out, and go into shock and die in a few minutes." Max keeps explaining as he stares.

I can tell he feels useless. All the knowledge and no way to help the situation.

"No. No. Please do something." The daughter cries again.

Max rises and paces away to comfort the crying woman and I look between him and Kara.

"No. Come on. Come on. Come on." I hear Kara whispering and step closer as James joins her on the ground, "Please. Please. Come on, come on. Come on!"

She must be wiling her X-ray vision to work and save the man. But even it did start how could she explain knowing where to work.

"Kara." James says trying to stop her.

She groans out, "No. No, no, no."

"Kara, look." James says sternly as she begins breathing heavily from the effort.

"Kara. Please stop." He says grabbing her gently.

She turns to face Max angrily, "Just Do something! Come on! This can't be it!" she pleads.

"We can't save him." Max says sadly.

"No!" The woman cries out and Max moves to comfort her more.

"Sorry." he states.

I can't help the tears in my eyes but I move to help comfort the woman. Max moves away from her and kicks the car door shut hard, "Damn it!" He exclaims.

"No, no, no." The woman sobs for her father and I hug her tightly. I have nothing to say to her but I can let her lean on me. I know what it's like to lose those you love. I can return the favor of silent comfort.

I leave James to console Kara over the loss of her powers leaving her feeling hopeless and weak. I send up a silent prayer for her powers to come back. We need her. National City needs Supergirl. Max helps me lead the woman to a relief tent where staff quickly wrap her in a blanket and do their best to calm her.

I feel something wrap around me and then an arm guide me off to a tent with no one else inside. I sit in a chair and Max takes a knee infront of me. I try to wipe away the silent tears on my face and he reaches up to wipe one away himself.

"I'm sorry" he tells me.

I meet his gaze, "You don't have anything to apologize for. You did what you could"

"And it wasn't enough"

"No one's perfect Max" I tell him.

He places a hand on my knee and I place my hand on top of his. In this moment I wish I could hug him and kiss him and that we could be anywhere but here. But were still a secret and that's not how life works. He has important things to do to help the city. The least I can do is help though.

I take a deep breath, "All right lets get to helping" I say moving to stand.

He stops me and I meet his gaze to find him studying me. "Are you sure? You don't have to help-"

"This is my city too Max. Like you said we have to help ourselves and each other. With or without Supergirl we still need each other. So lets go help them" I tell him firmly.

He helps me stand and pulls me into a hug. Considering the chaos it's safe to show this type of affection. Strangers, loved ones, children, we all need each others support and affection today. I smile up at him as we break apart and I set the blanket onto the chair then we head off to keep handing out supplies. I help register people who have family missing so they can ensure they are safe. With the power outages so many can't reach loved ones who weren't home when it struck. I spend the next couple hours helping before I hear cheers. I look up to see Kara with her powers back swooping in to help clean up the city. Supergirl is back.


	14. Chapter 14: Time For Surgery

**Thanks to all the new followers and favorites and reviews! I almost have this completed! A few more chapters and touch ups over existing ones and all that will be left to do is upload them for you to enjoy!**

CHAPTER 14:

Today was the big day. I was not happy about it at all. I did want to have the implants but I knew there would be a lot of needles involved. Max promised I would barely feel a thing and it would be over before I knew it. I had glared and told him I wanted 3 chocolate cheesecakes and a pound of king crab legs as my first meal in recovery. He had laughed and told me he would see what he could do.

His car was picking me up so I head downstairs to meet the driver. I wondered if Max would be in the car or not. He probably didn't even leave the office last night. He promised he would be present for my procedure assuring me he had watched most of the other patients get theirs done since it was his tech so no one would wonder why he was present. He also informed me all his employees signed extensive confidentiality contracts so they would be stupid to put anything out into the public eye if anyone did catch on to our relationship. This did reassure me as the more time I spent at Lord Tech the less Max kept his distance outside private rooms.

I exit my building and see the black town car idling and approach it. The driver opens it for me nodding in greeting and I slide in. The car is empty save a teddy bear. I scoop it up and see a note is attached via a bow.

 _I have a few things to finish up so I can be present the rest of the day with you. I'll see you when you get here. The bear is so you can squeeze it instead of breaking my metacarpals._

I squeeze the bear with a laugh and smile at how thoughtful he can be. He keeps people distant and it's incredible to see a part of him few others do. He told me about his parents one of our times out together and I in turn shared greater details into my family before everything went wrong. Knowing what happened to his parents inspires his work makes me like him all the more. He was doing good in their memory.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the car stopping. I take a deep breath as I take in the sight of Lord Tech and squeeze the bear tight. I climb out of the car and thank the driver before heading inside. Paulina is there and she smiles at me.

"He's waiting for you in his office." She tells me and begins leading the way.

I do my best to smile back but it must not be great. My nerves are starting to get the best of me.

"Don't worry it's a quick procedure. I've seen a few done. You'll be just fine." She tells me.

"Thanks. It's not that part I'm worried about but that does help" I reply and she smiles at me before continuing on.

We get to Max's office and she indicates for me to go ahead. I enter without knocking as she disappears down the hall. Max is standing on the phone facing out the window. I quietly shut the door and move towards him slowly. I see my own reflection in the glass appear beside his and watch him smile before he turns to face me.

"All right sounds good. Just email me the numbers and I'll take a look. Bye" he finishes his call before putting his phone down.

"Good morning" he smiles and I quickly move to hug him.

He laughs and squeezes me back.

"Thank you for the bear. It helps" I tell him.

"You're welcome." He tells me pulling me back to look me in the eye.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"As I'll ever be."

"Were you good and followed the doctors orders?" He teases.

"I'm slowly dying of dehydration and starvation if that's what you mean" I glare at him.

He laughs, "You can eat and drink all you want once the surgery is done"

"I'm holding you to that" I warn and he smiles before kissing me.

"Let's get you down there" he says and I take a deep breath and then nod my head to agree.

He puts his phone in his pocket and we exit his office. Paulina is back and waiting. She hands him a tablet and he begins tapping away as we walk. I let him lead the way and walk next to Paulina behind him. She too has a tablet and seems to be working hard.

"He pay you well to do all his bidding?" I ask to break the silence as I fight to keep from panicking the closer we get to my procedure.

She snaps her head up from the tablet and looks between Max and I. I look to see that he indeed heard my question as well. She leans in to me and says quietly.

"Yes well enough, though some days I question my sanity" and I laugh.

Max turns to walk backwards eyeing the two of us.

"Should I be concerned?" He questions smirking.

"No sir just some humor to keep Aria's mind clear" she says and I fight a smirk at the smile she flashes at him.

Paulina just became one of my favorite people. I can tell she works hard and puts up with a lot to be where she is today as Max's most trusted employee. She takes care of so much of his work and personal life. Max stares a moment longer before turning around. We make it to the room my surgery will take place in and I feel myself break out into a cold sweat. I grip the bear to the point I fear I'll rip limbs off as Max moves to open the door.

"Sir" Paulina says breaking the silence and Max turns back to face us.

Max takes one look at my face and waves Paulina off. She goes into a different door beside the one Max was about to enter leaving us alone. This part of the building must not get used as much as it's strangely empty of employees in lab coats.

"Hey take a deep breath" Max tells me moving back to me and placing his hands on my arms.

I do as he says and squeeze the bear again.

"You can do this. It's just one IV and then you will be out for the rest. The IV will be back out before you even wake up I promise." He assures me.

I nod unable to form words. He puts an arm around me and guides me to the door. We enter and we're in a glass room with another door before the actual surgery room. "This is the sterilaization room. A cleansing mist is going to come on and help kill any bacteria and such. Then you need to put that smock on over your clothes to protect them during the procedure. After that you can enter the room and someone will get you situated." He explains.

"You're not coming in?" I ask.

"I'll be in there" he says pointing to a glass window where I can see Paulina.

I can see the glow of computer screens and realize it must be a monitoring point.

"Once your done they will move you to a bed to recover. I'll be there when you wake and we will test the implants." He continues.

I nod and take a deep breath. He smiles at me before squeezing my arm one last time and exiting out the door. I watch as he appears beside Paulina in the other room.

"Please set down your things and then stand still. Close your eyes and on the count of 3 hold your breath. It will only take a few moments to sterilize you" I hear Paulina's voice say.

I set down my bag and the bear on a table and move back to where a spot is indicated on the floor. I stand still and Paulina begins to count. On 2 I take a deep breath and on 3 I hear the sounds of something spraying. I feel the mist spray me down and then it's over as soon as it started. I wait another beat before releasing my breath. I move robotically to put on the smock over my clothes. The glass door pushes open as a nurse enters.

"Doctor is ready for you" she says with a smile, "He says it's safe to bring the bear"

I shoot her a grateful look and grab the bear. This was going to be my saving grace while they stabbed me with that IV. I'm sure I wasn't the first needle fearing patient they had. I follow after her and see the techs preparing things. The good doctor is looking over a screen when I enter. The nurse indicates for me to sit in a chair that looks like a dental chair.

"While we prep you it will stay sitting up but once you're under we will recline so we can perform the surgery." She informs me.

I sit as I listen and she sits on a rolling stool beside me and gently pulls my left arm to her. I tense as she begins wiping my arm down. I squeeze the bear and look up to see Max watching me. He gives me a reassuring smile and I take a deep breath. I just have to get past this part and then I don't have to do this ever again.

I keep staring at Max as the nurse lets me know it's time. I flinch as she does her job and I don't relax until I feel her tape down the IV on my arm. I refuse to look at my arm. She starts fluids and lets me know they will be administering the anesthesia momentarily. I nod at her before looking back at Max. He is staring down at a screen and discussing something with Paulina. Watching him work helps to ground me. I release my grip on the bear and wipe a stray tear from my face. The process of the IV had my eyes watering as it usually did.

"Good morning Miss. Summers" I hear the doctor say and turn to see him beside me.

He sits on the stool and begins going over everything with me. A nurse brings him a syringe and I must make a face at the sight.

"Don't worry this gets put in through the IV not you" he says and I smile sheepishly at him.

"We're ready to start." He says as he turns and shoots the needle into a spot on the IV line.

"Count backwards starting with 10" he instructs.

"10, 9, 8...7..." I feel myself trail off.

* * *

I awake in a hospital bed in a different room. I open my eyes blinking against the light and make out a figure beside me. As everything comes into focus I see it is Max. He reaches out and squeezes my hand. I try to squeeze back but I don't quite have the function yet. I see him say something and then comes into view. He smiles at me and holds up a remote. I realize it's the control for the implants. I nod my head in understanding. I see him press a button before he turns the control to face me.

There are now two green zeros on the screen. He presses the up button for both until they reach level 3. Slowly the sounds of the room come into focus. It sounds much clearer than my hearing aids had. I can hear the heart rate monitor beep that is clipped to my finger and feet shuffling.

"Aria" I hear and turn to look back at Max.

He smiles at the response. He turns to look at someone and I see Paulina behind him tapping away on her tablet probably noting my response.

"How does it sound?" Dr. Lenardo asks, "Quiet, loud, normal?"

I listen carefully to what he says. Their voices sound fairly normal but I've never been able to hear properly before.

"It sounds better than before." I tell him.

"All right that's very good. We're going to place those headphones on you and test your full range to check how the implants did." He tells me and I nod in response.

The headphones are placed on my head by Max who smiles encouragingly at me as he does so. I smile back before he steps away and they hand me the controls I used before. Max rolls a stool over and sits beside me as he pulls open a computer. He nods to indicate it starting before he presses a key.

I wait as the first few sounds are played. Sooner than ever before though I hear the faintest sound and I scramble to hit the button indicating I could hear it. Upon pressing it I see Max glance up at me before looking to the doctor. They both nod at each other and I proceed with the rest of the test. I begin to flinch at the higher notes and Max turns off the program early. He gently takes the headphones off me watching the incision site.

"I think it's safe to say you have made a full recovery to your hearing" he announces.

"Yes from what you were able to hear I would say you've had an increase from 20% to 98% which is a normal level of hearing for your age." says.

I smile at the news. "Thank you" I tell him.

"I'll see you in a few days to check on everything" he smiles before leaving the room.

I note that Paulina leaves too and smile. I look to Max as he puts the laptop on another table. He comes over to me and sits on the edge of the bed.

"You did great" he tells me leaning down to kiss me.

I can tell he's happy with my results and I kiss him back happily. My stomach growls making us break apart laughing.

"Time for me to live up to that promise I see" he says before moving to the other side of the room.

He wheels over a hospital tray that has various containers on it. I smile as I realize he took my request quite seriously. He opens the platters one by one to reveal a salad, chicken gnocchi soup, and chocolate cheesecake.

"I'm saving the crab legs for dinner" he informs me and I smile at him.

"This is perfect" I tell him.

"You'll like this next bit too" he says and I stare at him in question.

"Excluding any emergencies I have taken the entire day and night off" he tells me as he picks up a fork and steals a bite of chicken.

"Really?" I question watching his face.

"Yes really" he tells me and I smile.

"Well in that case climb in" I tell him as I scoot over on the bed.

He laughs at my antics but none the less climbs into the tiny hospital bed beside me. It's a tight fit but we make it work as I curl against him and we both eat the lunch he had prepared. I fall asleep after as we watch a movie together on the TV in the room.

I awake later to him shaking me gently and he helps me to stand. He escorts me to the waiting car and soon we pull up in front of a building I don't recognize. I say nothing as we exit and walk inside. The doorman greets Max and holds open the door for us. I enter an elevator after Max and watch as he places his handprint onto a scanner on the door.

"Where are we?" I finally question as I feel the elevator rise.

Max smiles and doesn't answer. I stare at him and my mind puts together what I know. Unless he keeps luxury secret recovery rooms for patients somewhere other than Lord Tech than I am 99% sure I'm about to enter Max's actual place. I watch as the doors part to reveal a open floor plan of a massive penthouse apartment. Think new version of Annie movie type scale of a place. Screens everywhere, a fountain, the works. I stare in wonder as we enter.

"Welcome to my home" he tells me as he sets my bag down.

I simply stare causing Max to chuckle as he approaches me. I have no words and I continue not to speak as a I walk away from him to the window and look out over the city.

"This is ridiculous" I finally manage to say.

"If employees come out and start singing welcome to me I'm running" I tell him.

He pulls me into him and I look up into his eyes.

"I can guarantee that won't be happening. Only other person here is my chef preparing our dinner" he tells me before kissing me.

I kiss him back and smile after.

"Come on. Lets go eat and then I can show you the aquarium."

"What like as in having a dolphin up here?" I say mouth dropping open and he laughs true and hard.

"No. I just wanted to see the look on your face. I don't even have a goldfish." He reveals.

I give him a light shove cracking up laughing as we head for the kitchen. I am amazed by the majestic space that would be anyone who likes to cooks dream. There is in fact a chef in full regalia slaving away and I can smell the sea food before I see it.

"Antwon this is Aria. The palette you must impress tonight" Max introduces and I roll my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Aria. I've prepared quite the feast for you." He says shaking my hand and I smile at his accent. Definitely from down south.

"Thank you I'm sure it will be incredible" I tell him.

"Please go sit and I'll bring it right out." He instructs and Max leads me into a dining area.

We sit talking until Antwon brings out the food and I smile at the smell. Max and I eat mostly in silence as I'm too busy enjoying it all. After dinner I thank Antwon and compliment his work as he leaves for the night before following Max down a long hallway.

"There's a couple options now." He begins and I wait to hear.

"We can watch something in the living room until you're ready to sleep and I have a guest room prepared for you."

"Or?"

He smiles, "Or... we can watch something in my room and you can stay with me"

I smile at the thought. It's hard to believe that we hadn't even had sex yet after dating for a couple months now but between our schedules and not being out in the public eye it just hasn't happened yet. And with the light pain pulsing around my ears from the surgery and the discomfort from having that horrendous IV in my arm earlier it certainly won't be happening tonight. Not like this. But cuddling I can definitely agree with.

"Well I would hate to have to get up again later after a few movies so perhaps your room is a much more strategic idea" I tell him.

He smirks at me. "I thought so too" he agrees.

I follow him to a set of double doors and he pushes one open to reveal a giant master suite with a california king bed that I'm sure I will never want to leave. If this is the bedroom I'm afraid to see the bathroom. Probably my dream waterfall shower with a giant jacuzzi tub.

"If there is a fireplace in your bathroom I'm going to scream" I tell him as I turn to face him.

He shuts the door with a laugh as he watches me look around.

"I'm afraid not though the floor is heated" he informs me and I simply stare at him.

"You see this is why you've never been here til now" he teases.

"Oh after renting out a restaurant for a first date I would hate to think only now is when I realize you're rich" I joke back walking towards him.

"Not just rich. Smart." He says before kissing me.

* * *

I awake the next morning and stretch in the gloriously comfy bed. The satin sheets pool around me and I smile. I open my eyes to find I'm alone in the room and look to the clock to see it's only 7am. I get up and dig through my bag for clothes and head into the bathroom. The lights turn on automatically when I enter and I find the floor is still warm from Max this morning. I do what I need to get ready before heading out down the hall to find him.

He is in the kitchen and he's making an omelette. This man could not get anymore attractive. He has a personal chef and still makes himself breakfast. I smile and quietly approach him and wrap my arms around him.

"Yes I'll send the schematics over this afternoon. Yes. Bye" I hear him say and then notice the little piece of tech in his ear.

Probably some fancy Bluetooth he designed. He turns to face me and pulls me into him with one arm as he moves the omelette off the burner with the other.

"I was going to bring this to you" he tells me kissing me.

"If you did that I would never leave" I smirk.

"Maybe that was the plan" he says making me laugh.

I definitely do not want to leave.

"Cat Grant wouldn't approve a day off after surgery?" He teases.

"Not after hearing how simple and effective it was and that I would be back on my feet same day." I tell him.

"Why do I have to be so good at my job?" He asks and I laugh.

We eat the omelette together and then his car meets us out front. He drops me off at Catco and I kiss him goodbye before getting out. Time to face the real world and see just how well I can hear. That and probably be crushed by Kara in a hug when she finds out how well it went!

 **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hack Attack

**I'm very excited to only have about 3 more chapters to finish writing. We're picking up speed to a plot point that is what gave me this whole idea for this storyline. We're exactly halfway through the story now.**

 **Thanks to all who follow, fave and comment!**

Chapter 15:

I arrive at the office and find my desk and coffee table filled with balloons, teddy bears, chocolates and more. I roll my eyes laughing and feel myself hugged from behind. I turn and hug Kara back.

"You are ridiculous. This makes it look like I was dying not out for a one day minimally invasive procedure Kara," I laugh.

I look behind her to see Winn and James enter as well and smile. "Thank you though"

"So how does it feel?" Kara asks and see her looking to my lack of aids.

"It feels good. I feel lighter for sure," I joke, "And I can hear the difference. Honestly I can probably hear better than you now,"

We all laugh and Kara rolls her eyes at me, "I doubt that. Even Max Lord isn't that good."

"How was your night in the hospital? Does Lord Tech cater in for it's lab rats?" Winn jokes.

"You'd volunteer as lab rat if you got the service I did for the past 24 hours" I tease thinking about my night with Max complete with personal chef and movies not even in theater's yet.

My TV screen behind us gets our attention quickly as we hear Cat Grants name mentioned alongside the words email hack. We all turn to watch what's been leaked so far and we exchange glances before swiftly running for the elevators. Kara sprints out ahead of us as professionally as she can and makes it to Cats office just as two Catco lawyers do. The rest of us gather around Winn's desk and wait.

Kara comes out and explains Cat has tasked us with finding out what all the press could have. I groan at the idea of helping read all of Cat's emails. We head down to our Supergirl lair as I like to call it and get to work after Kara brings in the printed emails. While Winn heads to try and trace the hack.

We spend the next hour setting aside any emails that could be hazardous to show Cat. James and I keep looking while Kara takes a batch to her. My phone goes off and I reach over from my place on the couch to read Max's text.

'How are you feeling?'

'My ears are fine. My brain is going to explode though'

'Actual pain reasons or bad day at work?'

'I'm sure you've seen what's going on. I have the luxury of reading every email in existence written by Cat Grant to find what the hacker wanted the press to find.'

'Knowing Cat it's mostly gossip about how great she is. Indeed very boring' I roll my eyes at the insult to Cat.

'Don't worry I'll let you know if I find anything good about you' I tease and wait for a reply while I take a long drink of my coke. I look back to my phone as I do and choke on Max's answer.

'Well I am pretty amazing so I wouldn't be surprised if you do. Just try not to get jealous when it's revealed she's in love with me'

'That almost killed me. I will relinquish my claim before getting between Cat Grant and something she wants' I laugh.

I see James look up at my laughter and try to quiet down.

'Shame I do love a good Cat fight'

'You are so not punny' I tell him rolling my eyes at his double use of the word cat.

'This beautiful blonde I know would beg to differ with you'

I snort, 'She must not be of very high intelligence then'

'She's above average' Another eye roll at his backhanded compliments.

'Funny. Now I have to go back to saving my bosses job so I don't lose mine' I tell him and turn back to the current email I was reading.

'Good luck. I feel you will need it and hey I always could use another secretary'

'you couldn't afford me' I tell him cheekily before ignoring my phone for the next hour to read more emails.

Kara comes back to join us in email land after no success with Cat. I feel like we've read everything there could possibly be and still we don't have anything that would ruin Cat Grant. After another trip to let Cat know what we found Kara comes back in a panic. "It was Dirk Armstrong, chairman of the board. He hired someone to hack Ms. Grant?"

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I overheard him after the board meeting, talking about setting up Ms. Grant for a fall."

"You overheard him?" Winn asks concerned.

"Yes, with my alien ears." Kara dramatically states pointing to her ears.

"Okay, um, if the hack was ordered by someone inside Catco, that's gonna be a lot harder to trace." Winn informs us.

James jumps In to say, "So we have to find proof. We should talk to Catco's lawyers if you really suspect Armstrong."

Kara shoots him down, "No, we can't trust them, they could be working with Armstrong. But we do know someone who has a legal background who might be able to help us" she says looking to James.

A trip to meet Lucy is needed and I offer to pass on that awkwardness letting Kara go with James alone. No need to bombard Lucy with all of us. I stay and keep reading emails. Once James and Kara return our work is interrupted by the appearance of Astra over the city and Kara takes off to confront her despite our warnings. We stare worriedly after her before getting back to work. As we do we keep an eye on the TV and watch Kara finally take down Astra and fly her off to the DEO. We all breath a sigh of relief and are able to focus better.

My text tone goes off and I look at my new text from Max.

'Learn anything juicy about me yet?'

'Sorry Mr. Ego but Cat Grant doesn't talk about you much'

'That's how you know she really cares' I snort.

'You're incorrigible'

'You save her enough yet to have dinner with me?'

'The slave labor continues. Rain check?'

'That's fine. I really should get some more projects finished anyway'

'Well I can't have you slacking off on my account'

'Dinner with you would always be worth waiting to cure the common cold' I fight not to laugh at his audacity.

'That was rude. Like I would want dinner to come before saving peoples from stuffed up noses'

'They do hinder dinner dates from being enjoyable'

'Funny. I need to get back to work. Now you're making me slack from saving a bunch of people's jobs'

'Good luck. Let me know when your leaving I'll send a car for you'

'No need. I'm heading to Kara's tonight. Family drama'

'All right we'll let me know when you are safely there' I smile at his worry.

'I will. And you let me know when you cure colds. I hate runny noses'

I go back to reading emails and notice it's quiet. I look up to see both James and Winn staring at me.

"What?" I ask confused thinking I missed something.

"That was an awfully smiley conversation" Winn says with a pointed look.

Crap. I really need to be more careful.

"Just a old friend from school. Sends me funny jokes on occasion that remind us of our college days" I tell them hoping they believe me.

"A old... guy... friend" Winn states but is asking as he stares me down.

"If it gets you to stop staring at me like that then yes it happens to be a guy" I tell him and hope he will drop it so I don't have to lie more. I hate lying.

"All right," James says breaking the moment and I mentally thank him, "I think we can call it a night and start again in the morning when Kara is back."

"James is right. We're too tired to help anymore and even if we find something now no one is here" I agree standing and stretching. It means I could have said yes to Max for dinner but Kara can't be in a good place after Astra so I know she needs a girl night.

We say our goodbyes and I call Kara as I walk towards her apartment. She doesn't answer so I text her that I'm heading over. This she answers and tells me she should be there just after me. I stop into a cafe and grab food I ordered on my way out of CatCo. Once at Kara's I start setting out food as she comes in the window.

"You know I feel like one day you're going to get seen doing that" I tease her.

"That's the least of my worries right now"

"Things with Astra not great huh?"

"No. She betrayed all of us and thinks that after all of it I would join her. That I would help her take over the earth because she thinks she can save it." Kara tells me angrily as changes into pajamas.

"People who have strong beliefs tend to be pretty crazy in their refusal to change them. I know it hurts because she's your family. The last of your family."

Kara sighs, "It's not that. She was gone long before I lost everyone else. It's that she has a second chance and she only wants to do the same thing. Earth isn't Krypton. She doesn't get to do this."

"Well why don't we forget about Astra for now and watch crap tv until we pass out then go back to the mundane job of trying to save Cat Grants job and ours"

"That's mundane?" She laughs.

"No but it got you to smile." I tell her.

As we get our food together I shoot Max a text that I'm with Kara for the night. He wishes me a good night and then I focus my attention on helping Kara relax.

The next morning we get ready for work together and head to go back to trying to prove corporate sabotage that our only proof is because Kara is an alien with good hearing.

We walk into our office to find Winn and James already waiting for us.

"First of all, I am very happy that your aunt didn't murder you."

"Thanks, Winn." She tells him.

"And second, I got a plan to get Armstrong. Actually, couldn't be easier. All I gotta do is plant this little device on Armstrong's computer, and then I'll be able to access, remotely and discreetly, all of his files." He says holding up a small piece of tech which I take from him to examine.

"So how do we get it on the computer?" I ask.

"Um, well, um. One of us is going to have to go over there and do it. I'm gonna have to be running point at my keyboard. And, well, I figured that Kara should be on lookout. She's got the X-Ray vision." Wins says and then looks at James.

"Oh! So I'm the one who gets arrested if this doesn't work out." James says.

"James, you don't have to." Kara tells him.

"No. It's all good." James tells her then turns back to Winn. "Okay. How do I do this?"

"How do we do this?" I say. They all turn to look at me. "James shouldn't be the only one at risk here and if something goes wrong in there one of us can cause another distraction."

They seem to all think about before they agree.

"Yes. Okay, so once we're in Dirk's office, we'll need a distraction." Winn tells us.

"Dirk Armstrong's office." We hear through the comms as James and I wait for the coast to be clear.

"Uh yeah, uh, Mr. Armstrong's Maserti is on fire." Winn stutters through the comms as he talks to assistant.

"Armstrong's on the move." Kara says as she watches from the CatCo balcony.

"Not the Maserati. Not the Maserati." We hear Armstrong saying as he runs to the elevators.

"James and Aria, you have approximately 90 seconds to get in and out before Armstrong returns." Winn tells us.

We move quickly but steadily through the hall until we reach the right office. The door is thankfully unlocked and we enter quickly before shutting the door quietly.

"Okay, we're in." James tells them.

I wait by the door while James walks over and tries to stick the bug to the back of Armstrongs computer but of course it's plastic and not magnetic. I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as we thought.

"Guys, we got a problem. The computer is plastic." James tells them.

"Dude, that's okay. You just, just pry open the monitor's cooling vent and attach the bug to the inner wiring. What is the point of having all these muscles if you can't open a stupid little plastic box?" Winn says through the comms and I roll my eyes at him.

"Winn." Kara warns.

James ignores him and I move to help him pry the computer open and get the bug inside. Once the computers back together we get the okay from Winn.

"Okay, and downloading. Yes! God, I'm enjoying corporate espionage, like, a little too much." Winn says happily to us all.

"Hurry, Armstrong is close. I'm going to heat-vision the sprinklers, set off the fire alarm. Or -Or jump out the window and I'll catch you."

"No you can't catch us both. We got this." He tells her and looks at me.

"But he's going to see you." Kara panics.

"I have a plan" James says. "Act normal" he tells me and then pushes me towards the large bookshelf in the room where I quickly pretend to skim titles and pull one curiously from the shelf just as the door opens.

"Mr. Olsen? Ms. Summers? Curious. Catco's art director and newest up and coming journalist stopping by its chairman of the board's office unannounced, on what is, no doubt, Catco's worst day?"

James smiles before replying to him, "I wouldn't say that it's Catco's worst day. I'd say it's Cat Grant's."

"It may get hard to draw that distinction." Armstrong says carefully.

"I agree, except for the fact that Catco's bigger than just one person, even Cat Grant. And if she implodes and the board has to make some changes, we'd just like you to know, you have our full support." James continues and I fight to keep a calm smile on my face.

"Of course, none of us want this to happen." Armstrong says and looks at both of us directly as he does.

"No, of course not." I quickly agree so I'm not just wordlessly standing here.

"But, should it become unavoidable, the board appreciates having you both in its corner." He tells us with a smile.

We both thank him and quickly exit the office and head for the elevator. We manage to keep our composure until the doors shut behind us. Then I start laughing.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we just did that" I tell him.

He starts laughing too, "It was certainly close. Thanks for going with it so quickly"

"Oh it wasn't easy but luckily I catch on quick. Now let's just hope it never gets back to Cat that we were making a power play even if it was fake" I joke.

"I don't think we need to worry about that" he assures as we exit the elevator and head back to CatCo.

Once back we get to work with Armstrongs computer as well as continuing our way through Cats emails. Kara gets called back to the DEO by Alex about Astra while we work.

We find what we may be looking for just as Kara comes back looking upset.

"Kara" Winns says quickly standing.

They trip over each other to talk first.

"What happened? What -" Winn begins.

"Are you okay? What'd she do?" James simultaneously begins questioning.

"Was this Astra?" Winn asked next.

"Everything all right?" I ask calmly after they both stop to actually hear an answer from her.

"Please. I don't want to talk about it. Can we just-?" Kara says and motions to the computers around us.

"Yeah, okay. Uh, Dirk Armstrong's e-mail accounts, and there are several, um, are harder to crack than Catco's, almost, - so I'm just getting into it." Winn catches her up.

"Okay. Anything else from Ms. Grant's e-mails?" She asks.

"Uh, more of the same. Uh, well, no, actually, there was this one e-mail from the bank, um, asking for Cat's electronic signature so they could approve a wire transfer into an account belonging to an Adam Foster." James tells her finding the paper and giving it to her.

"Who's Adam Foster?" She asks.

"According to some Internet sleuthing, he's 24, he lives in Opal City. Cat makes monthly payments into his personal account." Winn informs her.

"Yeah, almost as if Cat is, you know, keeping him on the side." James says and I roll my eyes at there assumption. There are more reasons than man candy to be making monthly payments to someone.

Kara goes to show Cat while Winn keeps working on Armstrongs computer emails. The tv starts talking about Cat going live to discuss the email hack 20 minutes later. Winn works double time to find something before it's too late. James calls Lucy for help just as Winn finds something. We smile and all quickly run to tell Ms. Grant.

"Hey." Winn calls to Kara as we approach.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara asks as stares us down.

"Saving the day!" Winn says while panting from our rush.

"Take a look at this." James says handing the printed email to Cat.

"Where did you get this?" She asks.

"Uh, well It..." Winn starts to explain but I cut him off.

"You know, it's probably better if we don't tell you, Ms. Grant." I tell her quickly with a smile and look to Lucy.

"From a legal standpoint." She adds.

"I recognize three out of the four of you." She deadpans staring at the group of us.

"Uh, this is my girlfriend." James introduces.

"Lucy Lane" Lucy says introducing herself.

"Lois Lane's kid sister?" She questions.

Lucy answers, "Yes."

"Well, congratulations, you got the looks." Cat tells her before turning back to address us all, "You launched this investigation of Dirk because?"

"Because I-I overheard something he said after the board...Actually, uh, it was what you said, about him, uh, smelling blood." Kara says and quickly realizes her mistake. She fails epically at covering it up. I mentally face palm at her words and stare at her like she's insane.

"Mmm-hmm. Ker-rah, stall the press and tell that walking personification of white male privilege to come to my office." Cat says suddenly before turning back to her office and Kara scrambles off to call him over.

I breath a sigh of relief hoping Cat let's go of Kara's slip up. We head to Winns desk to watch through the glass as Cat informs Armstrong of our findings. We smile as we watch CatCo lawyers enter with security.

Knowing the job is done I head back to my office to collect my things and grab my tablet. This attempted takeover has really put me behind in my work so looks like I'll be taking my assignment home with me.

I text Max, 'My job is saved and Cat Grant rules on'

'Now that's a scary thing to read' he replies and I laugh.

'Well it's been a long day and I'm going home to take a bath with a bottle of wine'

'That does sound good'

'You like baths?' I ask.

'No I like the sound of you in a bath' and I can see the cocky smile on his face as he sends it.

I laugh as I make my way out of the CatCo building and see his car waiting for me.

'I have no words for you about that but I do wonder if you have your car stalking me now too'

His driver opens the door for me with a smile and I smile back before climbing inside.

'Well after seeing the headlines I figured you had a long day and would like a ride so I had him on standby'

'You have no idea. Thank you. So about that dinner rain check?'

'I can't be there but I had something picked up for you'

'You seriously spoil me. Going to have to add some cardio to my workout schedule'

'I know a good lipo doctor'

'Not funny' I laugh as I send it though.

'Back to work I go. I'll call you later' he tells me.

We pull up to my apartment building and I decide to forgo answering him with such a simple bye text and wait to talk later. His driver helps me out and hands me a bag from Max and I's go to restaurant and I know one box has to be chocolate cheesecake.

Knowing this I take the stairs to the 8th floor because there's no way I can eat all this delicious food without a workout. I finally make it upstairs and unload everything before going to change.

I'm halfway through the delicious shrimp fettuccine when a news broadcast takes over my TV.

"It seems that Lord Technologies has been attacked tonight. The FBI has been called in and Supergirl was seen aiding. We don't have much more information about who attacked or why. We will update you as we get more information"

The broadcast ends and I snatch my phone. I call Paulina first knowing Max could be tied up with the FBI about the attack.

She answers, "Aria, everyone is fine. Max is fine. He's taking care of some things but he will call you later"

I sigh at her explanation thankful that she thinks to give it to me first.

"Thank you Paulina. What on earth happened?"

She hestitates and I am sure she is debating if I should know or how much I should. She must assume Max would tell me anyway since he normally blabs whatever the government tries to hide.

"All I can tell you is that they were like Supergirl. I have to go now. I'll see you soon"

"Thanks Paulina good night" I tell her before hanging up.

I sigh in relief that everything is okay at Lord Tech and with Max. Then I worry for Kara. Astra is in custody and the other Kryptonians are attacking Lord Tech. What could it all possibly mean? What could they need from Max?


	16. Chapter 16: Suspicion & Toyman Trouble

The next morning at work the news is all tuned to a press conference with Max about the attack last night, "I'd like to address the rumors of an incident at Lord Technologies."

"Oh, this is going to be ugly." Winn says quietly. I stand beside Kara in James' office watching the screen.

"We're the target of industrial espionage. Thankfully, there were no casualties and those responsible have been apprehended. Thank you." He tells everyone and waves his way off the stage before heading back into Lord Tech.

James says, "He's covering up the attack. What is he up to?"

Considering that the DEO wouldn't want news of the other kryptonians out there I'm not surprised Max lied to the public. Even he realizes the panic in the population if people know there's almost a dozen evil versions of Kara in the city.

"Well, let me see what I can find out." Winn says quickly turning to a computer.

"No way. No! Max Lord is way too dangerous." Kara says and I wait for further explanation as to why she thinks so.

"Hey, I've dusted off my press credentials. Let me just talk to him, see what I can dig up." James tells her calmly.

"Why-" I get cut off by Kara announcing Cats arrival.

"Okay, um Um, today, we have to seem really, really normal. Like, like not just normal-normal, but super-normal. Only, no - No super." Kara starts rambling quickly. We all share a look and stare at her carefully.

"Are you having a stroke? Is this what a stroke looks like?" Winn asks.

"Ms. Grant thinks I'm Supergirl."

"What?" I gasp alongside the others.

"I will handle it. But if she sees us acting weird, it's gonna blow everything. I just need to heat up her coffee" Kara stammers quickly and I worry for her state of panic in being able to act normal.

"Maybe not on that." James suggests as she sets it on the print layouts.

Next thing I know Cats latte has exploded.

"What do we do?" Kara asks in more panic.

Winn stares, "That got everywhere." He exclaims.

"All right, all right. Round 2, round 2" James says pouring regular coffee from his thermos into a clean mug. Cats not going to be pleased but better than nothing.

"Oh, my God, thank you!" She exclaims grabbing it and rushing off to her desk.

Winn picks something up and shows it to James, "Is this..." he trails off and James gasps and grabs Kara's glasses and rushes after her. That would certainly not help her from looking like Supergirl.

"She's doomed" I say before walking off to my office.

Kara spends the day busy between Cat trying to prove she's Supergirl and worrying about Hank being kidnapped. I catch up on my work and try to focus on only that until I'm needed elsewhere. Especially since after work I need to go to Lord Tech for a check on my implants. The day passes quickly as I work. Kara texts me that Cat even has her elementary school report cards that the government faked to help hide her. I crack up laughing at how flustered Kara must have been. I remember helping her memorize all that information when we were kids. She's never done good under pressure though.

I leave work early and get in a Lord Tech car and head to meet Max for my check up before we finally have our rain check dinner. It's in his office so not anything too fancy. I roll my eyes at him all the way through my check up. I cringe though when the sounds get too loud though and he smiles.

"Big improvement as the implants have started becoming more compatible with your brain." He tells me.

"I can tell" I inform him rubbing my ears as they ring slightly.

He laughs, "I bet they haven't done that in a decade"

"Definitely haven't missed that bit" I joke.

He puts away his tablet after taking notes on it and then clears the rest of the Tech for measuring my hearing off to the side.

"Now shall we dine" he says indicating to the couch next to a table full of food.

We sit beside each other on the couch and I slip off my shoes before tucking my feet up under me. I grab a plate of fried rice and orange chicken before using chopsticks to take a bite.

"I'm impressed you can use chopsticks." He tells me.

"If you saw inside my apartment you would know I did. I am a starving artist after all. It's a requirement to eat with chopsticks straight out of the take out container" I tell him and he laughs.

The conversation keeps up about art until Paulina knocks on the door and steps in.

"Sir, you're needed for an urgent matter" she tells him. She smiles at me before turning back to him.

"I'll be right back" he promises as he stands to go meet her at the door.

I wave him off and watch as he joins her. She hands him a tablet and he grimaces at what he sees. As he follows her out the door I catch sight of a few security guards waiting in the hall. I wonder what could be going on. After last nights attack it could be anything.

I wait about 20 minutes finishing eating before Max comes back looking irritated.

"Everything okay" I ask as he sits back down beside me.

He sighs and I can see he's trying to let it go, "oh just a nosy reporter after last nights incident digging around for more information"

I think of what media outlet could be stupid enough to enter Lord Tech like that. There's top of the line clearance badges needed. Every door is locked and there's guards everywhere. They must be desperate for a scoop.

"Oh the media. Can't live with them, and I certainly wouldn't be employed without them" I grin at him hoping to make him laugh.

I succeed and he pulls me closer so that he can wrap an arm around me and my knees are resting on his thigh. I flip my legs around so they are across his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. He sighs into my hair and I feel him relax again.

We go back to our calm dinner date and continue our conversation where we left off.

"You traveled before coming to CatCo" he states randomly.

"Yeah. I went on one of those finding myself tours of Europe. Explored castles, ruins, and of course as an artist hit up the Louvre." I tell him, "why?"

"Well a friend of mine has a private collection in Italy. Lots of famous artwork that many museums would die to have." He says.

"You have friends?" I tease.

"Ha ha," he tells me as he brushes a strand of hair out of my face as I laugh.

"No I was mentioning it because maybe one of these weekends that jet of mine could take us on a trip" he says casually.

I pause and look up at him to see him smiling, "that sounds like a great idea"

"Good. We can plan something soon" he says and leans down to kiss me.

We stay like that a while until there's another knock on the door and he groans.

"I think we've reached my free time limit" he jokes.

I laugh and kiss him one last time before moving off his lap. I slip my shoes back on and stand with him.

"It's okay I need to be getting home anyway. All this talk and now I'm itching to draw" I tell him with a smile.

He smiles and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him one last time before there's another knock. I laugh as Max glares at the door.

"Go. Send Paulina to help me out of this labyrinth" I tease him.

He smirks at my word use before opening the door. There's a man in an lab coat waiting and he goes to speak but pauses when he sees me. He seems to rethink what he was going to say and when Max stares expectantly he finally talks.

"Sir, we found a subject" he tells him.

"Oh good. I'll be right there" he tells him.

I grab my bag and walk to the door. Max has pulled his phone out and sent a message before looking back at me.

"Paulina will be right here. Just wait for her. Don't need you getting lost forever in here"

"Oh I'm sure you would find me eventually" I tell him.

He smiles and kisses the side of my head, "Always" he promises before heading out the door after the scientist or doctor. Who knows what he does here there's always so much going on.

Paulina appears seconds later with a smile.

"My guardian angel" I tease and she laughs.

"Seriously though how do you get anywhere in this place?" I ask her as we walk.

She laughs again, "Once you know the layout actually makes sense but to someone who doesn't know it certainly seems confusing. Which I'm sure is the point"

"Oh I'm sure" I smile.

We make it to the front doors and I can see the car waiting for me idling at the curb. I say my goodbyes to Paulina before heading to it. The driver smiles at me as he opens the door.

"You know if you're going to keep picking me up I should really learn your name" I tell him pausing at the door.

"You can call me Devon, Ms. Summers" he tells me with a smile.

"Thank you Devon. And please call me Aria. I can't stand that last name formal thing"

"Of course Aria" he says and I get into the car with a smile.

Once back home for the night I break out my sketchbook and get to work with a smile at what I have in mind.

I work quietly with my TV as just background noise for a couple hours before my phone goes off alerting to a text from Kara.

I quickly read the giant text informing that Hank is safely back at the DEO and back in charge. That she pissed off Lucy's dad which is never new. Astra was traded for Hank putting her back out there with Non and the others. That part worries me. I text her back quickly glad that everything turned out okay for the most part. I sigh and look back at my drawing and smile. It looks exactly as I wanted it too.

I stretch from my position on the couch and look at the time. Oh man it's gonna be a long day tomorrow. It's 1am. I yawn now that I've stopped focusing on my project.

I text Max seeing as I usually hear from him by now. Whatever project got his attention as I left must be taking off.

'Off to bed finally' I text him.

I change my clothes and brush my teeth while I wait. Just as I climb into bed it alerts me to a text back.

'Must be one good drawing. Get some rest.'

'It is. Good night Max' I smile to myself.

'Good night Aria'

I switch out the light and swiftly fall asleep. Tomorrow will come all too soon but I'll enjoy my sleep while it lasts.

The next day I get to work and go up to greet the others. They are staring into Cats office and I join them and my eyes widen at what I see.

"That was a genuine laugh. That was not fake, that was real." Kara says in disbelief as we all watch Lucy meet with Cat.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" James asks intrigued considering it is his girlfriend in there.

"Kara does have this handy ability called superhearing" Winn points out.

"Yeah, but that just feels wrong, doesn't it? Is that wrong?" James asks and you can see he wants to know but feels like he's betraying Lucy's privacy.

"Do it." I whisper and just as Kara goes to listen the TV starts playing a news update.

"The eccentric criminal known as "Toyman" to his fellow inmates escaped from the Van Kull Maximum Security Prison this morning. Toyman got his name from the dangerous and-" the emergency news broadcast begins and Winn freezes.

"What's going on with him?" I ask.

"I don't know." Kara says still half listening to Cat and Lucy talk.

Lucy exits the office and comes out smiling over to us. Winn still hasn't moved.

"She's so nice." Lucy says and we stare.

"Nobody has ever said that before." Kara deadpans.

James stumbles to ask her what Cat wanted causing me to laugh, "Um So, did she, uh - Did she want something from you or"

Lucy smiles brightly, "Yes. She wants me to be her general counsel, starting immediately."

"What? Congratulations." I tell her as I notice Winn is still frozen and Kara seems to be processing still.

"That's-That's amazing. So you would be here?" James asks her clarifying and I wonder how any of them function with the level of stuttering happening.

"Uh, yeah, I have to think about it a little bit, but the, uh, old GC's office is on this floor." Lucy says looking at Winn who is staring straight ahead at nothing.

Kara finds her voice then, "Wow, so you'd-Then you'd be right here."

"Yeah" Lucy says cocking her head at Kara's statement.

"That's great" I tell her, "Don't worry I think Kara's still in shock that you called Cat Grant nice" I laugh to cover up the awkwardnesss.

A man in a FBI jacket approaches us then, "Special Agent Cameron Chase, with the FBI. I'm here for Winslow Schott, Jr." he informs us and we all look at each other.

"That's me." Winn says coming forward.

I mouth Winslow to myself in shock at the full name.

We watch as they walk off together. What on earth is going on? I turn to Kara to ask and see she looks just as confused as the rest of us. Kara quickly moves closer to the office they go into to talk and I follow slowly wanting to know what's going on. I poke her as her face changes emotions and look to her for answers.

"The Toyman is his dad" she tells me quietly and I freeze.

Winn. Our Winn. His dad is a sociopath killer. That cannot be. But it is. Oh poor Winn. Kara straightens and I realize they must be coming out. I dash off knowing Winn won't want a full audience for this. I head down to my office and bury myself in work. I know that when a group effort is needed someone will come find me.

I pick up my phone and dial a familiar number.

"I was just thinking about you" he says and I smile.

"I needed that" I tell him.

"Rough work day?"

"You seen the news?"

"Yes and speaking of I want you to let my car drive you around with that psycho out and about" he tells me.

"Probably a good idea"

"There's more to it isn't there?" He asks and I sigh.

"You know my friend Winn?"

"Yes the nerdy little IT guy who works for Cat"

"First of all I don't think you get to call anyone a nerd. Second, we found out it's his dad and the FBI are using him as bait as we speak"

Max sighs into the phone, "I can't imagine having that as a father figure. This is even more reason for you to stay safe and not alone. Your connection to him makes you a target."

"I know. Until he's caught I don't plan to be alone. Kara is with them so I will definitely take you up on your offer of a ride."

There's a long pause and I hear voices farther away.

"Something's come up but I'd really feel better knowing you're safe. I'll have Devon take you to my place. Antwon can cook you up some dinner and you can do whatever you want. From the looks of things it's gonna be a late night for me" he says and I smile.

"Are you saying I'm going to have your giant penthouse to myself? With that giant bath tub in your room? Yep I'm in. Send wine and I'll be perfectly fine all night" I tell him with a laugh.

He chuckles back but I can tell he's distracted.

"Go to work Max. We can talk later" I say as I hear Paulina's voice close by.

"Later" he says and the phone clicks off.

I can only wonder what project has him so busy. Even if he explained I probably wouldn't understand it fully to be worth the trouble.

Kara calls me in a panic about Winn. It's been a tough day of them trying to take down his dad and he even foiled her with quicksand.

"Kara I feel like I should be helping somehow" I tell her as I rub my temple.

"Trust me it's better you aren't. Winn is losing it and the FBI are rude jerks and just be glad to be the normal one here. We don't need to worry about another person." She says.

I sigh into the phone, "Well keep me updated okay. And give Winn a hug for me"

"I will. Bye"

"Bye Kara"

After work I find Devon outside waiting for me and smile as I climb into the car. He drops me off at the elevator inside the garage at Max's after swiping his keycard for it to allow me access and I make my way up.

I shoot Max a text that I'm almost to heaven as a joke in hopes of lightening up his day. The penthouse doors slide open and I instantly smell delicious food. I set down my things on a couch and head towards the kitchen.

"Antwon" I greet as I enter and he smiles when he sees me.

"Sit, sit" he says and dishes out soup before me.

"Chicken and gnocchi. Trust me you will like it" he says with a wink and I laugh before digging in.

An hour of laughter later I am helping him do dishes as he tells me stories of living in Louisiana. Once everything is put up he heads out for the night and I head to Max's room.

I laugh when I enter the bathroom and find a plush robe, wine, and new clothes waiting for me. As I turn on the tub I notice he even had someone get bubble bath. Oh this man. I could get way too used to this.

I'm in the comfiest pajamas I've ever touched sitting in Max's bed reading my tablet when he comes in. He stops in the doorway and leans on it as he looks at me with a smile.

"Now this is what I needed after my day" he tells me before walking over.

"I needed that bath. Thank you for everything" I tell him as he sits on the edge and kisses me.

He smiles before moving off to his bathroom where the closet is connected to change. I hear the shower turn on and go back to reading while I wait.

A few minutes later he's back out wearing only pajama pants and smirks as I eye him.

"What the nerd can't workout?" He asks as he climbs in beside me.

I laugh as I set my tablet aside and move so I'm laying beside him.

"No the nerd most certainly can have abs" I tease back and lay my head on his chest.

I put my arm on his chest beside me and he pulls me in close to rest his chin on top of my head.

"It's been quite a day. My night is looking up though" he tells me and I smile.

It's interrupted by a yawn though which causes him to laugh.

"All right sleeping beauty you better get to sleep" he says reaching over and grabbing a remote that powers his whole room.

It gets dark and the blinds go down to keep out the morning light.

"Good night" I say and turn my head up. He meet me half way and kisses me, "good night"

I curl into him and within a few minutes I'm fast asleep.

* * *

The next day Kara and Winn head to a toy convention with the FBI. Apparently his dad wants him to kill his old boss for him in front of the whole convention full of kids. I sit at work attempting to stay distracted and hope I don't get the news that anyone died.

I have lunch with James and Lucy as we discuss Lucy coming to work there briefly before I head back to researching a new article. A few hours later Kara texts to tell me that the Toyman is caught and they saved everyone at the convention.

Its TV night with her and Alex so after work I go home to change into comfy attire before going to Kara's. When I arrive Alex is there and ordering pizza. The pizza arrives and there's still no sign of Kara so she calls her.

"Uh, did you forget TV night? Game of Thrones and double-cheese pizza?" Alex asks. When Kara doesn't answer Alex changes tactics, "Everything okay?" Alex questions as she puts her on speakerphone so I can hear. It's pointless though as Kara appears on her balcony in the next moment.

"I screwed up. With Winn. I might have ruined something, and I don't know if I can fix it." She says sadly.

"Did he ask you out or kiss you or something?" She asks and I stare at Kara. Did Winn finally make a move? "And you freaked out?" Alex continues and Kara stares at her astonished.

"What? How did you-" she begins but Alex cuts her off with a smile.

"I'm an elite agent with an expertise in analyzing speech patterns and body language. I'm also a human being with eyes." She informs her softly.

Kara groans, "You should have seen the look on his face. I did that."

"Here." I say and hand them both a glass of wine.

"Here's to the Danvers sisters. We should come with a warning." Alex says toasting Kara and I laugh at their antics as they both slump on the couch.

I throw the pizza box on the coffee table and pass some slices out. My phone starts ringing then and I move quickly to grab it. Seeing Max's name on the screen I put up a finger to tell them I'll be back and step out of Kara's apartment.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey yourself. What are you up to?"

"Oh just TV night with Kara and her sister. Game of thrones is going to start soon"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You have never heard of Game of Thrones?"

He's silent.

"We're having an intervention. Now I have to make you watch them all. Clear your schedule we've got a whole 24 hours of catching up to do" I tell him.

He laughs, "24 hours locked away with you sounds good anytime"

"Did you even listen to anything else I said?" I tease.

"I always listen to you" he says and I can hear him smirking.

"Mhmm. Well I need to get back to them but I'll text you later when I'm home" I tell him.

"Okay. I'll be here late tonight. Though it won't be the same in my bed without you so I may just work the night away"

"You work to hard" I tell him.

He sighs, "I did. Til you" he admits.

"Better be careful there. People will think you're going soft." I taunt him.

"I just need to be the smartest not toughest" he tells me and I laugh.

"Goodbye Max"

"Bye Aria. Enjoy your direwolves"

I gasp, "You-" I begin but he ends the call. I glare at my phone. He did know. The jerk. I shake my head with a smile and head back into the apartment.

Kara and Alex seem to stop talking as I enter and quickly change topics. I wonder if it's on purpose but realize I'm not privy to EVERYTHING that goes on at the DEO. I'm not special enough for that much clearance. I'm lucky I know what I do. I take my seat and Kara turns on the tv.

"Winter is coming" I say in a deep voice and they both throw pillows at me.

I laugh hard and clutch one to me for protection. It feels good to have a normal night.

 **Sorry for the delay in updates. Life got busy! Thanks to all the new faves and reviews! We're so close to the chapters with my whole reasoning for wanting to write this story!**


	17. Chapter 17: Anti-Alien Chaos

I am standing inside Noonans sipping a Coca Cola waiting for Kara to arrive for Cat's morning latte. I smile at a text from Max wishing me a good morning and quickly reply back. As I do Kara enters with Alex right behind her. I smile and move to stand by Alex as Kara prepares everything she needs.

"Hi. Is Ms. Grant's latte ready?" She asks.

"I'm sorry." A guy standing at the bar says catching Alex and I's attention.

"Excuse me?" Kara asks looking back at him as she continues getting things ready.

"I said, I'm sorry. That you have to work for Cat Grant. I hear she's a piece of work." He tells her as he follows her around the bar quite closely.

Alex and I share a knowing look and smile. He is quite cute and totally flirting with Kara.

"A reputation she proudly fosters." Kara informs him.

"Is she really as horrible as everyone says? You know, breathes fire. Eats babies." He asks.

"Ms. Grant is tough, but she's amazing. Not only at her job, but as a person. She's pretty badass." She tells him matter of factly and I fight a giggle by turning into Alex's shoulder. She shoves me with her shoulder and fights her own smile. She continues to fake text to pretend we aren't watching them.

"Does she pay you to say all that?"

"No. Well, maybe one day you'll meet her and form your own opinion, instead of listening to rumors."

"Well, she's very lucky to have you." He tells her with a dimpled smile and Kara just stares without a word.

"I think that latte's ready." Alex tells her suddenly breaking her out of her silence.

"Oh." Kara says distractedly.

"You better run." He says as a good bye before quickly exiting.

Kara stares and replies, "Thank you."

Alex and I join her as we walk out of Noonans.

"Please tell me you realized that guy was flirting with you." Alex says excitedly.

"No. I would not call that flirting. He was- he was friendly" Kara defends and I laugh loudly.

"Oh you're hopeless" Alex says practically in defeat.

I knock into her with my shoulder. "He was cute" I say.

"Then you go after him" she tells me.

I sigh, "Kara that boy had eyes only for you"

We're interrupted by the TV showing a report for the anti-alien rally happening today.

"National City police are anticipating huge crowds for Senator Miranda Crane's anti-alien rally this afternoon" the news anchor says as they show footage of Crane arriving in National City.

Alex sighs loudly, "DEO duty calls." She says while heading out quickly.

I follow Kara as she quickly heads out as well. If she expects to beat Cat to the office we need to get going anyway.

* * *

I'm called into a urgent meeting in one of the board rooms by Cat and wonder what could be going on. I stand next to Kara against a filing cabinet and listen seeing as I'm not a department head to get a chair at the table. Though James does offer to let me sit like the gentleman he is.

Cat enters swiftly and begins the meeting at once never one to waste time, "Miranda Crane is in town. She is a lightning rod for bigots, hippies and aliens, and yes, that is the order in which I detest them. Our top reporter has made the mistake of dumping CatCo for a cash grab at Vanity Fair. His ruin will be swift and merciless, thanks to Lucy, who will serve him a lawsuit by the end of today."

"That's not how it works" Lucy tells her.

"By the end of today." clarifies before continuing, "Meanwhile, we need someone to get to the rally. Ker-rah, get me a list of who's available."

"Actually, I'll do it." James tells her.

"You have layouts to do." Cat waves him off before turning back to Kara, "Ker-rah."

"Uh, Ms. Grant. Nothing that can't spare an hour. And with all due respect, I'm the most experienced photojournalist you have. And with my connection to a very famous alien, I may just be able to get us a good quote from Senator Crane." James tells her bravely and I mentally applaud him for holding his ground on the topic.

"You better get us a quote that will offend virtually everyone. That's all." tells him and we can all hear the warning in her voice.

Kara heads out after and I rise from where I lean.

"Nice job landing the rally. I'm still wondering why I was in this meeting" I say with an eye roll.

James laughs, "she's grooming you"

I stare at him.

"One day you'll have a seat Aria. You're doing a good job. Maybe add some photography skills to your writing and drawing ones and you could have my job one day" he tells me with a smile.

Lucy joins us and I can see she's trying to figure out how to make Cats order for a lawsuit come true in one day.

"He's right you know. I've read your work and anyone who can make everyone want to read about a Supergirl themed wedding is certainly going places" she agrees and I can feel my skin heating from the compliments.

"All right that's enough. You're making me blush" I joke.

James smiles and heads out with Lucy following after him.

I pause and then quickly run after him.

"James!"

He stops walking as does Lucy and I catch up the few feet.

"I'm caught up on my work. Take me with you?"

He stares and then catches on.

"All right I'll teach you some tricks today. Go get your things" he says.

I smile big and hug him, "thank you" I call as he continues on his way to ready his equipment.

I turn and smile at Lucy who smiles back. "You are one lucky girl to have a great guy like him." I tell her.

She laughs, "thanks I know. Don't worry you'll find someone of your own."

I hesitate. No one knows about me and Max. I've been holding it in so long though it would feel good to tell someone outside my group of friends. I look around quickly. "Can you keep a secret? Even from James" I ask quietly.

She nods, "With my past government job trust me there's plenty of secrets I had to keep"

I fiddle with my phone in my hand and then meet her gaze. "I have found someone. I can't tell his name because it's not official just dating but he's great and I've been dying keeping it from Kara" I blurt out quickly.

"That's great!" She exclaims and hugs me.

I smile big and feel a small weight lift that even someone knows some small detail. Lucy is safe to know as she doesn't know enough to connect any dots with anyone else.

"Thank you for listening" I tell her sincerely.

She smiles again, "Anytime. Us girls have to stick together around here" she says with a wink before heading up to her office.

I head down to mine and grab my purse.

Excited to be learning more I dial Max.

"Hello"

"Hey are you busy?" I ask quickly.

"I wouldn't have answered if so. Besides I always have time for you" he says making me smile even bigger.

"Okay good!" I say and hear him laugh.

"All right what's got you so excited?" He asks intrigued.

"Well first it may not seem like much but Cat had me sitting in on a important director meeting today even though I had no reason to be and James pointed out that she's grooming me for a higher position" I say and hope I'm calm enough for it to be understandable.

"I'm not sure the words grooming are ones I agree to hear about Cat Grant but a big promotion is exciting. You definitely deserve to go places"

"Thanks and even better James was discussing I should round out my skills by adding photography so I'm heading to that anti-alien rally thing with him now and he's going to teach me some tricks" I say.

He pauses for a moment and I wait assuming he's caught some work thing.

"Sorry," he says before carrying on, "that's great. Be careful out there though those rally's can get intense." He tells me.

I sigh thinking about it, "I know but where the action is, is where the best stories come from. And I promise I'll be safe. Plus James will be with me." I tell him.

He snorts, "yeah he can defend you with his camera"

"Be nice. Not everyone can have their own team of bodyguards" I tell him.

He sighs, "all right all right. Well I'm excited for you. Let me know how it goes later."

I smile, "Oh don't worry I will give you a full play by play later. Even the details you don't need" I tease.

"If it's coming out of your mouth I could listen all night"

I roll my eyes at him as I throw my bag over my shoulder.

"All right I have to go now. Bye"

"Good bye Future CEO of CatCo" he says before the line goes dead.

I stop at the words and think it over. Maybe just maybe one day when Cat retired I could be somewhere that high up on the board or even good enough she thinks me worthy of running it. Okay enough day dreaming about the future. Especially since Cat Grant would probably find a way to never die and quit running CatCo. It's time to work on my photo skills.

We get to the rally and find a good position to stand. James explains angles and lighting and all kinds of things to me as we wait for the rally to begin. The senator gets on stage right on time to begin. James hands me the camera he's been explaining and I freeze.

"Don't worry I brought you my spare. Just in case" he tells me with a smile before swinging his other camera around his neck and taking aim.

I grin and quickly put on the camera. I lift it up and aim then mess with all the dials he showed me.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming. Aliens. Extraterrestrials. Non-humans. Whether they're wearing a red cape or not, they are a threat to this country, our freedom, and our lives. Starting today, we need solutions."

I click off a few shots changing the focus and playing with the settings. As I do I grimace at what the senator is saying.

"We need to know where they live, what they do and who they eat. Most importantly, we need to stop them from landing in our country. If it takes a dome, let's build a dome. It's time to stop talking and start acting. Monsters are coming for your families."

I glare up at her on stage as she says this. My best friend is one of these alien monsters. As is her cousin. Yeah lots of the other aliens aren't so great and are trying to hurt people but no need to lump them all together.

I anger snap some more pics of the senator moving around a small area and testing different angles.

Suddenly chaos ensues as a alien appears and starts attacking people. People are screaming and running. I get jostled away from James in the chaos. I shield the camera from damage but aim to take more shots of the chaos and get bumped to the ground as people run.

I feel a hand grab my forearm and smile up at James as he pulls me up.

"You okay?" He asks.

I mentally assess my body for any damage and quickly shake my head. "I'm fine. Nothing damaged" I confirm and he smiles relieved.

"All right let's get out of here and back to CatCo" he tells me and wraps an arm around me to keep me with him as we move away from the rally.

I turn as we walk safely away from the chaos and snap a pic of him.

"What are you doing?" He laughs.

I turn on the display to see the photos I took and smile. I move it so he can see and he smiles.

The sunlight is coming at an angle between the tall buildings and hit him just right. My strange angle captured it perfectly framing him in light.

"I think Lucy will like this one" I grin.

He laughs, "You got a good eye. How haven't you picked up a camera before?"

I shrug, "Just wasn't ever an interest. I don't really know how I didn't think it would help me as a journalist to do so. I figured it was someone else's job to take the pictures I guess."

He squeezes my shoulder, "Well I think you're going to do just fine anywhere you go in the future"

"Thanks James that means a lot coming from Supermans best friend" I tell him and laugh as he groans.

"Always back to the big guy"

"He saved my life you know" I tell him.

He smiles, "I know. He told me all about it before I came here. He wanted me to be aware that Kara isn't always the most thought out planner with her powers and it was just one of the examples"

I groan, "Man did we get in trouble with her powers as kids"

He laughs now, "I couldn't imagine meeting him any sooner and growing up knowing that kind of secret"

"It certainly makes life interesting" I tell him as we reach the doors to CatCo.

My phone blows up ringing loudly.

"Here," I say taking off the camera, "I'll meet you inside in just a moment"

He nods taking the camera and heading in while I dig out my phone to see Paulina's name.

I sigh and answer, "He can't call himself?"

"I think you panicked him" she tells me and I can't help but laugh at the mental image of Max Lord panicked.

"Well you can tell him the alien didn't eat me. Actually tell him all about how Supergirl saved the day and all the anti-alien fans"

There's a scuffle midway through my talking.

"Are you hurt?" Max asks suddenly and I wonder where he's been while Paulina talks.

"Can you make your own phone calls?" I counter.

He pauses, "Are we fighting?" He asks confused.

It makes me laugh hard enough I have to lean against the building.

"Oh I think we are" I laugh again and I can tell he's fighting not to.

"Are you hurt?" He asks again softer this time.

I manage to stop laughing to answer seriously, "I am perfectly fine. Not a scratch on me" I tell him.

He sighs, "Was it all you hoped?" I smile at his attempt to not be mad at the danger level.

"It was better. I'm better than I thought I would be at it. I learned so much it was great" I tell him giddily.

"That's good. You'll have to show me some later" I smile at his attempts to play nice.

"Max" I say simply.

"Aria"

"Thank you for being worried about me." I tell him softly.

He hums into the phone, "always"

"All right I'm going to head inside now. I want to go see what the rest of my pictures turned out like. James is uploading them all now."

"Tonight. You're coming over tonight" he tells me and I smile at the demand.

Growing up losing my mom so soon and having my dad turn into a drunk who didn't care I existed made me miss out on someone caring for my wellbeing. Kara and the rest of the Danvers filled part of that whole in me but Max was slowly filling the rest.

"Aria?" He asks and I realize I spaced off.

"Sorry I was thinking. Yes I'll see you tonight. I'll meet Devon at 6 outside CatCo" I tell him.

"Perfect" he says before disappearing.

The line doesn't immediately go dead so I wait.

"I'll be right there. Just need to confirm a few appointments and clear your night" I hear Paulina say and smile as I know she is waiting for him to move from hearing range.

"Aria"

"Still here" I say happily.

She sighs, "I have never seen him get worked up quite like that. Angry yes but not like that" she tells me.

"He would kill you for telling me that" I say.

She makes a sound like a snort, "Let's pretend he's not listening to me on his tablet right now".

I laugh at the thought and hope he is eavesdropping. The stalker.

"Thank you for calling me Paulina. You're a very good assistant" I tease.

She laughs, "I like to see my boss happy because it makes everyone's lives happier"

I laugh too, "oh I'm sure an unhappy Max Lord is no fun to work with"

"All right I need to get back to real work"

"Thanks again Paulina. Have a good day. Make sure he lets you out of there early too yeah?" I say with a smile.

"Are you two done gossiping like old ladies?" Max voice says suddenly and I laugh.

"It is rude to listen to other people's calls"

"You're off at 6 tonight Paulina." He says and then disappears.

"Well now it's my turn to thank you" she says with a laugh I can tell she's trying to hold in.

"Later Paulina" I say.

"Bye Aria" she replies and then hangs up.

I shake my head then quickly move inside and up to James' office. I set down my purse near the door and grab a chair as he waves me over.

"All right tell me what you think" He says as he pulls up one image and let's me look for a few seconds before moving to the next one and so on.

"James you are so good at this" I tell him.

He laughs and I turn to stare at him, "what?"

"These aren't mine. I've only pulled your cameras pictures so far" he informs me and my jaw drops.

"That cannot be right. You're not lying to boost my confidence right?" I ask seriously staring at the photos of the Senator and he clicks to right before I fell and it's a perfect still shot of the chaos. People are running and police are trying to clear the area as Supergirl grabs the Senator off the stage to safety. It's completely in focus. The only thing missing is the thing causing all the chaos.

"Nice work James" Cat says suddenly and I jump about a foot in the air out of my chair covering my mouth as I squeak.

While I recover Cat leans in to look closer using the back of my chair for support.

"Thanks but these aren't mine" he tells her slowly.

"Oh?" She asks leaning back.

"Aria asked to learn about photojournalism so I took her along with me. She caught this. She's a natural." He says and I'm still in such a shock that I can't manage to form words.

Cat turns to look at me and I give what has to be an awkward smile and turn to look back at my own picture.

"Is this true?" She asks me giving me one of her scary stare downs.

I clear my throat, "Yes. I was all caught up on other work so I-"

She cuts me off, "I still want to see what you got James but I think we got our photo. See if you have any more of Supergirl saving people to add and rub in the Senators face then get to writing. You were both there so you can both write it. Impress me with words to match the photo and I'll print your name with it Aria" she says before stalking back out of the office.

"Pinch me. Did that just happen?" I ask him.

He reaches for me and I slap his hand away, "don't actually!" I say as I stare after Cat Grant.

He snaps his fingers in my face bringing me back. "Now let's go over them all and talk about what would have been better angles or shutter speed and all that fun stuff" he says and I smile eager to learn.

We're going through James' photos later when Kara comes in asking if he caught the Martian on camera. While James pulls up any that could I tell Kara about my picture making a debut. She hugs me and congratulates me before we focus back on James pictures.

"James, these pictures are amazing." She tells him.

He certainly caught lots of moments I missed in the chaos. So much to learn. Granted I was briefly on the ground so it's no wonder he caught more than me before coming to my aid.

"Well, thank you. Near-death experiences do make me shutter-happy, so do you see anything?" He jokes.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary. I mean, other than a white monster from Mars. Oh, if you need to go home, it's okay." Kara tells him.

"No, I told Lucy I was gonna be late, so-" he cuts off his explanation and zooms in on a image, "Um Take a look at this."

"What is that, a flare? Or a glare?" Kara asks as we all lean into look.

"I thought so too, until... Look at that." He says as he gets to multiple pictures of the senator after the Martian attack.

"Did her eyes glow like that in every picture?"

"No. Just the ones after you saved her." James says and I stare at the strange glowing eyes.

"Thank you. It's been a long day. And something tells me it's far from over." She tells him. She hugs me again before heading back out to be Supergirl.

At 6pm I head out of work after working with James on our article and smile at the thought of our work. I smile all the way to Max's penthouse and as the elevator doors open up I can't help smiling bigger as I smell the delicious scent of Antwon cooking.

Max moves into view from down the hall and smiles when he sees me. I move quickly to him and hug him tight. He hugs me back and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you. It was- new" he says and I laugh slightly.

I look up into his eyes and smile. "It's okay. You're allowed to be worried. You're just not allowed to stop me from doing it again" I tell him.

He grimaces but nods, "yeah yeah it's your job. The press is always at the crazy events"

I smile at his negative outlook and he eyes me. "That sentence shouldn't have that reaction what's going on?" He asks.

I squirm excitedly for a second like a child before finally calming down enough to tell him. "One of my pictures from today was so good Cat thought James took it. And if I do a good job writing the article with James she won't leave my name out of it" I say and roll my eyes at the typical Cat power play threat.

He squeezes me at the news. "Looks like Olsen was right about you're destiny for bigger things with Cat Grant"

I smile, "I know right" and then kiss him.

We break apart and he tugs me down the hall to go eat.

About 2 hours later I'm changing into comfier clothes while Max showers. I climb into his giant comfy bed and get the movie we picked out up and running. He comes out of the bathroom ready for bed and climbs in beside me before we both eventually fall asleep to the sounds of the film.

* * *

I kiss him goodbye inside the car the next morning and move to get out but he gently catches my arm.

I turn back to meet his gaze and see him trying to find words.

"Yes?" I ask sitting back into my seat.

"I know you have already been there 2 nights but will you come back over tonight?"

I smile as he seems to expect me to say no.

"I would love too" I tell him with a kiss on the cheek before swiftly moving out of the car and down the sidewalk toward CatCo.

The day passes without much work drama. Kara or rather Supergirl manages to catch the white Martian finally and we're all relieved. The senator is safe after being kidnapped by it but the public doesn't know that. James and I go to her press conference she has called to take more shots for our article.

"I know many of my supporters are surprised to hear that I'm revising my stance on the anti-alien initiative. While it's important we remain cautious, we still have a lot to learn before we take action."

I bravely raise my hand to ask my own question and she calls on me, "Senator, this decision is in light of an alien at your rally. What changed?"

"Supergirl." She says with a actual smile, "She apprehended my attacker and saving who knows how many lives. Her efforts to protect me and National City taught me that not all visitors to our world are the enemy. And as a nation, we cannot let fear dictate our future."

I smile as I take a few shots and then share a look with James, happy with this turn of events. We finish our article and add all the photos to it for layout and I smile pleased with our work.

"You know where it has to go next right?" He asks me.

I smile and take the layout from him before we both walk to Cats office. Kara smiles and lets us both in.

"All right lets see what you managed to come up with" Cat says sounding bored, holding out her hand for the layout.

I hand it to her and she stares at it for a good minute without a word.

"James you can go" she says and we share a look before he nods and exits the room.

I fight to not look back over my shoulder at him as I'm left alone with her.

"How do you think you did?" She asks me once the door shuts.

I take a deep breath to collect myself.

"I think it's my best work yet. I know James was co-authoring everything but I didn't need him to do it, to write what I did and he certainly couldn't take that picture for me. Taking these photos, it's inspired a whole new side to my work I didn't know was possible" I stop when I realize I'm rambling at her like Kara does.

"I see one of you boldly decided to go ahead and put your name on the photo and the article" she states but I can tell it's a question.

I take another deep breath and channel everything I have into this moment, "Yes because I know I did a great job and-"

"Send it to print" she interrupts me and goes back to looking at her computer done with me.

I fight to keep my smile off my face, "Thank you. Thank you"

She waves me off and I fast walk out of the office with the layout and hug Kara who's waiting for me. I jump up and down and spin in a circle while Kara and Winn laugh. James walks back over and I hug him tight.

"Thank you for all your help" I tell him.

He hugs me back. "Anytime"

Then he hands me a picture and I smile when I see it's a small printed version of my picture perfect for a small frame on my desk.

"Better frame that somewhere special" he tells me as he takes the layout from me with a smile and heads off to take it to final editing.

* * *

I practically skip into Max's that night. My bag across me and my newly framed photo in my hand. I find him in the kitchen and Antwon is no where in sight making me realize he is cooking. He turns to meet my gaze from the pot he's stirring on the stove and smiles. I giddily hand him the frame and smile big.

"Wow. This is a really good shot. All the chaos" he tells me with a smile handing it back.

"I know. James says adrenaline can bring out some really good photos. You should see his that will be with mine in the article tomorrow."

He pulls me close to him and puts an arm around me as he stirs. "So do you get your own by line?"

"Look at you knowing the lingo." I tease him and lean more into him. "Yes Cat Grant has granted me my name" I say with a laugh.

He kisses me happily and I smile. "So what's cooking?"

"Antwons gumbo. He prepared it all and I dismissed him for the night. I told him I could handle warming food." He says and I laugh again.

"I'm surprised you don't have a robot to do these things for you" I tease again.

"Don't tempt me," he tells me, "now why don't you go set down your things and when you get back we can eat"

"Mmmk" I hum. I kiss him on the cheek before heading back to his room to set down my things.

When I do I find candles all around the room and a dress waiting on the bed for me. I smile brightly. This day literally can't get any better. I change into the dress and marvel at the soft material. It's perfect. As everything is with Max. I walk out to the dining room as Max is setting down our bowls. There's quiet music playing and candles lit around the room and on the table.

"I figured we could celebrate your success" he smiles.

I sigh happily and hug him. "This is amazing. Thank you for the dress"

He pushes me back arms length and twirls me by my hand looking me over slowly.

"It looks better than I imagined it would on you" he says and I blush at his words before moving to kiss him.

He pulls back and rests our foreheads together.

"Let's eat before I decide to forgo food in exchange for something else" he tells me in a low deep voice and I shiver.

I glance up into his eyes and smile. My stomach growls then and he laughs moving to help me sit. We eat together talking about my article and other topics. Once we're done eating he waves me off cleaning up and take me by the hand. I follow him with a smile to his candlelit room where he pulls me into his arms.

"Aria. It's been a great last few months with you. And I'm done hiding how great you are from everyone else" he tells me.

I smile big as I realize what he means. "I don't want to hide this anymore either. I do however want to tell my friends before we end up plastered in a tabloid." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He hums, "That does sound fair. Though your real fear should be Cat Grant" he teases and I gently smack his chest.

"Don't ruin the moment" I say with a laugh.

He pulls me tighter against him and kisses me to stop my laughing. It quickly turns much more serious and I smile knowing that now literally nothing can make this day better.

* * *

An hour later I wake from a nap in Max's bed after finally becoming his full girlfriend and look up to see him watching the news sitting at the end of the bed.I wrap the blankets around me and move to sit behind him and watch confused at what's got him so intently watching.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news. Supergirl has arrived at the scene of the accident on Route 1." The broadcaster says and we watch as Supergirl starts wreaking havoc and throws a truck into a mountain and I gasp in horror.

"Supergirl has gone rogue" Max states.

I know that can't be Kara but there's nothing I can say in front of Max that wouldn't give away me knowing her real identity. My phone goes off and I get up exchanging the blankets for the robe Max got me and getting out my phone. It's Kara panicking. I knew it couldn't be her. She says the DEO is trying to figure it out and the damage control of a duplicate Supergirl is going to be mayhem. I promise to do what I can in the morning to help and say good night. I walk back over as Max turns off the TV.

"That can't have been Supergirl. She wouldn't do that" I say staring at the black screen still in a form of shock.

"Everyone has a bad side. It was only a matter of time before Supergirls came out" Max says walking around the bed to me.

I shake my head, "no that has to be some copycatting alien." I say firmly.

Max pulls me to him. "All right let's not fight about this okay. Not after the last hour" he says with a smile.

I can't help but smile back as I think back to an hour ago. He smirks and next thing I know I'm in his arms as he heads for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I ask him with a grin.

"We're both going to take a nice hot shower and then back to bed." He tells me as he sets me down on his heated tile floor and reaches to turn on the shower.

"Seems counter productive to shower only to go back to bed again" I smirk at him.

He turns to meet my gaze and smirks back pulling me into him for a deep kiss. I feel my robe untying and know this won't be a quick shower. I'm soundly asleep a few hours later curled up in Max's arms. Even with a strange alien wreaking havoc I can't keep the smile off my face.


	18. Chapter 18: Secrets Revealed

**This chapter is much shorter than usual so I'm going ahead and doing a double update. Enjoy! Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews!**

CHAPTER 18:

A phone ringing wakes me the following evening. I had fallen asleep with Max after another dinner together. With everything going on with Bizarro I didn't have time to talk to Kara about us yet. I didn't want to lay out my having a secret relationship with a man she has suspicions about being evil while she's dealing with all of this. Once Bizarro was settled I would handle talking to Kara.

"I'll be right there" Max says before hanging up his phone.

I groan, "what time is it?"

"Its only 11pm. You stay and sleep. I don't know when I'll be back there's an emergency" he informs me.

"All right" I yawn and roll to my back to look at him.

"Sleep well" he says and kisses me.

"Go save the day" I joke before I roll over and fall back asleep as he leaves the bed.

* * *

I wake to my own alarm at 7am and lay there in Max's bed with a smile. I had managed to sleep solidly through the night even with how early I went to bed. I couldn't believe the connection between Max and I. I was very happy with where we were. I knew that now practically 2.5 months had gone by that this was real. It was real and couldn't be a secret any longer. I wanted to be his official girlfriend and not have to hide it. Especially not with Kara. I resolve to find a moment to explain everything to her today or tonight and hope that my best friend can understand.

I get up and prepare for work before heading into the office. I spend the next couple hours researching for my current assignment when Kara enters my office. She looks exhausted and I smile knowing that she was able to prove to everyone she hadn't turned evil.

"Hey. How are you feeling? I saw that you stopped that Bizzarro doppelgänger." I tell her rising to greet her and come around to sit on my couch while she does the same.

"Yeah I did. That's why I'm here actually I need to talk to you about what happened." She says nervously fiddling with her skirt.

"Is something wrong? Did you find out where she's from?" I question.

"Yes and first to start at the beginning I have to admit I withheld some things about it all from you. I wanted you to stay focused on recovering from your surgery and keeping up with your appointments and just enjoying the newness of not needing aids"

"Oh Kara I can handle some information on evil doings and recover. It was an in and out thing. I'm fine." I tell her.

"No it's more who we found out was doing it that concerned me for your health" she admits and I freeze dropping the smile from my face.

"Who was it?"

"We were suspicious, so Hank snuck into Lord Technologies while Alex had a meeting with Max Lord distracting him while Hank investigated his lab after James and Winn got caught trying to sneak around." She says this all in her usual nervous word vomit form. I have to take a moment to process it before I begin my questions. My mind is working overtime trying to piece together everything myself.

"What? When was this?" I question unable to believe I missed so much happening. I'd been so wrapped up in Max. Wait... why would they be at Lord Tech unless...

"Just let me get this all out okay?" She asks and I nod.

"We found a room only Max's fingerprints could access. So Hank did DEO magic to get in and found a Jane Doe hooked to a strange machine. He almost got caught so he had to leave but then Bizzarro appeared a few days later. The way she spoke and acted led us to believe she was the Jane Doe and that Max did something to artificially create my powers in her. He wanted to discredit my name as Supergirl and have Bizarro kill me. So once I was able to beat her we took her back to the DEO and now she's back in a coma until doctors can figure out how to reverse what Max did. And we locked Max up in a cell at the DEO for what he did" Kara says watching my face.

I am unable to form a coherent thought as my mind whirls. Not only at the fact that Kara hid this from me for 2 weeks but also because it means Max has been doing all these things as well. Max was going to kill my best friend. After our disagreement about Supergirl we tried not to bring her up. I didn't think his feelings about her were that strong to result in death. Murder was never the answer. Kara was the epitome of that as she captured rather than killed all the aliens she stopped. I don't even realize I'm crying until she speaks.

"Hey are you okay?" She asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not the only one hiding things Kara" I tell her with a sob and cover my mouth then breath till I can speak.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"I wasn't only going to Lord Tech because of my hearing. Do you remember a couple months ago when I ran into Max in the park by Lord Tech the day of Cats meeting when you came and got me."

"I remember," she says calmly waiting for more info.

"He sent me that bouquet the next day. I agreed to a date with him the day my wedding article went live and since then I've been dating him in secret. I've been with him almost every day Kara." I tell her crying more.

"Oh Aria" she says and hugs me tight.

"I was with him last night. I stayed with him. Oh Kara I'm in love with him and he tried to kill you. Well Supergirl but just because he doesn't know that isn't an excuse to me"

She makes a face and I stare. "Actually, he put a camera on Alex and found out who I really am and that Alex is my sister. He knew who I was Aria."

"He knew who you were to me and still..." I cut off and cry into Kara's shoulder feeling utterly betrayed.

Kara may have lied but she did it trying to be a good friend; to protect me. I couldn't deny her reasoning not when I was hiding dating Max. But for him to find out Supergirl is my best friend and try to kill her anyway.

"I want to see him," I say seriously.

"Aria I don't think-"

"Now, Kara I need to see him now," I tell her not backing down.

"Alex is going to kill me," she says standing.

I dry my face before we head out. She flies us to DEO HQ. Immediately Hank and Alex are mad and refuse. Max's imprisonment is a DEO secret especially considering he's not an alien. Kara placates them with promising to explain why its important while I go see Max. I watch Alex study my face and see when her curiosity and worry for me makes her agree. She turns to Hank and I watch the silent conversation pass between them before they agree hesitantly. Kara leads the way and pauses as she opens the door for me. I nod and enter. The door swishes closed behind me and Max looks up at the sound of the door. I see his facial expression rapidly change at the sight of me. There are too many emotions for me to place on it.

"How dare you?" I seethe as I approach stopping a few feet from his cell. Seeing him my emotions quickly change from sad, hurt, and devastated to anger beyond any I think I've felt before.

"Aria I can explain" he says moving to the front of his glass cell quickly.

"Explain what Max? There's no explaining knowing that Supergirl is Kara Danvers, knowing she's my best friend and then trying to kill her while you act like you aren't trying to commit murder behind my back" I state harshly.

Before he can respond I continue my rant feeling my emotions building back up, "I don't know what your problem is with Kara but all she does is help people. Sure since she came out as who she really is there has been an increase in alien attacks but they aren't because of Kara. They would have happened regardless. They were already happening without our knowledge." I snap at him unable to control my emotions or words any longer.

"Aria please. You're right and I'm sor-"

"No you're not. If you were sorry you would have stopped this plan with Bizzarro instead of following through with it" I yell.

He doesn't speak up again and I fight back tears. I was determined not to cry but I was afraid I most likely wasn't going to succeed.

"You betrayed me. I will never forgive you for this" I tell him.

"Aria. Please." He says.

"No. You deserve this cell. Your own hatred put you here"

"I will make it up to you. I promise I am-"

"Don't you dare say sorry again. You're only sorry I found out the truth. How long did you think you could keep this from me Max? Did you really think the DEO wouldn't figure it out even if Kara had died? They already were onto you. You knew the truth. You knew who Kara was to me and you didn't care," I yell at him.

The emotions are too much and I fall to my knees and sob into my hands. I can barely find my breath as I cry. I think back to the last 2 days I've spent with him. How perfect everything was. Finally moving our relationship forward while his evil creation tries to kill Kara. While he looked me in the eye and lied to me.

The doors swish open suddenly behind me and I hear footsteps run up to me. Max calls my name but I ignore it. I look up to see Alex approaching glaring at Max who ignores her and stares at me pleading with guilt on his face for me to hear him out. But there's nothing to hear. He'd broken us before we could even truly start. Alex kneels at my side before she finally speaks.

"Aria, that's enough he's not worth your time" Alex says softly while swiftly wrapping her arm around me to help me stand and guiding me out. Her comfort and protection makes me cry harder. I don't feel worthy of it.

"Aria! Wait! Please don't go!" He calls behind us. I can hear him hitting the glass and I flinch closer into Alex's arms.

I feel Kara wrap her arm around me from the other side. The door shuts behind us cutting off Max's yells.

"Oh Aria if only we told you sooner, I'm so sorry" Alex says.

I manage to get my breathing back and to reduce my cries. They lead me into a private area and Alex hands me a tissue. I smile my thanks.

"It wouldn't have changed things. I was already in too deep by the time you started investigating him, it wouldn't hurt any less," I tell her as I try to keep pulling myself together.

"You know we watched the first Bizarro attack together and he was so insistent it was you Kara. I defended you. He looked right at me and lied about it. Looked me in the eye and pretended it wasn't him," I tell them angrily.

"Take me home" I tell Kara suddenly before storming off out of their grip and head the way we came in.

* * *

It's been 48 hours since the DEO arrested Max. I hadn't slept much and had managed to avoid everyone decently well. I didn't want to face them. There I was falling in love with a guy who knowingly wanted to and almost succeeded in killing my best friend. Paulina had tried to call me but I ignored all her messages.

I felt numb. When I wasn't at work I spent hours drawing in my sketchbook or mindlessly watching crap tv. The amount of cookie dough and ice cream I had consumed could not be healthy either. Kara had tried to be there for me but I was shutting her out. I was too embarrassed that I hadn't seen the signs. I had been so oblivious to what was going on and I hadn't been there for Kara the way I should. We were best friends and I let Winn and James and Alex take my place in her life while she did her Supergirl thing so I could sneak around with a guy. I was a horrible best friend and I wasn't sure if what hurt more was Max's betrayal or my own. If I had told Kara from the time those flowers ever arrived on my desk before my article maybe I would have known better. Been more conscious of details happening around me. I certainly would have been involved in more Supergirl secrets.

I resolve to be a better friend again. I had my time to be sad and angry and now I needed to be there for Kara. So much was happening with her aunts arrival and more. She needed me and that's what I would do. I would be there for her. For every detail and every breakdown. I would be the person she could scream and yell and cry and just confide in. That's what being a best friend was and I wouldn't fail her again.


	19. Chapter 19: The Black Mercy

CHAPTER 19: Black Mercy

"Hey, hey, have you seen Kara?" Winn says running up to James and I as we get off the elevator. "She still hasn't come in yet." He continues.

"No. I haven't been able to reach her either." I tell them. I'm getting concerned. Kara was never late. It had been an hour with no success at reaching her.

"Okay, that is so not Kara." Winn says.

"We should call Alex." We all three say together and I pull out my phone. I quickly dial Alex's number as we head to our secret office.

"She's not out on DEO business." I sigh as I hang up the phone. Alex is concerned too and I don't like that.

"There's nothing on the news about Supergirl. I got a bad feeling about this." Winn says.

We decide to head to Kara's apartment and I text Alex where we're heading.

"You bring your key?" She asks meeting us in the hallway.

"Yeah." I say as I unlock the door.

Alex enters first ready with a weapon in case something nefarious is going on.

"Kara?" Alex calls.

"Oh, my God!" I cry as I come in behind her and catch sight of Kara on the ground with something attached to her.

"What-What is that?" Winn stutters moving closer.

"Don't touch it." Alex demands. She reaches down and feels for a pulse. "She-She's still breathing."

Alex pulls out her phone and calls the DEO for backup while we stand in horror. "This is Agent Danvers. I need a medical evac now."

We go with Alex back to the DEO HQ and watch as they begin monitoring Kara's vitals. I don't even notice the few tears that come down my face.

"She was found unconscious. The organism is gripping her torso with over 100 pounds of pressure." Alex begins to explain as Hank enters.

"What the hell are these guys doing here?" He demands. He's staring angrily at James and Winn. Somehow I'm escaping his wrath. Granted Kara's already brought me here and ruined the secrecy.

"Where Supergirl goes, we go." James tells him firmly.

"This is a top secret facility, Mr. Olsen. You think I'm gonna let the media waltz through here?" He says sternly.

"Actually, I'm in IT. So, definitely not worth, uh, shooting." Winn stutters.

Security enters to lead them out of the room and escort them back to the city.

"If something happens to her, I'm coming back for you." James tells Hank bravely.

Hank turns to glance at me before looking back at James, "If anything happens to her, I won't stop you. Get them out of here." He tells guards who remove James and Winn from the room.

"You are clearly in need of a refresher course on base security protocol." Hank says to Alex next.

Alex sighs, "You don't know them like I do, sir. They're Kara's family"

"And what's her condition?" He asks.

"She's unresponsive to outside stimuli, but her brain activity is still normal. It's like her body is unaware that anything is wrong." She informs him.

Hank stares at the creature wrapped around Kara,"What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea. But I think we know someone who does." Alex says. She smiles softly at me before leaving.

Hank turns to face me. I wait for him to throw me out too. "Let me know if anything changes" he tells me and goes to leave.

"I can stay?" I ask.

He turns back to face me. "Alex is right about one thing. You all are her family. I can't break the rules for everyone but considering the turn of events this week I think it's best you stay by Kara's side especially when Alex can't be"

I nod my head and think over what he said while he leaves too. I sit in a chair beside Kara and hope she wakes up. The strange alien type thing that has a grip on her looks deadly and I can only hope we find a way to remove it from her.

Alex comes back from wherever she went and looks angry. I want to ask but I'm not sure I want to know the answer. They begin working on a plan to try and remove the thing from Kara. Plan 1 is to try and remove the thing by force. I don't hold much hope for it.

"The claw is made of a titanium alloy. We just need to pull it off slow and steady." Alex explains. I was made to stand back along the wall for safety and hope that they could be right and it will work.

"Claw is secure. Commence extraction." Another agent says.

As the claw pulls on the strange thing attached to Kara she begins grunting and the machines around us start beeping loudly, "Her heart rate is spiking. Brain waves are off the charts. Increase the power. Pull it off her!" Alex commands.

They turn up the power and Kara's body starts thrashing, "She's crashing. I'm stopping it." Alex states. I feel my eyes water and try to combat the tears knowing we aren't giving up yet.

The machine powers down and the thing on Kara seems to tighten its grip.

"What the hell happened here?" Hank asks and I advert my gaze to give him no reason to kick me out.

Alex exhales, "It's a symbiotic defense. If we pull that thing out by force, it'll kill Kara."

I inhale sharply at the news. There has to be a way to save her from whatever this is. Alex and Hank leave the room continuing to discuss the situation.

I watch out the window of Kara's room as they argue briefly and then Alex takes off out of the DEO. A couple hours later Alex comes back with news that she knows what it is on Kara. Astra told her it's called a Black Mercy and Kara has to realize the fake reality it's creating in her mind is not real or she will die. She has James and Winn with her and I wonder what changed Hanks mind about their clearance. James takes one look at me and comes to hug me.

"You holding up?" He asks kindly keeping an arm around me for support. I definitely need it after the last couple of hours.

I nod, "I'm okay so far."

I hear Alex discussing with some other agents about needing to rig some other technology to be able to enter Kara's mind with her. I remove myself from James and leave the room. I follow the path I took last time I was here. The guards at the door eye me but then swiftly open the door to let me in.

"You owe me," I tell Max as I enter the room with his cell.

"Aria" he begins startled and gets up from the bench to meet me at the glass.

"You owe me and you will do whatever they need to bring Kara back" I tell him vehemently.

I am fighting to keep my tears at bay as my worry and fear for Kara clashes with my anger. Max may for once not be the villain in this case but I was still so angry with him for the lies and betrayal.

I watch as he nods and I turn quickly to leave the room. Guards move passed me to open his cell to bring him to Kara's room. I get their first and stand back along a wall with James to watch. Alex planning to go into Kara's mind has increased all our fears. This could kill her too if it's not successful.

"We need a miracle. Now." I hear Alex say to Hank who has returned from impersonating Kara at CatCo. I can only imagine how that has gone.

"Is that why you had your goons bring me up here, Agent Danvers?" Max says as he enters the room handcuffed with 2 guards.

"My sister needs your help." Alex tells him.

"Maybe I help her, you help me. Something like, Early release for brilliant behavior?" He grins and I want to smack him for trying to act like this right now.

"That's not on the table." Hank tells him.

"Then how about a case of Dr Pepper and access to my Netflix account?" He asks and I glare at him.

"The same aliens that attacked your lab are coming back for more." Alex says and it's implied that we need Kara to win. Not only that but we all just need Kara.

"The enemy of your enemy, right? What do you need me to do?" Max asks and I sigh relieved he's finally cooperating.

I watch Max work to make a device for Alex to enter the dream world Kara is in and try not to make eye contact with him though he tries a few times as he works.

Alex approaches where James and I stand. He hasn't left my side since I returned from Max's cell and I'm thankful. As the minutes tick by I'm slowly losing the calm I've managed to keep.

"James. I need a favor." Alex tells him.

"Name it." He instantly agrees.

Alex looks at me briefly before continuing, "I know Director Henshaw. If he thinks I'm in trouble when I'm plugged into that thing, he's gonna pull me out, whether I've saved Kara or not. I need you to stop him. I either come back with my sister, or I don't come back at all."

I hold in my gasp and tears fill my eyes. Alex turns to look at me and pulls me into a hug, "if the worst happens promise me you will stay strong for Kara and I. My mom she-" Alex says in my ear but cuts off when she gets to discussing their mom. I shake my head and hug her tighter.

She smiles shakily at me and walks over to Max. James throws his arm around me and I lean into him as I try to stop crying and stay strong for Alex. I listen as Max begins to explain everything.

"The helmet will instantly connect you to Supergirl's consciousness. That will allow you to experience whatever's going on in Supergirl's head in real time. It's pretty brilliant actually. Remember, you have to get Supergirl to reject this fantasy herself." Max instructs her carefully.

"Come back to us, Kara. We need you." James says quietly to Kara.

"Is this going to work?" Alex asks Max as he helps her put it on.

"Don't know." He answers.

I approach as Alex exhales slowly.

"Bring both of you back," I tell her and hug her tight one more time.

"I won't leave without her," she promises me before letting go.

"Sweet dreams." Max says before activating the device.

We watch and wait for signs of them coming out of the black mercies spell. About 15 minutes in Alex begins to thrash on the table. She's grunting and her face looks to be in pain. Kara must be deep into the black mercies dream world.

"We're losing her. Pull her out now!" Hank orders and Max moves to follow his command.

"Sorry, Supergirl. Guess it just wasn't your day." He says as he reaches to unplug Alex.

James steps in his way, " I can't let you do that."

Hank glares sternly, "Olsen. Get out of his way."

"If we pull her out now, we lose Kara!" James tells him firmly.

They glare at each other and the tension in the room rises.

"Anyone have some popcorn?" Max asks and I throw a glare his way and he quickly loses the grin on his face.

"Director Henshaw, I know you're worried about Alex, but I'm begging you, give her some more time!" James begs him. I mentally try to wish him into understanding.

"I am the one responsible for her safety. This is on my head, Olsen!" Hank tells him pointing an angry finger his way. I can see how distressed he is at being the one to make these choices.

I move forward to speak my peace on it but Max grabs my shoulder and pulls me back shaking his head. I glare but allow him to pull me back beside him and let James handle it.

"Well, she asked me to stop you." James admits loudly.

"What?" Hank asks crossing his arms and staring James down to continue.

"She knew that you would react this way if things went bad. So she came to me because she wants to save Kara." He explains more gentle.

Hank sighs, "You think I don't want that? I want them both back. More than anything."

"I know you do. And I can also see that Alex is more than just one of your agents. She's family. And you want to protect her at all costs. I get that. But if you pull her out before she has a chance to save her sister, she will never look at you the same way again. You know that." James tells him in a magnificent speech that makes it clear why he works in journalism. I wipe a tear from my face as he finishes. I feel Max squeeze my shoulder as he notices but I ignore him.

"I can't lose her." Hank says defeated.

"And you won't. Cause Alex is a lot like Supergirl. She always finds a way. You just have to trust her." James promises.

Tensions are high and I shake off Max's grip from when he stopped me and move away from him as we continue to wait. I stand with Alex that this is her choice. I wish they would have let me go too. What if Alex isn't enough? The minutes tick by and I grimace every time one of them shifts or grunts.

Suddenly Alex is awake. She jolts up with a gasp and then turns to see Kara still comatose and loses it.

"Alex! I got you. I got you." Hank says as he steadies her on the table.

Alex is gasping for breath. Seeing Alex awake but Kara still asleep makes me freeze.

"Alex, thank God." James tells her approaching slowly.

Alex is panting and gasping to catch her breath. "You pulled me out? How could you? I told you to stop him!" She screams at Hank and James sobbing and trying to get to Kara. Hank holds her steady as she's weak from going into Kara's mind.

"I did." James promises her.

"She was about to choose us! She was about to come home!" She sobs inconsolable.

Seeing Alex reaction is like a punch to the gut as I assume she failed and Kara is lost. Arms are holding me suddenly and I am too shocked to care whom. I turn and sob into their shoulder and feel familiarity, which calms me slightly.

"Alex" Hank says trying to get through to her.

"Why did you pull me out?" She asks still sobbing.

"Alex!" Hank says firmer.

"Why?" She asks again.

"I didn't!" He promises.

"Then how did I come back?"

Winn comes bursting into the room, "Because you did it. You did it. You did it. You convinced her." Winn says touching Alex briefly before moving over to Kara.

She abruptly sits up gasping and there's a squelching noise as the Black Mercy crawls off her.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Kara. It's okay, wait, wait. It's okay. Hey, hey, we're here. We're here. Hey, we're here. We're here. I got you." Winn says placatingly to Kara s we wait for her to fully wake up. "You okay?" He asks as she pants and stares around.

I look down as I'm moved away from the crawling Black Mercy as it slowly shrivels up to die, "That was one messed up daffodil." I hear Max say and realize he is who has hold of me.

"Kara, are you okay?" James asks calmly.

"Who did this to me?" She asks and I can see the heartbreak all over her face. My heart breaks for her.

I can only imagine what imaginary world the mercy created. Kara looks ready to kill in a way I've never witnessed. I keep quiet knowing that comforting her will have to come later. Non deserves what's coming. I step out of Max's grasp and feel his arms slide off of me. He lets out a sigh of defeat but refrains from speaking. I move closer to Kara with tears down my face.

"Non." Hank tells her.

"Where is he?" She demands.

"The Kryptonians used the Black Mercy and the solar storms to distract us from their next move." He explains.

We all move out to where the monitors are and Winn returns to a computer they stationed him at to help. I hug Alex briefly as they pull up data and then I turn to Kara. Her eyes meet mine and I swiftly move to hug her tight. She hugs me back and I can't help but cry in relief.

"Don't ever do that again" I tell her and she laughs through her tears.

"Trust me I don't want to" she says and hugs me again. Then we dry our faces and turn back to the matter at hand.

Hank addresses Winn, "Agent Vasquez tells me you have a working theory on what that might be."

Winn begins trying to explain, "Um, like I said before, I thought it would have something to do with satellites. And since I spend most of my day looking at satellite signals, I decided to analyze them with your computers which, by the way, if you're ever having, like, a fire sale, you just let me know." And typical Winn he gets distracted by the fancy Tech.

Hank coughs, "Ahem."

"Um Anyways, I found some hidden transmissions buried in the C-band spectrum." Winn says getting back in track.

"What's the connection?" Max asks and I hear him move closer and glance to see him looking at Winns screen closely.

"Uh, well, funny you should ask. They all use Lord Tech servers, which happen to be based at the same lab Non's troops attacked." He explains.

"Now you know why he hit my facility." Max says matter of factly to Hank and Alex.

"He's using your tech to override the civilian network." Hank says.

"Non didn't take anything, he left something behind. A virus." Max says as he looks at what Winn has.

"A virus that does what?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. But I don't want to wait around to find out."

"How do we find them?" Hank asks.

"My company handles six other satellite farms in the city limits. They have to be the next target." Max informs them with a grimace.

"Scramble our teams to each location." Hank orders.

"Non is mine." Kara demands and turns to head out with them.

While they head out I walk with the guards as they escort Max back to his cell. Once he's inside I wait until everyone else has left before speaking.

"I once told you Kara was present for the accident that cost me my hearing." I begin.

I look up to see him standing there listening and watching me intently.

"I was playing at her families home. There was a barn and we climbed up to swing from a rope into a hay pile below. One of my turns I let go to soon and I wasn't going to make it. Kara couldn't help herself and caught me. She sped like lightning across the barn and caught me like I weighed as much as a feather. I was stunned. That was the day I learned her secret. After her adoptive mom sat us down and explained it all and her relationship to Superman she left us alone since we promised to be more careful. A week later of me asking Kara about her planet and being alien I finally asked her how fast she was. So we snuck out of the house. She took off holding onto me and we were flying. I kept egging her on to go faster and faster. It was amazing being up in the clouds over the ocean with nothing to hold us back. The truest form of soaring likes bird which we can only imagine being possible. We were flying back when a plane came out of no where. Kara was too distracted by our screams and laughter to catch how close the sound was before it was too late. It hit Kara and I was separated from her. As I was falling Kara regained her balance and came after me but I was spinning too fast and she couldn't get a grip. I woke up a day later in the hospital after Superman had caught me. But not before the sound of the jets, speed of the fall and other variables of impact had done its damage. The Danvers spared no expense making sure I got all the help I needed. Kara refused to see me for a week. She said she couldn't be my friend because she would hurt me. She was scared I wouldn't forgive her. As soon as I was released from the hospital I walked the 5 miles to Kara's house and burst into her room and screamed at her. Not that I had a choice as I couldn't hear well enough to know I was screaming. I told her a true friend doesn't abandon another. That I forgave her and was sorry too because it was my fault we were even out there." Max is silent through my entire story though I can see different emotions cross his face throughout.

"Lucky for me Kara listened. And she spent every day taking extra notes for me in class, and helping me learn to hear again with my aids. She shielded me from bullies who tried to take advantage of me for pranks. Kara Danvers has not left my side since. You may think she's some monster but you are wrong. Kara cares more than the majority of the population of this earth."

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asks quietly.

"There are a lot of reasons. One being that when I told you before my story had to be a lie. Now it doesn't. I can see how much you hate her still. You only helped because of me. I thought you should know the truth and maybe you would begin to understand even if just a little." I tell him.

"Well this jail cell speaks a lot for her character" he states sarcastically.

"You put yourself in there" I snap and the cocky grin falls from his face.

"Kara didn't just protect me from bullies. But I don't think it's worth my time to tell you the rest. You're too stubborn to be changed," I say before turning to leave.

He calls my name but I ignore him and go to wait for Kara to return. I'm tired of being angry and don't have the energy to yell at him anymore. He doesn't deserve to know my past any longer but I feel this need to make him stop hating Kara and see she's not evil. It's not possible.

* * *

We all head over to Kara's apartment to have dinner and hang out together after almost losing her. And especially since Astra her only other remaining family member of Krypton was dead. Kara enters and smiles big at the sight of us.

"Oh, you guys, you did not have to do this." Kara says still smiling.

"Like, seriously, we didn't? I thought this was mandatory." Winn jokes making us all laugh. I shove him lightly with my shoulder.

"Hey, um We need to talk about that perfect fantasy world I was in" she says awkwardly catching our attention.

"Kara, we don't need to discuss-" James begins but she cuts him off.

"I want to tell you guys why I imagined myself on Krypton. It's not because I hate it here. It's because the past few weeks I've been feeling lost and Like I did when I first came to Earth. So I started fantasizing about the same things I used to back then. I chose to come back because I realized I belong here with you. My family. I guess it's true. There's no place like home." She says and after her small speech I can feel myself crying again. I don't think I've cried as much in my whole life as I have in the past few days.

"Aw. That's right." James agrees.

Winn smiles, "You just quoted a movie. Danvers, this is like a whole new level in our friendship here." Kara smiles relieved in more ways than one, "'Cause we are friends." He tells her happily.

"Yeah. Yeah, the best." Kara tells him.

"Excuse me. Actual best friend here" I say and Kara laughs before hugging me.

"Aw - Give it up." Alex says and soon we're a giant mess of a group hug.

"Well, I didn't know if it was a pot sticker night or ice cream. So, guess what? I got both." James announced as he reveals bags full of food and Kara gasps happily.

"They're my favorite!" Kara announces. I roll my eyes at her. As if we all didn't know that.

"I know. I know what you like." He smiles back at her.

"Kara, there's, um There's something that you should know." Alex begins nervously.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Kara asks waiting for Alex to continue and I know exactly where this explanation is going.

"Hank tried to cover for you at work while you were gone." Alex says carefully watching for her reaction. I stare as I realize Alex is hiding something else from the conversation.

Kara exhales, "Whoa I'm guessing that did not go well."

"Well, that would be a solid guess." Alex tells her looking panicked for her. I wish I could have seen it myself.

"Oh, no." Kara groans out.

"Not by any metric." Winn chimed in and I laugh.

"No no no, Let's save the CatCo talk for tomorrow. Okay? It's time to eat. And plus I got a little bit of this." James tells everyone and then flips a bottle of alcohol into view.

"Yes!" We cheer as Kara groans.

She tells us, "That's no fun. You know I can't get drunk."

"It is fun because we can." I tell her laughing as Winn tries to grab the bottle from James. James holds it out of reach and they laugh.

"Uh, and we will." Alex agrees. I laugh taking a seat and grabbing some food happy that Kara is alive and for now everything is okay.


	20. Chapter 20: The Unwanted Gifts

**Shorter chapter but mostly filling in before the next few chapters pick up! Starting next chapter is the idea that sparked this whole story.**

CHAPTER 20:

Things had been very awkward at work since Kara's almost death by black mercy. Angry at Kara, Cat Grant has hired another assistant. Siobhan Smythe. She's a complete witch with ridiculous life goals. She has been trying to kiss my butt after finding out my name. Every time I come to see Kara or ask her a question she tries to interfere. James and I both pretend she doesn't exist refusing to speak to anyone but Kara. Winn on the other hand is crushing hard and I don't understand it.

I had enjoyed playing head games with the girl though when I did have to deal with her. Pretending favor for her to get me things. I was honestly just hoping she would miss something Cat wanted while doing my bidding and knock her down a peg for her trouble. As such I'd taken to keeping to my office to avoid her unless necessary. I was also avoiding the awkward James and Kara fight. Kara vented that James thinks it's wrong for the DEO to hold Max when he's human and should be given the same justice as all humans. I'm torn with my anger at him. I want to agree with Kara and let him rot but James has a point. Kara fights for justice and throwing Max in a secret alien prison without a trial isn't justice. I keep my opinion to myself though to keep out of it. Mostly because I don't think I can be impartial in any judgement regarding Max.

Besides there's enough problems with the new Master Jailer on the loose executing aliens from Fort Rozz. While it's nice that Kara and the DEO aren't the only ones stopping alien attacks this dude is insane and needs to be stopped before he decides he controls human fate too.

I go to Kara's to enjoy a movie and girl talk. Something I hoped to do more frequently since I felt like a crap friend for being with Max secretly the last few months. I was going to be there for Kara like I was before. She deserved that much especially for not even being angry with me for hiding my relationship from her and being distant.

She informs me that night that they figured out master Jailer was in fact a guard from Fort Rozz trying to finish carrying out sentences of prisoners. Kara almost would have become one apparently if Alex hadn't gotten there in time. Sometimes I'm glad I am the normal one of us. I don't think I could handle the constant beatings that come with saving the day. Or constant near death. Kara also informs me she realized James is right and she's going to see Max released from the DEO. He will walk free as the DEO doesn't exist for them to explain anything to the police and the FBI wouldn't have kidnapped him so privately. I stop paying attention to the movie as I think what it could mean for him to be out free.

"Don't worry. He will slip up and we will make sure the proper authorities catch him this time," she tells me.

I smile and nod but am unconvinced. Max Lord is a powerful man.

"How are you doing with all that?" She asks noticing my space out.

"Oh I'm fine. Great" I tell her reaching for more kettle corn and she moves it out of reach making me turn to glare.

"What?" I groan.

"Aria. You can tell me of all people the truth," she says.

I look and see the emotions on her own face causing my expression to falter. I can't help it as I let the emotions get the better of me and tears start to fall.

"I hate myself for missing him," I admit and she moves quickly to comfort me. I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug as I cry into her shoulder. My emotions are all over the place. I still love him but I hate him for his choices. It's a cruel existence.

* * *

The next day I walk into my office and halt. There are no less than a dozen floral arrangements inside covering every surface. Two giant teddy bears on the couch and 6 boxes of chocolate. I stare unable to move. He hasn't even been out of the DEO for a few hours and he already arranged this. Was his first call to Paulina to start groveling to me? I pull out my phone and speed dial a familiar number. I barely give Paulina a chance to answer.

"Tell him to stop. There is nothing he can buy to earn my forgiveness and turning my office into a floral shop or the hospital room of a coma patient is only going to make it worse" I say trying to keep my cool because I know it's not her fault but since I'm not feeling brave enough to go off on him myself I have to wrangle my anger.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Lord can't take any appointments today let me look and see what we can do" I pause at her funny answer before I realize she must be with Max. And she was covering up that she is at that.

I listen as she excuses herself and I hear a door shut.

"Aria, I told him it was a bad idea. I'm sorry. You know I had too" she says quietly now that she must be out of his range of hearing.

"Well next time nod yes and then don't actually send them. Or donate the money to charity. Anything but send it to me" I beg her.

"Aria if I don't do what he-"

"I know I know he's your boss," I anger sigh into the phone, "maybe warn me before the next delivery" I concede.

I can practically see her relief through the phone. "That I can do. How are you holding up?" She asks.

I sigh deeply into the phone feeling my anger mostly leave me, "I've been better. Did you know?" I ask suddenly.

I hear her I take of breath and brace myself for the answer, "Yes and no" she answers carefully. "I didn't know the full extent and I didn't know who Supergirl really was. I promise you he kept that part to himself and I only know now after the fact all the details involving your connection"

"Thank you for your honesty Paulina. Atleast someone there is capable of it" I tell her.

She's quiet for a minute, "He was different with you around"

It's my turn for a quick inhale at her words and immediately I feel myself shutting down against the conversation. I don't want to feel sympathy for Maxwell Lord. Not now. Not after all this.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. You were bringing out a part of him that I believe died the day his parents did. I don't blame you for being angry. I am too. Unfortunately he's my job"

My brain is rapid fire attempting to process this information and so I focus on the last bit instead, "Thank you, I know you are loyal to your job for him and I defineitly don't hold anything against you for staying. I'm sure it pays well" I attempt to joke to ease the tension between us. The way too private moment about Max.

"Have a good day ma'am" she tells me and I know Max must have come to wherever she went off to talk with me.

Just as I'm sure she went to hang up I hear a rustling and Paulina quickly asking him not to answer. The genius figured out its me it seems. That or he eavesdropped somehow on the conversation. I wouldn't be surprised if some fancy audio system wasn't hearing the whole thing wherever she is.

"Aria?" Max voice filters through the phone and I flinch.

"As I told Paulina. Stop sending me things. It's not winning you any favors" I state quickly in a new surge of anger before pressing the red button to disconnect the call.

I have to deal with random deliveries of meals from the restaurant we frequented, Antwon's amazing gumbo, more flowers, customized converse, the works. Basically name it and it's been sent to me. Behind the couch in my office looked like a gift shop threw up. I groan glaring at it before hearing footsteps approach.

Kara enters and she stares at the pile.

"He's not giving up is he?"

"Does it look like it? I need to call the children's hospital or something and see if this is all donatable." I whine at her.

"Let me take care of it" Kara offers and I quickly decline.

"The last thing I'm going to allow is you to take care of this for me. I love you for wanting to help but this is just one of many burdens I get to bare for being involved with him behind your back" I tell her.

She grimaces and as she goes to reply is interrupted by James and Winn entering my office.

"Are you sick?" Winn asks and I groan dropping my head on my desk.

James laughs slightly, "Max eh?" He asks gently and I hear Kara confirm.

I hear someone looking through it all and then Winn gasp.

"Seriously Winn just take any tech you find no need to ask" I say before he can bombard me.

He gives a sound of delight and I can't help but smile.

"Winn knock it off you don't need all that!" Kara tells him.

"Kara do you have any idea what this is?" He exclaims.

I glance up to see him holding so much that he can barely balance it all and is still managing to extend an arm out with a piece of tech in hand to show her. Kara rolls her eyes with a sigh but smiles.

"James" I say to get his attention. He looks my way and I nod to the pile. "He got me some top of the line fancy camera. It would be a shame for it to go to waste."

James looks over the pile and spots it lifting the still in box camera up to read. "This is one of the best cameras out there. If you're looking to expand your career this would be a good option" he tells me softly.

"I know. But I just can't accept any of it. Even something as simple as a camera that would be perfect for my job because it means forgiving him. So please. You use it." I tell him and attempt to smile back at him.

He nods giving in and accepting my reasoning.

"Kara now that I think about it there is something you could help me with this stuff" I tell her with a smile.

An hour later I watch the TV as Supergirl drops off a giant container of stuffed animals, scarves, flowers, and more to the local hospital. I'm sure they would have accepted it if I brought it myself but what better way to send the message of disinterest than by using Supergirl to deliver all the gifts as a gift. Supergirl is what made him betray me and Supergirl would help me keep him away. If only my brain could keep from thinking about him.


	21. Chapter 21: The Migraine

Chapter 21:

I had been having a horrid headache for hours. It felt like a migraine and I groaned. I woke up with it and even one of Max's magic pain pills I had taken wasn't enough to tame it and I'm definitely not contacting him about it. I let my head fall into my arms on my desk and contemplate risking to nap at work.

"Hey you okay?" Kara asks as she comes in.

"Stop yelling" I groan.

"Are you hung-over? Look I know your upset about Max but alcohol isn't-"

"Kara I only had one glass of wine last night before bed. I think I have a migraine," I tell her quietly thankful for her hearing.

"Could it be the implants? Do you want me to go with you to-"

"I am not going there Kara. Even if it was the implants and my head was going to explode I would not set foot inside Lord Tech" I tell her adamantly lifting my head to accentuate the point with a hard stare. Though it's more of a squint as the light is hurting my eyes.

"It's only been a month since the surgery are you still following up?"

"Kara I'm going to throw my phone at you. Don't dodge it," I tell her seriously. "The good doctor thankfully works at the actual hospital too and I meet him there to check everything you happy?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I was so happy for this surgery for you but afraid of with Max what it would mean. Then you tell me you were dating him and I'm just afraid of what might happen post surgery" and there we are with another Kara Danvers word vomit.

"Kara I know you mean well but I really should have helped you learn a better brain to mouth filter" I tell her with a grimace.

"Shoot I'm sorry I keep just reminding you... and I'm about to do it again. Look why don't you go home. I'll face Ms. Grant and tell her it's something with your implants so you needed to go" she says.

I debate the idea and realize I will be useless like this anyway. "Fine. Thank you Kara. You are the best best friend a girl could have," I say giving her a hug before heading home.

Back in my apartment I lie in my bed with all the curtains closed and lights off but my head just feels worse. Finally I cave and call the doctor to explain. He says it sounds like a migraine and he will write me a prescription for better pain mediation. I thank him and text Kara asking if she can get it later and bring it by then curl into a ball to sleep. I hear a crashing sound that sends my head banging in pain at the noise. The pain grows and I clutch my head. I cry at the pain and am fighting to breathe through it. It becomes too much and next thing I know I see black.

I awake; I don't know how long later but the pain is gone. I move to touch my head and realize I can't. I open my eyes and I'm in a dank dark room that looks like an unfinished basement or a sewer with fluorescent lighting and I am strapped to a medical table. I fight not to panic as I look around. Cringing in pain a bit as my head doesn't want to hold its own weight.

"Finally awake I see!" A male voice says happily.

I turn and see a man. Well what used to be a man at least but he looks more like Frankenstein except for a few details that make him look more like a deranged monster from a horror movie. His face is distorted and I'm pretty sure I see a tail. What the hell is going on? Oh my god I've been kidnapped by an alien. Kara please find me.

"Head hurt? I imagine so. Those were some pretty harsh decibels I was firing at you."

"You did that to me?" I question

"Yes, now where are my manners. I am Dr. Jonathan Splindell or as I like to be called now, Splicer. I was once a geneticist trying to make big discoveries until BOOM!" He tells me screaming the last word causing me to flinch and he laughs.

"Now I look like this. I share DNA with all the test subjects from my lab. I'm what they've taken to calling a meta-human" he continues to explain.

"What does what happened to you have to do with me?" I ask pulling on my restraints.

"Oh I'm getting there. You see after my accident I tried to keep working but people were scared. People like Maxwell Lord publicly disgraced me for being inhuman and a monster." I bite back my gasp at Max's name trying not to give anything away.

"So I went into hiding. They sent that Superman after me but I was able to get away and I've been waiting for my moment ever since. Now I have it. The only person alive Maxwell Lord cares about more than himself. I will make him pay for shaming me and my work"

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm just a journalist" I plead.

He laughs a sickening sound, "oh please sweetheart I've seen the two of you together. You can try to hide it all you like but I noticed"

He begins doing things on a computer. I try to breath and stay calm. Kara will find me. I'm going to be okay. I repeat as I breathe. Suddenly he's above me hooking up wires and taping them to me. I flinch at each one but he ignores me and keeps working. He clips a heart beat meter on my finger and I stare. What was this freak going to do to me? And all because of Max. Max who I wasn't even with anymore.

"You have your facts wrong. Max and I aren't together, he's a monster and I left him," I tell him.

"Oh that doesn't matter dear. He still cares. I can tell by all those gifts he sends begging you for a second chance. If only you had a chance to give it to him" he jeers.

"Now it's time for your big debut!" He calls suddenly heading back for the computer. His mood swings are giving me another headache.

Confused I watch as he opens a second computer and that's when I notice a camera. A video camera for live streaming like the ones we use at Catco. I can't help it as tears slip and I start to lose control of my breathing. I'm going to be revenge murdered on live video over a guy. Suddenly he jumps for joy and I watch as he angles the camera on himself keeping me from view. The light goes red and then he starts speaking.

"Hello National City. Yes I've hijacked your TVs. Don't fret this won't take long. I have a message for Maxwell Lord. Hello Max. Remember me? It's Dr. Splindell the geneticist who you publicly disgraced. Well I'm back but now I prefer to be called Splicer thanks to my spliced DNA. It's been a while and I wish we could take time to chat over coffee but I am just too busy for you. You see Max I would love to tell you how wrong you are about meta humans but see you need more than words you need action. You're an action type of man. So what better way then to make a personal action against you that will force you to accept us meta humans and stop the hating? Like this cities precious Supergirl that you love to hate on Max. She's a hero, she saves everyone and yet you despise her. So to show you our kind isn't so bad here's my lovely new assistant I picked up today!" He says to the camera gleefully.

He presses a button as he rearranges the camera and a light comes on above me blinding me.

"Recognize her anyone. It's Aria Summers from Catco Worldwide Media. What the majority of you don't know is that she also is or was Maxwell Lords secret girlfriend. Now you may have fooled everyone else Max but I saw and I knew she would be the best way to reach you. I don't think you're a bad guy Max I just think you need an attitude adjustment and some research specific data to back me up and help you see what I'm saying. So Aria here is going to be my first subject in making a meta human... well or she will die trying." He announces and I start crying now in a panic.

"Supe-" I start to call out but Splicer hits a switch that sends me screaming in pain. I pull at the restraints trying to clutch my head and can't.

"Now now there's no need for that. You and I are having some good old-fashioned science fun!" He says to me and then turns his attention back to the camera, "Tsk though here she is calling out for help Max and she yells for Supergirl not you. Funny how that works isn't it?" He continues while I writhe on the table in pain.

The pain stops suddenly and I lay there trying to catch my breath. My head is pulsing and my ears are ringing. I can feel my whole body tingle with the effects of whatever he's done.

"Now I plan to inject Aria with this serum I've been working on here and then submitting her to intense levels of pain to the point of death until her cells mutate. It's unfortunate there's no easier way but who knows maybe I'll find it!" He informs the camera.

I turn to see the giant needle filled with a dark green serum and cry harder at the sight. I am never getting a shot again.

"Now I hate to have a completely unwilling person funding my research so. If you can find her within 72 hours I will let her go. But after 72 hours this serum is injected. I've taken precautions so don't think this will be a walk in the park. This will take more than your brains and your high dollar tech. Have a nice day" he says and shuts off the feed.

"You were brilliant darling. Now I'm going to go make us up some dinner. You be a good girl and stay here quietly okay. All right" he says patting my shoulder and I flinch away. He leaves and I sob on the table praying for Kara to find me.

* * *

Max POV day 1

Max slams his coffee mug into a wall at the sight of Aria on the table behind this so-called Splicer. He's furious and shaking. Dr. Lenardo had called him earlier stating that Aria had been having migraine symptoms and had approved her for prescription pain pills. Max had planned to pick them up and deliver them as a peace offering so he could check her implants himself since she hadn't allowed him near her in weeks. First Bizzarro, then the black mercy, and now this. He wanted nothing more than her forgiveness and his arrogance kept costing him. He would find her. He tried to contact Alex Danvers at the DEO but she was shutting him out. Supergirl wouldn't speak to him either. He put his whole team on trying to trace the live feed signal but it dead-ended looping through a hundred different locations and towers and satellites. He wasn't going to give up though. This mutant freak couldn't have been that careful. He made a mistake somewhere and he would find it.

* * *

ARIA POINT OF VIEW DAY 2:

The pain is horrible. He randomly shocks me at any hour. If I've finally passed out from exhaustion I will awake screaming. I don't know how long I've been here. What day it is. What time it is. It must not have been 3 days yet though or I know I would have been back on camera by now. Granted for all I know I've been so out of it he could have put me on camera and injected me by now and I'd never know the difference.

I can only hope that Kara finds me soon. I can't take any more pain. He attached an IV drip to me when I refused to drink or eat. It's excruciating feeling the needle each time I'm hit with a new round of pain. I've figured out he's using Max's Tech against me by sending incredibly painful sound bursts into them. I wish I was deaf again with the ability to take out my aids. I've never felt this type of pain before and I've had my share of painful experiences. I'm sure few people have ever felt pain like this. Torture by sound waves. I can only wonder what the build up is doing to my brain. I have lost the ability to hear and I'm sure the implants in my ears have burnt out. I feel sick and weak. I wonder what will be left of me if another day goes by. The pressure from the torture in my head is insane and I try not to cry again at the thought. I'm so sick of crying but I know it's impossible to stop.

He appears suddenly before me but I don't flinch anymore. There's no point. I am not escaping here without help. Not unless Kara and Alex find me. He seems to be checking my vitals. He turns and smiles at me. Without a word he hits a switch somewhere and pain more intense than anytime before ripples through me. Soon I cannot even hear the sound of my own screams and I know the implants have not withstood the pressure being put on them. I am truly deaf now. Who knows if its even repairable. Won't matter if I am dead or if he is actually successful and I turn into a meta-human. I barely even feel the tears on my face. I feel numb. I let myself fall unconscious hoping that it will all be over soon.

 _"You can't catch me Kara" I laugh as I run across the Danvers property._

 _My new best friend races behind me. I get the weird feeling she could in fact catch me and more. I feel like there is a lot she hasn't told me yet. I've heard things. Weird things that happen around Kara Danvers. I don't care though. I am happy to finally have a friend.I am brought out of my thoughts by being tackled to the ground and I laugh alongside Kara on the ground._

 _"Come on there's something I want to show you" Kara says pulling me up easily and races off dragging me behind her._

 _I giggle, "Slow down!"_

 _She does slightly and leads me to the barn on the Danvers property. Once inside she points up and I see the rope swing hooked above. I eagerly follow her up and she shows me how to swing down and drop into the hay below. I can barely contain my excitement as I swing out laughing. We swing and drop for what feels like hours. My arms begin to grow tired but I don't want to stop. After Kara drops I grab the swing as it comes back and launch myself. I should have listened to my tired muscles though as I_ _quickly lose grip too soon and know I won't make it into the hay pile. I scream as I descend too fast without a safety net to catch me._

 _I make impact with a hard object that stops me suddenly. It hurts but I don't feel like I've crashed to the hard packed dirt of a floor. I open my eyes as I feel myself gently lower to the ground. I gasp in shock as I realize Kara is holding me. She shouldn't be able to do that. Even if she caught me I should have crushed her!_

 _"Aria. Aria are you okay?" She asks quickly._

 _Dr. Danvers comes rushing into the barn behind Kara._

 _"How did you catch me?" I ask._

 _"Oh Kara" I hear her adoptive mom exclaim._

 _Kara turns to face her, "I couldn't let her fall. I'll always help people. Even if that makes me different." Kara tells her firmly._

 _"Are you all right?" I am asked next as kneels to check me over._

"I'm okay. Maybe some bruises but fine." I tell her quickly then turn to face Kara.

"Are you a alien like Superman?" I ask Kara.

She stares at Dr. Danvers as obviously this is supposed to be a secret. Dr. Danvers sighs thinking and I wait for an answer.

"She's my only friend" Kara says quietly.

"Kara is like Superman yes. They are cousins. Kara has only been here a few months though. That's all I think you need to know right now. You have to understand this is a secret and what could happen to Kara if people find out" Dr. Danvers tells me firmly.

"Of course. I'd never tell a secret of my best friend" I assure her but look to Kara.

I'm jolted awake literally and Splicer smiles at me. I have no idea what he says since I can't hear anymore. I feel like my hearing has gotten worse but that could just be because I've never felt this bad. not even when the original accident happened. I watch half conscious as he switches out my IV. Things are hazy and I wonder how long it's been. I don't even try to keep track of any type of schedule to tell me how many hours or days go by. I can't focus that well.

Once he's replaced the bag I realize he's been talking to me the whole time his back was turned. The lunatic probably doesn't care if I hear him or not. I wince as I watch him reach for the machine. Pain is all that comes next.

 _"I wanna see"_

 _"I can't. I already got in big trouble for taking Alex"_

 _"PLEASEEEEEEE I'm your best friend. i just want to see it one time and I'll never ask you to use your gifts again"_

 _"Not even for the answers in geometry?"_

 _"Okay I'll never ask you to fly again. That's it!"_

 _It had been a week since the barn incident and Kara had been secretly telling me everything about her and Krypton. I loved knowing something no one else did. I loved that my best friend was so awesome and unique. It made my life so much better. Kara and I stare each other down before she looks around."Okay fine but only a quick one. He's gonna be here soon and he will tell"_

 _I squeal in excitement the way only a 13 year old can and Kara grabs onto me and takes off. I gasp at the feeling and can't believe we are flying. Kara takes us out over the water and into the cloud cover so no one can see us. She zooms us around and I laugh happily. It was amazing, thrilling, astronomically exhilarating and I couldn't believe my eyes._

 _"How high can we go?" I call against the wind._

 _"Well Oxygen gets too thin too much higher but probably as tall as a skyscraper safely" Kara says._

 _"Do it!" I demand gleefully._

 _Kara rolls her eyes and up we go. I scream at the feeling and looking down at the water so far below. We go through more clouds and the water disappears. Kara smiles bright as she shares her gift to fly with me. I smile back. Suddenly Kara whips her head at a noise pulling me into her arms closer but it was too late. We make impact with an object and are flung apart from each other. I slip from Kara's gasp with a scream of horror. For the second time in my short friendship with Kara Danvers I am falling. The fall hurts as the wind crushes me. I know enough to know without a parachute like a skydiver I am not going to be okay. I can't keep my eyes open and it hurts to breath. I feel my body spinning. I can't scream any more. My head is pulsing and my ears are ringing. I feel something crash into me again. If I could I would whimper as my head jars and the ringing deafens me. I feel something trying to grab onto me before slipping away again. I don't know how long I fall. Suddenly I am no longer falling and I collapse into what feels like arms but i'm too exhausted to understand. I force my eyes open as I find myself able to breathe again and see a man. Then everything goes black._

I am awake again. The machine is off and Splicer is out of sight. I don't know where he goes but I am glad he does. My mind replays my dream. The day I lost my hearing. A gulfstream was coming in for landing and was at a lower altitude than Kara thought a plane would be that day. She couldn't have known that the local airport meant planes would have to start entering lower atmosphere where we were. Kara shielded me from hitting the plane directly but I still felt the impact. The jets engine we hit is what deafened me. The sound had been too great hence why anyone who works around a plane wears ear protection. It combined with the quick free fall put too much force on my body and already damaged head. I was unconscious for days afterwards. I woke up to learn I would never hear properly again. Kara was devastated. It almost destroyed our new bond. I fought for it though. Demanded she owed me a friendship. It was cruel but it snapped her out of her guilt of thinking she was better off apart from me. We were glued together ever since. She didn't let me down then and she won't let me down now. I slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Max POV Day 2

It officially had been 48 hours and Max was at his wits end when he drove himself to the DEO. They escorted him into where Hank, Alex and Kara stood around a table discussing the matter.

"What are you doing here?" Kara demanded moving fast at him but Hank grabs her.

"I'm here to help. It's been 2 days and neither of us has made progress separately. Who knows what he is doing to her wherever they are and there's only 24 hours left until he kills her trying to make her a meta human." Max yells.

Kara glares at him but it's Alex who caves.

"He's right about one thing. Separately we're getting nowhere. Splicer made it very specific that Max would be who would figure it out if he looked beyond the tech in his lab. Maybe we have found something that he will recognize or vice versa." She finishes.

Kara looks angry but relents.

"Don't call him that ridiculous name" Max replies moving to look over their work.

"We've been scouring empty warehouses in the city based on what we could see in the feed but there's too many." Alex informs him.

"I couldn't hear any water so it wasn't on the bay front" Kara states.

Max looks over the map at places they have indicated.

"Wait", he freezes with his finger on a spot. It's a building downtown.

"There's no warehouse there" Hank says.

"No but the basement of this building was a lab. There was a chemical fire that left the basement unusable but they fixed up the above ground floors and sealed off the basement." Max states.

"That building was yours" Alex states angrily.

"Yes a long time ago. A lot of people died in that fire. It was a genetic lab," Max says.

"And you didn't think of this sooner" Kara snaps.

"He shouldn't have been able to get in there. But with his freaky mutant powers he may have managed and it's the only, place left to look." He tells them.

"I'm going" Kara says.

"Kara wait for backup. We need to evacuate then building and-" Alex begins but Kara is gone.

"I hate when she does that," Alex says rubbing her head.

"Delta team let's move out. Let's contact NCPD and the fire department to close off the streets."

"What is this building now?" Alex asks.

"A shopping center" Max replies.

 _"Great" Alex says._

She hurries off to move out with a team. Max tries to follow getting in a truck but he's stopped by guards. He glares after Alex before storming off to get back himself.

* * *

ARIA POV still Day 2

I awake later. I don't remember falling asleep but honestly I'm having trouble telling the difference between my nightmares and real life. I'm startled out of my thoughts by his appearance. Splicer as he likes to be called. I'm fairly certain he still talks to me even though he seems to know I can no longer hear words. He's checking over one of the machines. I close my eyes and hope that he will just leave me to rest. I feel a strange vibration and open my eyes and cry out in disbelief. Kara is there facing off Splicer and I begin crying in relief. Please don't be a dream I beg mentally.

Splicer flips the machine back on and I scream in agony. I can feel my raw throat as I do and I wonder if I am even able to procure a sound anymore out of it or if this experience has cost me my voice as well. I can barely manage to keep my eyes on Kara as she tries to get to me. Splicers meta human DNA provides him with powers making Kara's job difficult and I'm sure my torture is distracting. The pain is too much though and I faint for the umpteenth time.


	22. Chapter 22: Safe

**Ugh so so sorry for the lack of update. We bought a house and the search and whole process has been chaos. Then i logged on today to find its been so long the next 2 chapters had expired from being saved to the document manager. Thankfully I had the original mostly done rough drafts saved to word still. Fingers crossed i am not forgetting to change any details since i originally wrote this chapter and the next one. Thanks to all the favorites, follows and reviews. There are only 8 chapters left!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22:**

THREE DAYS LATER:

I wake and feel different. Disoriented and weak but I can feel that there are no restraints and I also realize I can hear the sound of a monitor beeping out my heart rate. I slowly open my eyes and am thankful for the dimmed lighting. I look around and realize I must be at the DEO. My gaze lands on a slumped figure on a chair in the corner. Max sleeps in a very uncomfortable way. His presence explains why my implants are working again as I can't feel hearing aids. He must have fixed them while I was unconscious. I go to move my hand to my face and feel a familiar painful tug and scream.

Max jolts awake and Kara appears in the doorway followed closely by Hank and Alex. Being closest Max reaches me first and tries to calm me down.

"What is it? What's wrong? You're safe now Aria" he tells me holding his hands out and I flinch away.

"Aria" Kara calls and I turn to look at her.

"Get it out," I cry. "Get it out now"

She stares for a second and then I see when it dawns on her.

"Okay just calm down we will take it out," she says calmly while reaching for my arm.

"Kara we can't she's been without proper food or water for 5 days she needs that IV" Alex argues. Kara stops and I can see the anger in her face.

"So get her a water bottle can't you see she's traumatized" Kara argues turning to look at Alex.

I start to hyperventilate and feel a hand touch my arm. I snap my head to look and see Max put a finger to his lips to silence me. I flinch as he touches my arm but allow him to remove the IV and flinch again as I feel it leave my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex cries when she sees what Max has done.

"It's her body she can decide if she wants a needle in it," he yells back at her and I flinch.

He notices and I see him inhale sharply before he takes a step back. "Sorry" he says quietly. I've never seen the look in his eyes before but I'm too freaked out to think any harder on it right now.

"5 days?" I question looking to Kara and Alex, my voice is scratchy from the torture I endured.

Kara moves closer and I can tell she wants to hug me but is restraining herself. I must look a mess and half deranged.

"Splicer had you for 2 days. I rescued you and you have been unconscious for 3" Kara says carefully noting I flinch at Splicers name.

"What happened?" I ask and try to clear my throat.

"I got there and he started torturing you again and-"

"No," I cut her off, "to him?"

"Oh well he's in a cell here. Seeing as we're not really sure if he's human anymore" Kara says and I inhale shakily.

"He's here?" I ask and Kara must see my fear.

"You're safe Aria. He can't escape and I won't let him get near you ever again," she promises.

"Aria we need to know-"

"Alex, she's been through enough and only just woke up, give her time" Kara snaps.

She clenches her fists and turns to face off against her sister again. I don't want to be the cause of a fight between them and Alex is right. I speak before it can go any further between them, "It's okay Kara." Then I look to Alex and Hank. Their faces are both filled with concern. "You want to know if he injected me?"

"It's for your safety we need to know if we should be watching for any changes or signs," Alex explains.

"I don't know" I answer, "I was unconscious a lot. He could have done it at anytime if he wanted. It could have been in the damn IV for all I know at the rate he turned that machine on to-" I answer breaking off at the end unable to say out loud the words. I feel tears threatening to bubble and I inhale deeply trying to keep my emotions at bay. They are all silent as they take this in. Kara looks like she may cry. I look down at my hands. Everything hurts.

"I should have found you sooner" she says making me look back up at her.

"I'm sure you did your best, I never gave up faith in you," I tell her.

She pulls me into a hug and it hurts but we both need it.

"Kara looser" I hear Hank say and mentally thank him for noticing. Kara quickly loosens her grip but doesn't let go. My arms are too heavy to hug her back even though I want nothing more.

"I'm glad to see those implants are back in working order," Max says bringing attention back to his presence.

He's moved to the foot of the bed I lay on. Kara loosens her grip and turns to look at Max too. I don't know what he's thinking but I can barely think myself so in this moment I don't care about what he must have been going through because it was nothing compared to what I did. Not that it was a contest but I wouldn't wish what happened to me on anyone.

"I'm so-" he begins to say.

"No." I say firmly cutting him off. "No, you don't get to apologize for this" I tell him.

"Max I think it's time for you to go" Alex says before Max can reply to me.

"I'm not leaving till those tests are done," he snaps at Alex.

"We let you stay to see her awake. We can call you with results" she tries to persuade.

"Bullshit" he tells her. I'm not surprised this is Max Lord. He likes having his way and being in control.

"Please go" I whisper and they all freeze seeming to remember my presence. "All of you. I want to be alone" I say and pull away from Kara to lay on my side with my back to them all.

I know without looking they are all glancing between each other and me. I ignore their presence and shut my eyes willing them to just leave me be.

"Let's let her rest. Now that she's awake her body needs it," Hank says.

Without a word they all leave. I hear a slight scuffle and I'm sure someone has purposefully shoved Max on the way out the door. I notice the heart rate monitor is still on my finger and I rip it off. The machine gets loud and I cover my ears and cry.

Someone comes back into the room and the machines all turn off. I feel something get set down beside my hands in front of my chest. I wait till I hear the footsteps leave and then I open them to find my implant controls before me. I grab it and turn the implants to no sound. The silence is my comfort.

I must fall asleep. I don't know for how long but I slowly begin to hear noise and open my eyes to see Alex smile softly down at me as she turns on my implants.

"Hey sorry how are you feeling?" She asks.

"Like the super rail ran me over and dragged me," I tell her truthfully though it probably comes off as a joke.

She grimaces, "We need to get some water and light food into you since you don't want to keep the IV. Your body is extremely malnourished and dehydrated"

"I'll try," I tell her.

"All right. Do you want help sitting up?" She asks.

"Um no I'm okay" I reply and even I can hear how unsure my voice sounds.

I use laying on my side to my advantage and push up with my arms. They burn from lack of use after 2 days of strain. They shake but I push through it and rotate off my hip so I'm sitting up with my legs bent at the knee. Alex hands me a cup of water and I take it to shakily bring to my mouth. She stands near by ready to assist if necessary. I manage a few small sips before handing it back to her.

Kara enters the room still in her Supergirl outfit and I wonder if she's left here at all the past 5 days. She looks ticked off but pushes over a rolling tray and sets a cup of ice down before me. I raise an eyebrow in question. Though even that little movement hurts.

"Your doctor just called me at the request of Max Lord. Supposedly ice chips will be easier on your stomach to handle than water. Something about it tricking your stomach into thinking it's solid," she tells me obviously not pleased at Max's attempts to intervene from afar.

"What all have I missed? Am I fired?" I question Kara as I pick at the ice and put a couple in my mouth to chew. It's very loud but I want answers so I can't turn down my volume.

"We battled an internet alien named Indigo that was terrorizing the city. And no Ms. Grant has given you leave... paid leave" Kara tells me.

I groan, "what does she want?"

"Umm maybe we should discuss it when you're feeling better in a day or so" Kara says trying to get me to drop it.

I fix her with a pointed stare and wait till she starts to squirm.

"Ugh fine have it your way! She expects to be your one and only interview exclusive on what happened," she blurts out fast.

I should have known and expected this. Cat Grant never passes up the chance to be the exclusive media outlet for high topic events. As her employee of course I wouldn't be going to anywhere else to talk but I'm not sure I want to talk about it at all let alone for Ms. Grants ratings. I sigh and rub my temples ignoring the sting in my arm from both IVs. I eat some more ice chips to avoid having to talk as I think about it.

"Your blood work came back," Alex says breaking the silence.

I stare at her trying to gauge her expression. She's hiding whatever the results are very well. Unless she doesn't know she's gotten very good at lying.

"We haven't looked at them yet" Kara says, "we wanted you to be present. It is about you"

I'm happy to hear this, as I'd rather find out this way rather than being relayed too. Hank enters the room holding a few files. Obviously my kidnapping and torture is just one of the many things they are busy with at the DEO.

"Would you like to look yourself or do you want me to do it?" He asks holding it out.

"I want too," I tell him.

I really want to say that I NEED to be the one but I don't. If the results are positive everything will change.

"Can I... can I do this alone? I promise I'll tell you I just..." I trail off unable to get my words together.

"Of course" Hank answers before Kara or Alex can object and holds the door open for them to exit. They file out and I look down at the folder.

I take a deep breath and open it. I scan the page and read the results.

"Which folder would you like them to see" Hank says startling me.

"What do you... you looked?"

"It's my job. But I know you don't want this. I understand the challenges it will bring and what being left hidden will mean instead" He tells me calmly. I feel tears fill my eyes as I look up at him. No judgment on his face or in his eyes.

"I don't want things to change. Please don't tell them," I ask of him.

"Very well. The truth is your choice when you are ready if you ever are. If you start experiencing any changes please contact me and I will help you," he tells me as he trades me folders.

"Why are you willing to help me lie when this is your job?" I ask.

"While I don't think it will come to anything as extreme... what happened to you was from a meta human mutation not being accepted. If you gain powers and people know things will change. Then again you already survived the process and nothing has come of it so far so the genes may stay dormant until one day a spike of adrenaline engages them. Splicer did say it would take a lot to change you if you survived. You survived but what was done may not have been enough to complete it"

"Hard to believe that could be considered not enough," I grumble.

"I can tell and with good reason you aren't ready to talk about it yet. I just want to give you some advice that talking will make it better. It will get easier until it is only a memory of something that happened once. It's how the mind works. Pushing those who care away and shutting down will only make it worse and you will never stop reliving the moments" he concludes and I sit thinking about what he said.

"Since I'm keeping this secret for you can I ask you something?" He questions bringing me out of my thoughts. I nod watching him wondering what he could want to ask that would warrant me owing him a secret for.

"Do you really not know if he injected you?" I don't move as I process his question.

"Will you show Kara and Alex this?" I ask him holding the folder out. "I think I'd like to lay down again"

"Of course" he tells me and leaves quietly. My lack of answer I know is enough to tell him the truth.

I lay down on the not so comfortable table and curl up. I just want to crawl into my bed and not leave it for a while. I hear a knock at the door and mentally groan. The door opens cautiously and I roll to find Kara entering the room.

"Now that your tests are done we can take you somewhere more comfortable. The hospital that Dr. Lenardo works at would be a good place to-"

"No I want my bed," I tell her firmly.

I can tell she's not happy with this answer but looks like she doesn't want to argue.

"If I agree then you're going to agree to hourly check-ins with scheduled meal times and buckets of ice chips" she negotiates and I almost manage to smile.

"If it gets me out of this place then you have a deal" I tell her with a small smile so incredibly happy to be here safe with and because of her.

"All right I'll get a ride prepared and make sure we take anything you need medically wise" she says with a kind smile before heading out.

I watch through the glass as Alex approaches her and they talk beginning to get angry. I know it's over me refusing to go to a hospital. I know her heart and head are in the right place but I just want to be in my own home and own bed. A hospital will just insist on more IV's and needles. They cannot do more than give me a bed and have staff constantly bother me. Probably even a psych evaluation and therapy which is the last thing I want right now. I want my bed and to just be alone to process everything.


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery Day 1

**I've spent the last 2 days doing a rewrite on every chaoter plus finally finished writing the 2 chapters when the flash comes to town as I wasn't sure how I wanted to handle that whole incident and rewatched the episodes and was hit by inspiration for quite the emotional outcome! It definitely goes into its own timeline following Aria instead of focusing on the shows plot. I was up til 1am determenined to get it done.**

 **So now all 30 chapters are complete and hopefully with the rewrite I caught all the grammar and spelling errors. I wrote most of this story on my phone so there were many typos and incorrect capitalization and etc. the rewrite for chapters 1-22 doesn't have ANY plot changes. You do not need to go back and reread if you don't feel like it. The rewrite was strictly to fix spelling and grammar, make sure my timeline was correct (I did have to correct some places that said it's been weeks or months or only days since something happened as they weren't adding up right but that doesn't change the plot line. All 30 chapters for season 1 are complete so now I can finally watch season 2! Lol I will spend this week finishing posting the rest of the story and we will see what a sequel brings as I'm not caught up on the show to see how my OC effects where I go next!**

 **Thanks to all the followers, favorited and reviewers!!! I appreciate you all!**

 **CHAPTER 23:**

2 hours later I get my wish but I also get permanent guests. Apparently Alex and Kara are both crashing with me tonight.

"This really isn't necessary," I tell them from my bed as I watch Alex unfold my couch into the guest bed.

Kara enters the room with a bowl. "Since you kept the ice down the doctor says you should try some soup. So I made your childish favorite of kids chicken noodle and stars," she tells me with a grin.

"It's not childish. It just tastes better" I argue and begrudgingly accept the bowl. I don't tell her my stomach is turning at the thought of food.

"You only think that because you refuse to eat any other soup," Alex says from the living room. I gently roll my eyes annoyed by how well they know me in the moment.

"Don't be mean to me because I believe in monogamy" I call back and they both laugh.

Kara stays standing there by my bed and I realize she probably won't move until I actually attempt to eat said soup. I look down at the bowl and see 2 ice cubes half melted and smile that she remembers how I've always done that to cool it down to eating temperature faster. I stir the spoon around watching the little star noodles swirl. I scoop up a spoonful of broth and noodles. I stare at it and mentally prepare myself for the food. I sip down 4 spoonfuls and then place the spoon back in the bowl and give her a pointed look. She relents and moves off to help Alex. She's not even halfway across the room when I feel my stomachs retaliation at the broth. Kara quicker than I can blink hears me choke and has a trash can before me just as I vomit the scarce contents of my stomach until I'm choking on bile.

"All right ice chips it is" Kara says and glances over at Alex who has come to help.

I grimace at the look they share. They convince me to eat a half-cup of ice to stay hydrated after the vomiting before letting me rest. I curl up in my bed feeling at least slightly better. I drift off to sleep at some point.

I don't know what time it is when I wake up screaming. My body stains under the tension but I can't control my panic. He's back. Windows shattering and his demented laughter is all I can hear in my bed as I tremble and cry out. Kara and Alex are next to me quickly trying to calm me down. There voices finally break through the haze of the nightmare and I blink through my tears to see them.

"He was here again," I cry.

I realize my own apartment and bed don't bring me any comfort. Not after being taken from this very room. I sob harder at the thought and Kara hugs me while Alex rubs my back. Eventually I must doze back off but I lose count of how many times I awake with nightmares. I feel fatigued and dead. Alex and Kara both look haggard. Kara more from stress considering her kryptonian DNA she only gets tired after things like battling aliens or lifting airplanes.

I can hear them whispering in the other room. I briefly make out that they aren't sure who can watch me while they have to go to work. Alex complains that this is why I needed a hospital with Kara arguing back I'd be in worse shape then. I slowly and painfully get out of the bed. I am surprised to find my bladder feeling full with how little I'd been able to get inside me. I go to the bathroom first flinching and using all the strength I can to get there in one piece. I have to pause a few times and wait for blackness to clear from my vision and every breath hurts. The sound of my flushing seems to silence them. I exit slowly trying not to show just how much it hurts to move and find them both waiting for me. I lean against the door frame for a moment to catch my breath and brace myself for the walk back to my bed.

"I'm an adult guys. I've had the flu and taken care of myself with vomit, and trying to keep down food and staying hydrated. I don't need a babysitter" I argue my side for myself as I go to sit back on my bed feeling how weak my body is. I've been sore before but never like this. Every move takes every muscle in my body straining to make just one arm or leg move.

"That may be so but your not use to the psychological damage happening. Someone should be here with you for when you have nightmares," Alex says as gently as possible.

She's right but I won't admit it. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Alex moves to go answer it. "You're not welcome here" I hear her try to say as quietly as possible and instantly know who is at the door. I hear the door shut and assume Alex has gone outside to fend off Max. The door briefly re-opens and you can hear Alex and Max arguing before it shuts again. Kara remains calm as whoever enters makes there way to us and soon I see Dr. Lenardo.

"Good morning Ms. Summers" he says kindly as he sets down his medical bag by my bed.

"Morning" I reply in return.

"I'm simply here to check your implants and perhaps see about getting something to help you have a bit more dreamless of a sleep." I can tell there's a third thing he wants to list but doesn't and I wonder what it could be.

"This must be one expensive house call," Kara says to the doctor and I wonder what she can hear from outside that makes her speak up at him.

"Considering the circumstances I thought it best" he replies with a kind smile to us both.

I sigh and move so my legs touch the floor. I let out a deep breath once seated as the movement is not easy. Seeing my acceptance he opens his bag and gets what he needs. He checks all my vitals and then uses a machine to scan my implants.

"You are healing up nicely from the surgery to replace them just fine. Have you been able to get any water or food into your system?"

"Only ice chips. Soup and I had a disagreement," I tell him.

"All right that's not completely unexpected after the stress your body went through. Perhaps this afternoon after you successfully get another cup or two of ice down then give the soup another try. Or if you aren't feeling soup you can try Jell-O." He tells me as he packs up his bag.

"You aren't going to try and convince me to come to the hospital?" I ask.

"No. You will rest better here in the comfort of your own home. As long as the dehydration and food are monitored so your condition doesn't worsen then I think we can manage as is" his reply makes me like him all the more. He hands me a bottle of pills and I assume it's to help me sleep tonight. He then explains so. He still hasn't made any mention of the other thing but with his bag on the ground I see a bottle with liquid and a needle and realize one of his ideas for helping me will require a shot. One look at my face must have made him give up that notion and I couldn't be more glad in that moment.

I almost tell him how I don't feel at home here but don't. It's on the tip of my tongue but my mind already feels so consumed that it doesn't want to admit to just how messed up this event has made me. Next I'll be visiting a shrink. I thank him for his time and he heads for the door. I hear it open and it stays open long enough that I know more than one person has crossed the threshold. Alex appears looking very unhappy but I notice she tries to hide the look from me.

"Max would like a moment. He won't take my no for an answer so if you don't want to see him just say it loud enough so he can hear in the kitchen and then I'll kick him out," she informs me.

Kara turns to me. "I need to get to work but I will text you and call you as I can to check in all right?"

I stare slightly confused and wonder what on earth she overheard that now she's just leaving without any further discussion on who is going to watch me. I nod simply and gently move myself back farther into my bed so I'm leaning against the headboard and pillows then slowly back under the comforter. She must death glare Max on her way out as we can hear his, "nice to see you too" from here. I look to Alex and see she waits for my answer.

"Do you know what he wants?" I ask her quietly. Honestly I am so exhausted from my trek to the bathroom talking is strenuous.

"Mostly. I could tell you the important part myself but he insists and I assume he has more he wants to try to say"

I sigh, "If it gets him to leave then tell him he can only say whatever is so importance and that's all. I want to sleep," I tell her.

Max appears suddenly and we both realize he must have crept closer to hear with Kara gone. He looks me over and gives me a small sad smile that I don't return. Right now seeing him just reminds me of why this happened to me. I close my eyes as an image of my time with Splicer comes to mind and I shake my head to clear it. I look back at Alex and him to see they both look concerned over my actions and I stare willing neither to mention it.

"I just wanted you to know that after you were safely back with the DEO I had a team make security modifications to your apartment." I look to Alex and while she's displeased with his presence I can tell she at least agrees with what he's done.

I'm not gonna lie I can feel a part of me relax knowing that someone trying to break in to kidnap me again won't be possible or at least as possible. I do lie to myself about how knowing Max thought to do this to help ease my pain and protect me makes me feel. I instantly squash the emotions I feel rise up. Too much has happened for a sense of security to be enough to make me forgive him. I nod my head unable to give him any response.

"All right times up Max get out" Alex says taking a hold of his arm to remove him.

"Are you staying with her?" He asks while ripping his arm from her grasp.

Alex glances at me and tries to move Max again. He resists and I realize that Alex must have caved on letting me stay alone today with the new knowledge that at least nothing can get to me.

Alex's silence answers for her. "You can't seriously be leaving her alone after all that's happened," he demands. "If you're too busy kissing the governments ass to stay with her than I am," he claims.

Alex shoves him back towards the kitchen and he must not put up too much of a fight with moving their argument further from me. I try to ignore their not so quiet discussion and lay down. I close my eyes and will them to just leave. I groan at not realizing I can just turn down my implants and roll towards the nightstand to hit the buttons on the controls beside me. Once I can no longer hear them I curl up in my covers. The exhaustion of my lack of sleep catches up with me quickly.

I don't know how long I slept but I wake to arms holding me tight and I struggle to get out of them. Suddenly the silence becomes loud.

"Aria calm down" Alex yells.

"The implants are back on" Max says.

"Aria open your eyes. You're safe" Alex says loosening her grip and talking softer.

I refuse to open them. I knock her hands away and collapse onto my side pulling my comforter back over me. I curl into a tight ball and can't stop the sobs that escape me. I'm not safe as long as my own mind won't stop replaying the 48 hours I spent captured. The pain and terror is fresh and still too real.

"Aria" Alex says touching my shoulder and I try to shrug her off but the movement hurts.

"I told you she can't be alone," Max says.

"Well what would you like me to do Max? I can't force her to go somewhere she doesn't want to" Alex tells him.

I can hear them over my cries and I just want it all to stop. I want to be alone. I want to be able to sleep without nightmares.

"Of course you can. Look at her she's not okay to make her own choice right now" Max argues.

Alex snaps back at him, "Your own doctor of choice agreed here is better than a hospital as long as she starts eating".

"Has she even talked about what happened yet? Do you see the damage?" Max says quietly but I still hear him.

"Just give me one of the pills and then leave," I say from beneath the covers.

"I'm not drugging you to sleep and leaving you alone Aria" Alex tells me.

"I'll stay with her. I'll keep to the other room unless needed. I won't talk. I'll work from the living room and be here just in case," Max says and it starts as toward Alex but I can tell when his voice changes to include me in the decision.

I hear Alex sigh and realize she's at a loss of what to do.

"Fine" I say quietly.

"Aria you don't have to agree to this. I can call Hank and-"

"I said fine. Now just let me be," I say in a flat toned voice. I just want silence.

"All right" Alex says and I hear her move from the bed. I feel the controls for my implants get put near my hand that holds the comforter to me. I don't move as I listen to them both leave the room.

"If you try anything funny Max I will put you back in that cell at the DEO" Alex threatens him.

"I just want to help her Alex. This is my fault I'll admit to that much." I hear Max say.

"Then make sure you keep it to that and keep anything else about your relationship and feelings and everything else between you two to yourself. Understood?" Alex demands.

"I don't need a lecture from you" Max tells her and its as close to an agreement as she's going to get from him.

She must accept that's the closest she can get as I hear her gather her things and head for the door.

"The doctor wants her to eat another cup of ice and then try and eat something for lunch" Alex instructs.

"Yeah I know I'm his employer remember?" Max snaps at her.

If Alex makes any sort of response it must not be verbal before I hear the door shut. I want to turn off the implants but I'm also equally nervous and curious to see what Max decides to do now that we're alone. I'd rather he not be here but if it gets Alex off my back then I can ignore him just fine to at least be left alone for a while. I'd been ignoring him for weeks now anyway since the Bizzarro incident. If you don't count the minor communications in regard to saving Kara from the black mercy and such. I hear him moving around before the TV turns onto the news. I sigh and relax slightly as I realize he must intend to let me rest without disturbing me as promised. Just as I'm reaching for the controls to my implants I hear the news anchor.

"It's been 6 days since Supergirl rescued Catco employee Aria Summers from the supposed meta human villain Splicer" I flinch at the name but continue to listen.

"She hasn't been seen and when asked after her the FBI will only tell us she is recovering in a private hospital. They ignore all questions of what exactly that means. Even Max Lord supposed ex of Ms. Summers has refused to talk and we can only guess he's being forced into silence. We're all left wondering if we should be expecting another inhuman attack on the city if Splicer lied and Ms. Summers has become a monster they are trying to cover up." I inhale sharply at this and cover my mouth as I try to stave off the pain I feel at hearing this. I must do so louder than I realize as I hear Max curse and the TV volume disappears. I hear his footsteps approach and I try to quit shaking and steady my breathing to fool him I'm sleeping. He gets closer and I find myself unable to stop the noise I make and feel his weight sink down beside me as he gently rests an arm on my shoulder on top of the blanket.

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have heard that. I thought you would have turned off the implants again to rest and ignore me. Don't listen to them. You're obviously not a monster. They are just grasping at straws to stir up drama since no one will talk to them. You should know how it works better than most," he says to me calmly.

I do know that's how it works. It makes me wonder what Catco is releasing about me in return. I think on how they say Max hasn't talked to anyone yet and feel how thankful I am he hasn't but also wonder if Hank forbid him or not. Granted I don't think even Hank could stop Max. Not unless he agreed it was best for me.

"Once you're well enough to return to the real world and work they will all see," he continues at my silence.

"See what? How pathetic I am?" I sarcastically ask.

"You are far from pathetic. You survived 2 days with a maniac. Once you recover you will be stronger than 99% of the population of this city for doing so" he defends.

I scoff at his words. He tightens his grip briefly squeezing at the noise.

"You are strong. I know it's hard now but I know you and I know you're going to be okay Aria," he tells me.

I want to believe him but any faith in him was destroyed with Bizzarro. So it's just words to me now.

He sighs, "I know you're upset and mad with me still, even more so after this but I'm telling you the truth. If it was a lie then I wouldn't be here now."

I don't answer him as my mind rages through all these thoughts. I click the off button on the implants and pull my arm into my cocoon. I don't move as Max sits there a few moments longer before his hand slowly disappears, as does his weight on the bed.

* * *

It's an hour later when I wake. I'm sure I am screaming but I can't hear anything. I can only feel the vibration and burn of my throat still tender from before. I bolt up and hold my head keeping my eyes shut as I make what I'm sure are horrible noises. How was I ever to rest like this? I was so tired but without taking a pill and going comatose for 8-10 hours of hopefully dreamless sleep it seemed I simply was going to be forced to stay awake during the day and fight off the sleep deprivation.

I feel arms grab me and I refuse to release my grip or open my eyes. I feel weight on me briefly before I begin to hear again.

"Dammit Aria I'm gonna stop letting you turn these all the way off so you can hear people trying to help you" Max snaps at me.

He pulls me into his chest and as much as I want to struggle away from him I can't focus my energy into doing so. I don't want to give into him and have him think this in any way is forgiveness. As if reading my mind he says, "Just let me be here for you. Anything else can wait"

At his words I let myself be comforted by him. I grab onto the front of his shirt and bury my face in his neck and cry. He maneuvers me into his lap and holds me tighter rubbing my back making comforting noises.

"You are safe here Aria. Nothing can get you here. Just relax," he says as I cry.

"I'm so tired" I sob.

I feel him drop his head down to rest on mine. "I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could make it stop. I only have one option that may help but you'll hate me more" he tells me sadly.

I think back to when the doctor was here and the unspoken syringe in his bag. I adamantly shake my head no and grip him tighter at the thought. "It's okay. It's not here. No needles." He soothes.

"I can't get him out of my head" I whisper and feel Max tense, "He's everywhere. He escapes. He takes me. I... I..." I can't continue and sob harder into him. Max has gone rigid at my words.

"He can't get you anymore Aria. There's no way he can get out of that cell. There are creatures stronger then him in there. Even Kara couldn't escape a place like that. You're safe," he tells me attempting to calm me down.

We sit like this for who knows how long before I finally calm down. I release my grip on him and wonder if it hurt at all but don't voice my question.

"Lay down" he tells me moving us so my body is beside him with my head on his chest.

It reminds me of after that night before Bizzarro shattered everything. The thought is almost enough to move me away from him but I think to what he said. Let this be just about comfort and nothing else. I hate that he's right in that I need comfort. Him holding me has calmed me in a way I haven't felt in a week. So I let myself relax into him with my arm resting on his chest. He has one arm wrapped around me to rest on my side and his other runs down my head smoothing my hair again and again.

I surprisingly find myself drifting off again so soon. I fight to keep my eyes open not wanting to dream more but ultimately lose. I sleep so deeply I don't feel Max takes his phone out of his pocket or hear the conversation he has with whoever is on the other end.


	24. Chapter 24: Recovery Day 2

CHAPTER 24:

I don't know how long I sleep but I wake in the same position. Max is staring at his phone reading some type of report but when I fully stir he sets his phone down and glances at me. I rub my eyes with one hand as I try to guess how long I slept.

"It's been 4 hours," Max says at the questioning look on my face. "Without nightmares" he adds.

I lay there and think it over but also can feel how much better I already feel from it.

"It seems being alone is causing your terrors," he states sounding scientific, "And before you argue that you weren't alone I'd like to state I mean alone as in without physical comfort"

I don't reply while I think over his words. They are logical but I don't want to tell him that. As he goes to speak again we're both shocked by a sound. I stare down at my stomach.

"It seems proper REM sleep has solved your bodies aversion to food." I roll my eyes at his terms. Ever the brainiac.

"You should probably start with some ice or even actual water first. Then soup."

"I'm not a child I can figure that out on my own" I snap.

He sighs and I hear his head gently thunk the headboard. "I'm not trying to do that. I'm just trying to help"

I know this but now that I'm more properly rested the anger is returning. I swiftly move away from him and get up for the bathroom. I'm slightly dizzy when I rise and I wait it out before walking and closing the bathroom door. I lock it before using the restroom and splashing water in my face. I don't like the sick haunted girl who stares back at me. I turn and reach for the shower to start it running. At the noise Max is knocking on the door.

"At least unlock the door in case standing so long makes you dizzy and you fall" he reasons. I really don't want to but he's right. I'm still weak and haven't had food in 6 days. A shower could end quite disastrous for me. So I unlock the door and resolve to rinse off and wash my hair and then turn it into a bath so I can sit. I do so and after 10 minutes of peace relaxing my muscles in the tub there's a knock.

I roll my eyes, "I'm alive"

There's no reply so I assume he moves back to wherever he's been waiting. I rest my head back down and think over the last week. I look down through the water at how skeletal I look and wonder how much weight my body lost trying to keep me alive. As I contemplate my almost death I realize Hank and Max are right. Talking will make this better. And Max is right that I am strong for surviving this. I could have given up while I went through the torture I did but I held onto the hope I would live to see another day outside that room strapped to that table and here I was refusing to accept help or let myself get better. I didn't feel like I deserved better but I did.

I quickly drain the tub and dry off. There's a knock on the door at the same time I realize I didn't bring new clothes in with me and I've been in the same clothes for far too long now. I grab my robe and wrap it around me before opening the door a few inches.

"Don't be mad." Max says holding out a pile of clothes.

I realize he's referencing my underwear with his comment. The gesture leaves no room to be mad. I simply thank him and shut the door. I dress and realize he put quite a bit of thought into picking out what he did. Soft black leggings, a tank top and one of my favorite oversized sweaters are in the pile. Even Kara would have probably brought me pajamas or something but these clothes will make me feel human and less sick. I hate that he knows me so well.

I finish dressing and try not to cry at the gesture, I was sick of all these emotions raging through me like a pregnant woman. I wasn't going to cry over a good outfit even if who picked it out played a factor. He had always been good at that from the dress on our first date. I clear my head while I brush my teeth. Even though I plan to eat it's been too long without for me to wait any longer. As I then brush my hair I look up and realize I look a bit more like me now. With my hair still wet, as I don't even own a hair dryer, because I don't like them and choose to air dry so I leave the bathroom. Max isn't in my room when I exit and assume he's waiting out in the living area. My clock shows it's already 3pm. I grab a pair of comfy black uggs even though I'm not going anywhere to need shoes but wearing them adds to the positive thoughts I'm trying to use to push out the bad ones. I have to sit to put them on fully as it hurts to bend forward. I'm hoping once I finally get some food down it will improve how horrid i feel. I am definitely grateful the sweater Max chose covers even my hands since my wrists are bruised from where I was shackled to the table.

I walk out towards the living area and Max is stirring a pot of soup. I see the can and know it's my favorite. He pours a bowl and turns to face my island and freezes at the sight of me. Ignoring the look on his face I move to the freezer and pull out 2 ice cubes and then take the bowl from him. I plop the ice in and grab a bottle of water. I move to the couch and sit down. I set everything on the coffee table and stir the ice around my soup for it to cool. It's as I'm taking a drink of water that Max seems to remember himself.

"You look much better," he says coming round to the couch from the kitchen.

"I feel better," I tell him.

He sits across from me and seems to be watching though for what I'm not sure.

"Do you know where my phone is?" I ask him.

He rises, "yeah it's right over here" he answers getting it off the island.

"You know you could eat in here if you cleaned this thing" he says making small talk and I wonder what's going through his head to cause it.

"I don't eat there I work there" I answer before taking a bite of my soup.

Unlike yesterday it tastes amazing; I have to remind myself to take it slow, as I really don't want to vomit. I slowly eat a few more bites. I hear the sound of pages turning and see Max sitting at my island flipping through my sketchbook.

"Snooping on top of stalking now" I say, I mean for it to come out sarcastic and annoyed but it doesn't quite get there.

"You're very good" he compliments instead ignoring me.

"They're all right" I reply as I see him pause at a particular sketch. I wonder which one it is and rise slowly to go see.

I pause beside him resting a hand on the counter to steady myself and try not to react when I see what page it is. It's the sketch I did of Max what feels like ages ago. We talked art one night and it inspired me to draw him standing in his office with light radiating around him from his giant wall of windows. I was so proud of it at the time but now seeing it just hurts as I think of how things have changed.  
He looks up at me and goes to say something but stops. We stare at each other both at a loss for words at the situation. I feel my stomach flutter with old feelings and quickly smash the feeling down. I turn and go sit back on the couch to eat some more soup.

He shakes his head, "why didn't you do anything that uses this skill?" He asks finally, taking the safer route in continuing our conversation.

"It's just something I do to pass the time. I actually wanted to sing when I was young but the almost complete deafness and hearing aids don't mix with following notes and being too close to microphones." I find myself saying and curse myself for how easily I slip back into our easy way of talking.

"Well that won't be a problem now" he says looking up to smirk at me.

"True but now it's been like a decade since I've even tried" I say.

My apartment door opens to reveal Kara, surprising me I glance at the time to see its almost 5. "Don't even try to claim you don't still sing. Sensitive ears remember? They don't forget" I laugh and chuck a throw pillow at her. My weaker body stands no chance of hitting the intended target. Honestly the move hurt physically but it also felt so normal that I couldn't help the reflex to try. Kara stares down at the pillow that my weak toss only sent a few feet and she laughs before picking it up. She tosses it to land back where it was and I roll my eyes then continue eating my soup. I'm just glad she didn't look at me in pity for how lame the toss was. Granted I don't have great aim so it wasn't that unusual of a fail.

"Well I can tell Alex you get to live another day Max" Kara says as she sets her bag down on the messy island.

Max scoffs, "Alex Danvers doesn't scare me."

"She scares me" Kara and I say at the same time then laugh. Max smirks at us and I can tell in front of Kara he's fighting his genuine smile.

I set my bowl down as we laugh setting each other off to laugh harder. Max stares between us. I don't hear as Kara stops laughing and turns to stare at me as I clutch my sides. The laughs turn to cries and my head rests on my knees. Kara is quickly at my side pulling me into her. After a minute I finally manage to stop and pull back wiping my face.

"Shit I'm sorry. I don't know what that was" I apologize.

"Hey I think you're allowed to randomly cry just a couple more times after this week." Kara reassures me. She smiles at me to further prove she means it and I try to return the gesture.

I notice Max has moved closer but Kara must have beat him to me. I choose to ignore him and grab my soup to finish it.

"Well I'm here for Aria so you can head home now" Kara tells Max turning to face him.

"And what if you need to go be 'Supergirl' who will be here for her then?" He questions with heavy sarcasm over the name.

"Aria can be alone with Aria for a couple hours if the Supergirl need arrives because Aria is an adult" I say back as I stand to go put my bowl up and instantly sink back down with fatigue and dizziness.

"Yeah Aria seems to be just fine" Max says moving to take the bowl but I childishly hold it out of reach.

"I just stood up too fast. Chill out" I snap and stand slower this time. "See!"

I move to the kitchen and start rinsing the bowl. Max's arm appears and takes the bowl. I glare at him refusing to move from the sink.

"You need to rest. You've only just eaten your first meal in 6 days"

"You're not in charge of me I can take care of myself," I argue.

"Just go sit and let me do this for you" he snaps.

"What is you're deal?" I yell whipping to face him fully.

Apparently this is the wrong move for my weakened body as another dizzy spell hits me hard and next thing I know Max is carrying me to the couch and setting me down. Kara is up out of the way of the couch to make room for me and I look as Max sets me down to see her cleaning up the now shattered bowl Max dropped in favor of catching me. I groan and grab my head.

"Yeah you're perfectly all right to be left alone" he says sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I glare at him for a moment but it hurts my head so I switch to just a neutral expression.

"Max" Kara says before I can reply.

He sighs deeply, "I'm not trying to-"

"Be an overbearing ass" I interrupt.

"Aria" Kara says exasperated.

The door opens then and Alex enters followed by Winn and they both pause as the door swings shut.

"Everything all right here?" Alex asks. Winn sets down take out bags and seems to be wisely keeping silent as he moves to help Kara start getting everything laid out.

"Nope Max was just leaving" I answer without looking his way.

It's quiet as Max slowly rises. He gathers his things without a word. He reaches the door and pauses turning to Alex.

"I expect updates," he tells her before leaving. Luckily for my head he doesn't slam it.

"What's for dinner?" I ask changing the subject quickly before Alex can interrogate me on how the day went.

Winn and Kara quickly begin updating me on work and life. We eat take out with them gently reminding me not to eat too much. I only take a few bites of the solid food. I know eating anything close to a full meal will probably ruin whatever progress I have made. It tastes so good though and I relish in my body finally accepting food. My stomach has definitely shrunk though as the little I do manage is enough to make me feel full. Winn and Kara prepare the fold out couch and my futon for the night in. They have the table covered in snacks and Netflix open to start binge watching Supernatural.

"Should we really watch this with your nightmares?" Alex asks.

"At least I'll have normal dreams instead of psychologically traumatizing flashbacks" I say. My statement is followed by silence and I realize how serious they took my words so I throw popcorn at her. I manage to get a half smile and choose to let it go.

We watch the show until we're all passing out and I go to my own bed while Alex heads home. I climb into my bed and sit for a moment before reaching for the bottle of sleeping pills. I don't want to dream tonight and hope the pills will work. Having to admit the only reason I finally rested today was because I let Max lay with me was not on the top of my list. I swallow the pill and hope for the best.

I jolt awake at 3am luckily without screaming. I gasp and try to regulate my breathing. I push hair back out of my face and exhale deeply. My phone vibrates beside me and I grab it to see Max calling. I glare around the room thinking about his security upgrades and answer.

"There's no camera in your room" is the first thing he says.

"Then this call is just a coincidence?"

"No I put a new tech that detects night terrors in your bed"

"So I can be in 2 studies for your profit?"

"No. This technology is already on the market. It's helping a lot of children and army veterans actually"

I settle back down into my bed focusing on the conversation and not the dream that slipped past the meds. I sigh as I am too tired to fight with him over the boundaries this crosses for HIM to get alerted to my night terrors. Wanting to just not think about anything stressful right now I go for the nice route.

"Oh I see. Well I guess I should feel honored then to get it"

He sighs, "Only for you"

"I just want to say thank you for staying with me today and for adding security so I can feel safe again" I say with a yawn. I'm too tired to be angry with him. I am also too thankful for it to be him and not Kara or Alex in the other room to awake and look at me with more pity in their eyes.

"I would do anything for you Aria. This is the only way I know how to make this up to you. To never let anything like it happen again. No matter how angry you are with me. I won't stop. Ever. Not when it's my fault this happened" he tells me.

I make a noise but as sleep over takes me I am unable to truly respond. I don't know when he hangs up but I'm deeply asleep before he does.


	25. Chapter 25: Recovery Day 3

CHAPTER 25:

The next day they agree to let me be alone while they go to work. Now that I can eat they just make me promise to not push it or leave the apartment. I promise I will be a couch vegetable with take out and Netflix. I pull out my tablet and cringe at my work inbox. I filter through it clearing out all the unnecessary emails. Then I sort through anything that obviously no longer needs my attention. I spend time reading through any important memos and sorting them into my saved folders. Soon I'm left with only 12 emails that actually matter in regard to my return to work.

I pull up a new email and type it out.

 _To: Cat Grant_

 _Subject: interview_

 _I'm ready. Tomorrow at 9am._

 _Aria Summers_

 _Entertainment Journalist_

 _Catco Worldwide Media_

I click send and exhale deeply. It's time. I won't be a victim for longer than I have too. I want to be me again. I don't want to fear sleep or being alone. I also hope me agreeing to the interview will excuse my short worded demand on when it will be to her.

* * *

The following day I walk into Catco and am bombarded with greetings welcoming me back. Word must have spread about my interview today as everyone is trying to hand me cards, candy, flowers and stuffed animals. I smile kindly thanking everyone asking for it to be sent to my office and continue to make my way up. I don't miss the stares at my appearance though and know the extra makeup I put on isn't hiding how much weight I have lost. Kara smiles at me and I hug her tight before going into Cats office.

"Well look who's decided she's ready to put on her big girl pants and return to work" Ms. Grant says but I can tell from her face she doesn't mean it.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Grant" I tell her.

"Let's get this started" she replies averting her gaze and moving to the couch. Seeing her act just like herself and not pity me or baby me is exactly what I need to get through this.

I smile and move to sit on the other side. Kara shuts the office doors and we are left alone with a camera. I stare at it trying to take deep breaths and barely register Cat talking.

"I assume you know how this thing works?" She asks.

I nod and reach over to start the live feed. I notice my hand shaking and try to contain it.

"Aria" she says causing me to pause.

"You are very brave," she tells me making me smile. "Now hurry up" I shake my head and click the button to start filming. She always knows just what to say. In her own Cat way that is.

"Good morning National City. Cat Grant of Catco Worldwide Media here with the woman of the hour, Aria Summers. We all know the incidents of this past week and many have been impatiently waiting for the full story. I am here today to bring you that story live and straight from the mouth of its main character. Aria it's so good to see you. It's been 7 days since this horrid Splicer captured you and held you hostage. How has you're recovery been?"

"It was a rough start but I'm here and I'm ready to get my life back on track." I say fighting to keep my voice steady.

"Very good and I'm happy to help you start. I understand you are ready to discuss the events that have left us all in the dark"

"Yes. Some very important people in my life have told me that talking about what happened is the best way for me to move on. I didn't believe them at first but now I do. So here I am to tell everyone my story."

"Are you saying you haven't told anyone exactly what happened to you?" Cat asks and I see her fighting to keep the stunned look off her face and glance to where Kara is standing outside the glass doors.

"No I've refused to tell anyone and once I finally decided that choice was wrong I also realized that I only want to do this once."

"Well I am honored to be the first and to help you get it all out," she tells me and I can hear the sincerity in her words.

"Thank you Ms. Grant. It started 7 days ago. I was having bad headaches that were worse than any pain I could imagine in my head. I left work to try and sleep the pain away. I was in bed and the pain increased to this obscene level that left me hardly able to stay conscious. I finally did pass out and when I woke up the pain had receded and I found myself strapped down to a medical table. I was in this dilapidated looking room and there was a man with me looking over all kinds of screens. Once he realized I was awake he started telling me why he took me and attaching wires to me. I begged him and told him he was mistaken but he didn't care. Then he started the live broadcast and I'm sure everyone knows at least that part of the story" I begin and take a deep breath as I attempt to loosen my own grip on my knee. I couldn't tell how fast I was talking and simply hoped my word vomit made sense.

Ms. Grant seeing my distress takes over, "Yes we were all unfortunate enough to witness his broadcast and the horrors he made sure were seen. Now let me ask. He claims that you and Maxwell Lord of Lord Technologies were a couple and that he took you as revenge on Mr. lord. Is this true?"

I take another deep breath before answering, "Yes. Max Lord and I had been dating for a little over a month but we had been broken up for almost 2 weeks when... when Splicer took me" I say stumbling over his name.

"How did you manage to keep such a relationship a secret?" She asks and I can see the intrigue in her eyes.

"It wasn't that easy. Though it was easier once I became a patient in a study for hearing implants. As you knew Ms. Grant I was 80% deaf needing hearing aids."

"Yes of course"

"Well after Reactrons attack Mr. Lord asked if I wanted to join the study and gain back my hearing without the need for aids. So I was often at Lord Tech for medical checks leading up to my surgery which was successful."

"Is that when you started dating?" She asks.

"No we had been seeing each other for over a week prior. He actually didn't know I was deaf until the night of the attack busted my aids leaving me unable to communicate with a paramedic since I do not know sign language."

"I see. Now why did you choose to keep this relationship a secret?"

"It wasn't meant to be for long. It was just as my article on the Supergirl wedding went big and he was taken by reaction so we decided not to add fuel to the gossip fire by revealing us dating"

"You would know better than most how wise that is" she jokes and I laugh thankful for how well she is able to calm me before I continue my story. "With the backstory covered I have a question about the headaches. How did Splicer do that to you? You were here at work even." She questions holding her hands to gesture around the office.

"He played high frequencies to my implants," I answer. I take a deep breath before plunging into the rest of the story.

"It's what he was doing in the live feed only stronger once he had me connected to the actual machine that made them. That's what happened for the two days I was captured. He would randomly turn the machine off and on at all hours. I may have only spent two days hostage but I lost track of any sense of time within hours of being there. I woke on that second day with no idea if I had slept through his three-day time schedule. I refused to eat for fear the serum he planned to use was hidden in it so I was hooked to an IV. And anyone who knows me will tell you that I am not a fan of needles. It was literally my worst nightmare for 2 days. At some point in my capture he increased the levels and my implants broke. Being deafened didn't save me from the pain though. I remember that he would still talk to me even though he knew I couldn't hear him any longer. His face will always haunt me I think." I manage to get out and am thankful she waits for any questions. My hands are shaking again and she reaches out with one hand to hold them.

"I cannot even imagine what that could have been like. How did you keep yourself going?" She asks and I can tell that even she is shaken by what I have revealed.

"You'll like this answer" I manage to laugh and move to wipe tears off my face I didn't even realize I was crying. "Every waking moment I spent thinking; any moment Supergirl is going to find me. It's her job and she always wins and I just kept thinking that. I had faith that my hero wouldn't let me down. Until one time she finally came crashing through the doors."

"Your trust in this cities greatest role model kept you alive." Cat says with a smile.

"Faith trust and Supergirl" I laugh. Cat laughs too.

"Oo that's a good one, I think we will be seeing that phrase plastered all over National City"

"I'm sure we will." I laugh imagining what Kara's face behind the glass doors must look like right now.

"What happened then when Supergirl came?" She asks.

"I don't remember much, Splicer turned the machine back on so I only briefly saw Supergirl fight him before I let the pain take me. I knew I was safe and I guess my body just passed out to wait it out. I woke up three days later in a private hospital with very few people there. My implants were repaired while I was comatose and from there I asked to be moved home. I spent two days with only close friends to watch over me. Which I have to thank them all for because I would not be sitting here today without them. I was ready to waste away in pity for what happened to me. I would wake screaming from nightmares unable to separate dreams from reality and they were the only grounding I had to bring me back. I couldn't keep down any food the first 24 hours. It took finally accepting unexpected help to finally get sleep and find me again. I'm not fully myself yet. I'm here today to make it known that I survived a horrible trauma that should have killed me. But I didn't let it and I will continue to not let it do so. The take out containers in my apartment are enough to testify as much" I continue my story and try to end it on a lighter note. Cat laughs kindly at my joke as expected before continuing.

"What about this tragedy do you think will stay with you the most? What would you like the people of National City to take from this event?" She asks.

"This will never leave me. I might be able to move on with my life but it will always be a part of me now. Every headache will be a reminder. Security measures have been installed just so I can feel safe in my own home again. I might be sitting here today a slightly thinner and less healthy me only 7 days after being kidnapped but that doesn't mean I am better. And Supergirl may have saved me but she's not the one who will heal me. That is up to me. And I think it's important to remember exactly that. Supergirl is our hero but she can't fix our wounds. I will spend every day healing from this. Gaining back the weight, working to feel fully safe alone again, not waking up even with sleeping pills to nightmares of being captured and tortured all over again. Only I can decide to move past that. I wanted to blame myself for what happened. I wanted to blame Maxwell Lord for his connection that led me down this path. I couldn't blame either of us though. It was... Splicer. He did this to me. The outlying reasons surrounding why he did them to me aren't what was important for he could have taken anyone to prove a point. He dug for a deeper connection to make it as personal as he could in hopes of being right. I wanted to be a victim and while I was victimized that is not who I am. Luckily I have some really great friends in my life to help remind me of that and make me want to do better. Plus I have a really great and understanding boss for all the time this has caused me to take off."

"I do not think anyone in this city will think for one second that you aren't strong Aria. We have all suffered with you, though not on the same level of course. This journey of yours is no easy one and I'm sure I speak for all of National City in sending our hope for your recovery. And you're right about that last bit as well" Cat replies.

"Thank you Ms. Grant" I say.

"Though I do expect you back to work come Monday," she says and I laugh.

"I wouldn't expect anything less and I look forward to returning to my life here" I smile.

"National City. This has been your live reveal of the tale of Aria Summers. Many of you this week have sought to make wrongful assumptions on her part when we should only have been hoping for her swift recovery. I do hope her story that she did not have to choose to indulge you with speaks to you all. This tragedy is not one to take lightly but it is also not one to be held onto with only sadness. Take from this Aria's same faith that evil will always lose to good. All you have to do is have trust in the fact that in the end everything will turn out as it should. That believing in something, or someone, can take you farther than you can imagine. Especially if that someone is Supergirl. Have a great day National City," she concludes and I quickly cut the feed.

There's clapping and cheers heard from out in the office but I ignore them to breath dropping my head into my hands.

"That was very impressive," she tells me. "What happened to you... it's something that will live with you forever but it doesn't control you. I can see you have figured that out but if you ever need help remembering so just come see me"

I laugh through my tears and look up to see her sincerely smiling at me.

"I also expect a full column on methods for dealing with trauma based off your personal experience as your first assignment on my desk Monday morning with my latte" she informs me moving towards her desk dismissing me.

Normally I would just leave but I rise slowly and watch her sit. "Thank you Ms. Grant for always being your true self with everyone." I say.

"Oh get out before I change my mind and make you work the weekend as I should," she snaps and I smile before quickly leaving the room.

Kara crushes me as soon as I'm out the door. "No crying at work Kara," I tease hoping to keep the emotions at bay. And also to distract from the fact that a normal person hug would have hurt and it seems Kara has forgotten to reign in her Kryptonian strength and I would hate to kill the moment by reminding her I am injured.

She pulls back making a face at me but pulls herself together. "I'm okay Kara" I assure her. Winn squeezes in and hugs me too much more gently and soon James is there too and we're in a giant group hug. "What am I paying you all for?" Cat yells and we jump apart. We all laugh shaking our heads and I let them return to work.

* * *

I walk home deciding the exercise will be good for me and I can always take a break on a bench. I'm halfway to my apartment when I stop outside a yoga studio I pass all the time. I head inside and sign up for classes. The girl at the counter recognizes me and instantly starts drafting up a plan to get me back on track to the old me. No that's not right. I can't be that me again. I'll be a newer version. A stronger version. She's kind enough to help me come up with a meal plan to gain back the weight in a healthy way. I groan at some of the requirements she sets for me but grudgingly agree I need it. I don't want to feel like a skeleton any longer. I don't want to get dizzy every time I move too fast. I leave the studio and decide if I'm really going to do this right I need some groceries. Considering my usual food is mac and cheese and frozen pizza or cereal with a coke.

I come out of the store with a few bags to cover me for a few days and see a familiar car idling. The waiting driver opens the door for me and I roll my eyes but concede with the weight of the bags in my hands. I am surprised to bump into a body as I sit and jump when I meet Max's gaze.

"Sorry. I'm on my way to a meeting," he tells me.

"And you just conveniently know where I am to give me a lift. Remind me to switch phone plans," I tell him settling back into my seat. I try to keep my gaze off him.

"I saw your interview with Cat. You didn't have to do that," he tells me ignoring my statement.

"I wanted too," I inform him.

"The things you went through-" he begins but I cut him off. "I said all I wanted to in that room with Cat"

He doesn't say anything else and I get out of the car once it stops before Devon can move from the drivers seat. I shut it without looking back and head inside. I just can't. I have enough emotions running through me without Max adding to them. It's my time now. My time to heal.


	26. Chapter 26: Back to Normal

CHAPTER 26:

It was my first day back to work after the Splicer incident. After another couple of days regaining the ability to eat a full meal and starting at the yoga studio this weekend I was feeling like a human again. My body hurt less though bruises were still fading from my wrists and ankles leaving me little choice but to dress in layers. I was just glad my body seemed to be able to support its own weight again without straining to even scratch my nose. The nightmares hadn't fully stopped but they were manageable. Well with the sleeping pills that is. Not that I would tell anyone that. Kara was still fussing over me and I could tell she was thinking she hadn't done a good enough job trying to find me. I hoped this would show her that she can't do everything. Even superheroes aren't perfect. I don't hate Kara for not being there sooner. If she could have gotten to me sooner than she would have and I know that. I've seen the lengths she's willing to go to in order to save the day.

I enter my office after dropping off my promised article to Cat and sigh at the sight before me. Max was on a warpath of forgiveness and would not let up. He was having things delivered at least once a day to me. Flowers, stuffed animals, candy, etc. Now sitting at my desk was a box with a bow and I was loathe to open it. Unfortunately my sense of curiosity was too strong. I set down my bag and swiftly opened the package. I roll my eyes at the contents and snatch up the note.

 _New tablet I am developing. Should make your job much easier. Enjoy your first day back but don't push yourself._

This was getting ridiculous. Soon I would have a house, a yacht and a stable of horses. It needed to end but I doubt any amount of telling off would end the charade. Well looks like Winn is getting a new tablet. I push it to the side of my desk and IM Winn to come down when he has a free chance. Then I begin scouring my emails. Even though I didn't have to start back til today I had kept up over the weekend so I wouldn't be bombarded today.

I answer anything from this morning that needs my opinion and then IM Kara that I want my usual lunch order from Noonans so she doesn't have to come down and ask me. Mostly I just don't want to have to tell her another 10 times to stop apologizing to me.

The day goes smoothly. James and Winn help at lunch to keep the conversation flowing and away from the topic of me or Splicer. I tell them about my starting yoga and Winn jokes maybe Kara should join and learn to chill. I laugh at that and agree throwing a playful smirk at Kara as she throws a fry off James plate at me. This felt normal. This is what I needed.

* * *

That night we all go to the club Cat gifted Kara tickets for to dance and relax plus help Kara celebrate Siobhan being fired. I am so glad all the drama with her happened while I was out of the office. I'm not sure I could have handled it with a calm head. The girl was asking for trouble and did it to herself. I was slightly concerned her attitude had rubbed off on Kara as she was acting and dressing funny the past 24 hours.

"Today's music is so loud! Right? Siobhan still has not texted me back." Winn complains and I roll my eyes. "I hope she's okay." he continues.

"She's fine." James says, "Just give her some time."

"Or forget about her. She's crazy and a liar. She tried to get your friend fired," I tell Winn as I take another drink of my beer.

"Speaking of which, Kara said she was going to be here soon." James asks, "Do you think she's still on her way?"

"Oh, yeah." Winn answers looking around. "Oh, look. There she is. I see her. I think... I think that's her." He continues indicating a direction and my jaw practically drops when I see Kara.

"Hey! Wow. Hey, Cat, look at you. Wow!" Winn tells her as she makes it to us. I stare as I take in Kara's dramatic appearance and wonder where this fashion change came from.

"Yeah, that's what I was going for. You want to dance?" She replies and then turns to ask James.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." James answers and we watch as she drags him onto the floor.

I move onto the stool next to Winn and watch as they dance getting concerned. James looks uncomfortable and Kara is acting very out of character. I watch as James leaves the dance floor quickly to answer his phone with Kara trailing him and move to join them with Winn at my side. Kara is suddenly gone.

"Cat wants to see Supergirl." James says turning around and seems to notice Kara is gone, "Where did she go?"

"What happened?" Winn asks.

"Something's wrong with Kara." James says.

"That was not like her. Something is definitely wrong." I tell them both looking worried.

* * *

"Hey, something bad has happened to Kara." James says to Henshaw and Alex as we move quickly to where they are at a table looking over something.

"We know. She was acting strange. Distracted." Alex tells us.

"We thought it was personal at first, but then she let an alien fugitive escape. Pull up the missions Supergirl has run in the last 48 hours." Henshaw says as we move to a monitor.

Alex begins typing and pulls up a familiar image of a building.

"The fire." She says.

"Run a thermodynamic scan" Hank orders.

"Look at the radiation signature. That's Kryptonite." Alex informs us.

"Not exactly. It's synthetic. It's manmade." Winn says staring at the screen intently.

"Well, it's close to the real thing, but whoever made it, didn't get it quite right." Alex says.

"Meaning what?" James asks.

"It's not damaging her on a cellular level. But it could explain the erratic behavior." Hank explains.

"Who the hell would make Kryptonite?" Alex questions.

"Yeah, that's my bad." And we turn to see Max who has just been escorted into the facility by guards. He would. I narrow my eyes at him. Alex instantly orders him to be locked up and we follow as they place him into one of the cells.

"Come on. This isn't necessary. I came here to help. I didn't even know Kryptonite was a thing." Max pleads his case as the door closes and locks behind him.

"Until we showed you." Hank tells him.

"And we took down Bizarro." Alex reminds.

"I went through all that trouble to create her, when all this time, right in front of me, was a substance whose sole molecular purpose was to kill Kryptonians. Sort of ironic."

"You're outta your mind." Alex tells him.

"I'm only practical. Non and his army will return. Soon. So, I took matters into my own hands." Max informs us.

"You've recreated Kryptonite." I say looking him dead in the eye.

"Tried to. I just didn't get it right." He admits.

"The satellite on that rooftop was yours. You set a trap for Non." Alex declares glaring at him.

"The fire, that was an accident. I never meant to endanger any firefighters, any civilians. Not even Supergirl." Max says and he looks to me as he says the last part.

"So, you figured if you booby-trapped a satellite, then your Kryptonite would kill Non just in case he went to go check on it?" Alex asks him.

"It didn't work exactly as planned." Max sighs.

"It never does with you!" Alex yells.

"I didn't know Supergirl would show up or that she'd be affected by the synthetic K in such a surprising way" Max tells us.

"You're right. You just thought it would kill her." Alex accuses.

"When I realized Supergirl had been exposed, I started tracking her to see what the Red Kryptonite would do to her. I saw her let the alien escape. I didn't know what to think. And then tonight, she threw Cat Grant off her building." And I gasp in horror.

"She killed Ms. Grant?" Winn asks in disbelief and shock.

"No. Cat has nine lives. She's fine." Max says nonchalantly like falling from a building is no big deal.

"But Supergirl isn't." Alex states.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I came in to make this right." Max tells her as she turns away from him done with the conversation. As she gets to the door he continues, "I created Red Kryptonite. Maybe I can create an antidote."

Alex pauses and then sighs pressing the door unlock button, "You better hope so, for National City's sake. Because you just turned Supergirl into the monster you always feared she'd be." Alex tells him getting in his face as she does.

The threat is clear. If he doesn't fix Kara he may never leave the DEO alive. He certainly would rot for a long time back in this cell. And seeing as he only just got out of it I'm sure that's the last thing he wants.

* * *

While Max begins working on a cure for Kara we discuss what to do next while we wait.

"I'll go try and talk to her. Maybe I can get her here and we can contain her" Alex says.

"I'm not letting you go try and talk to her alone Alex." Hank tells her firmly.

"He's right. We're both going to be there for her." I tell her.

"What makes you think I'll let you go? She could kill you?" Hank asks.

Alex sighs and I know I've won, "She's right. We're two of the closest people to Kara. If anyone can get through to her without the antidote it will be us."

Hank and Alex stare each other down for a moment in a silent conversation before he sighs and waves a hand dismissively. I quickly follow after Alex as she heads out. We arrive at Kara's apartment and head up to her floor. As we near Kara's room Alex slows.

"Let me go in first and assess her. If she doesn't try to kill me straight away then enter." Alex says and I nod to show I agree.

Alex enters and I listen at the door as Kara says awful things to her and breaks things until I can't take it anymore. Hearing Kara tell Alex their not sisters was just too much.

"That's enough Kara. This isn't you. This isn't Supergirl. You're letting the red kryptonite win. Where's my best friend? Because this isn't her." I yell at her.

"You're one to talk. Dating the guy who tried to kill me. Lieing. Some best friend you are. You only care about yourself. That's why you're still crying over him instead of being there for me." Kara states snidely.

I take a step back not prepared for her hatred. I can't let it get to me now though. She needs us. She needs me.

"You don't mean that Kara. You're letting the red kryptonite change you. You're stronger than this," I plead.

"Please. I don't need this and I certainly don't need you. Your just some deaf and dumb girl I tolerated out of pity all these years." She sneers.

Then she's gone before Alex or I can do anything else. Alex puts a hand on my shoulder. We both have tears in our eyes.

"Lets get back to the DEO. Hopefully Max is done by now" she tells me and I nod.

I wrap my arms around myself and we head back to join the others. Just this once I am mentally begging Max to be right. That he can make this antidote and fix Kara before its too late. Just this once more I need him.

* * *

We walk back to the center of the DEO headquarters where everyone is waiting as Max works. He barely glances up from what he's doing and I hope that means he's close to being done.

"Is it ready, yet?" I hear Hank ask as we approach.

"Almost." Max tells him.

"Alex. How is Kara?" Hank asks when he spots us but I can tell when his face registers ours.

"She's gone, Hank. I don't even know who she is anymore. I don't know what she's capable of." Alex tells him heartbroken.

Max turns to look at me and I swiftly avoid his gaze and turn to Winn. He wraps an arm around me and I fight the tears. I feel James put a hand on my shoulder as he joins in comforting me.

"It was awful. She's not Kara." I whisper into Winns shoulder and he squeezes me tighter.

"You need to take her down. I know this is personal for both of you. But you need to use everything the DEO has and protect this city from Supergirl." Senator Crane commands to Alex and Hank as she enters the DEO.

"I'm not going to kill her." Alex tells her.

"Yes, Supergirl saved my life. That's the last thing I want. But the DEO's job is to protect this world from alien threats. What do you call Supergirl right now?" The senator tells her.

I flinch as I think about it but if the red kryptonite can't be stopped I know Kara wouldn't want to live if it meant hurting people.

"Vasquez, assemble the troops. We're moving out. Supergirl's the target." Henshaw announces.

Max swiftly approaches Alex as the troops assemble, "If anything can reverse the red Kryptonite effect on your sister, this should do it."

"It better." Alex tells him taking the hopeful antidote.

"Good luck. I mean that." Max tells her.

We watch as they leave and then turn to monitor there journey on the screens. We watch as Kara wreaks havoc on the streets. I can't stop the tears as we watch horrified when it looks like she's about to kill Alex when suddenly Hank Henshaw morphs into a alien and stops Kara. The others are all gobsmacked at the site. Well that explains some things. We watch as the antidote works and Kara collapses emotional. I cry in relief that she's going to be okay.

"I want all civilians cleared before they return" the senator calls out eyeing the three of us and Max. She pauses on Max and nods at him, "I've gotten your message. It's being discussed" she states cryptically before continuing on.

I stare at Max wondering what he could have contacted her about but he doesn't offer up any information. Not wanting to fight a senator and DEO staff we allow them to lead us out.

I break from James and Winn telling them I'll be right back and follow Max to his town car.

"Max" I say catching his attention just as he's about to get in. He takes a step back and leans on the door waiting for me to get closer.

"Aria" he states cautiously. I don't blame him considering all I've done lately is tell him off.

"Thank you." I tell him.

He smiles, "You're welcome"

"Don't go getting ideas. This is still your fault." I tell him and his smile falters, "But thank you for owning up to it and coming to help fix it. Thank you for giving me Kara back" I finish.

He stares at me for a minute and I can tell he's filtering through all his choices of answers probably weighing the chances on which one will end with me telling him off. He surprises me when he simply chooses to say, "Good night" Then he gets into his car with one last glance my way. I ride with Winn and James back to the city and say goodbye after they insist I'm dropped off first. I enter my apartment exhausted from the day. Tomorrow we will see the true depth of the chaos the red kryptonite has created. I can only hope Kara is okay in the aftermath.


	27. Chapter 27: PTSD (reposted)

**GUYSSSSSSSSSS this chapter didn't save right and I didn't notice. It must have glitches as it posted missing like 500 words! ugh I have re-written the ending of the chapter and now THIS is the actual finished chapter but not the same way it was before but same intention. I also fixed some other weird glitch mistakes where words went missing. Sorry for the errors! If you already read the first chapter posted you can skip the beginning of the chapter and start after the second break line.**

* * *

Chapter 27:

The next few days are crazy. Siobhan tries to get Kara fired by sneaking into Catco to write a fake letter from Kara to Cat. And then wigs out and falls 4 stories off a building without a scratch on her. Hank and Alex are taken by the military due to Hank really being a martian. They have escaped and are on the run now. Plus it turns out Mr. Danvers may be alive after all and be at Project Cadmus where the military wanted to take Hank and Alex. I sigh at my desk and do a spin in my chair. Life just can never be easy. Let alone when Supergirl is your best friend. Especially since Kara has been going insane trying to win back trust after the red kryptonite incident. I'd contemplated asking Max to do a press conference confirming a synthetic ingredient and that he had an antidote made to make people trust that she is safe but realize with the military aka Lucy now in charge of the DEO that probably wasn't going to happen. Even if I could get Max to agree to even do it. No it was going to be up to Kara to sway favor back her way. It was going to take something big though.

Speaking of, on cue to lunch hour starting a delivery person enters with food. I can smell the shrimp linguini and just know theres chocolate cheesecake in the bag as well. I sigh as he leaves and glare at the food. If I didn't have a weakness for good food then i would trash it and get something else. But why waste perfectly good food just because Max is still groveling. My salary doesn't pay THAT well yet I may as well enjoy one perk to having a gazillionaire owe me. I eat the food and then finish my work for the day sending it off to editing.

I decide to head upstairs to see Kara after a frantic IM about Cat giving her dating advice using cupcakes. I'm concerned this fall from National City's trust is causing her to go a bit off the wall. I'm supposed to be the crazy one here considering half my nights I still can't sleep without atleast one nightmare. I head up and stand at Kara's desk chatting while she writes an email on her tablet. Suddenly I hear a crash and see Siobhan looking like a lunatic shove Winn to the ground with more strength then a simple human can possess.

"Ker-rah, call security. I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had fondue with Ramona Singer." Cat calls from her office where she sits working on her couch.

"Siobhan, I'm sorry, you can't be here." Kara stands quickly gaining her attention to stop her from entering Ms. Grants office while I grab her desk phone to call security.

"You ruined my life, Kara Danvers." Siobhan says before suddenly theres a piercing shrieking sound coming from her mouth.

The sound vibrates at such a high frequency it feels just like what Splicer did to me. I drop to the ground hard as I'm thrown back and miss seeing Kara get slammed through the window behind us or the sound of the glass shattering. I lay there clutching my head and fighting to control my breathing. I feel hands on me suddenly and scream wrenching myself free. I look up to see James concerned face and manage a deep breath. I look around at the chaos and see Siobhan is gone.

"Aria can you hear me?" James asks and I snap my attention back to him.

"What happened?" I ask trying to stop the tears but my body is betraying me. I have no control over its response to the situation.

"Siobhan did some weird shrieking thing. It knocked you down and threw Kara out the window" At this I move to get up too fast and groan causing James to grasp my shoulders. "She's fine. Take it easy. I'll explain details later. You need to get checked out" He tells me.

I grimace but nod agreeing with him. My head is pounding and I fear what this could mean for my second pair of implants. Winn appears by my side next and they both help me stand. I point weakly to my phone and James grabs it handing it to me.

"I'll be okay. You guys take care of Kara and I'll go get checked out" I tell them.

"Are you sure you should be alone right now?" Winn asks concerned.

I'm sure I look a mess but their company can't help me right now, "I'll be fine. I'm calling Dr. Lenardo and will find out where to meet him. I can manage. I'm fine" I assure them.

They both give in and I head for the elevators. I ignore the sounds of Cat calling for pictures and immediate social media posting of the incident. I find myself alone in the elevator and breathe deeply trying to hold it together. I open my phone and cringe before hitting the contact number I dread to call.

"Aria, what a nice surprise" Max states smugly.

His familiarness breaks through my facade just enough for me to let a single sob slip through.

"Aria whats wrong? Whats happened? Are you hurt?" He starts rapid fire questioning.

"Can you send a car to Catco?" I ask without giving him an answer.

"I'm already on my way to you now. I was on the way to a meeting. Paulina is rescheduling it." he tells me and for once I am so thankful for his neurotic controlling ways.

"Dr. Lenardo," I manage to get out before I have to stop and breathe again.

"Already paged him" he confirms.

"Max. He may need that needle." I tell him softly. I fight wth everything I have to remain calm but I am slowly losing. It's only been 2 weeks. I'm not prepared for this kind of mental, emotional and physical trauma so similar to what I went through.

"You're going to be okay Aria. Just get in the car" He tells me calmly.

The elevator doors open and I quickly make my way out the doors. I see the familiar car and just as Devon gets the door open I throw myself inside. I don't care about anything Max has done in this moment or that he's part of the reason Splicer took me. Right now he's the only think I can think of to ground myself. The only person I feel safe enough to burden this with who I know will do the right thing in return. Kara needs to handle Siobhan and explaining surviving being blasted out a skyscraper. Alex is gone. She'll need James and Winn. So right now I need Max.

I slide into the seat and throw my arms around Max's neck before he can get a word in. His arms wrap around me and that's when I let go. I bury my head in his neck and let it all go. I sob harder than I have in weeks and just let myself feel. Max pulls me into his lap and holds me whispering that it's going to be okay. That he's going to take care of it.

I know I'll regret this later. When he thinks my coming to him means a second chance. But he owes me this. And we can deal with that part when I am stable again. After I can breathe again.

* * *

We arrive at wherever Max has arranged. I still haven't managed to reign in my sobbing and I feel it is only getting worse. The ringing in my ears and the pain in my head is too much to handle. Every time I start to get myself thinking rationally a pulse of pain sends me reeling back to my time with Splicer. I hear Max and other voices talking and doors opening but don't, rather can't, focus on what's being said or done. I am fully entrusting Max to make the right decisions here as I don't think I could make any myself. Not now that I have let go of the control I've been holding myself too.

"Not a full dose" I hear Max say through my haze. It's the type of phrase that my consciousness easily picks up. Before I can begin to think what that must mean the sound of a slamming door sends me reeling again and I squeeze Max tighter and a stronger sob makes itself heard.

It's too late that I feel a sharp pinprick. Too late for my fear to catch up. I can't process what's happened before blackness starts to fill my mind. I open my eyes as my muscles grow weak. Max pulls back and meets my gaze.

"I am so sorry Aria, but you're going to be fine now" he tells me. I see the regret in his eyes. I can't reply though as whatever type of sedative I've been given takes over and I enter a peaceful realm of darkness.

* * *

I come to and feel the softness of a bed beneath me. I'm covered by blankets as well and am relieved when small movements reveal no type of IV in me. I knew that was something I could trust Max not to do unless absolutely necessary and even then to take other options first. I feel a weight on my left where the bed is sinking a bit more. I move a bit more and a hand softly touches mine.

"Aria" I hear Max say calmly and quietly. As if testing something.

I slowly open my eyes and blink to see clearly. The room is thankfully dimly lit so I am not blinded. It looks to be a lavish guest room. I can only guess I am in Max's penthouse though it does surprise me that I am not at Lord Tech. I meet his gaze for a moment before trying to sit up. My head feels heavy though and its hard. Thankfully I'm in much less pain now. Max quickly moves to aid me. Adjusting pillows and helping pull me into a more seated position.

"Well, you won't need to explain what happened" he tells me and I look to see the TV on the wall playing an exclusive video that a Catco employee must have caught. I imagine whoever started filming thought they were getting just some juicy drama and not a psycho, apparently meta human, attacking us all.

I flinch as the thankfully muted TV replays what happened again and I watch Kara get thrown threw the window while I get knocked to the ground. The video thankfully cuts off from showing me any further as I am sure it was not a pleasant sight. The news anchor moves on finally to talk about the incident and I turn back to Max.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

I sigh, "Better now. Head still hurts a bit" I tell him softly.

"Dr. Lenardo is waiting down the hall. I didn't want to try and treat anything until we knew what was wrong." He informs me.

I nod my head gently. Glad to see it doesn't hurt too much. It's a manageable amount of pain.

"I was worried about the implants"

"I am as well but I am more worried about your mind. I can fix anything wrong with the implants no issue" he trails off and I know he's at a loss for what to say in regard to my breakdown.

Honestly it was a longtime coming. I threw myself into getting better and pushed myself to ignore all the signs that I wasn't quite yet mentally okay. I figure I probably have PTSD of some sort.

"Thank you for..." I begin but trail off. There's too much to even know where to start.

"I will always be here for you Aria." he tells me and I look up thinking I should warn him now that this doesn't mean I forgive him but he continues, "In whatever way you will have me" he concludes and I nod my head thankful we don't need to get into anything more personal about our relationship for now.

"Why here?" I ask, "Why not Lord Tech?"

He shifts in his seat before answering, "Considering your mental state I figured somewhere comfortable would be better than somewhere so medical" I process this and nod. A hospital bed probably would have sent me into another episode upon waking.

I realize I am still holding his hand from when he grabbed it when I awoke. I squeeze it gently as tears take over again. This time not wracking sobs but a silent stream. Max swiftly moves to be beside me in the bed and hugs me to him tight. I hate that this is my life now. That I can't function at the slightest loud noise and headache. I hope that one day I will look back at this and laugh that it could have made me react in such a way. For now though. This is what I am. Max wipes away my tears gently and I hiccup softly as I try to control my breathing to not completely freak out again. I feel the sedative hasn't completely worn off and am thankful for its aid. As much as I loathe to admit needing the aid of anything requiring a needle.

"I was so scared" Max says into my hair where he holds me. "I thought..." he trails off.

"You thought something happened again you couldn't save me from" I finish for him.

I know how guilty he feels over Splicer. As much as he's messed up with Bizarro and the lies. He doesn't deserve that guilt. No one does. He lets out a deep breath and squeezes me. I pull back and look him in the eye.

"I don't blame you for this" I tell him. I can see him prepare to argue and stop him. "No. No one could have expected what happened. My best friend is Supergirl. There are loads of reasons for me to end up kidnapped. All the way down to being a stranger in the wrong place at the wrong time. Let alone the actual personal connections in my life. This is not on you" I tell him seriously.

He stares into my eyes and then pulls me close again. I'm sure he still blames himself. But I won't let him think I do. I will not put that burden on anyone. We lay there for a while in silence. We end up laying with me resting my head on his chest with his arms around me. Its intimate and so much like before but we both need it right now. Me to ground myself from this incident and him to forgive himself for what isn't even his fault.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He asks suddenly and I wish he didn't but he's Maxwell Lord. I can only expect so much.

"I don't know" I tell him honestly.

He sighs and kisses the top of my head. I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I let the feeling wash over me for a moment before sobering.

"Dr. Lenardo should probably come look me over" I say softly.

He grumbles in agreement and we reluctantly pull apart. He stands and reaches for the tablet on the nightstand. Soon the door to the room opens. Paulina enters first and gives me a soft encouraging smile. Dr. Lenardo enters next with his doctor bag. Some assistants follow and begins wheeling carts of tech closer to the bed. I hadn't even noticed any of it before. The assistants are dismissed quickly by Max though and soon its just us four.

"Lets check those implants" the good doctor says with a smile lifting a device to my head and scanning. We watch as the portable ultrasound shows my ear and implant on the screen. He passes it to Max on my other side who checks the other. They take pictures and then begin talking in big terms. I roll my eyes as they seem to forget I am there. Paulina seeing my irritation coughs lightly and nods her head my way. Both men apologize before starting over in normal people terms.

"Your scans show no physical damage to the implants. Everything still looks to be where it should and obviously you can still hear just fine. Were going to run a hearing test to double check any changes but otherwise all seems fine" Dr. Lenardo tells me with a smile.

They run the hearing test and find no issues. They clear the tech away and Dr. Lenardo stands beside me on the bed and looks down at me.

"I think we should discuss some options to help you better handle situations that could occur in the future" He tells me gently.

I was expecting this. I knew once needles got involved that I wouldn't be able to get away with pretending I was okay anymore. Someone was bound to figure it out eventually. At the rate Max stalks me and plies me with gifts I feel he's always known and just been giving me space.

I sigh, "PTSD?" I say looking up to meet his gaze.

"I believe so. Though all things considered a fairly mild form. I think that with some extra help and attention for a few weeks you should be just fine on your own very quickly. Now I am going to prescribe you a trial dose of an anxiety medicine for you to take every morning. It should help keep the edge off so IF something does occur to set off your PTSD you should be better able to cope with it. I'd also like for you to meet with a therapist I know who specializes in this field. I think you will find that talking to someone removed from the situation can help you think more clearly about it," He tells me. Explaining all he says to make sure I understand.

The idea of therapy makes me want to run but I know that I can't do that anymore so I simply sigh and nod.

"Good. I have your prescription sent to be filled already and here is the contact information for the therapist. I have already called her to ensure they make room in her schedule to see you. I'd like you to start going tomorrow so we can get you in there as close to this incident as possible. It will be more beneficial" He elaborates and I nod accepting the card from him.

"Thank you" I tell him and he smiles before making a quick exit.

Paulina follows him out leaving Max and I alone again.

"I should probably get back to work and check on Kara," I tell him.

He nods and I get up slowly from the bed to make sure I don't make a fool of myself by falling over. Max will never let me leave if I do. I realize I don't have my bag so I simply pocket my phone and the business card. Max leads me out of the room and we head for the elevator.

"So I guess once you leave here we're back to how it was with you ignoring me or finding a new creative way to tell me off," He says looking to me where I lean against the back wall of the elevator.

I sigh, "I'm still mad Max. I can't just stop being mad because of things like this"

"I know. I'm just clarifying you agree that until you get in the car and drive away you're still being nice to me," He says and I stare at him wondering why it matters.

He suddenly pulls me close and kisses me. I want to shove him off for his audacity when I just told him he's not forgiven but then quickly my mind makes the connection to why he wanted to know if I was being nice still. Until I get in that car we can stay in this bubble where we are pretending that before doesn't matter. So with that in mind I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. I let myself feel what I still do for him. The elevator dings and we pull a part. Our foreheads rest together for one last moment before he takes a step back.

I pause beside the car as we get to it. Devon seems to sense we need to talk and walks back around to the drivers side to get in the car.

"If you're going to be difficult and keep sending me food can you at least quit killing me with all these high carb, fatty things?" I request looking up at him and he stops beside me and leans an arm on the top of the car door.

He smiles, "Well what fun is that," he teases and I glare at him making him laugh, "More salad less pasta. Got it," He says.

I roll my eyes and step closer. He takes a step closer and uses his other arm to brush hair from my face. I lean up and kiss him one last time. I rest my head in the crook of his neck one last time and take a deep breath while he wraps his arms around me tight. I exhale and remove myself from his arms.

"Thank you Max," I tell him softly.

He smiles down at me sadly, "Anytime Aria. Forever." He says firmly.

And I know he means it. I don't know why me of all people caught his eye how I did. But I know that for a guy like him who is so consumed in his work that it means something and that he will wait, hoping for my forgiveness for a very long time. Without another word I step down into the car and he shuts the door after me. I don't look to see him watch the car drive off. I know he is.


	28. Chapter 28: What is Normal?

**Only 2 chapters left after this one! Also last chapter didn't upload correctly the first time so be sure to go check out the missing last 500 words if you haven't yet!!!**

Chapter 28:

I enter our secret office to find James, Winn and Kara with a guy I don't know. I'm wondering why on earth he's in here and who he could be that Kara would reveal this room to him and most likely that she's Supergirl.

"Aria" Kara exclaims and rushes to my side. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? We're..." I try to answer the first question but she crushes me in a hug.

"Kara gentle" James reminds and it makes me laugh.

I smile at him and thanks and look to Kara, "I'm fine. Whatever that was with Siobhan it um set off my PTSD apparently. I'm fine now though. Dr. Lenardo took care of it all and made a plan for helping me with it all" I tell her quietly hating to admit I'm still affected by what happened to me.

Kara starts to tear up and I groan, "No not allowed. I'm the only one here who gets to be sad over this. Quick tell me who he is instead" I say pointing to the unknown man who's been quietly observing.

He smiles and comes to shake my hand. "Barry Allen. I'm a meta human from another Earth" I stare from him to the others hoping I didn't hear that right.

"Yeah turns out there are multiple Earths and multiverse theory is true" Winn says and I look to see him twitching. Oh he's nerding out hard.

"Okay so how did you get here and how did you meet Kara?" I ask.

"On my Earth I'm known as the Flash. I'm the fastest man alive. I ran so fast I switched dimensions mid run without even trying. I came through just as Kara was falling from the building. I caught her." Barry informs me and I just stare.

"The fastest man alive?" I question.

He laughs a bit and holds out his hand which starts trembling in a blur.

"All of you does that?"

"Uh, yeah. It does. It's a long story but on my Earth meta-humans are very common after an accident with a particle accelerator exploding" he explains.

"Wow okay then. I think I'm going to stop asking questions before this turns into more than my brain can process" I tell him and he laughs.

Winn steps up beside me and throws an arm around my shoulder, "And you're sure the term, My Earth, isn't enough alone to have already done that?" I laugh and shove Winn off rolling my eyes.

"Okay so what's going on? What are we doing? And what about Siobhan?" I question as I need to be caught up.

"Well Siobhan broke back into the DEO and let Livewire out. So now we have to protect Ms. Grant from both of them. Barry is going to help me as he's fought a similar electric powered meta human before on his Earth. We're heading to the DEO to see what we should do next now actually" Kara informs me. She looks like she had more to say and I stare her down til she cracks, "Ms. Grant wants us to do an exclusive on what happened today?" She blurts quickly.

I sigh, of course she does. I look down for a moment then back up, "All right. Just let me know when."

"I'm sure she would understand if..." Kara begins and then trails off as we both laugh.

"Good one Kara. That's very unlikely. Now go. Go save the day per usual. I'm going to my office to work and pretend that my life is just slightly normal for a few hours." I tell her with a joking smile.

She shakes her head at me and hugs me. "I'm glad you're doing okay" I hug her back, "I'm okay. And hopefully soon I'll be able to say great instead."

"Nice meeting you Barry," I tell the other world hero with a small smile and he nods returning the sentiment. They all head out and I head to my office.

I crave some routine normalcy right now. I work on my latest article for a bit. A couple of hours later the tv and power start acting weird and I know Livewire must have arrived. Considering my office is directly below Cat Grants I may not want to be here. Sighing I pack up my bag and decide to head home. It's amazing how many people don't even realize what's happening around them. No one on this floor seems to care the lights are surging. It stops suddenly and I wonder what that could mean. Knowing I can't change what's going on and will only endanger myself I take the elevator down to the main floor and start walking home.

I don't get far before a car idles to a stop beside me and I roll my eyes. I open the door and climb in. Max isn't inside, not that I expected him to be. I'm sure he's had Devon waiting since he dropped me off.

'I don't need a babysitter' I text him.

'Mental stress can be physically exhausting. Even Dr. Lenardo agreed you shouldn't be walking 6 blocks right now' I roll my eyes at how he uses the doctor against me so I can't argue.

'I'm sure he does. Don't you have a cold to cure or another train to build instead of worrying about me' I retort.

'I'll always have time to worry about you' I sigh harshly as I read his response.

'There better not be room service waiting for me' is all I say back.

I stare at my phone when there's no reply and groan. "Devon, is there food up there for me?" I ask.

He chuckles lowly, "Yes miss. I've been instructed to bring up food, wine, snacks and this selection of movies still in theaters. Plus I picked up your prescription." I groan at his words especially at how he says what he does knowing what my reaction will be and that he finds it funny.

"How do you survive this job Devon?" I question.

"Well it pays well," he teases and I snort, "But we also both know he's not as bad as he sometimes acts" he tells me knowingly.

We pull up outside my building and I open my door before he can for me. He gets 3 bags of various sizes out of the passenger seat and I glare at them. I move to take them but he pulls them back. "Devon?" I question.

"I have directions to bring them inside" he tells me and I glare not at him but at his words.

"We both know I won't let you do that" I inform him.

He laughs, "Oh I know. That's why I am glad he didn't specify I had to go upstairs into your apartment" And I laugh too at his words.

We walk into the lobby and I thank him as I take the bags from him. He waves over his shoulder and I ride the elevator up to my floor. I set the contents down on the island and stare. Well I don't need the prescription til morning. The movies can wait til later too. So I grab the food and turn on the news, making myself comfy on the couch.

I almost choke on my potsticker when the breaking news bar revels Cat Grant was kidnapped by Livewire. Well that explains what was happening earlier. I for one am glad I was out of work when all the Siobhan drama went down so I'm not a target. Hopefully Kara and Barry have a plan. As I am finishing my meal the news pops on with live footage of Barry and Kara in the streets fighting Livewire and Siobhan or the Silver Banshee apparently. I roll my eyes at the drama queen. I watch slightly horrified as Kara has to save a helicopter from Livewire and falls to the ground. Please get up Kara.

"She's hurt." I hear a man on the street say.

"She saved that helicopter." A random woman says.

"She saved us!"

"She saved all of us!"

Suddenly all the people shouting start yelling at Livewire and Banshee. "Leave her alone!"

"Yesterday you people were ready to string her up. Now you're willing to die for her?" Livewire asks astounded.

"She was willing to die for us." Someone replies and I can't be more proud of Kara.

"What do you say we thin the herd?" Livewire says with a crackle of electricity.

"No, don't. Please, please." Kara calls.

Suddenly water hits Livewire from a firetruck. It not only takes her down but it rebounds and electricity shocks Siobhan to the ground as well.

"Make sure all these people are safe." The fire chief says before moving to help Kara up off the ground as people cheer. "Supergirl. It was our turn to help you."

I fist pump the air in happiness for Kara and laugh happily. Finally what she needed to get the city back on her side. I clean up my dinner and text Kara. She appears a few hours later with Barry on the fire escape and I laugh.

"I have a door you know" I tell her as I unlatch the window. I forget about the new security measures though and a piercing alarm blares. Kara and Barry rush inside and I groan hurrying to my now ringing phone.

"Make it stop. It was an accident" I yell to Max over the sound.

The alarm silences and I let out a relieved sigh to Kara and Barry.

"What happened?" Max asks and I roll my eyes.

"Kara came in through the window. I forgot to disengage before opening it. That's all"

"Prove it" he tells me and I glare at the phone.

"Your kidding me right now right?" I ask.

Kara moves closer, "It's me Max" and I glare at her for helping.

"Anyone could force you to tell me your safe Aria" Max tells me agitatedly.

I sigh, "Oh so now I'll need a code word or phrase to prove myself to you."

Kara swiftly takes my phone from me, "Thanks Max I have things from here" she says and hangs up my phone.

"Traitor" I tell her.

Barry stands beside us looking back and forth obviously confused.

"I know you're angry Aria. It's not like I have forgiven him either but you're helping no one arguing with him over a false alarm" She explains herself to me and I hate that she's right. It's just so easy to fall into bickering with Max.

"You're right" I sigh and smile apologetically at Barry. "Sorry long story short. Over protective ex boyfriend."

He laughs rubbing his neck, "That may be too short but its none of my business" he says with a smile.

"True but since you have more metas on your earth maybe you can clear the air on some things that happened in the incident." Kara says and I groan knowing this means a long night of explaining.

"All right." Barry says.

I dump the bag of snacks on the coffee table and we all dig in while we begin explaining to Barry the whole story. All the way back to Reactron. We finally get to my time of almost becoming a meta. Kara gets called off to a fire and Barry stays behind at her insistence that he's done enough for the day.

"So this Splicer wanted to make you a meta?" He clarifies. I nod to confirm. "And I am guessing your PTSD and stress comes from the fact you're hiding that you actually were injected with the compound to turn you into a Meta but it failed so far."

I stare at him in horror and drop the licorice from my hand into my lap. He laughs apologizing for being so straightforward. "How do you know that?" I ask.

"When Kara was telling the story you couldn't keep eye contact when she assured you hadn't been exposed" He explains.

I sigh, "Kara can't know. It will hurt her to know she wasn't in time to stop it. That one day a surge of adrenaline could kill me or change my life forever"

"I can see where she would hold herself accountable. I'd be the same way. I had back on my Earth when things have gone wrong. Well it will take getting hit by lighting or falling from a building or almost getting hit by a car to jump your body enough for that type of change" he informs me.

I snort, "My best friend is a superhero"

He laughs, "Yeah there is definitely a likelihood of something causing you to change. I'm sure there's no need to worry though. You seem to have quite the team of people willing and able to protect and aid you"

"Yeah I do" I say smiling. "Okay enough heavy talk about metas and villains and whatnot. Let's teach you some other world culture" I joke as I put in one of the movies from the bag.

Kara returns soon and we all crash at my place for the night. We stay up later than planned laughing and joking at differences between our Earths. It's a good night that despite sitting across from a superhero from another universe feels normal. Exactly what I needed.

* * *

The next morning the news is all over the story, "In one of the most remarkable displays of city unity I've ever seen, Supergirl's willingness to sacrifice her own life for the innocent has made her the hero of National City once again."

"Hey, so what happened to Siobhan and Leslie? Did they, uh, did they get locked up at the DEO?" Winn asks the next morning as we all stand or sit around Kara's desk.

"Nope. No. Now, thanks to Barry, the National City Police Department has a way to lock up meta humans." Kara informs us.

"Oh." Winn says impressed.

"And like you taught Supergirl, our enemies deserve a fair trial." Kara continues looking to James.

"Well, I'm always good for advice." James smiles.

We all jump upright when Cat Grant walks into the office suddenly.

"Oh, Ms. Grant, if it's all right with you, our cousin, Barry, " Kara stammers, "Barry's leaving town and I was gonna see him off."

"Okay. Tell Mr. Allen to have a good time zipping around in his red outfit."

"Wait, you knew he was The Flash?"

"Oh, please. Barry shows up, The Flash shows up. His insistence on that silly name. And he was so unfailingly charming and nice, that he had to either be a superhero or a Mormon. Ker-rah, I can spot the extraordinary pretending to be a nobody in my midst just like that" Cat explains with a snap of her fingers in Kara's face and I bite my fist to keep from laughing, "Now, my eyebrow waxing with Arabella at 9:00 a. m. tomorrow morning is not going to book itself. Feel how good it feels to dial."

Kara sighs, "I'm on it."

Ms. Grant leaves and the three of us laugh at Kara's expense. She ignores us, "I'm gonna go help Barry." she tells us.

"Oh, hey, tell him I hope he makes it home." Winn says.

James concurs, "Yeah, me too."

I smile and nod my agreement, "Tell him next time he accidentally stumbles in to bring his own movies for movie night" I tease.

Kara laughs and heads out. Winn returns to his desk. I head down to my office to get to work. Hopefully with multiple threats with personal vendettas taken care of we can return to normal levels of villainy in the city. Wishful thinking most likely.


	29. Chapter 29: Myriad Begins

I enter Catco later that evening after being called back to fix my final edit that apparently has an error to find it. I notice something strange. It's eerily quiet with only the sounds of breathing and typing. Everyone is glued to their computers. Completely unresponsive. I was nursing a small headache. Honestly it's unresponsiveness to pain killers has been worrying me and seeing my fellow co-workers now I had a feeling I was right to be concerned. I hear Cats voice and run towards her office.

"Kara!" I yell as I come into view and see her staring down Ms. Grant who seems to only just notice the state of her employees. I also notice Kara is in Supergirl mode and am thankful Cat is too busy with her phone to notice my slip. Why aren't the three of us being affected? This is so strange. This must be Non.

"Ms. Grant, listen to me. Everyone in the city is affected by this alien signal. They're acting like automatons. Haven't you noticed?" Supergirl asks.

"Hmm, well, yes, they are a bit more quiet than usual. Maybe my reign of terror has finally reached its peak effectiveness." She responds.

Kara's cell chimes and she looks at it quickly.

"Ah, you do have a cell phone? Can I get that number, please?" Cat asks.

"It's Superman." Kara says

"Oh, can I get his number as well?" Cat pushes.

"He's coming to help." Kara says smiling finally.

"He is?" Cat asks astonished as we move to the outside terrace.

"Where is he?" Kara asks as we stare into the sky.

"Oh, my God." Cat says noticing the people below us marching like drones.

"What's happening to everyone?" I question as we watch.

"There he is! There he is." Kara calls out suddenly pointing to a spot too far for Cat or I to see.

"Who? Superman? Where? What? What?" Cat questions scanning the horizon.

"Oh, God." I gasp as we watch him suddenly plummet to the ground.

"No. What is it?" Cats asks confused.

"Myriad. It's affecting my cousin too." Kara answers.

"Myriad? Wait a minute, if it's affecting Superman, then are any of us safe?" Cat asks looking to Kara for answers I know she doesn't have.

"Well, I may not be Superman, but I do have my moments." We all three whip around at the voice behind us.

"Do Kryptonians gloat? Because I'll bet wherever he is, ol' Uncle Non is feeling pretty good about himself." says after we move back into Cat's office.

"Why am I not surprised that your brain is intact, Max? What is it they say? Only cockroaches will survive the apocalypse." Cat says sarcastically and I mentally thank her for the jibe.

"Happy to see you too, Cat. You look lovely, considering the end is nigh." He tells her in reply.

Cat asks, "Why weren't you affected?"

"Ion blockers. I realized the Kryptonians were using my LTE interface system. That's why they broke into my lab over Christmas. They're using my satellites to send neural signals directly into the minds of everyone in National City. These scramble the signal before they reach my brain." Max explains indicating the Tech on his head.

"If you invented technology that blocks Myriad, why didn't you give it to the DEO?" Kara demands.

"Once Henshaw and his Trusted Girl Friday stepped down, I had no one at the DEO to trust." Max tells her simply and I can't help but agree with that logic even if I think he still should have shared the tech to protect them.

"Well, clearly, not everybody needs this ear-wig thingy, because I don't have one and my brain is perfectly intact. Aria is fine too," Cat points out.

"I see you got the earrings I sent you last night." He indicates and I roll my eyes.

Cat clicks her tongue, "Oh, I get it. Ion blockers in the diamonds?"

"Mmm-hmm." Max hums.

"Oh, so many karats and yet so functional." Cat jokes.

Max chuckles, "Didn't seem right for the world to lose Cat Grant's mind."

"Speaking of, where is your faithful assistant? Out marching with the masses?" Max taunts and spares a look to Kara who glares at him.

"Don't be glib, Max. Probably should be worried about her." Cat says surprisingly.

"Aria is safe because of the implants in her ear. It makes her her brain process things differently. So essentially built in ion blockers" he elaborates with a wink at me and I cross my arms with a glare.

"I have a headache" I inform him and he considers it for a moment.

"Like I said it processes differently so while you can't be controlled it still is effecting you." He gives in answer.

"If it only targets humans, why was my cousin affected?" Kara says bringing the conversation back to important matters.

"Nature versus nurture. He may be an alien, but your cousin grew up on Earth. Seems like environmental factors, being raised by ordinary people, made his brain more human. The Man of Steel brought to his knees all because he went to kindergarten and watched Sesame Street." Max explains with unnecessary exaggerations.

"You think this is funny?" Kara snaps at him over this conversation.

"Everything I have feared has come to pass. I couldn't be more serious." Max tells her and I'm itching to hit him.

"We have to stop them. They're using your satellites. Can't you reprogram them and destroy Myriad from the inside?" I ask interrupting them.

"I tried. There's some pretty epic force fields around those satellites at the moment." He answers.

"You're always 10 steps ahead, Max. I know you have a plan." Cat says sagely.

"Of course I do. We kill them all." He states like it's the most obvious thing ever.

Cat scoffs, "Max, how exactly do you plan on killing an army of Supermans?"

"I'll tell you the plan when I know you're both on board. Can't have muscles over here trying to stop me." Max declares indicating Kara.

"Killing is never the solution." Kara tells him.

"Except we're way past villains-of-the-week and kittens stuck in trees. We're at war. And the only way to win a war is to kill the enemy before they kill us. So, time to grow up and put on the big girl cape." Max replies to her staring her down.

"Oh, looks like someone made it through security." Cat says quietly staring behind Max.

"The son of Jor-El has already knelt before me. Soon you will too. I don't want to fight you, child." Non says to Kara as he approaches us. Max slowly inches closer to me and honestly facing Non I am happy for the shield.

"Afraid I'll win?" Kara taunts.

"You've already lost. Accept it and the glorious fulfillment of Astra's vision. In the end, she defeated you." he informs her.

"This doesn't look like victory to me. And all you're doing is betraying her. I was with Astra in her final moments. We forgave each other, we paid respect to our blood bonds. She didn't want this." Kara tries to explain.

"Of course she did. It's what everyone wants, is it not? Peace on Earth. Goodwill towards man."

"It's a lot less like Christmas out there and more like Dawn of the Dead." Cat states sarcastically and I curse her for bringing attention to us.

"The human race finally has a chance to live. Or it would suffer the same fate as Krypton. And the same thing is happening on Earth, with a populace more interested in reality stars and political circuses than working together to solve the world's problems." Non says like a politician.

"So, mind control is the answer to global warming? Why didn't I think of that?" Max questions and I seriously consider punching him to shut him up.

"Thanks to Myriad, there are no more racial divisions, no Republicans, no Democrats. Only one people, working with one purpose towards one goal. To save the world." Non states.

"Except you haven't saved them, you've enslaved them."Cat tells him.

"Humanity is better than this. If you really want this planet to avoid the fate of Krypton, then work with us." Kara pleads.

"With these people? These three are the best of your world and all they do is help the populace amuse themselves to death. If anything, they laid the groundwork for me." Non declares.

"You've already turned us into drones." Winn monotones suddenly and I stare in horror.

"Winn! Winn, can you hear me?" Kara asks rushing to him.

"Your inventions have drowned out sense and turned it into nonsense. But now everyone is united, everyone's creativity and thought dedicated to eradicating famine, disease, climate change." Winn continues.

"You're harvesting the brain power of everyone in the city to solve the world's problems? National City is a giant think tank?" Max says suddenly.

"This is not the way to solve the world's problems." Kara says.

"Your heroics have done nothing to save the planet." Winn continues.

"This is the inevitability of Myriad." James says approaching.

"Non, stop this!" Kara demands.

"These are your friends, aren't they?" he taunts.

"Let them go." Kara begs.

"I have lived with loss. Allow me to return the favor." Non says.

"Kelly?" I ask as another co-worker stands moving under Myriads command. Max puts out an arm to stop me from moving though.

"What are you doing to them?" Cat asks.

"Non has ended crime in National City in one day. One second." Winn says robotically as the three begin walking different directions.

"Winn. Winn, stop!" Kara begs.

"Which is more than the four of you have ever done." James speaks next.

"James?" Kara asks but nothing gets through.

"Kelly. Oh, my God." I say as I watch her step outside onto the patio and begin to climb the rail.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kara cries.

"What's happening? What's happening?" Cat asks.

"Catch." James says at same time they all free fall.

"No! Oh, my God." I scream as we rush to see.

Max grabs me as we get to the rail to see and I cry out as I see Kara standing off against Non with Winn and James unharmed but obviously still mind controlled while Kelly's body lays broken. Cat is silent beside me and I know she is in shock at the events as well. She once fell from this same rail when Kara was under the red kryptonite. Much like the headache is a flashback for me watching Kelly fall and die would be for her too. Max guides me away from the rail and back inside. I pull away from him and sit on the couch outside Cats office slowly. Cat is on the phone with who knows in her office now and I am too shocked to speak. Max sits on the opposite side of the couch and I'm sure he wants to say something to me but luckily thinks better of it. Kara flies back up a few minutes later and I can see the devastated look on her face. I share the look but I know we don't have time to mourn now. We need to stop Non before anyone else dies.

"Are you finally ready to do what needs to be done?" Max snaps at her standing from the couch.

Kara sighs and looks away for a second, "What's your plan?

"Before you and I sang Kumbaya and decided to be friends, I was working on a weapon to use against the Kryptonians. All Kryptonians." he begins.

"What kind of weapon?" I ask wanting to know all the details of any plan.

"A bomb. Filled with Kryptonite dust. It'll irradiate the entire city. Choke them all. No more Myriad." Max says.

"Um, Anderson, do you think you could hold on for just a skosh?" Cat then moves the phone away from her face and addresses Max, "Forgive me, but won't that kill Supergirl and Superman?"

"Not if she flies up and detonates it over the city then she and he skedaddle. She won't be able to come back to National City for roughly 50 years" he says causing Cat has to laugh sarcastically but he ignores her, "But that's a small price to pay to save the world, right?"

"What about the human beings? Will they be affected at all?" Kara asks.

"The concussive force to properly displace the Kryptonite dust will result in some losses." Max says obviously trying to not focus on that part.

"Hmm, Anderson, I'm gonna have to call you back. What exactly are we talking about, Max? Losses." Cat questions staring at him incredulously after hanging up the phone.

"8% of the population." he says like its nothing.

"8% of the population." I snap.

"8% of four million people? That is over 300,000 people, Max." Cat informs him.

"Versus the seven billion people on the planet that Non wants to turn into zombies." He argues back.

"Are you seriously considering this?" Cat asks Kara.

"She is. Because she knows it's our only chance. If this spreads from National City, it won't be long before every man, woman and child, including your children, will be on their knees. I won't let that happen. I swore to save this world. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Max says staring at Kara and I look too and I see the truth in his words on her face.

"What if we tell Non we have this weapon? Force him to see reason." Kara asks.

Max scoffs, "Tell that to Kelly, the office skydiver."

"Please, have you no shame?" Cat snaps as I flinch at his words.

"No. Not anymore. All I have is my mind. And for how much longer I'm not sure. What I know is that, for every second we don't act, we risk the end of humanity. Time to save the world, Supergirl. Are you with me?" Max tells her seriously.

* * *

Max calls General Lane and tells him the plan and we wait to hear if the president approves the bomb. I can barely keep a straight train of thought as the minutes tick by. How has it come to this? Having to choose who lives. Its time for Max to video conference the General back and I sit across from Kara on Cats couches listening.

"Did you get an answer?" Max asks and I brace myself for the response.

"I've spoken with the president directly. She agrees with your assessment. You have her authorization to proceed with your plan" General Lane says.

"Thank you General"

"May God have mercy on our souls" The General tells him.

"If there was a god, General. I'm sure she wouldn't have put us in this mess in the first place" Max replies before closing his laptop and looking to Kara.

"How did you become like this?" Kara asks him and I can see she's at her wits end.

"Did I ever tell you how my parents died?" He asks and I bite my lip to keep from gasping at the question. I know this story.

"Alex told me they were exposed to a fatal virus when the government gave them faulty hazmat suits." Kara says and I wonder when Max would have told Alex this story.

"What I didn't tell your dear old sis was that I warned them about those suits. I knew they wouldn't hold up. I begged them and the CDC to scrap them, but," He scoffs, "No one would listen to me. The know-it-all. I swore from that moment on, that if I could protect people, if I could save them, I wouldn't wait for permission. I would act. Just like you do every time you jump out the window and save the day. We act, you and I. We're more alike than you think." he concludes and I can't help the thoughts that run through my mind.

All the things he's done since I met him that he believes were helping the greater good.

"I hope not." Kara answers his last comment.

"I'll be at my facility getting the bomb ready." Max tells her and spares me one last glance before leaving.

"I will go with him," I tell Kara as I stand from the couch.

"Aria you don't-" She begins.

"No Kara. I need to help somehow and if keeping an eye out for anything nefarious with Max is something I can do then I will. There's not much else I am good for," I tell her.

"Stay safe," She says hugging me quick.

"You too" I say squeezing her tight then rushing off to follow Max.

I get to the elevator to find him holding it open.

"Eavesdropping?" I question as I enter.

"No. Hoped and assumed correctly you would volunteer to babysit me," he smirks and I want to slap it off him.

* * *

We get to Lord Tech and I follow Max as he gathers what he needs before heading to his office. I watch as he begins working and pace around his desk.

"Would you please sit down?" Max asks as he stops working to look at me.

"The world is about to end or were going to kill thousands of people to save the world so no I don't really feel like sitting just now" I snap at him.

He must think better of speaking any further on the topic as he sighs and continues tinkering. I watch him closely eyeing the bomb and all its parts. I'm no brainiac but I have enough schooling and common sense to make out the workings of the bomb. I freeze suddenly as I pace to his shelves by his tv and see a sketch from my book framed. Specifically the sketch I drew of him what feels like years ago but was barely a couple of months. I stare wondering how he snuck it out of my book that day in my apartment when he was babysitting me.

He must notice my staring. "I figured since it's my face I had a right to it before you had the chance to burn it or rip it up in one of those break up anger bouts" he tells me.

I snort at the thought. "It had been a week since then but honestly I forgot about it until now."

He doesn't reply and I hear as he goes back to tinkering and I continue pacing and watching him. I get bored of the wait and sit at a chair across from Max to get a closer look. He begins explaining components to me as a way to fill the silence as he works. Max is currently working on the activation switch that Kara will need to flip if she uses this plan. I turn at the sound of Kara and Cat entering Max's office. I wait for them to speak hoping something has changed.

"Good. You changed your mind. I was starting to regret saving it in the first place. For the record, I seriously thought the two of us would be having a lot more fun during Armageddon." Max smarts off.

"Oh, Max, we're not here to talk about your bomb. Supergirl has a plan." Cat informs him.

He chuckles in reply, "Which means Cat browbeat you."

"Inspired is closer to the truth. I'm a muse, Max. To the world." Cat tells him.

Max clicks his tongue and stares them both down, "So, what's your plan? Hope. You know what? I'm gonna go with the plan that has the bomb and kills the bad guys instead."

"No bomb. No one dies." Kara tells him firmly.

"You think I wanna do this? It's the only way to win." He argues to Kara making me scoff.

"What? What are we winning? Causing more chaos? More destruction? More lives lost? You hated me for months, because you thought I'd use my power indiscriminately, kill people with no regard for their lives. That is exactly the choice you're making with this bomb." Kara counters.

I think back to how close her words come to my earlier thoughts about him. How he did the things he did these past months because he thought Kara was a greater evil waiting to happen. Honestly he probably thought he was protecting me because him killing her would hurt less than her betraying me and the rest of the city... the rest of the world by going evil. I shake my head to clear these thoughts as now is not the time to feel sympathy over Max and I's issues because of his actions.

"Please tell me you've had enough analysis to know that she's right?" Cat asks him.

"You were afraid of me. Now you're afraid of Non. I understand that fear. But we cannot let it drive our actions. Make another choice that honors your parents. And mine."

Even I can hear the deep inhale Max takes at her words, "I'm listening" he tells her.

* * *

"Will any of this equipment work?" Kara asks as we enter the old TV station.

"Well! No reason why it shouldn't." Cat answers optimistically.

"So, you brought us to your very first, very out of the way TV station so we can what? Dust off your Daytime Emmy?" Max asks as he begins to look over the equipment.

"No, Max. Actually we are here to inspire. We are going to show them a symbol. One of optimism, love, and, yes, hope. A sight so undeniable, that people will recognize it even under this spell." Cat explains.

"Where do we start?" Max asks.

"Do you think you can do it?" Kara asks as Max continues to power up machines and make adjustments.

"We can't stop Myriad's signal, but we can piggyback off of it. We're lucky. This TV station is old." Max begins explaining.

"Not that old." Cat mumbles.

"Not old-old. But old enough that it uses broadcast technology instead of digital. We can transmit a signal by calibrating it to Myriad's frequency, without leaving any online fingerprints." Max informs us as he begins messing with more equipment.

"Take that, Indigo." I say smiling.

"It'll ride the wave without anybody knowing a thing." Max replies smiling at me.

"I have one question for you, Max." Cat says suddenly.

"Shoot."

"The earrings, how did you know I would wear them?"

"I didn't. I guess I just had hope." he answers her.

We're interrupted by a loud bang from outside that makes me jump.

"Stay here." Kara orders leaving quickly.

I move towards Max as he continues working and watch for a moment.

"I can help" I tell him and he pauses to look at me.

"What do you know about broadcasting equipment?" He asks seriously but I can tell he is intrigued.

"Aria helped run her college station" Cat says and I almost get whiplash turning to look at her behind me.

"I'm shocked you looked that closely at my resume" I tell her honestly.

"I always pay attention to those with a future" she smiles at me. I sober quickly as I realize we don't have time for me to bask in the praise of Cat Grant.

"I also spent some time in a station in Denmark helping out a friend when I was traveling. I spent 2 months learning the ropes of the equipment and a lot of it was older like this" I tell him.

"A friend?" he questions and I roll my eyes. "All right help me get this routed to there so we can latch onto the Myriad signal" He directs me and I set to work getting all the equipment set up.

We work quickly moving around each other like one being as we try and get the old tech working. This has to work because otherwise were setting off a bomb and killing people to stop mass genocide. No matter which way I think about it I don't think any number of lives is acceptable. I know that sometimes hard decisions like this have to be made though. I know thats why the president has given General Lane permission to let Max and Kara detonate a bomb. Minimal casualties compared to total annihilation is the better odds. I believe in Cat Grants plan that Supergirl is enough to stop this. That we can stop anymore casualties besides Kelly. We have to.

As we continue working I wonder what is keeping Kara and only hope she is successful and back soon. For if she falls now we have no hope left. We won't survive or have a way to ignite the bomb ourselves. We need Supergirl. I need my best friend. I need Kara.


	30. Chapter 30: Finale

**This it! The final chapter. I've had this written for much longer than half the story. The first chapter, the incident with Splicer and Myriad wee things I was so vividly able to see in my head and made this story what it is. Thanks to all who have read it and stayed along for its journey. I am working on season 2 sequel. So much has changed with the loss of Max Lord so I am having to really work from scratch to incorporate Aria and Max into the storyline so it's going to take some time. I promise to update once I know where it's going as I'm on the final few episodes of season 2 now. I've already got some ideas and can't wait to see how things unfold. Thanks again everyone! Look forward to seeing you in the sequel!**

Kara comes back finally with Alex, Hank and Dr. Danvers much to all of our surprise. They quickly catch us up on their end as we continue working before we explain the plan to stop Non.

"So, Supergirl's plan is to broadcast a symbol" Hank clarifies.

"Of hope." Cat tells him.

"Of hope." He repeats.

"With a speech." She continues.

"A speech?" He asks sounding confused.

"Also about hope." Max answers as he and I continue to work on getting the equipment ready.

"But how will she cut through Myriad and reach the people?" Hank asks.

"Supergirl is my protege, reaching people is what I do. Plus, there is scientific evidence that supports my plan. Max?" Cat informs him and turns to Max to explain.

"Myriad works by shutting down the connection between the amygdala and the rostral anterior cingulate cortex. The parts of the human brain that give rise to optimism and hope." Max explains to Hank.

"Under Myriad, I could see, I could hear, but it was like I was a complete stranger to myself. And then my mother said something about my father and it was like a switch went off in my brain. I could suddenly feel again. I could feel hope. And that's what she's gonna give them once Max and Aria can kick start the connections." Alex tells us all. I can hear the emotion in her voice.

"If." Max states, "This equipment's a dinosaur. If I can get her speech on TV and the symbol on computers and phones, I'm even more of a genius than I thought."

"Okay, we're ready." I tell Max as I join him at the controls.

"Okay. She's ready too." Eliza says exiting the recording room where she had been with Kara.

"In three, two..." Max counts before putting Kara live.

"People of National City. This is Supergirl and I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked. Mothers and fathers, friends and neighbors, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known. Your attacker has sought to take your free will, your individuality, your spirit. Everything that makes you who you are. When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel hopeless. We retreat, we lose our strength, lose our self. I know. I lost everything when I was young. When I first landed on this planet, I was sad and alone. But I found out that there is so much love in this world out there for the taking, and you, the people of National City, you helped me. You let me be who I'm meant to be. You gave me back to myself. You made me stronger than I ever thought possible, and I love you for that. Now, in each and every one of you, there is a light, a spirit, that cannot be snuffed out. That won't give up. I need your help again. I need you to hope. Hope. That you will remember that you can all be heroes. Hope. That when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. Hope. That those who once may have shunned you will, in a moment of crisis, come to your aid. Hope. That you will see again the faces of those you love and perhaps even those you have lost."

All of our phones start going off and we look to see Kara's symbol on the screens. We did it. It worked we're broadcasting Kara to all of National City. Alex rushes in to tell Kara, "It's working." We all cheer as we realize it's working. We pack up to head out of the TV station to see how the world is responding as it wakes up. Hope saved the day. Kara saved the day.

* * *

At work the next day everything is back to normal like Myriad had never happened. Unsurprisingly Cat expects 100% attendance and effort. We all almost died but back to life it is. Granted most people were simply glued to their technology helping Nons think tank plans for saving Earth so they never really knew the danger or interruption that took place in their lives.

I exit the elevator and run into Winn who I follow towards Cats office and see James talking with Kara. I smile at the two of them and how awkward they are. It's interrupted by Cat exiting her office.

"The morning meeting was to begin 16 seconds ago. You people were more punctual when you were drones. Scurry! Today, please." She calls out.

I bump Kara with a smile before heading into Cats office for our daily tell off. Who failed to outscoop the Daily Planet today.

* * *

I go with Kara at lunch to the DEO to figure out what is going on now post Myriad since Non is still out there. We find Eliza and Alex in the infirmary where Alex is trying to patch herself up from fighting Kara the night before.

"Hey, I got it." Kara tells her moving to help.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. I got it" Alex says keeping Kara from helping.

"Having your mind controlled and getting into a death match with me is a lot for one day." Kara tries to persuade her.

Suddenly Eliza speaks up and I feel like I am intruding when she does, "Alex, I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Why did you and J'onn J'onzz really come to see me in Midvale? And why wouldn't you tell me? I can handle anything."

I move back out of the way as Alex prepares to explain. I may be close to the Danvers but I'm not actually one and this moment for Eliza is going to be hard. She needs her daughters. I lean against the counter beside the door to listen.

"You probably wanna sit down." Alex tells her gently and waits for her to sit, "Dad is still alive."

"What? No. No. That, that's not possible. It's been ten years ago," Eliza tells her looking shocked and upset.

"J'onn saw into the mind of the man that captured him. They have him at a secret facility called Cadmus." Alex explains quietly.

"But why would he be there? Why would they bring your father there and keep him there for so long? It doesn't make any sense." Eliza asks getting loud.

"I don't know. But once Non and Indigo are captured, J'onn and I are gonna go find him and we're gonna bring him home." Alex promises her.

"We all will." Kara adds.

I look up as the door opens and Max enters. He gives me a small smile before making himself known to the others.

"Well, isn't this a Hallmark moment?" He asks.

"Don't you have someplace better to be? Like at Lord Tech? Helping your employees get through what just happened?" Alex questions tiredly.

"That's what corporate shrinks on retainer are for. Me, I'm more worried about what's still happening." He tells us making me perk up at the mention.

"Still happening? Everyone's been protected. No one's mind is being controlled." Kara reminds him.

"True. But I went to see how much damage the Kryptonians had done to my LTE network and I found out that since we ended their mind control, the Myriad wave has been amplified ten-fold and is rising exponentially." Max explains.

"Amplified? To what end?" Eliza asks standing.

"Emergency rooms all over the city have been filled with people complaining about headaches." Max answers looking pointedly at me and I notice I am unconsciously rubbing my head.

"It never went away after we stopped Myriad last night. I thought it was just a side effect and would take another day," I explain when the Danvers look to me concerned.

"They're from Myriad, which, by my calculations, will continue to amplify until pop goes the cranium. The Kryptonians couldn't control us, so instead, they're going to kill us. All of us." Max says and I can not only hear the emotions but see it on his face.

If Max is this worried then this is bad. This is worse than yesterday. Max must not even be sure if this can be stopped. We may all actually be doomed to die from Myriad. I follow him and the Danvers out into the main area of the DEO and listen closely as we continue discussing the matter at hand.

"The Kryptonians were using Myriad for mind control because the frequency penetrates neural tissue. Now, they're increasing the frequency. Exponentially. We're talking terahertz jumps. That's like using an Uzi on a mosquito" Max continues explaining.

"And we're the mosquito." Alex says dryly.

"Once the wave reaches its full potential, the electromagnetic energy will create enough pressure to," he sighs as he gestures to his head to reference what will happen.

"To kill every human on the planet like you said." Kara interprets staring at the screens Max has pulled up.

"I need to tell James and Winn." She continues moving to leave.

"Let's not get our cape in a bunch." Max placates as Kara goes to rush off.

"He's right. Telling them wouldn't do us any good right now." Lucy tells her.

"How long do we have?" Alex asks.

"Four hours. I usually love a good countdown, but this is bad. This is really bad." Max elaborates.

"Think you can find the source so we can shut it down?" Lucy asks him.

"You're lucky I work well under pressure." Max tells everyone and rolls up his sleeves before typing away.

"Ma'ams, you're needed in the armory." Vasquez tells Alex and Lucy.

"Find the source." Alex states as she leaves to handle the matter.

"Finding them will be the easy part. Defeating them with only you, that's our problem." Max informs Kara as she starts to leave again.

"And to think I thought you'd learned by now, I can handle anything." Kara defends.

"I'm not trying to be an ass. I know you can handle anything. But I'm actually worried. And if the others were thinking straight, they'd be worried, too. You have no backup. Your sidekick J'onn J'onzz is injured, the DEO's resources have been depleted from the prison break, and even if they weren't, no human can go out there. Their heads would explode if they got too close to the source. If you go out there and fight, you might win. But chances are this is a suicide mission." Max tells Kara moving closer to her and talking quieter but I stick close to be able to hear. Max doesn't mind my presence as he continues his speech to Kara.

"You know I'll never stop trying." Kara tells him.

"Believe me, no one's rooting for you more than I am. I just want you to know what you're facing, so that you're prepared." Max says.

"I will stop Non and Indigo." Kara promises.

"Good." he says walking back towards the computers to work.

"Hey," Kara calls getting his attention back, "Don't tell Alex my odds, okay?" Kara asks.

Max nods and Kara spares a glance at me before heading off most likely to see James and Winn. I follow Max over to the consoles and watch as he works to find Non and Indigo so Kara can go kick their ass for this. I feel my head throbbing and try to ignore it.

"Is this my karma for being immune to mind control?" I ask as I sit in a chair beside Max, "I'll blow up my brains first because I'm more sensitive to it. Splicer all over again" I say sarcastically.

"Hey," Max says and its so serious I snap my head up to look at him, "You are going to be just fine. You'll be right here with me and the rest of us through to the end. You'll live to see Kara win,"

"You think she can win?" I ask him seriously in return.

"I sincerely hope so." he answers before focusing back to his work.

* * *

"What do you got, Max?" Kara says when she's back a few hours later as she appears behind us with Lucy, General Lane and Alex.

"Found 'em. Thanks to this pretty little thing." Max informs her pointing to the orb I'm inspecting in my hands. I hold it up at his words for everyone to see.

"An Omegahedron. We used these as energy sources on Krypton. Just one of those can power an entire city." Kara explains to everyone as she comes closer to me to see it.

"Well, this one's powering the destruction of this planet. It's powering the Myriad wave, and its energy is building by the second." Max informs her.

"So where are the Kryptonians hiding?" Alex asks.

"About 500 miles northeast of here. Nevada." Agent Vasquez answers.

"What the hell is in Nevada?" Kara questions.

"In my experience, mediocre buffets and regret." Max quips.

"It's Fort Rozz." General Lane admits after sharing a look with Lucy.

"What, you just left it there?" Kara asks.

"You try moving a one million-ton alien spacecraft. We did the only thing we could. We concealed it using its own stealth technology, cordoned off the area and called it a nuclear test zone." General Lane explains.

"Making it the perfect place to hide. They've been there the whole time." I say next as the pieces all come together.

"I'll find them. I'll shut it down." Kara declares.

"Not by yourself you won't. I'm coming with you." Hank or rather J'onn says.

"You're still under arrest." General Lane announces.

"And you're hurt." Alex argues.

"There are too many lives at risk to send an agent in alone." Hank counters.

"I'm not releasing you. You're a threat to national security." General Lane snaps.

"And you're dead if you don't allow me to take this mission." Hank informs him.

Max speaks in Kara's favor, "She's gonna need all the help she can get."

"Release him. Now." Lucy says staring her dad down.

"Take the other cuff off of the Martian." the general finally gives in.

"I got it." Hank says breaking the cuff off without a problem and I smirk as he announces, "Let's do this."

"J'onn, Supergirl, be careful." Alex tells them.

"Keep it safe for me?" Kara asks as she takes her moms necklace off and hands it to her.

Then Kara and Hank head out. I can't stop myself before I am racing after them and catch Kara before they can fly off.

"We have been best friends for 12 years Kara Danvers and we will continue to be so for decades to come. I know you blame yourself for what happened to me but that accident, being a part of the real you, is the best thing that ever happened to me. This friendship would never have survived off the lie of you being human. I am glad the accident happened because it made me who I am today and thanks to you I was strong enough to overcome it. I love you Kara. Now go do what you do. Go be who you are meant to and stop Non then come back to us. It's not just National City who needs supergirl. I need my best friend too"

I embrace her fighting back tears and Kara nods keeping her own emotions at bay.

"You told James and Winn good-bye. I know you did. I know that saying good-bye to me and Alex makes it feel too real. I know the odds are high. I heard Max but I have faith in you. And you're not going alone anymore. So go kick ass and I'll be here to help you get back up again after,"

Kara quickly wipes a tear from her face and turns away from me. J'onn nods at me before they fly off to save the world. I head back inside to watch with everyone else. I can feel my headache intensifying. Back inside were all pacing and waiting for a sign of relief. I see others rubbing their heads.

"Ugh! Sir, we're almost at critical pitch." Vasquez announces.

"How much time do we have?" General Lane asks as he approaches.

"Less than six minutes." she answers from a giant timer on the screen counting down our demise.

"Then our heads go boom." Max states unnecessarily.

"Come on, Supergirl." General Lane says staring at the screens as we watch satellite footage of the battle.

The seconds tick by and the pain becomes more and more unbearable. I grip my head and stumble back into Max. We sit against a rail and Alex drops down on Max's other side. Max puts an arm around me and grasps Alex's hand. I lean into Max as I clutch my head praying for Kara and J'onn to be successful. I didn't think it was possible to be in more pain than what Splicer put me through. Myriad was much stronger than Splicers technology.

"Aria," Alex says suddenly.

Max reaches out and his hand comes away with blood after he touches my face.

"It's affecting you worse. The implants are amplifying the signal" he says.

He holds me tighter as we continue to wait. Almost everyone slowly ends up on the ground clutching their heads. The sound of heavy breathing and groans are all that can be heard.

Vasquez struggles at the 3 minute and 31 second mark to turn and hand Alex a comm device. Alex breaks off to talk to Kara and I lean harder into Max.

"I'm sorry," he says resting his head against mine struggling to talk through the pain.

"I'm sorry too. I should have let you talk sooner"

"No you had every right to hate me for what I did. I promise to be better Aria. It's my fault you were taken. I won't let anything like that happen again"

I looks up at him as they call out 3 minutes left.

"I love you Max"

"I love you Aria"

We kiss before the whole room cries out in pain as the power increases. I cling to Max as expecting that Kara must not be able to stop Myriad. Even if she defeats Non and Indigo they could have sabotaged any way of ending the program. I catch Alex moving for Kara's pod suddenly. I had missed her conversation with Kara between the pain and my conversation with Max.

"Alex!" I cry out and push from Max running to where Alex is opening Kara's pod. I stumble weakly but manage to make it to the pod. I can feel the blood running out of my nose from the pressure in my head.

"I can save her. She's ejecting Fort Rozz and herself into space but I can bring her back" Alex rushes to explain as she starts up the engine and begins programming coordinates.

"Here" I say as I help strap her in while she presses buttons.

"Open the doors" I yell and hug Alex quick over the pod before she is gone.

I walk as quickly as I can back over to the monitors beginning to feel nauseous and light headed. I sway on my feet and Max quickly steadies me and guides me to the ground. I groan and lean my head into his chest.

"It hurts too much. It's affecting me worse. I should already be dead" I mumble.

"Don't you say that" Max demands as he squeezes me tighter.

"1 minute" someone calls out.

I turn my head limply and watch the radar on the pods progress.

"Is she gonna-" I try to ask but the pain becomes so intense I lose the rest of my words. I don't hear Max saying my name as my body starts to go limp.

Suddenly the pain lifts from me and I breath deeply at the feeling. I think Kara must have succeeded. I look up but realize everyone else is still in pain. Why couldn't I feel it anymore? I meet Max's gaze as he grimaces then suddenly stops.

Everyone cheers suddenly as the pain stops and we realize Kara did it. I panic and rush to the monitors without a second thought to anything else.

"Did Alex get her? Where are they?" I ask frantically.

They pull up radar to show Kara's pod heading back to earth. I run out of the building followed by other agents as we see the pod with Kara draped across the front. Alex dumps Kara off before landing with a thud. The medical team moves quickly to get Kara inside. Alex and I hug as everyone heads back in. She did it.

Someone hands me a towel and I start removing blood from my face. A hand touches mine and I relinquish the towel to Max considering I can't even see the blood. He uses a water bottle to dampen the towel and gently wipes my face clean.

He stares into my eyes and grimaces. "You popped a few blood vessels. You're eyes are going to be red for a few days if not a week or so" he informs me gently.

"I think I can live with that all things considering" I say with a small smile. He smiles back and then hugs me tightly to him. I hug him back feeling the adrenaline finally slow in my system as the situation eases. We can finally breath again.

After Kara wakes up a few hours later it's announced that Hank and Lucy will be co-directors of the DEO. I cheer with everyone else that he won't be put back in a cell. Lucy deserves this also. She was doing well as a director. I think this could greatly help with alien and human relations. An advocate not from Krypton.

I watch Max leave after and can't help but think what things now mean for us. Almost dying and working together to save the world has shifted things in my head. Max's speech to Kara about acting without permission after what happened to his parents hit close to home. It doesn't make up for him trying to kill Kara with Bizarro but the reasoning behind it all changes things. It's something I could move past.

"Hey you ready?" Kara asks appearing by my side.

I throw an arm around her happily and nod as we head to a truck to take all of us home.

That night as we prepare a victory meal I watch James pull Kara aside and smirk. About time those two move forward together. Alex interrupts though as we all chant for Kara to pop the champagne. We all laugh as the cork pops out and we pour heavily into our glasses. It's a night to be happy.

Then per usual Supergirl standards the ground quakes ruining the happy moment sending Kara and Hank off to investigate.

"Another meal without the girl of honor" I say sitting down to eat.

Winn and James laugh joining me.

"Come on Alex they will call if you're needed so no reason to starve." She laughs agreeing and sits so we can eat.

* * *

The next morning is back to business. It cracks me up that we all almost get our brains popped and Cat Grant still doesn't expect any delay in work. We're probably all in trouble for even being mind controlled and almost dying instead of working. I smile as I think back to the moment at the old station when Cat told me she always remembers the resumes of those she thinks have a future. There is definitely more to Cat Grant than she lets most people see.

A familiar car pulls alongside me in the street and I can't help the smile that creeps across my face. I stop and wait expectantly as Max, without waiting for his driver to get out, opens the door and steps out into the street.

"I thought you could use a ride. It's pretty cold out here" he tells me casually as he stands resting one arm on the door.

"I have a rule about not taking rides from stalkers" I tell him as I take a few steps closer.

"And what process is there to be moved from the stalker list for rides to be acceptable?" He questions.

"Mmm you know I've never thought about it. But I am a sucker for chocolate cheesecake from this restaurant a guy took me to once" I say as I stop only a step apart from him now.

"You know I actually think I know the place you speak of. That must have been one nice guy to take you there" he says smiling coyly.

"Well he's kind of a egotistical control freak. But the food makes up for most of it" I tease.

"Well sounds like you should stick to that guy. Seems like he knows you pretty well"

"I'd like to think we know each other pretty well." I counter.

"So will this guy be mad if I do the gentlemanly thing and keep you warm on your way to work?" He asks.

"He trusts me so I don't think that will be a problem"

"Trust is good," Max says with a smile, "Do you trust him?"

"I'm starting to. He lost me there for a bit but I think we can figure it out. No more secrets, you know that kind of thing," I tell him seriously as I stare into his eyes as he looks back.

"That sounds like a very good notion. I'm sure if it means keeping a girl like you he will honor that request without a doubt" Max promises and I smile.

"Oh I'm sure he will. I have a friend who can kick his ass pretty good otherwise" I say and Max laughs.

I cut him off by stepping forward and throwing my arms around his neck to kiss him. He immediately wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. Finally the kiss ends and our foreheads rest against each other.

"I promise you I will never hurt you again" he tells me as a hand cups my face tenderly.

"I'm holding you to that Max. I don't want to be without you again," I tell him.

"You won't be." He promises.

"No secrets this time. Full disclosure and fully public" I say.

"Oh that won't be a problem the paparazzi have already gotten quite a few good pictures," he tells me and I turn to see where he's looking causing me to blush.

Kara, Winn, and James seem to have come to meet me this morning and the latter has his camera out. Why he even has his camera right now I don't know but in that moment I don't care. Especially since I would much rather have Catco begin the gossip about Max and I rather than another news outlet. Kara and the others walk over to us.

"I expect a copy of whatever you got Olson" I threaten and he laughs.

"Promise." He tells me.

"So I take it you too made up" Winn says and I nod before looking to Kara.

Shes smiling at me and I know she's happy I'm happy. Max came through in the end and I think she's forgiven him too. James steps closer to Max suddenly and I watch closely.

"Mr. Olson," Max greets.

"Max, you hurt her again with some scheme and I won't lecture Kara about justice this time" he threatens and I slap my hand over my face to keep the smile from showing as I fight my laugh.

"And if you try to kill my best friend again I will bring down Lord Tech with a single virus" Winn promises and at that I can't keep my shoulders from shaking.

"I can promise you that neither of those things will be necessary" Max promises as he squeezes both my shoulders.

"You can start by proving this with a ride." Kara says and I look to see a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know," Winn begins, "It is pretty cold out here"

"It's freezing isn't it?" James smiles.

I look back to Max to see him rolling his eyes. "Yes of course the more the merrier" he says indicating towards the car.

"Well this is gonna be cramped" I laugh as we all pile in.

James happily sits upfront for more leg room as the four of us cram into the back. I sit in Max's lap leaning into him to save on room. I smirk as I plop my boots across Kara and Winn who both glare at me.

"Hey you stole my ride this is what you get" I tell them with a laugh.

We spend the short ride to work laughing about life. About the lecture Cat will give at work today. Lunch plans. About the end of an almost tragedy being our new beginning. New hope. New trust. New memories to be made. Life is never dull with Supergirl as your best friend. I wouldn't trade a minute of the past few months for it's what got us to now. It most certainly has had its ups and downs but we are all stronger and wiser for it.


End file.
